I Can't Go On Without You
by Sandy Moon
Summary: Chat Noir aime Ladybug, et Marinette aime Adrien. Rien de plus simple. Mais si le comportement de l'un changeait, alors tout pourrait être remis en question pour le pire... Mais surtout pour le meilleur ! Tout ça parce que Marinette a pris une stupide décision lors d'un voyage scolaire : passer une soirée avec Chat Noir ! Qui aurait cru que cela marquerait un nouveau début...
1. Un Parfum de Grasse (I)

**Bonjour à tous ! Certains se diront peut-être que ces récits leur disent quelque chose. Et pour cause, j'ai décidé de regrouper toutes mes réponses aux défis de Crazy Av dans un seul document. Les différents récits formant une histoire complète, j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de les regrouper pour faciliter votre lecture :)**

 **Les 8 premières histoires sont des réponses à des défis, vous pouvez les retrouver sur mon profil en version indépendante. Pour les éventuelles suivantes, elles sortent tout droit de mon imagination sans thème particulier.**

 **Cette immense histoire, composée de plusieurs sous-récits, n'aura jamais de fin en soi, car cela dépend de mon inspiration et de ma motivation (les études avant tout XD). Chaque nouvelle histoire sera un ajout supplémentaire, comme des épisodes bonus. Considérez ceci comme un recueil.**

 **Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE** **HISTOIRE**

 **Un Parfum de Grasse**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ _Playlist : « On and on » – Cartoon__

* * *

– Aller, Marinette. Respire profondément, ça va finir par passer.

– Ça fait des heures que tu dis ça ! Laisse-moi souffrir en paix !

Alya émit un petit rire discret face au calvaire que subissait sa meilleure amie.

En effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours que cette dernière prenait le car scolaire, et encore moins qu'elle faisait des longs trajets.

Refoulant d'épouvantables nausées et un mal de cœur qui ne voulait pas en finir, Marinette aurait tout donné pour que ce fichu car s'arrête et la laisse sur le bas côté. Qu'ils arrivent enfin à leur destination. Cela faisait près d'une journée entière qu'ils roulaient, traversant le pays du Nord au Sud pour rejoindre la Côte d'Azur, et n'ayant effectué qu'une brève pause le midi pour se restaurer. Selon le chauffeur et Mademoiselle Bustier, ils devaient absolument arriver à destination avant la nuit, pour qu'ils puissent s'installer, dîner et se reposer avant de commencer les activités prévues les deux jours suivant.

Car oui, le directeur et les professeurs de français des deux classes de troisième du collège Françoise Dupont avaient eu la superbe idée d'organiser pour leurs élèves un voyage scolaire à Grasse, dans le Sud de la France, tout en gardant un aspect pédagogique et culturel.

Soit à plus de sept heures de bus. Et d'après les calculs de Marinette, il lui restait encore deux heures à tenir. Elle devait faire un petit effort : elle sera bientôt libre.

Quand les professeurs avaient fait circuler l'autorisation de sortie il y a un mois, Marinette se s'était absolument pas inquiétée de l'opinion de ses parents. Il est vrai que ces derniers étaient plus que favorables à l'idée que leur fille découvre un maximum de lieux à travers la France et à travers le monde (pour eux, sa double culture franco-chinoise était un bonus).

Non, ce que la jeune fille redoutait, c'était le fait de délaisser son rôle de Ladybug. Si elle partait ne serait-ce que quelques jours loin de Paris, cela pouvait laisser de superbes opportunités au Papillon pour lancer de nouvelles attaques, et elle avait peur que Chat Noir ne puisse pas se débrouiller sans elle.

Elle avait longuement hésité toute une journée, ruminant dans sa tête, se demandant si il fallait qu'elle accepte de partir ou non. En en discutant avec Tikki, elle avait convenu qu'elle pouvait s'accorder un peu de vacances, et que Chat Noir combattrait les akumatisés, conservant les papillons noirs jusqu'à son retour.

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Chat Noir choisirait de s'absenter __exactement__ en même temps qu'elle...

 ** ***O*o*O*o*O*****

Quelques jours plus tôt, les héros de Paris venaient de vaincre un énième ennemi envoyé par le Papillon pour terroriser la capitale et tenter de dérober leurs bijoux pour on ne sait quel dessein. Alors qu'un petit « bip » avait émané de la bague de Chat Noir, annonçant qu'il lui restait peu de temps pour aborder le sujet avec son coéquipier, Ladybug n'avait même pas pu en placer une. Son partenaire avait choisi de parler le premier.

– Oh désolé, ma Lady, mais je vais devoir filer, lui avait-il dit avec son éternel grand sourire en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Mais avant ça, j'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles pour toi. Une petite et une très grosse. Tu veux que je commence par laquelle ?

– Je sais pas, moi … La plus grosse, lui avait-elle répondu en faisant tourner son yo-yo après un petit instant de réflexion.

– Parfait c'est toi qui a choisi.

Il s'était interrompu avant de reprendre soudainement d'un air désespéré :

– Tu ne verras plus ce sublime héros que tu aimes tant durant plusieurs jours !

Les yeux de Ladybug s'étaient écarquillés d'eux-même, et seul le tintement provenant d'une de ses boucles d'oreilles la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle en avait même lâché son yo-yo.

– Pardon ? Tu peux expliquer ?

– C'est justement en lien avec la petite mauvaise nouvelle. Tu seras toute seule à combattre le crime, a-t-il dit en la prenant par les épaules et lui désignant les rues.

– J'ai besoin de plus d'explication, Chat Noir, s'était-elle énervée en retirant le bras du garçon.

– Ma vie « normale » me rattrape (il avait pris le soin de faire les guillemets avec ses doigts). Je dois partir quelques jours super loin d'ici. Je te dirais bien où, mais tu m'empêcherais de te le dévoiler. Donc à partir de … (il s'interrompit, comptant sur ses doigts afin de retrouver ses jours d'absence) … A partir de jeudi et jusqu'à dimanche soir, tu devras assurer toute seule, ma Lady. Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour toi, je sais que tu en es capable.

Ladybug se figea complètement. Tout ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était les jours dont venaient de lui parler son partenaire... et comme par hasard, ils correspondaient aux jours où elle sera absente.

– Chat, tu ne peux pas annuler ou déplacer ce que tu as à faire ?

– Euh... non pourquoi ça ? lui avait-il demandé interloqué.

– Parce qu'il y a que... j'ai moi aussi des obligations ces jours-là... Je ne serai pas sur Paris moi non plus.

Tous deux se regardèrent en clignant des yeux sans rien dire. Et comme pour les rappeler à l'ordre, leurs miraculous respectifs émirent à nouveau un « bip » caractéristique. Ladybug avait encore un peu de temps devant elle, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Chat Noir. Il devait se sauver au plus vite avant de redevenir humain.

– Okey... avait-il soupiré en se grattant la tête. Le dicton dit bien « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent »... Hum... Et bien j'espère qu'en mon absence, la souris ne dansera pas ! Ou je lui ferais passer un sale quart d'heure !

Chat Noir avait adressé un clin d'œil à Ladybug avant de partir sans prévenir, comme si la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu et ne l'avait pas ébranlé. La jeune héroïne réalisa alors qu'elle allait devoir faire comme lui : espérer qu'en leur absence, le Papillon décide de rester tranquille.

 ** ***O*o*O*o*O*****

Ainsi, malgré son mal-être, Marinette consultait son téléphone assez régulièrement afin de vérifier les informations. Vérifier qu'aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu. De toute façon, elle savait que, si elle loupait ladite information, Alya serait tout à même de la lui transmettre puisqu'elle consultait toutes les cinq minutes les commentaires sur son Ladybug. Mais la jeune fille redoutait qu'une attaque ne survienne en son absence. Les parisiens seraient alors seuls et sans défense. Elle maudissait ce voyage scolaire depuis que les deux cars (le premier avec les élèves de sa classe, et l'autre avec la seconde classe) avaient quitté le collège. Si jamais quelque chose arrivait, elle s'en voudrait terriblement. Et même la perspective de pouvoir de passer un petit moment seule avec Adrien ne lui remontait pas le moral.

C'était pour dire à quel point elle se sentait mal d'abandonner Paris.

– Regarde tous ces champs de lavande, s'émerveilla Alya en voulant les montrer à Marinette depuis la fenêtre. A mon avis, on n'est plus très loin.

– Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? demanda son amie la main sur le cœur, toujours nauséeuse.

– Tu étais trop occupée à te plaindre comme quoi tu avais mal au cœur que tu n'as pas écouté Mademoiselle Bustier tout à l'heure. Grasse est la ville du parfum. Et donc si il y a des champs de fleurs ici, c'est qu'on ne doit plus être loin... Car ils ont besoin de ces fleurs pour créer les parfums, en déduit la jeune rouquine.

Marinette sourit devant la déduction simpliste de son amie, mais elle devait reconnaître que l'étendue violette qu'elle distinguait par la fenêtre était à coupée le souffle. Le soleil amorçait sa longue descente, donnant quelques reflets orangers aux champs de blés situés à côté des fleurs.

– En plus, on sera là pour l'Exporose ! continua Alya complètement surexcitée.

– L'Expo-quoi ?

– L'Exporose ! Oh, quand même Marinette, j'étais sûre que cette partie, tu l'aurais au moins entendu. C'est un événement qui a lieu chaque année où il y a plein d'expositions, de marchés, des ventes, des spectacles et même des concours en rapport avec la rose. Imagine un peu, tu arrives à attirer Adrien à un spectacle sur la rose, vous passez un super moment romantique et là, BOUM ! Tu lui avoues tes sentiments !

– Alya, ça se rapproche plus du film romantique que du voyage scolaire ce que tu me racontes là, dit Marinette avec un sourire triste et dépité. Et puis, tu as oublié un facteur important dans ton plan génial.

Son amie l'interrogea du regard, et Marinette se détourna (avec un mal fou à cause des nausées) sur son siège pour désigner un duo de sièges un peu éloigné du leur. Le duo où étaient assis Adrien et Chloé, et où cette dernière se collait littéralement au premier. Adrien avait l'air de vouloir tout donner pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre à côté de lui, mais cela semblait impossible.

Alya rit de la scène, en se demandant comment Adrien avait bien pu supporter la peste de la classe durant ces sept heures de trajet. Puis elle se retourna vers Marinette qui se tenait en avant, les mains posées sur le siège avant. Un peu plus, et elle devrait lui donner un sac en papier.

– Malade à cause de ce que tu viens de voir, ou à cause du car ?

– Les deux. Et je ne sais pas lequel est le pi-

Marinette s'interrompit, refoulant un nouvel élan gastrique, et commença à prier toutes les forces possibles et inimaginables pour que rien – absolument rien – de mal ne se produise durant ce séjour à Grasse.

Et accessoirement, elle pria pour que le car s'arrête le plus vite possible.

* * *

Environ deux petites heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était déjà couché, le cauchemar de Marinette avait cessé. Les cars s'étaient arrêtés près d'une auberge de jeunesse, en périphérie de Grasse, mais la ville était visible depuis leur lieu de repos. C'était véritablement la campagne pure et dure, et certains élèves, trop habitués à la ville, s'émerveillèrent même de voir des vaches ! Et bien sur, Chloé Bourgeois ne manqua pas une occasion pour se plaindre de cet « endroit qui manquait cruellement de charme » selon ses dires.

L'auberge était suffisamment grande pour accueillir les deux classes, soit environ soixante élèves, ainsi que leurs professeurs. Ces derniers avaient organisé la répartition des chambres, en tenant cependant compte de souhaits émis par les élèves.

Après avoir récupéré leurs sacs de voyages (et sa valise pour Chloé, que la pauvre Sabrina se devait de transporter en plus de ses propres affaires), tous avaient en tête de profiter d'un bon lit douillet et d'un repas chaud. Les garçons étaient logés au premier étage de l'établissement, et les filles au deuxième. On avait pris soin de noter sur chaque porte le nom des élèves pour que ceux-ci trouvent rapidement leur chambre. Alya et Marinette avaient demandé à dormir ensemble et leur souhait avait été respecté. Elles se retrouvaient dans la même chambre que Rose, Juleka et Mylène. Cela promettait des bonnes parties de polochons avant de se coucher ! Au moins, elles n'étaient pas avec Chloé, et c'était déjà un immense cadeau.

Après un repas bien mérité et une petite heure à parler chiffon avec ses amis, Marinette était bien heureuse de pouvoir enfin gagner son lit temporaire – et confortable elle devait le reconnaître. Leur chambre comportait deux lits superposés et un lit simple. Alya et Marinette avaient élu domicile dans l'un des lits superposés; la rouquine en haut, la brunette en bas. En se tournant dans le lit pour que ses amies ne la voient pas, la jeune héroïne avait pu laisser sortir Tikki de sa cachette. Celle-ci avait tout aussi souffert du voyage que sa maîtresse, accueillant la délivrance avec joie. Marinette ne pouvait pas parler à son kwami avec les autres filles dans la même pièce, mais elle lui adressa un regard qui lui souhaitait la bonne nuit. Tikki se positionna sur l'oreiller à côté du visage de Marinette, avant que toutes les deux ne s'endorment, facilement pour l'une et difficilement pour l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit qui fut relativement tranquille, les élèves avaient été entraînés à l'extérieur et marchaient en direction de la ville. Chloé Bourgeois ne manquait pas de se plaindre en disant que, même si seulement un kilomètre séparait l'auberge de la ville, on aurait tout de même pu les y emmener en voiture. Leur professeur leur répondit que pour une raison d'argent et de praticité, il était préférable qu'ils rejoignent la ville à pied. En effet, Grasse était une ville située en hauteur et assez rustique dans son architecture. Elle était comme perchée sur une colline sertie de pierres, toutes les rues étaient pavées et il était très difficile pour les voitures de circuler (alors un bus scolaire, n'en parlons pas). Cela offrait de magnifiques points de vue et la possibilité de visiter la ville entièrement à pied. La troupe ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver et ils restèrent bouchée-bée face au spectacle.

Bien qu'elle considérait Paris comme la plus belle ville du monde, Marinette devait bien reconnaître que Grasse avait un charme fou. Et elle comprenait mieux la volonté d'Alya de la forcer à passer du temps avec Adrien lors de ce voyage. A son image, Grasse paraissait être une ville romantique d'une toute autre manière qu'à Paris.

Les élèves ne manquèrent pas de souligner la présence dans les rues de banderoles accrochées aux maisons, sur lesquelles étaient dessinées différentes fleurs et notamment des roses. Mais pour le moment, leur destination était le Musée International de la Parfumerie. Grasse, ville des parfums, ils étaient forcés d'y passer. Ceux qui n'aimaient pas les musées, à l'instar de Kim, se plaignaient déjà de l'ennui que cela serait. Et d'autres plus intéressés, comme Adrien, se mettait à parler culture avec leurs amis. Ainsi, Marinette, Alya et Nino purent en apprendre plus grâce à leur ami, et la jeune héroïne était impressionnée de constater que son amoureux secret en savait autant. Elle apprit par ailleurs qu'il avait déjà lu le livre __Le Parfum__ de Patrick Süsking, qui était au programme pour leur entrée en seconde l'année prochaine. C'était par ailleurs cette perspective de prendre de l'avance sur le programme scolaire qui avait motivé les professeurs de français à organiser ce voyage de quelques jours, afin que les élèves ne soient pas totalement ignorants de l'œuvre et de l'univers de la parfumerie à leur entrée au lycée.

Marinette buvait les paroles d'Adrien. Il avait l'air tellement passionnée par le sujet, et rien que pour cela, elle avait elle aussi hâte de lire ce fameux livre. Peut-être cela lui permettrait-il de se rapprocher du garçon blond, en ayant avec lui un sujet de conversation plus « culturel » dirait-on. De même, si elle ne comprenait pas l'histoire, elle pourrait lui demander conseil... Oui, tous les moyens étaient bons pour se rapprocher de lui!

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche à la fin de laquelle la plupart des élèves se plaignaient d'avoir mal aux pieds, les professeurs les firent entrer dans le musée. Deux guides vinrent à leur rencontre, déblatérant quelques mots de présentation, avant d'emmener les collégiens à travers les allées du musée.

A la grande surprise des professeurs, les élèves se montrèrent intéressés et investis dans les explications de leurs guides. Certains étaient même curieux d'apprendre que les premiers objets servant à transporter du parfum avaient été inventés il y a plus de neuf mille ans ! Pour une fois, aucun remue-ménage ne se fit entendre malgré l'effet de masse. Poussée par Alya, Marinette avait tenté à plusieurs reprises (avant un arrêt devant un objet, par exemple) de se placer à proximité d'Adrien. Mais celui-ci était toujours attiré par Chloé au dernier moment à quelques mètres plus loin, l'éloignant toujours plus de la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par y renoncer, en se disant qu'elle atteindrait la prochaine activité pour tenter quelque chose.

A croire que Chloé Bourgeois avait exactement les mêmes objectifs qu'elle durant ce voyage...

La prochaine activité en question eut lieu plusieurs heures après, au cours de l'après-midi. Chacune des deux classes étaient parties de son côté avec deux professeurs, mais allaient accomplir la même chose : fabriquer un parfum. Mademoiselle Bustier avait entraîné ses élèves dans l'atelier d'un maître-parfumeur situé près d'une petite place où trônait une fontaine. La chaleur écrasante se fit moins ressentir une fois à l'intérieur, en partie dû au fait que l'atelier se trouvait en sous-sol, dans une sorte de cave en pierre. Le maître se présenta comme étant Monsieur Cavalier, et il informa les élèves qu'il leur apprendrait à reconnaître différentes odeurs, mais surtout à les associer eux-mêmes afin de créer leur propre parfum. Une odeur qui serait unique au monde car fabriquée par leurs soins, pour eux-mêmes ou pour quelqu'un.

Cette idée mit en joie la totalité de la classe. Monsieur Cavalier et Mademoiselle Bustier demandèrent aux élèves de se mettre par groupe de deux, le matériel étant en nombre insuffisant pour permettre à chacun de disposer de ses propres outils. Alors que Marinette allait instinctivement dire à Alya qu'elles se mettaient ensemble, cette dernière avait ni une ni deux empoigné (assez violemment, il fallait l'avouer) le bras de Nino, affirmant qu'ils le feraient ensemble. En conséquence, Nino avait déclaré :

– Et bien, toi et Adrien n'avaient qu'à vous mettre ensemble. Désolé, mais avec Alya, on veut le faire tous les deux.

Pour autant, Marinette n'avait pu s'empêcher de distinguer la pointe de malice qui se logeaient dans les yeux du couple d'amoureux. Un peu déboussolée, mais ravivée par l'espoir d'être avec Adrien, elle l'avait approché et avait tapoté son épaule d'un doigt. Il s'était retourné, lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait (devinant très certainement qu'elle allait lui proposer de faire équipe pour l'activité), mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, Adrien se retrouva une nouvelle fois entraîné par Chloé. Tout ce que Marinette avait pu entendre de sa voix surexcitée, c'était : « Viens mon Adrichou. Nous allons fabriquer le meilleur parfum du monde. Qui sait, peut-être qu'on le vendra ! Tu feras la publicité, hein dis ! »

D'abord figée sur place, Marinette ne sembla redescendre sur terre que lorsque Nino et Alya s'insurgèrent face à l'attitude de la fille du maire. Le cœur de la collégienne se serra un peu plus. Elle qui pensait enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec celui qu'elle aime, cela semblait impossible. Cependant, Nathaniel avait remarqué au loin la détresse de la jeune fille et lui avait proposé, gêné, d'être son binôme. Ce que Marinette avait tout naturellement accepté.

Ainsi durant près d'une demi-heure, les collégiens apprirent à reconnaître différentes fragrances extraites de différents éléments, aussi bien communs comme la vanille ou le jasmin, que plus surprenant comme l'odeur du pain. Marinette se dit instantanément qu'elle aimerait incorporer cette odeur à son parfum, faisant ainsi honneur au métier de son père.

Suite à cette séance d'analyse olfactive, Monsieur Cavalier expliqua aux élèves comment fabriquer leur propre parfum. Ils pouvaient s'aider de toute la réserve de fragrances mise à leur disposition en veillant à n'incorporer que quelques gouttes à chaque fois, chaque fragrance étant assez intense à l'odeur. De plus, il leur appris à faire la différence entre les notes de tête, les notes de cœur et les notes de fond. Ils pouvaient mettre autant d'odeurs qu'ils le souhaitaient, mais ils devaient veiller à suivre cette répartition, ces trois différentes notes devant s'évaporer de plus en plus lentement.

Bien que maladroite par habitude, Marinette faisait cette fois-ci tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas casser le moindre outil... qui était tous en verre! Heureusement pour elle, Nathaniel avait l'air assez dégourdi et l'aidait par moment. Assez vite, Marinette avait fait son choix en testant différentes associations. Elle souhaitait, qu'au premier jet, on reconnaissance l'odeur du pain chaud (qu'elle plaça donc en note de tête), mais que le restant d'odeur soit composé d'épices qu'elle aimait. Ainsi, elle plaça la cannelle en note de cœur, mélangée à un soupçon de bergamote, avant de placer en note de fond un ensemble de vanille et de baie rose. Cela lui avait pris une bonne heure, comme à tous les autres, mais le résultat lui plaisait. Cela serait __son__ parfum.

Monsieur Cavalier aida chacun des élèves à finaliser leur parfum avant de leur remettre une toute petite fiole, dans laquelle ils pourraient mettre leur préparation. Ainsi les élèves se rendirent compte que pour tout ce temps passer à préparer le parfum, la quantité était très minime. A eux désormais de ne pas gaspiller ces quelques gouttes.

Quand ils sortirent de l'atelier, Alya et Marinette se hâtèrent l'une vers l'autre pour faire sentir le fruit de leur travail, et Marinette reconnut des notes plutôt fleuries dans le parfum de son amie.

Après avoir salué le maître-parfumeur, Mademoiselle Bustier décida qu'il était temps de retourner à l'auberge, la soirée étant déjà bien avancée. Sur le chemin, Marinette et Alya ne purent s'empêcher de s'approcher des petits commerçants qui vendaient toutes sortes d'objets ou décorations en rapport avec les fleurs ou les parfums. Elles se prirent même au jeu d'essayer de reconnaître des odeurs cachées dans des fioles secrètes, fioles semblables à celles qu'on leur avait donné pour y conserver leur parfum. Marinette avait même trouvé dans une petite braderie un exemplaire du livre __Le Parfum__ et l'avait acheté (pour deux euros, elle n'allait pas se priver). Elle pensait commencer à le lire ce soir. Peut-être qu'ainsi, si elle intéressait Adrien par ce sujet de discussion, il ne craquerait pas aussi facilement en suivant Chloé.

Le reste de la soirée passa relativement vite pour tous, épuisés par la marche. Lors du dîner, Nino avait juré qu'à force d'avoir tout senti à l'atelier, il était incapable de reconnaître l'odeur du repas. Cette remarque avait fait sourire ces amis. L'extinction des feux n'eut pas besoin d'être donnée par les professeurs, les élèves étant trop fatigués pour protester à l'idée de se coucher. Toutefois, dans la chambre qui nous intéresse, alors que Mylène, Juleka, Rose et Alya s'étaient endormies plus ou moins rapidement (dans cet ordre), Marinette, elle, ne sentait pas le sommeil la gagner.

Un peu frustrée de ne pas avoir pu passer du temps avec son amoureux, Marinette s'était alors plongée dans la lecture de son nouveau livre, aidée simplement d'une lampe de poche que Tikki l'aidait à maintenir en hauteur pour ne pas trop la gêner. De temps à autre, elle regardait sur son portable (comme elle l'avait fait durant la journée) pour vérifier que Paris n'avait subi aucune attaque du Papillon.

Rien.

Le néant.

A croire que soit elle était chanceuse, soit le Papillon avait lui aussi pris des vacances.

Alors pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas le sommeil, en sachant pertinemment que leur ultime jour à Grasse le lendemain serait aussi chargé que celui-ci, et qu'elle était rassurée de l'absence d'attaque.

– Marinette, je ne crois pas que c'est en restant avec la lumière allumée que tu arriveras à dormir, murmura Tikki à l'oreille de la jeune fille, tout en retenant la lampe de poche.

– Il parait que lire le soir, ça fatigue. Un peu comme quand je dessine tard dans la nuit... Sauf que là ça ne donne rien, lui répondit-elle visiblement désespérée et tout aussi doucement. (En effet, il serait bien fâcheux de réveiller ses camarades, et de devoir expliquer la présence de son kwami... Déjà expliquer ce qu'était un kwami.)

– Ce livre est intéressant, au moins ?

– Bah c'est que le début pour l'instant, il ne se passe pas grand chose... Mais c'est super glauque, dit-elle en ressentant un frisson dans le dos.

– Il est quelle heure, dis moi.

La jeune fille attrapa son téléphone qu'elle avait posé sur son sac à dos en guise de table de chevet provisoire.

– 23 heures 47.

– Vraiment toujours aucune fatigue ?

– Non... soupira-t-elle.

– Je suis sure que si tu éteins la lumière, le sommeil arrivera tout seul.

– Hum peut-être... Bon je finis ce chapitre et j'éteins, affirma Marinette tout en comptant le nombre de pages qu'il lui restait avant d'achever sa lecture.

Alors qu'elle avait fini sa prochaine double page, Marinette fut interrompue par le bruit assourdissant d'une sirène. Guidée par son instinct et sa curiosité, elle se leva en douceur de son lit, marchant à pas loup sur le sol pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Elle vit alors plusieurs voitures de police rouler à toute vitesse sur la route campagnarde, se dirigeant vers Grasse.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle n'hésita pas une seconde.

– Viens Tikki, il faut qu'on intervienne, chuchota-t-elle déterminé.

– Mais, Marinette c'est de la folie. On ne connaît pas cet endroit ! La police devrait bien faire son travail. Et imagine si il t'arrive quelque chose. On n'est pas à Paris ici ! s'inquiéta la petite kwami.

– Peut-être que ce n'est pas Paris, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est moins important. Je dois faire quelque chose.

Sentant pertinemment que sa maîtresse ne capitulerait pas, Tikki accepta de suivre Marinette dans sa folie. La jeune fille fit tous les efforts du monde pour traverser la chambre, ouvrir la porte et sortir sans faire de bruit (non sans avoir tout de même glisser son oreiller sous sa couverture … juste « au cas ou »). L'épreuve du couloir fut tout aussi rude en raison du parquet qui grinçait.

Marinette alla se réfugier aux toilettes de son étage et ferma la porte à clé. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre située en hauteur et bloqua celle-ci avec des produits d'entretien pour qu'elle ne se referme pas.

Après quoi, enfin, elle demanda à Tikki de la transformer.

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, Ladybug se faufila par la fenêtre et atterrit au sol deux étages plus bas sans la moindre égratignure.


	2. Un Parfum de Grasse (II)

**PREMIÈRE** **HISTOIRE**

 **Un Parfum de Grasse**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _ _Playlist : « Wherever you will go » – The Calling__

* * *

Après avoir couru quelques dizaines de mètres dans l'herbe, Ladybug avait décidé d'accélérer sa course en passant par la voie des airs. Aucune habitation n'étant visible sur la petite route, elle ne craignit donc pas qu'on puisse la repérer avec sa combinaison rouge flashy. Ainsi, elle s'aida des arbres environnants pour balancer son yo-yo de branche en branche. Heureusement que le fil pouvait s'étirer à l'infini ou elle n'aurait jamais tenté une pareille expérience. Quand plus aucune branche ne put l'aider à avancer et qu'elle se retrouva à quelques mètres seulement de Grasse, elle s'aida de la corde pour grimper au sommet d'un arbre, et lança le yo-yo qui alla s'enrouler autour d'un des bâtiments les plus hauts de la ville.

Elle n'avait jamais sauté d'aussi loin, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces avant de sauter.

Le saut fut plus rapide que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle survola plusieurs bâtiments et atterrit dans une petite ruelle. Puis elle se mit à courir dans les rues de Grasse, guidée par le bruit des sirènes de police. Elle se rappela alors de ce que lui avait dit sa professeure et elle eut de la peine pour ces voitures qui devaient avoir du mal à circuler dans la ville. Heureusement que l'éclairage public était toujours allumé; il ne manquerait plus que la ville soit plongée dans le noir.

Essayant de se faire la plus discrète (dans la mesure du possible), Ladybug parcourut plusieurs mètres avant d'arriver sur le lieu du délit... et de constater que son intervention ne servait plus à rien. Au bout d'une allée, elle vit deux voitures de police garées près de ce qui semblait être une petite boutique. Trois policiers étaient agglutinés et bloquaient un homme habillé de noir, qui tentait visiblement de leur échapper. De ce qu'elle entendit au loin, il y aurait eu un cambriolage chez ce commerçant, mais celui-ci avait prévenu les autorités suffisamment tôt pour qu'elles puissent arrêter ledit cambrioleur.

« Plus de peur que de mal », se dit Ladybug. Elle allait pouvoir retourner à l'auberge sans culpabiliser. Certes, elle n'avait rien accompli d'héroïque, mais au moins le bandit avait été arrêté. Elle espérait au fond que cette petite escapade l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil. La jeune héroïne s'aida ensuite de son yo-yo pour grimper sur le toit d'un immeuble en brique.

Mais une fois au sommet, un frisson lui glaça le dos.

– Ma Lady ?

Priant pour que son esprit et son ouïe lui jouent des tours, Ladybug se retourna complètement pour regarder le bâtiment derrière elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut Chat Noir sur le toit.

Elle se sentit vaciller, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qui se passait, ni à ce que pouvait bien faire son coéquipier __ici.__

Le hasard (ou le destin ?) avait voulu, de 1) que Chat Noir et elle s'absentent exactement aux mêmes dates et de 2) qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même ville !

La coïncidence était vraiment trop grosse, pour autant Ladybug ne trouva aucune explication rationnelle qui permettrait de résoudre cette épineuse question.

Chat Noir sauta sur le second toit et s'approcha très rapidement de sa partenaire, un sourire illuminant son visage.

– Bah ça alors ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te trouver ici ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je peux te retourner la question, répondit Ladybug en essayant de gagner du temps, ne souhaitant pas dévoiler à Chat Noir qu'elle était en sortie scolaire (ceci rentrait trop dans la catégorie « vie privée » à son goût). Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– On n'a plus le droit de faire du tourisme ? Je voulais aiguiser mon odorat en sentant tous les parfums du monde ! Et par mes moustaches, cette ville entière sent tellement bon !

Ladybug ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres face à l'enthousiasme de son partenaire.

– Je ne trouve pas ton explication très crédible, le taquina-t-elle.

– Bon d'accord, en vrai je suis sur la Côte d'Azur mais on a fait une petite escale pas loin avec ma famille. Et toi alors, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Complètement paniquée à l'intérieur, Ladybug sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit – trop peu crédible, elle aurait du plus y réfléchir.

– J'ai de la famille dans le village d'à coté.

– Et bien, tu vois ma Lady, ça nous fait un nouveau point commun: notre famille aime le Sud! Il faut qu'on le rajoute tout de suite sur notre liste.

– Chat, nous n'avons pas de-

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant la détresse passée furtivement sur le visage de son coéquipier. On aurait dit qu'il avait laissé passer une petite information. D'habitude si sûr de lui, Chat Noir sembla avoir une certaine difficulté à trouver ses mots pour répliquer, ce qui fit rire sa partenaire. Étrangement, elle imagina assez facilement Chat Noir assis en train d'écrire dans un petit carnet tous ces fameux points communs qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

– Ma Lady, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer comme ça, la pointa-t-il avec son bâton.

– Oh pardon Chat, juste que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Excuse-moi, finit-elle en arrivant finalement à arrêter son rire.

Les sirènes des voitures se firent à nouveau entendre, et les deux héros se penchèrent au-dessus de leur toit (en se faisant tout petit) pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le cambrioleur avait tout simplement été emmené dans une des voitures, et ces dernières étaient toutes reparties dans la direction opposée, cherchant à sortir de ce dédale de pierres.

– Toi aussi tu as entendu les sirènes ? demanda Ladybug.

– Oui, le bruit était tellement fort, on ne pouvait pas le louper. Heureusement que je ne dormais pas et que j'étais pas loin.

– Moi non plus, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

– Ma Lady ne trouvait-elle pas le sommeil car je lui manquais ? dit-il en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait ravageur, mais Ladybug le repoussa d'une main en soufflant, et Chat Noir faillit basculer en arrière. Pardon ma Lady, je voulais pas t'énerver.

– T'en fait pas, c'est pas ta faute. Je n'étais pas très en forme aujourd'hui.

– Pourquoi ça ?

Ladybug se releva en secouant la tête, intimant à son partenaire qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Mais cela brisait le cœur de Chat Noir de voir Ladybug ainsi. Il se devait de lui remonter le moral.

– Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? l'interrogea-t-il en se relevant lui aussi.

– Euh... non, pourquoi ?

– Je veux te redonner le sourire avant qu'on parte. Viens, suis-moi !

Puis sans crier gare, Chat Noir commença à sauter de toit en toit, jusqu'à n'être presque plus visible aux yeux de Ladybug. Cette dernière hésita quelques secondes à le suivre. Rien ne l'empêchait de partir à l'opposé, de rentrer à l'auberge et regagner son lit, le tout sans que Chat Noir ne sache dans quelle direction elle était partie... Mais son envie de suivre Chat Noir était plus forte. Alors, elle sauta elle aussi de toit en toit, tout en se balançant de temps à autre avec son yo-yo.

Chat Noir l'attendait à la sortie de la ville, au pied de la colline. Quand elle le rejoignit enfin, il repartit de plus bel en déclarant :

– Et si on jouait à chat ? Essaye de m'attraper ! s'exclama-t-il en lui touchant l'épaule avant de s'enfuir.

D'abord exaspérée, Ladybug lui avait finalement couru après, rien que pour lui faire ravaler son petit air de plaisantin. Chat Noir se mit à courir à travers des champs. Bien que faisant plus sombre, il n'était aucune gêné par l'obscurité, ses yeux de chat lui permettant de voir dans le noir. Heureusement que les lumières de Grasse permettaient d'éclairer un peu plus loin que nécessaire, ainsi Ladybug ne sentait pas perdue.

Alors qu'il s'était arrêté à peine une seconde pour vérifier où il se trouvait, Chat Noir sentit la main de Ladybug le taper dans le dos.

– C'est toi le chat ! lui souffla-telle avant de le dépasser et de courir sur un petit sentier.

Chat Noir ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, sa Lady avait le pouvoir de le rendre complètement fou. Alors qu'il avait repris sa course pour tenter de gagner ce deuxième _ _round__ , le héros masqué s'arrêta brusquement, ayant aperçu une chose très intéressante dans le champ voisin.

Plus loin, Ladybug fut surprise que Chat Noir ne soit pas derrière elle. Elle constata qu'il était __vraiment__ très loin, quasiment à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé. Il était agenouillé près d'un champ qui paraissait violet (des lavandes, se souvint-elle), ses mains semblant caresser les fleurs. Intriguée, elle revint vers lui.

– Si tu restes planter ici, tu vas te transformer en fleur. Je suis sûre que les lavandes seront ravies de te tenir compagnie.

– J'avais une bonne raison de m'arrêter. J'ai trouvé une cousine à toi.

Interloquée, elle suivit le regard de Chat Noir. Elle s'accroupit à son tour, et il lui tendit une main.

Et enfin, elle aperçut une petite coccinelle qui se baladait sur l'un des doigts de Chat Noir, visiblement pas prête de prendre son envol.

– Oh, elle est adorable, s'extasia Ladybug à la vue du petit insecte.

– J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolé. Sinon crois-moi que tu serais redevenu le chat.

– Mais oui, Chaton, je te crois.

Le regard des deux adolescents se reporta sur la petite coccinelle qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce. Chat Noir rapprocha son visage et souffla légèrement pour l'aider à s'envoler... Ce qui fonctionna presque une seconde, l'insecte venant ensuite se poser dans la main de Ladybug. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Bon au moins elle a reconnu sa vraie famille, constata Chat Noir.

– Pourtant, je crois bien que je n'ai pas vu de coccinelle depuis ... depuis que nous avons eu nos pouvoirs.

– Sérieusement ? Je le crois pas. Moi je croise assez souvent des chats dans la rue, dit-il d'un air assez fier. Ils m'adorent !

– Oui enfin, on croise plus facilement des chats que des coccinelles.

Ladybug souffla à son tour sur la coccinelle et cette fois-ci, elle s'envola définitivement. Les deux héros tombèrent assis au sol, les jambes tétanisées à force d'être restés accroupis un bon moment. Toutefois, Chat Noir s'était avancé au plus près des lavandes pour sentir le délicat parfum qui en émanait.

– Ah, elles sentent si bon... Mais pas autant que toi, ma Lady.

– Tu insinues que je pue ? dit-elle en lui lançant un regard taquin.

– Hein, quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je dis juste-

– Je te taquine, Chaton. Pardon, mais en fait... Je n'aime pas trop l'odeur de la lavande.

Chat Noir sembla comme tomber de haut, et cela fit rire Ladybug. Ses réactions semblaient tellement exagérés; elle se croirait presque dans un dessin animé.

– Tu es la première personne qui me dit un truc pareil. Comment peut-on ne pas aimer la lavande ?

– Désolée, mais je trouve que ça sent trop fort.

– Tu veux pas réessayer de sentir. C'est pas la même chose de sentir directement la fleur et une huile essentielle, par exemple.

Soulevant la pertinence de la remarque de Chat Noir, Ladybug lui fit plaisir et sentit à son tour la fleur. Juste avant que le dégoût ne se lise clairement sur son visage.

– Non, non, non, c'est trop fort pour mon petit nez ! protesta-t-elle en se reculant d'un coup.

– C'est vrai que ton nez est tout petit. Il ne doit pas être fait pour les fortes odeurs, la taquina-t-il toujours.

– Oh non crois-moi, je peux aimer des odeurs plus « fortes »... Juste la lavande, je n'aime pas !

Chat Noir haussa les épaules avant de reprendre :

– Je suis sure que tu préfères l'odeur des roses, pointa-t-il.

– Il est vrai qu'elles ont un parfum très agréable. J'aime beaucoup... Comment tu as deviné ?!

– J'ai un peu dit ça au hasard, mais les dessins dans la ville m'ont inspiré pour te poser cette question.

– D'ailleurs tu te souviens... la rose que tu m'as donné il y a deux-trois semaines ?

– Oui... Pourquoi tu en parles ? continua Chat Noir en se souvenant parfaitement de cette soirée désastreuse où son cœur avait été brisé, mais aussi soirée grâce à laquelle il avait su qu'il ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à sa Lady pour quoi que ce soit.

– Elle a fanée malheureusement. Je te jure, j'ai tout fait pour en prendre soin ! s'insurgea-t-elle en voyant que Chat Noir commençait à rire. Je l'ai mise au soleil, arrosé tous les soirs, j'ai tout fait pour... Mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas la main verte, termina-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

– C'est pas grave, ma Lady. Je t'en offrirai une autre.

– Chat, je vois bien ce que tu essayes de faire avec ton petit jeu... On en a déjà parlé la dernière fois.

– Je sais...

Semblant lassé, Chat Noir se laissa tomber en arrière les bras en croix. Il soupira, et Ladybug se détourna pour le regarder.

– Je sais que pour toi, notre relation ne peut pas dépasser le stade de l'amitié et de l'entraide, se confessa-t-il en regardant le ciel. Mais je me suis juré de ne pas y renoncer. Je resterai toujours à tes côtés, ma Lady. En espérant que... un jour, peut-être...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'avait pas besoin de la finir pour qu'elle comprenne le fond de sa pensée.

Ladybug se sentit mal à l'aise face à tout cela. Il lui était bien arrivé de penser que, si jamais (au grand jamais) Adrien n'était pas entré dans sa vie, alors peut-être que ses considérations envers Chat Noir ne seraient pas si tranchées. Peut-être aurait-elle trouvé son côté fanfaron plutôt charmant et qu'elle aurait plus ri à ses jeux de mots vaseux.

Elle était consciente du cœur de Chat Noir qu'elle avait involontairement brisé en deux. Mais dans le même temps, elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant et lui mentir, le laissant croire qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. C'était douloureux pour elle aussi de le voir attristé, mais il fallait passer par-là. Cependant, elle comprenait parfaitement la détermination de Chat Noir. Elle-même souhaitait tout faire pour approcher Adrien, tout faire pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle.

Mais au fond, cela semblait impossible. Cela sonnait presque comme un doux rêve.

– Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Il faut croire que nous sommes tous les deux destinés à avoir le cœur brisé.

– Broyé, tu veux dire ?

– Réduit en mille morceaux.

– Écrasé sous dix tonnes de béton !

– Envoyé en colis expresse à Tombouctou !

– Non, ma Lady, là je crois que tu vas trop loin dans les comparaisons.

A la suite de cette pertinente remarque, les deux héros partirent dans un fou-rire qu'ils ne virent pas venir. Ladybug se tenait le ventre tant rire lui faisait mal elle en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri ainsi, et qui plus est, elle n'aurait jamais douté que cela serait grâce à Chat Noir.

Elle devait reconnaître que cette rencontre hasardeuse avec lui, cette nuit, avait été une bonne chose. Pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas occupés à attraper un akumatisé, à se sauver mutuellement, à sauver le monde tout simplement. Pour une fois, ils passaient un moment tout à fait normal, peut-être le plus normal qu'ils aient pu partager depuis le début de leur collaboration.

Pour une fois, ils pouvaient se permettre d'être plus naturels.

Et il avait fallu que le hasard les envoient à l'autre bout de la France pour qu'ils prennent enfin du bon temps à ne pas se préoccuper de leurs problèmes de super-héros !

– Dis, reprit Chat Noir en se redressant, quelques instants après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme. Ça te va si on refait un tour demain soir ? Même heure ?

– C'est pas un peu risqué ? Et si on nous voyait ?

– Voyons, très chère, nous prenons suffisamment de risques contre le Papillon. Je ne crois pas qu'une petite promenade nocturne dans des champs soit si risquée que ça. Et puis il faut bien en profiter, car après ça toi et moi on sera de retour à Paris. Et notre petite routine métro-boulot-Papillon-dodo reprendra.

– Bon okok, arrête de parler, tu as gagné ! l'interrompit-elle en souriant.

– __Chat__ me fait plaisir !

Ladybug ne releva même pas le jeu de mot facile. Chat Noir se remit debout et il aida Ladybug à faire de même.

– J'ai déjà hâte d'être demain, s'enthousiasma le garçon, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'ils pourraient faire.

– Ne t'emballe pas, Chaton. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas grand chose à faire. Et puis on ne sera pas très discrets en costume.

– Tatatatata, laisse-moi faire, ma Lady. Je m'occupe de tout ! On va bien s'amuser, tu verras. A demain !

Tout s'était passé trop vite. Chat Noir avait parlé avec une rapidité telle à faire pâlir des rappeurs professionnels, puis il avait furtivement déposé un baiser sur la joue de Ladybug, avant de partir. La jeune fille arrivait à percevoir dans l'obscurité son compagnon s'éloigner à l'aide de son bâton, comme s'il faisait plusieurs sauts à la perche.

Elle resta sur place quelques minutes et un sourire se dessina de lui-même sur son visage. Après cette journée mitigée au niveau de ses émotions, ce petit moment passé avec Chat Noir lui avait fait du bien, elle devait le reconnaître. Elle se surprit même à être impatiente d'être le lendemain soir pour le retrouver et passer un bon moment à rire avec lui.

C'est donc l'esprit plus en joie que le reste de la journée que Ladybug repartit en direction de l'auberge. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que la fenêtre des toilettes ne se soit pas refermée (pour une quelconque raison), et que aucune de ses camarades de chambre ne se soit rendue compte de sa disparition.


	3. Un Parfum de Grasse (III)

**PREMIÈ** **RE** **HISTOIRE**

 **Un Parfum de Grasse**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _ _Playlist : « You could be happy » – Snow Patrol__

* * *

Pour ce dernier jour à Grasse, les professeurs avaient prévu une journée un peu plus détente pour les élèves, qu'ils puissent découvrir par eux-mêmes les merveilles que l'on pouvait trouver au coin d'une rue.

Le matin, les deux classes de troisième avaient été visiter la cathédrale qui surplombait la ville. Les rayons du soleil frappaient la pierre de plein fouet et plongeaient la ville dans des tons dorés et orangers des plus chaleureux. Marinette regretta de ne pas avoir emporté son carnet avec elle. Plus habituée à dessiner des croquis de vêtements, elle aurait bien aimé immortaliser ce paysage. Mais elle pouvait compter sur Alya et ses photos pour conserver ses souvenirs.

Suite à la visite de la cathédrale, les élèves avaient été regroupés sur une place où leurs professeurs leur avaient fait l'exposé du livre __Le Parfum__. Beaucoup d'élèves choisirent ce temps de près de deux heures pour piquer un petit somme à l'ombre, d'autres jouaient à des jeux sur leurs téléphones, et des plus rares étaient intéressés par l'histoire. Marinette tenta à plusieurs reprises de parler à Adrien du livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille, mais elle se heurta à Mademoiselle Bustier qui, placée non loin d'elle, leur intimait de bien vouloir se taire. La collégienne fit alors une croix sur ce potentiel rapprochement.

Elle ne comptait même plus ses échecs qui avaient eu lieu depuis qu'ils étaient partis du collège. Elle s'en sentit même... démoralisée. D'habitude au collège, Marinette arrivait la plupart du temps à avoir un semblant de conversation avec Adrien (même si cela relevait plus du bafouillage la plupart du temps). Or, depuis leur arrivée à Grasse, elle n'avait jamais pu lui parler personnellement, en face à face, seul à seule. Alya avait vu trop loin dans le car il y a deux jours : ce voyage ne permettrait clairement pas à Marinette de passer du temps avec celui qu'elle aime. Quand il n'était pas accaparé par Chloé, c'était les professeurs qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. Elle ne fit plus attention à la leçon que leur dictait le professeur de l'autre classe. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux remarques d'Alya à côté d'elle, haussant simplement les épaules pour montrer qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors vers Chat Noir.

Elle le revoyait ce soir, et elle était certaine que cela donnera une note finale joyeuse à sa journée et à ce séjour. A bien y réfléchir, à sa manière, Chat Noir avait toujours été là pour elle. Comme elle, elle avait été là pour lui. Certes, la plupart de leurs échanges étaient limités lors de combats contre les larbins du Papillon, mais la confiance était là.

Et elle avait été instantanée. Cette confiance qui lui permettait d'affirmer que Chat Noir et elle, en tant que Ladybug, formaient une équipe surmontant toutes les épreuves. Cette confiance avait également fait naître une certaine forme de complicité. Après tout, même si elle trouvait les jeux de mots de son équiper plus que douteux dans leur hilarité, elle aimait le reprendre. Elle aimait le taquiner. Elle aimait rire de lui, mais surtout avec lui.

Et elle aimait découvrir que, sous ses airs de faux dragueur, un cœur en or se cachait et sous le masque. Quelqu'un prêt à tout pour lui venir en aide, pour la protéger, la mener par le bout du nez. Marinette se souvint alors, pour une raison inconnue, que lors du combat dans le métro contre Audimatrix il y a quelques mois, elle avait surpris Chat Noir en train de ronronner. Certes, elle avait été surprise d'entendre un tel son émanant d'un humain ! Mais elle reconnaissait que, avec le recul, cela était assez mignon. Voire même très mignon...

Comme réalisant enfin jusqu'où ses pensées semblaient vouloir la conduire, Marinette se figea dans un premier temps, rougit dans un deuxième, et secoua violemment sa tête dans un dernier. Alya remarqua l'attitude étrange de son amie et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Marinette lui mentit en disant qu'elle avait cru voir une mouche voler près de son visage, cet aveu faisant doucement rire son amie.

Qu'est-ce que son esprit semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre ? Qu'elle semblait partager plus avec Chat Noir qu'avec Adrien ? Que le super-héros était accessible et pas le collégien ? Que le chat était prêt à tout pour elle et pas le mannequin ? Qu'il avait toujours été à ses côtés...

Marinette se prit la tête entre les mans, priant de toutes ses forces pour que ses pensées incongrues et insensées cessent. Ce tourbillon de réflexion lui donnait mal à la tête. Ses amis, remarquant sa détresse fort peu discrète, la firent s'éloigner de quelques pas en arrière pour se placer à l'ombre. Nino sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac-à-dos et la tendit à Alya.

– Marinette, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

– J'ai mal à la tête, répondit-elle avec un peu de mal.

– Ça doit être la chaleur. Avec un soleil pareil, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne te sentes pas bien, déduisit Adrien.

– Tiens, bois ça devrait t'aider, dit Alya en lui donnant la bouteille.

Marinette s'exécuta machinalement, et elle dut reconnaître que cela allait déjà un peu mieux. Ses amis avaient raison c'était la chaleur qui lui donnait mal à la tête... Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se dit pour se convaincre elle-même.

– Et bah, ma vieille, qu'est-ce que ça sera pendant les vacances d'été si déjà en mai tu ne te sens pas bien, rigola Alya, ce qui entraîna le rire des trois autres adolescents.

– On devrait retourner avec les autres, je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à bouger, fit remarquer Nino en rangeant la bouteille.

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent à nouveau en direction des autres élèves, Alya ayant pris soin d'affubler Marinette d'une casquette rose bonbon qu'elle avait trouvé dans son sac. « Comme ça, tu risques pas de nous refaire un malaise », avait-elle souligné avec un clin d'œil.

Nino avait eu raison ; presque aussitôt qu'ils aient rejoint le groupe, les professeurs annoncèrent que, après la pause déjeuner, les élèves seraient libres. Totalement libres. Ainsi ils pourraient profiter par eux-mêmes de la ville et l'explorer chacun à leur façon. Les professeurs indiquèrent le point de rendez-vous pour dix-neuf heures, heure à laquelle ils devraient tous se rassembler pour rentrer à l'auberge afin de préparer leurs affaires pour le départ du lendemain.

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi, et l'Exporose pouvait dévoiler tous ses charmes. Des affiches de spectacles avaient été placardées sur tous les murs, des invitations à des concours étaient distribuées gratuitement, des centaines de vases étaient remplis de roses de toutes les couleurs possibles.

Après la pause déjeuner, Adrien entraîna vite ses trois amis au plus loin des autres élèves, pour notamment échapper à Chloé. Les trois autres avaient ri de sa démarche, trouvant que cette situation pouvait s'apparenter à un cache-cache. Une fois assez loin de Miss Pet-sec, ils purent souffler un coup. Adrien avait dégoté des brochures dans lesquelles étaient répertoriés l'ensemble des événements de la journée. Les filles voulurent aller à la roseraie, mais les garçons leur firent remarquer que celle-ci était fermée. Déçues, elles reportèrent leur attention sur un spectacle de magie qui ne tarderaient pas à avoir lieu. Les garçons approuvèrent, et tous les quatre partirent en direction de l'événement.

Le spectacle de magie en question avait pour particularité que la magicien se servaient uniquement de roses pour effectuer ses tours de magie, les faisant disparaître ou même changer de couleur.

Après ce spectacle qui leur avait mis des étoiles plein les yeux, les quatre amis choisirent d'assister à un concours de dessin et apparemment, les inscriptions de dernière minute étaient prises en compte. Tous pressèrent Marinette pour qu'elle s'inscrive et celle-ci, sous la pression, craqua et accepta.

Alors qu'ils descendaient une pente, manquant à plusieurs reprises de trébucher à cause des pavés, ils se firent arrêter par des vendeurs ambulants. Des vendeurs de roses bien sûr. L'un d'eux les avaient interpellé en déclarant qu'ils formaient deux très jolis couples et que ces Messieurs devraient offrir des fleurs à leurs Demoiselles. Tandis que Marinette rougit violemment et que Adrien réfuta cette affirmation, Nino décida d'offrir une rose à Alya. Elle le remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue, et le garçon dût remettre en place ses lunettes après cette démonstration affective, avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur marche.

Marinette ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue, même un peu jalouse. Adrien était à côté d'elle, mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Et en ce moment, ils partageaient autant de choses que deux inconnus. Certes le cadre était magnifique, l'ambiance était joyeuse dans les rues, tout sentait la rose – la fleur de l'amour, bien sûr ! … Et pourtant, la jeune fille se sentait plus éloignée d'Adrien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir être seul avec lui n'aidait à rien. Et comme le garçon semblait tellement pris par les événements, souhaitant découvrir le plus de choses possible, elle ne souhaitait pas le distraire. Il avait l'air tellement heureux si loin de Paris, si loin de son père et de sa maison hostile... Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ça en se plaignant de ne pas passer de moments plus personnels avec lui.

Ça, elle le fera ce soir avec Chat Noir.

A nouveau en réalisant la présence de cette minuscule pensée qui venait de se loger dans son esprit, Marinette se frappa le front. Comme ses amis marchaient devant elle, ils ne pouvaient la voir ainsi et elle s'en rassura. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour plus folle qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Tikki, visiblement inquiète de son état, sortit du petit sac de Marinette et lui chuchota si cela allait. Prise de panique de peur que quelqu'un aperçoive son kwami, la collégienne l'avait vite attrapée et remit dans son sac. Une fois la crainte passée, elle lui adressa un sourire et un hochement de tête avant de refermer son sac.

Un nouveau vent de panique souffla lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle avait toujours peur d'une notification annonçant une attaque du Papillon à Paris ! Mais comme d'habitude depuis deux jours, ce fut une fausse alerte. Marinette souffla de soulagement, avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Quand ils arrivèrent au lieu où se déroulaient le concours de dessin, les collégiens découvrirent plusieurs feuilles de papier suspendues à des fils sur lesquelles étaient dessinés plusieurs bouquets de roses. Le concours était simple en soi : chacun devait représenter ce qu'était la rose pour lui. Pour certains, c'était un immense bouquet, pour d'autres une seule fleur, et les couleurs variaient inexorablement. Entraînée par Alya, Marinette alla s'inscrire. On lui dit qu'elle n'avait que, comme les autres participants, vingt minutes pour réaliser son dessin de rose, et qu'elle était chanceuse car il restait moins d'une heure avant la fermeture du concours. La jeune fille put alors rejoindre les autres participants réunis dans une boutique où elle pourrait disposer de tout le matériel nécessaire. Aquarelle, craie, gouache, crayons, pinceaux : tout était réuni pour lui permettre d'exprimer sa créativité.

Marinette griffonna vite fait le modèle au crayon de papier avant de remplir sa fleur avec des touches de rose, plus claires par ci, plus foncées par là, à l'aquarelle. Elle réussit à respecter le temps imparti de vingt minutes puis alla remettre son œuvre à un homme chargé de les récolter. Et cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas commis la même erreur que d'autres fois : elle avait bien signé le dos de la feuille. Quand elle sortit, elle constata que Nino, Adrien et Alya l'avaient attendue. Ils décidèrent d'attendre jusqu'à l'annonce des résultats dans une demi-heure avant de poursuivre leur visite.

Durant ce temps d'attente, ils étaient restés à proximité de l'estrade du concours tout en se baladant dans les boutiques de souvenirs. Chacun se devait de ramener un petit souvenir à leurs parents ou ceux-ci leur reprocheraient sûrement « de ne pas avoir pensé à eux ». Même Adrien tenta de chercher une petite bricole pour son père, mais sans grande joie, se doutant bien qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire. Marinette et Alya avaient décidé de ramener à leur mère respective une petite fiole de parfum semblable à celles qu'elles avaient reçu la veille durant l'atelier de création.

Cet arrêt shopping avait permis de faire passer le temps et les résultats du concours furent présentés. Participante de dernière minute, Marinette réussit à se hisser à la troisième place ! Elle fut appelée à monter sur l'estrade par l'animateur. Toute gênée et tremblante, elle eut peur de trébucher ou de laisser tomber son prix, à savoir une collection de parfum avec pas moins de douze odeurs différentes... de rose.

« Un peu plus, et je ne pourrai plus voir cette fleur en peinture... ni la sentir ! », se dit la jeune fille. Mais bon, en sachant que c'était un événement exceptionnel ici, elle choisit d'en profiter. Quand elle rejoignit ses amis, elle leur promit de leur faire sentir toutes ces fragrances, mais une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés sur Paris à l'abri de cette cohue et surtout quand ils auraient plus de place que dans leurs chambres à l'auberge.

Dans la dernière heure qu'ils leur restaient avant de retourner au point de rendez-vous, Alya avait presque forcé les trois autres à faire des photos. Ainsi, pendant près d'une heure, la jeune fille dégainait son téléphone et prenait toutes les photos possibles et inimaginables de ses amis, prenant la pause pour elle dans la ville qui se paraît d'orange à mesure que le soleil amorçait sa descente. Elle leur promit d'en imprimer certaines et de leur donner les plus belles. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Marinette à cet instant, et cette dernière comprit le sous-entendu : elle aura droit à une photo parfaite d'Adrien en exclusivité !

* * *

Une fois que tous les élèves étaient rassemblés au point de rendez-vous, tous étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer se reposer à l'auberge. Cette journée à marcher, monter et descendre, le tout sous un soleil de plomb ne leur réussissait pas. La douche et le repas furent accueillis avec grand plaisir. La préparation de leurs affaires dans la chambre de Marinette, Alya, Juleka, Rose et Mylène ne fut pas se tout repos. Entre deux vêtements rangés, il y en avait toujours une pour venir en massacrer une autre à grands coups d'oreiller. Au bout d'un moment, la fatigue les gagna mais Marinette se devait de rester éveillée. Malgré la fatigue, il ne fallait pas qu'elle loupe son entrevue avec Chat Noir (dans sa tête, elle refusait d'employer le terme "rendez-vous"). Elle décida de reprendre sa lecture du __Parfum__ là où elle l'avait arrêté la nuit dernière, mais au bout de quatre pages seulement, elle se sentit fatiguée.

Elle devait dormir au moins un peu avant de rejoindre Chat Noir, et elle ne pouvait pas demander à Tikki de la réveiller le moment venu, ses amies étant encore réveillées. Alors elle programma une alarme en mode vibreur sur son portable pour la réveiller à minuit, et elle plaça ensuite le téléphone sous son oreiller. Elle savait que c'était mauvais de faire cela, mais il y avait urgence.

Elle savait que Chat Noir lui en voudrait terriblement si elle ne venait pas. Déjà qu'ils avaient réussi à rester en bons termes il y a trois semaines alors qu'elle n'était pas venue à sa surprise avant l'attaque de Glaciator, elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Contrairement à la nuit dernière, Marinette fut la première des filles à s'endormir, les autres ne tardant pas à la suivre. Et quand deux heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée par les vibrations de son portable, Marinette grogna dans sa couette. Elle voulait encore dormir !

– Marinette, aller, la secoua Tikki en chuchotant. Tu as promis à Chat Noir de venir.

Pour tout réponse, elle remonta un peu plus la couverture, se cachant complètement de son kwami. Tikki afficha une mine désespérée.

– Aller, plus vite que ça ! répéta-t-elle en retirant la couverture.

Tikki put alors constater les yeux fatigués de sa maîtresse, et elle réprima un sourire.

– Pas drôle, Tikki, chuchota la collégienne avec un regard haineux, énervée d'avoir été dérangée dans son sommeil – elle aurait pu dormir des heures.

– Une promesse est une promesse, et tu ne peux pas décevoir Chat Noir.

Refoulant une nouvelle plainte, Marinette sortit doucement de son lit. Elle se munit de sa lampe de poche pour se guider dans la chambre. Les autres dormaient à point fermer, c'était sa chance pour sortir sans déranger. À moitié endormie, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et opéra le même manège que la dernière fois avant de demander à Tikki de la transformer.

Après être passée par la fenêtre, Ladybug fut pleinement réveillée par l'air frais mais lourd de la nuit. Elle sauta les deux étages de l'auberge et décida de courir le long de la route. Hors de question de se balancer d'arbre en arbre, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait trop peur de rater son coup, tomber de plusieurs mètres et se casser une jambe. Autant faire le trajet à pied et ne prendre aucun risque. Elle n'en aurait que pour dix minutes si elle allait vite.

Une fois qu'elle avait parcouru la distance qui la séparait de la ville, Ladybug put constater qu'une ambiance festive régnait à Grasse. Elle avait beau avoir rejoint les champs à côté de la colline, elle entendait d'ici les habitants qui faisaient la fête, la musique battant son plein. Elle se surprit même à battre la mesure en claquant des doigts.

– Ha ma Lady, j'ai eu peur que tu m'abandonnes.

La jeune héroïne sursauta avant de regarder derrière elle. Chat Noir était présent, visiblement de très bonne humeur, et il s'approcha d'elle tout en faisant tourner son bâton entre ses doigts (Pendant combien l'avait-il attendu, au fait ?)

– Désolée, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

– Oh, alors comme ça, je ne suis pas le seul chat que tu côtoies.

– Si l'autre chat dont tu parles est mon lit, alors je suis navrée pour toi. Il y a un autre chat dans ma vie, finit-elle en lui donnant une pichenette sur l'épaule.

– Non ! Mon cœur saigne à cette idée ! s'exclama-t-il comme si il venait d'apprendre la plus terrible des nouvelles.

Ladybug devina l'ironie dans l'attitude de son partenaire et cela l'amusa.

– Ma Lady est donc trop fatiguée pour aller s'amuser un peu.

– Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, Chat, mais j'ai eu une journée assez épuisante et je me suis endormie comme une pierre. Mais j'avais programmé mon portable pour me réveiller... Je n'avais juste pas prévu que le réveil serait aussi dur.

– Tu es toute pardonnée. L'important, c'est que tu sois là. Avec ou sans retard.

Ladybug se retint de justesse de dire à Chat Noir que cela faisait partie de ses très mauvaises habitudes d'arriver systématiquement en retard.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, pour ce soir ? Tu as dit que tu t'occupais de tout.

– Et bien figure-toi que je n'ai pas passé ma journée à dormir, moi, et je pense avoir trouvé un endroit tranquille d'où on profitera de la musique, de la lumière, des décorations, et tout ça sans se faire remarquer.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller !

Chat Noir fit signe à Ladybug de le suivre. Il l'entraîna au pied de la colline à quelques mètres et lui expliqua qu'ils devraient escalader ici pour atteindre la ville – en passant par la voie principale, ils prenaient le risque de se faire repérer par les habitants, et ils voulaient à tout prix restés discrets. Ladybug lança son yo-yo qui s'enroula à un poteau au sommet. Elle invita Chat Noir à s'agripper à elle avant qu'ils ne montent la paroi. Et durant cette montée, Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la toute première fois qu'elle et son partenaire étaient si proches – si l'on ne comptait pas les combats où leur vie était en jeu. Et à le voir de plus près, sans la pression de réussir à capturer l'akuma, elle dut admettre que Chat Noir était plutôt mignon dans le style ado rebelle avec ses cheveux ébouriffés. Et puis, elle devait également reconnaître que la nature l'avait gâté avec ses yeux vert perçant, si vif et si lumineux qu'elle aurait juré qu'ils brillaient dans le noir...

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Ladybug dut se reprendre et se concentra sur l'escalade. Une fois arrivés au sommet, elle suivit Chat Noir qui l'entraîna dans plusieurs petites rues, celles où ils avaient le plus de chance de ne croiser personne. Ils se dirigeaient vers les hauteurs de la ville. Au détour de plusieurs chemins, la jeune héroïne put admirer quelques spectacles de rue. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était plus de minuit que la fête devait s'arrêter. On aurait dit que plusieurs danses populaires avaient été organisées aux quatre coins de la ville, et les habitants s'amusaient à se jeter des pétales de fleur blanc, rose et violet.

Les deux héros montèrent par la suite sur les toits ; de cette manière, ils iraient beaucoup plus vite. Chat Noir n'avait pas donné un seul indice à Ladybug sur l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Puis, enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes et de plusieurs immeubles escaladés, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment que la jeune fille reconnut...

– Tu m'emmènes au musée ?! dit-elle surprise. (Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça).

– Pas exactement. Je t'emmène derrière le musée. Viens, on est presque arrivé.

Ils firent le tour du bâtiment jusqu'à arriver devant une grande grille vert sapin, sur laquelle était apposée une pancarte disant « Fermer au public ».

– Chat, on n'a pas le droit d'aller là ! le sermonna-t-elle.

– Techniquement, on est tombé un jour où on n'a pas le droit d'y aller. Sinon ça peut aussi être ouvert au public.

– Mais même, c'est … interdit ! dit-elle en ne trouvant aucun autre argument.

– Aurais-tu peur, ma Lady ? lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle et la bousculant un peu.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Chat Noir entreprit d'escalader la grille. Il était si agile qu'il n'eut aucun mal à atteindre le sommet.

– Viens, je te promets que ça va te plaire, lui dit-il d'en-haut d'un ton sérieux doublé d'une moue que l'on pourrait qualifiée d'adorable.

Bien que souhaitant à tout prix respecter l'interdiction, Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de penser que Chat Noir risquait de faire une bêtise si elle le laissait tout seul ici. Alors, elle se força à aller contre sa volonté et escalada à son tour la grille, non sans avoir auparavant lancer son yo-yo pour l'y aider. Dès qu'elle commença sa montée, Chat Noir disparut de l'autre côté. A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès ! Ladybug sauta au sol après être arrivée au sommet et elle rangea son yo-yo, se préparant à sermonner Chat Noir.

Mais quand elle releva les yeux, les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

Elle était stupéfaite par le spectacle qui se tenait devant ses yeux, et elle était heureuse que l'éclairage public soit toujours activé.

Devant elle s'étendaient des centaines – peut-être des milliers – de roses. Roses en bouquet, roses en pots, roses enroulées autour de structures métalliques, roses entourant un kiosque. Roses rouges, roses roses, roses jaunes, roses blanches et tant d'autres encore. Elle aurait pu rester ici à contempler cette merveille durant des heures. Elle en oublia même que leur visite était prohibée par l'écriteau à l'entrée.

Chat Noir l'avait emmenée à la roseraie.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal de voir toutes ces roses.

* * *

– J'en déduis que j'ai fait mouche, vu que tu me grondes même pas.

Complètement incapable de sortir la moindre parole, Ladybug n'eut aucun mal à deviner l'air fier qu'avait pris Chat Noir.

– J'ai cherché toute la journée un lieu où on pourrait être tranquille, et ça m'a semblé parfait. On entend toujours la musique, on n'est pas complètement dans le noir, et bonus on reste dans le thème du parfum avec toutes ces fleurs, déclara le jeune héros en commençant à marcher devant Ladybug. Par contre, je n'avais aucune idée de si tu aimais ce genre d'endroit, genre tout ce qui est rose, mignon, ce genre de chose... Mais bon, le risque a payé vu que tu es sans complètement voix.

Chat Noir souriait, mais il ne souriait pas comme d'habitude. Il semblait presque... timide ? Gêné ? Elle en déduit qu'il devait avoir peur de la faire fuir avec un endroit pareil, mais sa réaction montrait qu'elle était sous le charme, des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux. Elle ignorait cependant que le cœur de Chat Noir, en voyant sa Lady ainsi charmée, s'était mis à brusquement accéléré.

Enfin, après ce qui semblait plusieurs minutes, Ladybug dit tout simplement avec son plus beau sourire :

– Je donne ma langue au chat.

Chat Noir ne peut s'empêcher de littéralement éclater de rire face aux paroles de sa partenaire.

– Alors, tu admets que mes jeux de mot sont pas mal.

– C'est moi qui aie dit celui-là, pas toi. Donc techniquement, ta remarque ne marche pas.

– Allons, je sais que tu voulais me rendre un petit hommage en disant ça.

– Hum, peut-être bien.

Ladybug entama quelques pas pour rejoindre son partenaire qui s'était placé au milieu d'un chemin bordé de buissons de roses rouges et blanches.

– Et pour ta gouverne, j'aime beaucoup tout ce qui est rose, mignon, ce genre de choses comme tu l'as si bien dit. (Elle continua sa marche sur le sentier, Chat Noir la suivant à ses côtés.)

– Parfait, maintenant je saurais vers quoi me diriger pour te trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire.

– Chaton, tu ne connais même pas ma date d'anniversaire.

– Pas encore... conclut-il tout sourire.

Par cette petite allusion, Ladybug comprit où Chat Noir voulait en venir avec cette soirée.

– Tu veux qu'on fasse connaissance, c'est ça...

– Je sais que le fait de garder nos identités secrètes est très important pour toi, ma Lady, et je le respecte totalement. Mais... on fait équipe depuis le début de l'année, et on ne sait pas grand chose l'un sur l'autre. Alors je pensais qu'on pourrait parler de plein de trucs ! Pas forcément en rapport avec nos vies privées, mais des choses du genre... c'est quoi ton dessert préféré ? Ton sport préféré ? Ton chanteur préféré ? Je ne trouve pas que ce genre de questions renseigne véritablement sur nos identités. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

– C'est vrai que... la réponse peut être assez commune, dut-elle reconnaître. Ça ne permettrait pas de... savoir qui on est.

Chat Noir était prêt à tout pour en savoir plus sur elle. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas lui poser de questions trop personnelles. Il espérait avoir une conversation normale avec elle. Juste une conversation simple et basique comme il en avait avec ses amis.

Même si Ladybug était un peu mal à l'aise face à cette idée, elle devait admettre que sa curiosité avait aussi été piquée au vif. Tout comme son équipier, elle était également très curieuse de qui pouvait bien se cacher sous ce masque, mais elle connaissait le prix à payer si ils venaient à connaître leurs identités. Ils seraient à la merci du Papillon, car si eux l'avaient découverts, leur ennemi ne tarderait pas à faire de même. Pour leur bien à tous les deux, ils ne devaient rien savoir. Mais Chat Noir avait raison. Rien ne les empêchait d'en apprendre plus sur leur personnalité, leurs goûts, leurs envies, leurs passions.

Eux-mêmes, tout simplement.

Ce petit instant de réflexion avait complètement sorti Ladybug de la réalité. Elle se rendit enfin compte que Chat Noir et elle marchaient au milieu des roses sans but précis.

– Tu veux qu'on s'installe où ? lui demanda-t-elle un peu confuse.

– La-bas, si tu veux, dit-il en désignant l'un des rares carrés d'herbe du lieu.

Elle acquiesça et ils partirent s'asseoir sur l'herbe. Entourés par des buissons entiers de fleurs, ils purent enfin profiter de leur doux parfum.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, mon chaton ? questionna Ladybug avec un regard de malice, scrutant la réaction du garçon.

– Ah euh-et bien... Hum... Bon vu que je n'ai pas d'idée sous la papatte, je vais reprendre mes exemples. Donc dis-moi, quel est ton dessert préféré, ma Lady ?

Ladybug se plongea alors dans une intense réflexion. Elle, fille d'un boulanger-pâtissier... Comment ne pouvait-elle choisir qu'un seul dessert !

– Tu me donnes encore ta langue au chat, ma Lady ?

– Roh pardon, Chat ! Mais il y en a tellement, c'est trop dur de choisir ! s'exclama-t-elle désespérée.

Voyant que son partenaire la prenait pour une folle, elle se calma un peu avant de reprendre :

– Je suis beaucoup trop gourmande. J'aime tous les desserts possibles. Si je le pouvais, je ne mangerais que du sucré. Alors en choisir un seul... C'est trop difficile !

– Bon bah alors, je reformule. Si tu ne devais manger que un seul dessert pour le reste de ta vie, lequel ça serait ?

– Hum... La tarte au citron ? Oui, ça ! La tarte au citron meringuée ! J'aime tellement ça, dit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

– Je sais comment te récompenser pour notre prochaine victoire maintenant. Je reconnais que c'est un bon choix.

– Et toi, Chat, tu choisirais quoi ?

– Mon estomac me dit que rien ne vaut une bonne petite tarte aux fraises. Donc, tarte aux fraises pour moi, ma Lady, lui répondit-il assez suavement.

– Attention à tes manières, Chat. Sinon la tarte elle finira sur ta tête, plaisanta-t-elle.

– Non, tu n'oserais pas !

– Chiche ?

Devant l'expression plus que sérieuse de son équipière, Chat Noir déglutit et décida de rendre les armes. Puis il constata que Ladybug battait le rythme de la musique que l'on entendait au loin.

– Tu aimes cette chanson à ce que je vois, dit-il en désignant ses doigts qui battaient le tempo sur sa cuisse.

– Si j'aime ? Tu rigoles, j'adore ! En même temps, Jagged Stone est le meilleur !

– Tu aimes Jagged Stone ?! demanda-t-il surpris.

– Bah oui, pourquoi ça te surprend tant ?

– On n'en a pas vraiment discuté pourtant vu le nombre de fois où on l'a sauvé. Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. C'est le dieu du rock ! s'extasia Chat Noir en imitant l'accès du chanteur et en levant les bras vers le ciel.

– He, tu l'imites pas mal.

– Merci ma Lady, c'est l'un de mes nombreux talents.

Les deux héros passèrent le reste de la chanson à chanter, tout simplement. La chanson qu'ils entendaient au loin était suffisamment dynamique pour leur permettre d'improviser des petits mouvements sans bouger de leur place, les faisant éclater de rire par moment, ou les rendant plus complice par d'autres. Ladybug ne fut pas étonnée que Jagged Stone soit aussi le chanteur préféré de Chat Noir. Toute sa classe – si ce n'est tout le collège – adulait Jagged Stone. Ainsi, il n'était pas étonnant à ce qu'un garçon de son âge soit aussi un fan.

Ladybug et Chat Noir chantaient parfois juste, parfois faux (ce qui fut plus le cas), mais ils s'en fichaient complètement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que pendant ce petit intermède musical, ils s'amusaient véritablement, oubliant complètement leurs obligations.

La jeune héroïne reconnut pour elle-même qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup ce soir. De plus, même si elle comprenait le petit jeu de Chat Noir qui tentait de la séduire, elle le trouvait différent. Il était moins … lourd, plus naturel. Plus lui-même peut-être. Plus enclin a véritablement lui faire passer un bon moment.

Et Ladybug se rendit enfin compte à ce moment-là qu'elle avait totalement occulté Adrien de ses pensées. Lui qui occupait son esprit à 99,9999999999 % du temps, elle fut étonnée de cela. L'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, et malgré la distraction, Chat Noir le remarqua bien. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le fond de la pensée de sa Lady. Ce visage était similaire au sien lorsqu'il pensait à elle.

– Tu penses au garçon que tu aimes, c'est ça, dit Chat Noir, l'air penaud en commençant à arracher quelques brins d'herbe de la pelouse.

– Hein ?

– Celui que tu aimes ! Tu m'as dit la dernière fois que tu ne pouvais pas être avec moi car tu aimais un autre garçon. C'est à lui que tu penses, je me trompe ?

– Oui, admit-elle dans la douleur. Mais pas de la manière que tu penses, continua-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Chat Noir planta son regard dans celui de Ladybug, espérant une réponse plus claire.

– Je pense à lui maintenant car...

Ladybug hésita dans sa tête. Devait-elle vraiment dire cela ? Et puis même qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ! Cela pouvait avoir une certaine signification, comme son total opposé. Mais, au fond d'elle-même, elle sentit qu'elle devait lui dire.

– Car je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas pensé à lui depuis qu'on est ensemble ce soir.

D'abord surpris, Chat Noir fut ensuite peiné. Le regard bleuté de sa Lady exprimait une profonde tristesse, et cela lui faisait mal.

– Tu es triste, ma Lady ?

– Quoi, triste ? Non, non, non. Juste... C'est compliqué, répondit-elle en vraiment savoir quoi dire.

– Ce garçon te fait du mal ?

– Pas du tout, il est même super gentil avec moi. Mais c'est comme qui dirait... à son sens unique. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'une bonne amie...

Ladybug réalisa alors qu'elle avait parlé trop vite et sans réfléchir.

Cette phrase, cette simple phrase, résumait non seulement sa situation envers Adrien, mais aussi et peut-être encore plus la situation de Chat Noir envers elle-même.

Et c'est très certainement à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit le mieux les sentiments de Chat Noir. Qu'elle __le__ comprit véritablement.

Ladybug offrit un sourire tinté de tristesse à Chat Noir avant que le silence ne vienne s'installer entre eux. Une nouvelle chanson de Jagged Stone se faisait entendre au loin – une ballade qui plus est – et cela ne rendait l'ambiance que plus tendue. La jeune fille savait que c'était de sa faute, c'était à elle qui réparer.

– Merci de toujours être là pour moi, chaton. Vraiment, merci, insista-t-elle en voyant qu'il allait protester.

– De rien, c'est normal. On est partenaires, répondit-il assez sèchement.

– Tu es bien plus que ça, Chat Noir. Tu es... mon complice. Celui que je comprends qu'un seul regard, continua-t-elle plus enthousiaste afin de ramener la bonne humeur chez son partenaire.

Prenant conscience de qu'elle venait de dire, Ladybug détourna un peu le regard et se sentit rougir. Heureusement que la lumière n'était pas envahissante, ou Chat Noir aurait une vue parfaite sur ses joues si rouge que l'on pourrait les confondre avec son costume.

Puis la jeune fille entendit Chat Noir se lever. Quand elle le regarda enfin, elle constata qu'il était parti en courant à l'autre bout de la roseraie. Intriguée et complètement perdue, elle le suivit sans se poser de question. Quand elle arriva à mi-chemin, au niveau d'une arche métallique recouverte de roses, elle vit au loin que son coéquipier faisait marche arrière et revenait vers elle en courant. Il souffla longuement lorsqu'il revint près d'elle, comme si il avait couru un marathon.

– Pour égayer cette ambiance toute triste, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, ma Lady, dit-il maître de lui-même tout sourire.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse dire le moindre mot, Chat Noir se saisit de la main de Ladybug et y déposa une petite boîte en velours. La jeune héroïne lança un regard remplis de questions.

– Bah quoi, j'ai bien le droit de te faire des cadeaux.

– Quand as-tu trouvé ça ? lui demanda-t-elle sitôt qu'il avait fini sa phrase.

– Euh... Avant que tu arrives tout à l'heure. Et je l'ai caché ici en attendant. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

Relevant qu'il avait buté au début de sa réponse, elle prit tout son temps pour ouvrir la boite. Elle prenait son temps car ça l'amusait de voir à quel point Chat Noir était excité qu'elle découvre son cadeau. Rien que ce petit geste la touchait profondément, alors même qu'elle ignorait le contenu de la boite. Concentrée sur son geste, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Chat Noir s'était discrètement rapproché d'elle.

Puis, elle en sortit une petite fiole de parfum.

Une petite fiole en verre, semblable à celles qu'on avait remis à sa classe lors de l'atelier de parfumerie ou à celles qu'elle avait vu dans différentes boutiques.

Chat lui avait acheté une petite fiole de parfum.

– Chaton, c'est... C'est absolument adorable. Merci, le remercia-t-elle sincèrement en serrant très fort le flacon.

– Je me disais qu'il fallait en profiter tant que nous passions par ici.

– C'est quel parfum ?

– Haha, devine ma Lady ! Je l'ai... choisi spécialement pour toi. Mais ne t'en fait pas, si tu ne trouves pas, je te dirai ce qu'il y avait écrit sur l'étiquette.

Relevant le défi, Ladybug ôta délicatement le capuchon de la fiole et versa une goutte du liquide sur son poignet. Malgré le fait qu'elle porte son costume, l'odeur devrait être présente. Elle porta ensuite sa main à son visage et sentit.

Une odeur sucrée l'envahit, et elle écarquilla les yeux.

Ce parfum, c'était elle, elle le sentait.

– Je sens, commença-t-elle à dire en se concentrant sur les arômes. C'est difficile, je sens plein de choses. Mais ça sent tellement bon. Tu as très bien choisi, Chat.

– Ça veut dire que, finalement, je te connais bien on dirait, releva-t-il.

– Pour moi, ça sent... les fruits rouges. C'est ça ?

– Gagné, ma Lady ! Mure, framboise, fraise, groseille pour la vivacité, et un soupçon de vanille pour la douceur... C'est ce qu'indiquait l'étiquette.

– Et bien... il est parfait. Merci, encore, Chat. Ton geste me touche beaucoup.

Après avoir relevé la tête suite à sa contemplation de la fiole, Ladybug sembla enfin se rendre compte de la proximité entre elle et Chat Noir. Cela ne devrait plus la gêner depuis le temps, vu toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu, et toutes les fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés collés l'un à l'autre durant un combat. Elle l'avait même embrassé pour le sauver, c'était pour dire à quel point le cap de la proximité physique avait été franchi entre eux !

Pour autant, et comme tout le reste de la soirée, cette fois-ci, tout était différent.

Leur entente.

L'ambiance.

Le lieu.

Le contexte.

Lui.

Elle ?

Ladybug cligna plusieurs des yeux, interloquée de constater que Chat Noir semblait pour une fois aussi perdu qu'elle. Elle sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse extrême sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Elle ne sentait plus rien autour d'elle. Elle était comme hypnotisée par le regard de Chat Noir qui la transperçait. Elle n'avait plus envie de réfléchir, de penser, de se prendre la tête. Elle voulait lâcher prise, suivre son instinct, suivre son cœur.

Elle voulait l'embrasser.

Chat Noir sembla sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle le vit déglutir (« Peut-être est-il nerveux ? » se dit-elle à cet instant) avant de constater qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Doucement.

Encore une fois, tout était différent. Les autres occasions où Chat Noir avait tenté de lui voler un baiser, c'était toujours sous ses airs de charmeur incorrigible et en pleine bataille ! Elle lui avait toujours répondu que « ce n'était pas le moment. »

Ce soir, il s'était comporté en prince avec elle. Et c'était le moment. Son cœur n'attendait que ça : qu'il l'embrasse, elle. A cet instant, elle ne voulait rien d'autre.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à sentir le souffle chaud de Chat Noir passer sur ses lèvres, un bruit sourd les interrompit.

Ladybug et Chat Noir s'écartèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre, se bouchant les oreilles à l'entente du son.

Le son d'une cloche.

Le bruit ne s'est fait entendre qu'une seule fois, mais il n'avait pas été prévu par les deux adolescents.

Un son de cloche d'église. Un son représentant une heure.

Un son. Une heure du matin.

Quand ils réalisèrent que le bruit ne referait pas son apparition, Ladybug et Chat Noir se fixèrent plusieurs secondes dans le blanc des yeux, visiblement en train de redescendre sur terre et de prendre conscience de qui avait failli arriver.

Totalement perdu pour l'un. Totalement paniquée pour l'autre.

– Euh... Il-il... Il est... Il-il, bafouilla Ladybug, ses airs de Marinette semblant reprendre le dessus.

– Il est tard ? compléta Chat Noir.

– Oui ! Et il-il faut qu'on... qu'on rentre ! Toi sur la Côte, et c'est loin ! Et-et-et moi-

– Toi au village ?

Ladybug se retourna afin que Chat Noir ne la voie plus et prit une grande inspiration. Puis une deuxième. Et ainsi de suite. Au bout de la septième, elle se sentit enfin redevenir maîtresse d'elle-même (ou à peu près en tout cas). Elle put à nouveau faire face à son coéquipier qui n'avait pas bougé.

– Je vais y aller la première. Donc, ça sera bien si tu pouvais partir dans genre... vingt minutes. Le temps que je ne sois plus visible pour toi.

– Ça me semble... bien, eut-il du mal à dire.

La frustration était décidément très dure à gérer pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Intérieurement, tous deux maudissaient la cloche de la cathédrale qui avait indiqué l'heure !

– Aller, Chat, ne t'en fais pas. On se revoit très vite à Paris... Et encore merci pour cette soirée. Ça m'a... ça __nous__ a fait beaucoup de bien, insista-t-elle.

Elle savait pertinemment que ces au revoir seraient particulièrement amers. Il fallait faire au plus vite, ou tous les deux resteraient éternellement ici.

Alors que Ladybug commençait à reculer, Chat Noir l'interrompit.

– Attends ! Juste deux petites secondes.

Il courut à dix mètres à peine, se pencha sur l'un des nombreux buissons de roses.

Et cueillit une fleur rose clair.

Chat Noir s'empressa ensuite de revenir vers sa Lady.

– __Rosa Centifolia__ , dit-il en la lui tendant avec un triste sourire, et Ladybug s'en saisit visiblement émue. Essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle ne fane pas cette fois.

– Je vais tout faire pour.

Ladybug sentait que le moment était venu de partir. Alors, avant qu'elle ne parte à l'opposé, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue de Chat Noir, avec douceur et légèreté, telle une plume qui aurait caressé sa peau. Interloqué, la dernière chose que Chat Noir vit de sa Lady avant qu'elle ne parte fut un clin d'œil malicieux qu'elle lui adressa. Il resta de longs instants immobile, à fixer du mieux qu'il pouvait la silhouette rouge qui se balançait dans la ville. Puis, quand elle disparut de son champ de vision, il attendit le temps nécessaire pour partir à son tour. Quand il se décida enfin à lever le camp, les lumières de Grasse s'éteignirent.

* * *

– Tiens, Marinette. J'ai trouvé plusieurs sacs en papier au petit-déjeuner. On ne sait jamais, je pense qu'ils seront utiles.

– Alya, je n'ai pas été malade à l'aller. Et je n'ai même pas vomi ! protesta Marinette.

– On ne sait jamais ! Discute pas !

Marinette fut contrainte et forcée par Alya à mettre ses fichus sacs en papier dans son sac-à-dos de voyage juste avant qu'elles ne quittent leur chambre avec leurs affaires.

Son amie pensait à tout. Le retour en car devrait autant réussir à Marinette que l'aller. Soit très très peu.

Pourtant, quand elle montait dans le car, Marinette ne se sentit aucunement stressée à cause du voyage. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle pensait même dormir une bonne partie du voyage.

Elle avait de quoi. Dès qu'elle était revenue à l'auberge après sa soirée avec Chat Noir, elle n'avait tout simplement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Enfermée dans les toilettes pendant près d'une heure, elle avait raconté à Tikki la soirée dans ses moindres détails. Tous les détails. Marinette s'était attendue à toutes les réactions possibles de son kwami face à son récit, mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle éclate de rire. A croire que cela l'amusait de voir la jeune fille aussi perdue.

C'était le mot qui résumait le plus l'état d'esprit de Marinette. Perdue. Elle se croyait complètement folle. Elle voulut se convaincre qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu embrasser Chat Noir, et qu'elle avait mal réagi sur le coup. Mais elle avait du admettre au bout d'un temps que ces mensonges n'étaient qu'une façade.

Elle l'avait voulu. Elle avait voulu embrasser Chat Noir. Elle avait voulu embrasser un autre garçon qu'Adrien.

Toutefois, quand le garçon blond était venu la saluer au petit-déjeuner ce matin, alors qu'elle avait une tête de déterrée en raison de sa nuit blanche, elle s'était retrouvée dans le même état que d'habitude avec lui : toute retournée et ne sachant pas aligner trois mots dans la même phrase.

Marinette était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les cernes qui marquaient le visage d'Adrien...

La jeune fille s'installa côté fenêtre dans le car, et Alya la rejoint juste après en se plaçant à ses côtés. Peu après eux avaient suivi Nino et Adrien. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le siège devant les filles et avait supplié Nino de le cacher de façon à ce que Chloé ne le trouve pas.

– Tu ne veux pas retenter le voyage à côté de Chloé ? l'avait taquiné Alya.

– J'ai subi un enfer à l'aller. Il est hors de question que ça recommence. Et puis j'ai trop besoin de dormir, et ce n'est pas avec elle que je réussirai.

Marinette, qui n'était pas encore intervenue, sembla subitement intéressée par le sujet. Nino attendit que Chloé passe dans les rangs du car avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Adrien.

– Voyons, mec, pourquoi t'as pas dormi ?

– Mais c'est toi, Nino, ria le blond. Tu parlais hyper fort dans ton sommeil, continua-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

– Ah bah désolé, Adrien, c'est la première fois qu'on me le dit.

– C'était peut-être exceptionnel. Mais pardon je vais dormir maintenant si ça vous dérange pas. Je suis complètement K.O.

Ses amis ne protestèrent pas et Adrien enroula un pull qu'il plaça sur la baie vitrée, se fabriquant ainsi un oreiller de fortune. Il s'endormit dès que le car commença à rouler.

Et Marinette ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon quand il dormait. Elle le contempla du mieux qu'elle put comme si il était la plus belle personne sur Terre, son cœur ratant plusieurs battements. Elle était définitivement follement amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste. Et quoi qu'il ait pu se passer avec Chat Noir la veille, cela n'avait été qu'un moment de faiblesse. Un moment d'égarement...

Mais au fond d'elle-même, Marinette sentait que Chat Noir avait lui aussi une place dans son cœur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la définir. Pour elle, il était impossible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps, alors bien qu'elle soit sure d'être amoureuse d'Adrien, elle n'arrivait pas à pointer du doigt sa relation avec son coéquipier, de quelle nature elle pouvait être...

C'en était trop pour sa petite tête. Elle aussi elle avait besoin de sommeil. Toutefois, juste avant, elle vérifia que, dans son sac, la rose était intacte, et la fiole cachée dans une petite poche.

Tout était en ordre, à sa place.

Tout, excepté son cœur.

Marinette ne put réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle tomba de fatigue sur l'épaule d'Alya. Cette dernière, bien que surprise, décida de ne pas la déranger et de la laisser dormir. Elle avait interrogé son amie le matin face à son extrême état de fatigue et elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait fait un insomnie.

L'esprit bien que tourmenté de Marinette ne souffrit d'aucune interrogation durant ce sommeil réparateur.

Tout le contraire d'un autre esprit, à un siège devant elle, qui, lui, baignait dans une immense joie. Car il avait pu offrir en avance, avant même son retour à Paris, le parfum qu'il avait fabriqué lors de l'atelier de création spécialement pour l'élue de son cœur.

* * *

 **Petite note : ce chapitre devait à la base conclure cette histoire. Mais quand je l'ai posté la première fois, on me demandait tellement une suite que j'ai craqué XD Ça sera donc le prochain chapitre... et tout ce qui en a découlé après.**


	4. Un Parfum de Grasse (IV)

**PREMIÈRE** **HISTOIRE**

 **Un Parfum de Grasse**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _ _Playlist : « I don't wanna miss a thing » – Aerosmith__

* * *

– Vieux, vraiment ! Ton pater il peut pas faire un effort ? Un tout tout petit ?

– Désolé. Déjà qu'il n'était pas favorable à l'idée de me laisser partir en voyage, alors je me dis que la moindre des choses à faire, c'est de me faire tout petit quelques temps.

– Dommage, ça aurait été une super soirée... On fera ça pendant les grandes vacances ! Là il ne pourra rien te dire !

– J'espère... Bon, je dois y aller. A demain, Nino.

Adrien salua son ami avant de se diriger vers son garde corps qui l'attendait devant la voiture. Il monta dedans, l'air dépité, juste avant que la voiture ne démarre. Il se sentait mal à l'idée de décliner l'offre de Nino, à savoir passer la soirée chez lui à jouer aux jeux vidéos.

Mais comme il l'avait dit lui-même, son père ne serait clairement pas favorable à cette idée. Le jeune garçon avait déjà dû se démener pour le convaincre de le laisser partir à Grasse quelques jours, et sans le soutien de Nathalie, il n'aurait clairement pas réussi tout seul. Ainsi, maintenant qu'il était revenu depuis dix jours, Adrien essayait de se faire tout petit. Il acceptait sans rechigner toutes les séances photo de dernière minute, les cours supplémentaires, et même de réellement travailler son piano sans laisser son téléphone imiter le son de l'instrument. Il pensait qu'en se montrant le plus parfait possible, son père accepterait de le laisser sortir plus souvent à la fin des cours et pendant les vacances d'été.

Qu'il puisse sortir à la vue de tout le monde en tant que Adrien Agreste, et pas seulement en cachette en tant que Chat Noir.

Mais même s'il ne pouvait pas encore sortir et profiter d'une totale liberté, Adrien chérissait les souvenirs de ce voyage à Grasse. Enfin, il avait pu partir loin de Paris et de sa lourde ambiance pour passer quatre jours loin de sa maison, et loin de son père, en pleine campagne. Quatre jours où il avait pu goûter à un semblant de liberté. Et bien que le voyage aller ait été extrêmement lent à cause des jérémiades de Chloé qui avait réquisitionné la place à côté de lui, le reste du séjour n'en avait été que plus intéressant, plus amusant, plus joyeux. Il avait pu découvrir une nouvelle région avec ses couleurs, ses arômes, – sa chaleur –, son patrimoine. Ce séjour à Grasse avait été des plus instructifs mais aussi un pur bonheur de partager du bon temps avec ses amis.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau fut sa rencontre surprise avec Ladybug.

Clairement, si on n'avait dit à Adrien qu'il croiserait Ladybug alors qu'il serait en voyage scolaire, il aurait parié toute la réserve de camembert de Plagg que cela n'arriverait jamais. Et heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas fait sinon son kwami lui en aurait voulu pour le restant de ses jours.

Lors de leur première rencontre dans les rues de Grasse, il lui avait menti en disant se trouver sur la Côte d'Azur. Ce mensonge lui était venu tout seul à l'esprit ; il ignorait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité qui était toute basique pourtant. Mais le résultat, mensonge ou pas, aurait été le même. Car Adrien Agreste, en tant que Chat Noir, ne savait pas encore si la soirée qu'il avait organisé et passé avec Ladybug était l'un des plus beaux instants de toute sa vie, ou l'un des plus décevants.

Beau car il sentait qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle en étant lui-même. Certes, lorsqu'il était Chat Noir, le jeune garçon se lâchait plus, dévoilant une autre facette de sa personnalité qu'il cachait en public. Mais lors de cette soirée, il semble que les personnalités de Chat Noir et d'Adrien aient parfaitement cohabité. Il taquinait toujours sa Lady, mais lui-même s'était trouvé moins entreprenant avec elle. Du moins, il était clair qu'il ne l'avait pas agacé sinon elle serait très vite partie ! Il l'avait écouté, avait essayé de la rassurer, s'était même montré romantique avec elle. Il avait même réussi à lui offrir le parfum qu'il avait confectionné la veille, spécialement pour elle, alors qu'il pensait ne pouvoir le lui remettre qu'à son retour à Paris.

Et décevant car la frustration qu'il ressentait depuis dix jours étaient en train de le dévorer de l'intérieur.

Adrien avait senti que quelque chose se passait entre lui et Ladybug. Même si elle lui avait avoué être amoureuse d'un autre garçon – une histoire compliquée, selon elle – il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire que la jeune héroïne commençait peut-être à développer des sentiments pour lui.

Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle laissé l'embrasser ?

Certes, au grand dam du garçon, ce baiser n'eut pas lieu. Mais il était certain que si la cloche de l'église n'avait pas sonné, alors Ladybug l'aurait laissé faire. Il avait pu le voir dans ses yeux...

Mais après la joie mêlée à la frustration, les jours suivant son retour à Paris, Adrien s'en était voulu d'avoir agi ainsi avec elle. Après tout, peut-être se faisait-il des idées sur les intentions de sa partenaire. Elle devait être déstabilisée de parler de sa vie sentimentale à Chat Noir, et elle a dû l'être encore plus une fois qu'il lui avait offert la fiole de parfum. Il l'avait peut-être prise de cours avec ce cadeau. Peut-être que son esprit n'était pas clair, ses pensées complètement perdues.

Il allait profiter de son état de faiblesse pour l'embrasser. Adrien ignorait si cette hypothèse était vraie, mais si c'était le cas, alors il s'en voudrait terriblement. Il ne voulait pas que Ladybug tombe amoureuse de lui de cette façon. Elle devait l'aimer pour lui et en étant saine d'esprit. Ce qui clairement n'avait pas été le cas lors de cette soirée.

Le mal-être d'Adrien n'avait fait qu'augmenter de jour en jour car, depuis qu'il était revenu sur Paris, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Ladybug. Certes, aucun super-vilain n'avait été envoyé par le Papillon (décidément, il prenait des vacances à rallonge lui aussi) les empêchant ainsi de se revoir. Mais il avait besoin de lui parler. Il avait besoin de savoir. Besoin de comprendre.

Besoin d'être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas fait de film dans sa tête. Qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Adrien ne se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé chez lui que lorsque le Gorille grogna d'impatience pour qu'il descende. Quand il entra dans l'immense demeure, Nathalie l'accueillit avec sa tablette à la main.

– Adrien, la séance photo prévue pour aujourd'hui a été annulée – apparemment le photographe aurait eu des soucis techniques. Elle est donc reportée à demain même heure. Et dans ta chambre, tu trouveras de nouveaux vêtements à essayer. Dis-moi avant ce soir si ils sont à la bonne taille pour qu'on puisse les réajuster à temps.

– D'accord, je le ferai, répondit Adrien sans grande conviction tout en montant les escaliers.

Il s'empressa ensuite d'aller dans sa chambre, jeta son sac de cours dans un coin avant de tomber sur son lit et de soupirer dans l'oreiller.

– Ha, enfin tu adoptes une bonne attitude, s'exclama Plagg qui était sorti de sa cachette. Ne rien faire en rentrant des cours ! Finalement, j'ai peut-être de l'influence sur toi.

Plagg dut éviter de justesse l'oreiller que lui avait envoyé Adrien. Le jeune garçon demeura toujours silencieux.

– Oh, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda Plagg sans une once de compassion. Allons, gamin, faut te reprendre ! Tu ne peux pas passer toute ta vie à broyer du noir.

– Crois-moi, j'en suis bien capable, lui lança le garçon avant de retourner son visage vers le lit.

– Mais depuis que tu es revenu de je ne sais où, tu es tout patraque ! Souris à la vie. Mange un morceau de camembert, ça te remontera le moral.

– Je ne suis pas assez désespéré pour faire un truc pareil.

– On dirait pourtant que si, pointa le kwami en allant cherchant un morceau de fromage dans un des placards que Adrien avait réservé pour.

– Plagg, s'il te plaît, je... Laisse-moi juste tranquille. Cinq minutes. Juste cinq minutes.

Le kwami noir semblait enfin décidé à ne plus taquiner le garçon. Il prit un morceau de fromage et revient très vite au côté d'Adrien, s'asseyant sur le lit.

– Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu te morfonds comme ça, le sermonna-t-il d'un ton sérieux que Adrien ne lui connaissait pas. Tu es complètement obsédé par Ladybug que tu ne vois même pas ce qui se passe autour de toi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Plagg ? Rien n'a changé !

– Tu es bien aveugle mon pauvre, poursuivit Plagg en avalant une bouchée. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que tes amis se font du souci pour toi. Moi qui suis caché en permanence, je remarque bien que tu n'entends que une phrase sur deux quand ils te parlent. Ils se doutent que quelque chose ne va chez toi. Bon d'accord je ne compte que Nino et Alya. Marinette m'a l'air aussi dans la lune que toi ; elle n'a pas du tout remarqué ce changement chez toi. Enfin bref, tu penses agir normalement, mais tu te trompes. Alors reprends-toi, gamin !

Plagg conclut son petit discours en avalant tout cru le reste de camembert qu'il avait pris. Adrien se redressa et s'assit sur son lit en se grattant la tête. La révélation que venait de lui faire son kwami à propos de son comportement l'étonnait beaucoup. Il pensait avoir agi normalement comme à son habitude, assurant la parfaite transition entre lui et Chat Noir. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : quand son cœur était en jeu, Adrien était incapable de dissocier parfaitement ces deux personnalités. Ses questionnements sur sa vie amoureuse/héroïque avaient des répercussions directes sur sa vie privée. Et si Alya et Nino venaient à suspecter quelque chose, il devait se reprendre au plus vite.

Puis il pensa à ce que lui avait révélé Plagg au sujet de Marinette ; elle aussi semblerait complètement ailleurs. Adrien se demanda bien ce qui pouvait tracasser son amie pour que même Plagg ait relevé un changement dans son attitude. Au quotidien, Marinette a toujours été fraîche, pétillante, faisant rire le garçon à tout va avec ses bourdes. Et maintenant qu'Adrien s'y attardait, il se rendit compte que Marinette ne devait pas être dans son assiette elle non plus depuis un moment. Tout simplement car sa bonne humeur ne s'invitait plus lors de leurs échanges. La jeune fille aurait pu paraître éteinte... et Adrien avait loupé ça. Focalisé sur ses problèmes de cœur, il ne pouvait venir en aide à son amie – bien qu'il pensait Alya plus qualifiée pour ce rôle.

– Je vais allumer la télévision. Ça me changera peut-être les idées, dit le garçon en se levant et se dirigeant vers le canapé.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la télécommande, Adrien fut surpris par le bruit... d'une explosion ? D'une chute ? En tout cas, le genre de bruit à détruire les oreilles. Il courut à sa fenêtre et regarda au loin.

Ce qu'il vit le terrifia et cela annonçait bel et bien la fin des vacances pour le Papillon.

Devant les yeux d'Adrien se dressait au loin, tout proche de la pyramide du Louvre à ce qu'il pouvait en juger, un monstre multicolore qui devait être un parfait mélange entre Gozilla, Terminator et un T-Rex.

– D'accord, celui-là, il va être chaud, déclara Adrien, déterminé, avant de se tourner vers Plagg et de lui ordonner de le transformer.

Ce dernier ne put protester plus d'une seconde, puisqu'il fut aspiré dans la bague du jeune garçon. Et celui-ci, une fois devenu Chat Noir, s'enfuit par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

* * *

Chat Noir se lança dans une course folle sur les toits de Paris en se servant de son bâton télescopique pour gagner plusieurs mètres. Il entendait au loin les cris des parisiens terrorisés, alors que lui n'avait qu'une chose en tête : se retrouver en face de ce monstre pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée ! Mais il devait reconnaître que celui-ci était étrange. Mesurant plusieurs mètres de haut, rivalisant avec le sommet des immeubles, l'arc-en-ciel de couleurs qui le composait témoignait d'un très mauvais goût de la part du Papillon.

Quand Chat Noir arriva au Palais du Louvre, il resta sur le toit quelques instants afin d'analyser la situation. Le monstre se dirigeait vers les jardins et lançait des boules colorées depuis ses poings. « De plus en plus bizarre » se dit-il. Mais le cheminement de ses pensées fut brusquement interrompu lorsqu'il aperçut Ladybug en contre-bas, cachée derrière une statue, et qui lançait de temps à temps son yo-yo, essayant de ralentir la créature.

Le jeune héros n'attendit pas un instant de plus. Il courut le long du toit du palais, puis se servit de son bâton pour atterrir auprès de sa coéquipière.

– Salut, ma Lady. Alors on fait du coloriage sans moi ?

A son grand étonnement, Ladybug poussa un cri de surprise. Elle n'avait visiblement pas repéré la présence de son partenaire. Et l'expression qu'elle affichait laissa Chat Noir complètement paralysé ; elle paraissait très en colère... contre lui ?

– Ne me refais jamais peur comme ça ! le gronda-t-elle.

– Ne sors pas les griffes, voyons, j'ai pas fait exprès.

– Viens m'aider au lieu de parler, lança-t-elle sèchement avant de lancer son yo-yo vers une statue au loin et de s'éloigner.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Chat Noir pour prendre conscience de la nature de ce bref échange. Comment sa Lady pouvait-elle être aussi énervée contre lui juste parce qu'il l'avait surprise... Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la soirée qu'ils avaient passé à Grasse, ni même à leurs précédents échanges lors d'anciens combats.

Chat Noir laissa cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. La priorité du moment était d'arrêter le monstre. Il rejoint Ladybug sans tarder.

– Okey, alors on l'arrête comment notre super-vilain ?

– J'ai essayé plusieurs techniques comme le faire tomber en tendant un fil, mais rien ne fonctionne. Il passe à travers.

– Tu sais de quoi il fait ?

– De peinture.

Les yeux de Chat Noir s'écarquillèrent tout d'un coup à l'entente de cette réponse.

– Tu peux répéter, mes oreilles ont dû mal entendre ?

Le regard noir que lui adressa Ladybug lui glaça tellement le sang qu'il avait l'impression de devenir tout petit.

– Ce n'est pas lui l'akumatisé, reprit Ladybug après quelques secondes et sur un ton toujours aussi nonchalant. L'akumatisé se trouve au pied de la pyramide, là-bas. Tout ce qu'il peint devient vivant et lui obéis.

– Donc... il a lui-même peint cette chose ?

Ladybug hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

– Et bien, il a franchement mauvais goût pour un artiste. Y'a vraiment beaucoup trop de couleurs, et puis-

Chat Noir ne put même pas terminer sa phrase que Ladybug était déjà repartie à l'assaut du monstre. Et cette absence de considération lui brisa le cœur. Comment Ladybug avait-elle pu changer du tout au tout en si peu de temps. Était-ce de sa faute à lui ? Peut-être qu'elle ne digérait pas l'épisode de Grasse, mais elle n'osait pas lui dire en face qu'elle lui en voulait... Alors elle décidait de l'ignorer ? Chat Noir voulut se convaincre que c'était autre chose, mais au fond de lui, il sentit qu'il était en partie responsable de l'attitude froide de sa partenaire.

Alors que Ladybug tentait d'arrêter le monstre, Chat Noir décida d'aller s'en prendre à ce mystérieux peintre. Et il dut constater que cet homme était bien moins impressionnant que la bête qu'il avait créé. Il avait peint toute une armée pour le protéger, mais Chat Noir n'eut aucun mal à les réduire à l'état de peinture en passant son bâton à travers leur corps. Il prit le temps d'envoyer un message à Ladybug en lui disant que l'akuma devait être dans son pinceau ou sa palette et qu'il s'occupait de les détruire.

L'homme face à lui était vraiment faible. Le monstre qu'il avait créé n'était qu'une diversion. Il se cachait derrière sa création tel un lâche, alors qu'il était complètement incapable de se défendre. Chat Noir n'eut aucun mal à le bloquer contre un mur et à l'assommer d'un coup de poing bien placé. Il était décidément bien faible, bien loin de leurs ennemis habituels, Chat Noir n'ayant même pas eu besoin d'avoir recours à son cataclysme (le Papillon se relâchait-il dans le choix de ses super-vilains ?). Le héros masqué prit entre ses mains le pinceau et la palette. Le monstre était toujours debout mais semblait en mauvaise posture. Au loin, il vit Ladybug se balancer vers lui. Elle arriva assez rapidement, restant muette quand elle se retrouva face à Chat Noir, et lui prit les objets de force.

Chat Noir voulut protester, mais il s'en sentait incapable.

Ladybug détruisit les deux objets et l'akuma se libéra du pinceau. Elle s'empressa de le purifier avant de le relâcher et d'utiliser son pouvoir pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

L'ancien peintre redevint lui-même et demanda ce qu'il faisait ici.

Espérant que sa Lady accepterait de faire la paix avec lui, Chat Noir tendait sa main avec elle, histoire qu'ils célèbrent leur victoire comme à leur habitude. Les yeux de Ladybug allèrent de sa main gantée à son visage à plusieurs reprises, et l'expression sur son visage changea brusquement. Pour Chat Noir, elle sembla subitement triste et paniquée, et non plus glaciale. Il entendit sa respiration s'accélérer subitement, confirmant son état d'anxiété, puis la jeune fille se détourna simplement et s'envola dans les airs.

Chat Noir ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Il s'aida de son bâton pour grimper sur le toit du Louvre où s'était réfugié Ladybug. Il ne comptait pas la laisser partir.

– Bon, ma Lady, je sens que toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle.

– Je n'en ai pas très envie, Chat Noir, lui répondit-elle d'une voix toute tremblante.

– Et moi je pense que c'est urgent. Tu as vu comment tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure ! Si j'ai fait un truc qui te déplaît, tu dois me le dire. C'est important pour qu'on puisse bien travailler ensemble.

Un bruit émanant des boucles d'oreille de Ladybug se fit entendre. Chat Noir en déduisit qu'elle avait du utiliser son lucky charm lors de son combat contre le monstre.

– Il faut que j'y aille, déclara Ladybug d'une petite voix alors qu'elle commençait à se préparer à partir.

– Non, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir ! lança Chat Noir en la retenant par le bras.

Maintenant qu'il se retrouva au plus près d'elle, Chat Noir put distinctement lire la panique qui avait pris place dans le regard de sa coéquipière. Ses pupilles bleues se cessaient de bouger, signe qu'elle était anxieuse au plus au point. Ses lèvres tremblaient aussi. Chat Noir se sentait mal de la voir ainsi, mais sa curiosité se fit plus forte. Il avait trop attendu. Il devait savoir.

– C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à Grasse ? Tu trouves que j'ai mal agi avec toi ? Ladybug, tout ça est en train de me tuer à petit feu. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. J'ai peur de m'être mal comporté avec toi. J'en ai trop fait en te faisant un cadeau ? Il faut que tu me parles ! J'ai besoin de savoir si tout va bi-

– Je suis complètement perdue, Chat Noir ! l'interrompit-elle en hurlant.

Surpris face à cette déclaration, il relâcha sa partenaire. Il pouvait voir son corps trembler de tous ses membres. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir mise dans un tel état.

– Je n'ai rien contre toi, rien du tout, déclara Ladybug presque en sanglotant. C'est moi le problème. Je suis complètement perdue. Certes, c'est en partie de ta faute, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je veux. Enfin si, mais … Je sais que je suis amoureuse de ce garçon. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme... Mais il y a toi à côté ! Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Et ça me ronge depuis ! Je ne sais plus comment je dois te considérer. Je ne sais plus rien ! hurla-t-elle pour finir.

Chat Noir aperçut comme des larmes se former au coin des yeux de Ladybug. Elle était à bout de nerf, elle craquait. Et c'était de sa faute. Il avait foutu un gros bordel dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Lui, il voulait juste qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui... Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé au prix à payer pour elle. Ce que lui clamait Ladybug ressemblait à l'acception d'un début de sentiments pour lui, mais comme elle l'avait si bien déclaré, elle était amoureuse d'un autre. Et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit complètement perdue. Son cœur ne savait visiblement pas quelle direction prendre.

– Alors, s'il te plaît, Chat Noir, reprit Ladybug après avoir pris quelques secondes pour se calmer. Laisse-moi quelques temps encore pour... réfléchir à tout ça. Promis je te parlerai quand tout sera plus clair pour moi. Mais pour l'instant... j'ai encore besoin de temps. Donc si on a besoin de nous pour une affaire, je répondrai présente, je ferai ce qu'il faut... Mais en dehors de ça, il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se parle plus trop. Tu comprends ?

Le jeune héros ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

Un nouveau bruit émana des boucles d'oreilles.

– Il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant, dit Ladybug, un soupçon de tristesse tintant sa voix.

Elle se retourna vers le vide et lança son yo-yo vers un bâtiment au loin. Mais avant de sauter, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers son coéquipier.

– Et, Chat... Je suis désolée d'avoir été méchante tout à l'heure. Je prendrai sur moi la prochaine fois, conclut-elle avec un adorable sourire.

Chat Noir ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Elle était si mignonne et si courageuse de prendre sur elle dans une situation pareille qu'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il allait devoir apprendre à être patient.

– Ce n'est rien, ma Lady. Tu es toute pardonnée.

– Au fait, reprit Ladybug avant de sauter. La rose que tu m'as donné... Elle n'est toujours pas fanée.

Le visage de Chat Noir s'illumina tandis que Ladybug lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de partir. Il suivit sa silhouette du regard quelques instants avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement. Il rit nerveusement avant d'entamer lui-même le trajet jusque chez lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, Adrien n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Et c'est Plagg qui avait du le réveiller en quatrième vitesse alors qu'il venait d'enfin trouver le sommeil ! Les paroles de Ladybug raisonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle le hantait complètement. Plagg marquait un point quand il lui disait qu'il était complètement obsédé par cette fille. Cette fois-ci, cela prenait une toute autre mesure. Maintenant qu'il était certain à 60 % que sa Lady commençait à développer des sentiments pour lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme un monstre de l'avoir torturé à ce point.

Indirectement.

Adrien avait fini par penser que, peut-être, auparavant, Ladybug avait des sentiments cachés pour lui mais qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte – ou ne l'acceptait pas. Or, on dirait que cette escapade à Grasse avait réveillé des questionnements chez la jeune fille, offrant une séance de torture infinie à son cœur.

Le jeune garçon était partagé. Il se réjouissait d'un côté, et se sentait monstrueux de l'autre. Même si Ladybug lui avait assuré le contraire, c'était de sa faute si elle était dans cet état. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de la faire souffrir. Mais cela se produisait devant lui. Il sentait que sa Lady perdait pied peu à peu.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il devait se contenter d'attendre. Le jeune garçon avait toujours été d'un naturel patient. Mais aujourd'hui, cette part de lui ne semblait plus exister. Il aurait voulu accélérer le temps pour arriver quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques années plus tard... Il voulait arriver au jour où Ladybug lui ferait part de sa décision et de son ressenti.

Positif ou négatif.

Certes, Adrien souhaitait que la balance penche en sa faveur. Mais si Ladybug venait à le rejeter, alors il accepterait. Il voulait simplement qu'elle soit heureuse. Tant pis si elle devait trouver ce bonheur dans les bras d'un autre...

Adrien n'avait envie de rien faire. Il aurait tellement aimé rester dans son lit à ne rien faire. Cette journée de cours promettait de passer très lentement, d'autant qu'il avait cette fichue séance photo ce soir ! Après pris une douche qui ne lui permit pas de se détendre, le garçon descendit machinalement les escaliers jusqu'à la salle à manger. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait que Nathalie qui le salua brièvement. Il ne toucha même pas à son assiette. Il n'avait pas faim. Nathalie pensa que c'était à cause de l'absence de son père, très loin de se douter de la réelle raison du chagrin du fils Agreste.

– Gamin, rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit hier ! le réprimanda Plagg une fois qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires de cours. Tu dois agir normalement auprès de tout le monde. Et vu comment c'est parti ce matin, j'ai peur que ce soit pire.

– T'en fait pas, Plagg, je mettrais mon masque « Adrien est en super forme » quand on sera au collège. En attendant, je préfère ne pas jouer la comédie.

Plagg soupira un bon coup avant qu'il n'aille se cacher dans la chemise d'Adrien. Décidément, si même Plagg commençait à le sermonner, c'est que son problème était plus sérieux qu'il ne voulait l'accepter.

Après un trajet silencieux en limousine, Adrien arriva au collège avec un peu d'avance. Il retrouva Nino à l'entrée qu'il salua avec un grand sourire. Les deux amis commencèrent à parler en se racontant leur soirée de la veille. Cette fois-ci, Adrien ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent pour lui. Il devait leur faire croire que tout allait bien. Aujourd'hui et durant les jours suivant, il devait incarner Adrien Agreste de la plus parfaite des manières. Déjà que le jeudi était la pire journée de la semaine en raison du nombre d'heures de cours, il allait devoir puiser au plus profond de ses ressources pour tenir le coup.

Quand Adrien et Nino arrivèrent en classe, Alya les salua de sa place. Marinette était à ses côtés, la tête reposant au creux de ses bras. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à l'arriver des deux garçons. Peut-elle qu'elle dormait, pensa Adrien.

– Les garçons, vous les avez trouvé dures les questions en français ? leur demanda Alya après qu'ils se soient assis en face des filles.

– Ça va, mais je t'avoue que j'ai rien compris à la troisième, s'exclama Nino.

– C'est vrai ! « Rechercher l'opinion de l'auteur à travers les figures de style utilisées. » Y'avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux !

Adrien laissa Nino et Alya débattre des exercices de français, son attention se portant sur la voisine de table de sa camarade. Marinette avait un temps soit peu relever la tête, mais alors qu'Adrien lui adressa un signe pour la saluer, elle avait de nouveau et précipitamment enfui sa tête dans ses bras. Adrien était habitué aux attitudes parfois étranges de Marinette, mais celle-ci était très différente. On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de lui, qu'elle ne voulait même pas le regarder...

Adrien ne put réfléchir plus longtemps à cela. Mademoiselle Bustier entra dans la classe puis salua ses élèves avant de commencer le cours.

Deux heures de français plus tard, les élèves purent enfin souffler un peu pendant la récréation. Beaucoup sortirent dehors, tandis que les quatre amis restèrent à leur place.

– J'y ai pensé pendant le cours, lui dit Nino, mais y'a un nouveau film qui va sortir dans pas longtemps. La bande-annonce donne trop envie. Ça serait cool d'aller le voir tous ensemble.

– Il parle de quoi ? demanda Alya curieuse.

– C'est à moitié un film d'horreur, à moitié un film d'action. Les héros doivent se battre contre des zombies et éviter de se faire mordre ou ils deviennent aussi des zombies.

– Dégoûtant... J'adore l'idée ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

– On va essayer de se trouver une date pour qu'on puisse y aller.

Comme tout à l'heure, Adrien laissa parler Nino et Alya, hochant la tête de temps à temps pour montrer qu'il participait à la conversation. Et à sa grande surprise, Marinette demeurait toujours muette. Certes, elle s'était redressée par rapport à tout à l'heure, mais elle semblait si vide. Sa bonne humeur semblait avoir complètement disparu. Le jeune garçon pensa alors que son amie devait avoir un sérieux problème mais qu'elle n'osait pas leur en parler... Après tout, il n'avait pas à être le seul à avoir des dysfonctionnements dans sa vie.

Après la récréation, les élèves de troisième enchaînèrent avec deux nouvelles heures de mathématiques qui furent un véritable supplice pour l'ensemble de la classe. Tous accueillirent la sonnerie et la pause déjeuner avec le plus grand des soulagements.

Lors du déjeuner, Adrien décida de participer un peu plus activement aux conversations, parlant à Nino d'un nouveau jeu vidéo dont il avait fait l'acquisition. Il promit à son ami de l'inviter dès qu'il le pourrait pour y jouer.

Marinette fut un peu plus active cette fois-ci, mais elle ne parlait que si son intervention était nécessaire, et Adrien ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à jouer la comédie face à eux. Il voulait lui venir en aide, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Puis il se dit qu'il ne serait certainement pas d'une aide très précieuse vu son état actuel à lui aussi.

Après avoir mangé, ils allèrent tous les quatre dans la cour de l'école continuer leur discussion. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, juste avant la reprise des cours, Marinette prétexta devoir aller aux toilettes. Elle leur dit de ne pas l'attendre avant de retourner en classe avant de partir.

Puis ce fut autour de Nino de se rendre compte qu'il devait lui aussi partir. Il devait absolument rendre un livre à la bibliothèque et aujourd'hui était son dernier jour pour le faire. Alya parut déçue d'apprendre cela, souhaitant certainement vouloir passer du temps avec son petit-ami. Face à cette détresse, Adrien se proposa d'aller rendre le livre au nom de son ami. Nino le gratifia d'une tape dans le dos, lui disant qu'il lui revaudrait ça. Adrien prit le livre en question, puis partit en direction de la bibliothèque, laissant les deux amoureux bras dessus bras dessous. Ça lui faisait plaisir de leur offrir un petit temps seul à seule.

Le jeune garçon ne mit pas longtemps avant de se retrouver face à la bibliothécaire et de lui rendre le livre. Après quoi, il décida de partir directement en direction du laboratoire de chimie. Les élèves avaient maintenant cours avec Madame Mendeleïev, et celle-ci les avait prévenu la dernière fois, qu'aujourd'hui, ils seront dans les laboratoires pour effectuer quelques expériences.

Les couloirs par lesquels passait Adrien étaient complètement vide. En même temps, il n'y avait jamais croisé grand monde de toute l'année scolaire, les élèves semblant déserter l'étage de la bibliothèque.

Mais alors qu'il circulait dans ce dédale de couloirs, Adrien entendit des pleurs qui semblaient proches de lui. Intrigué, le garçon tournait à un croisement... et aperçut Marinette, assise par terre, à plusieurs mètres de lui. Elle pleurait doucement, semblant se retenir de faire plus de bruit pour qu'on la repère pas.

Adrien se sentit comme un voyeur de l'avoir surprise ainsi. Il devait pas rester ici. Mais l'image de la jeune fille sanglotant de chagrin lui brisa le cœur.

Tant pis s'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il devait l'aider...

Adrien s'avança tout doucement, le pas léger, vers sa camarade qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

– Marinette ? l'appela-t-il avec douceur.

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Adrien put alors constater les ravages des larmes qu'elle avait versé. Son visage était entièrement rouge, ses yeux brillants, et elle tremblait de tout son corps.

Prenant conscience au bout d'un moment dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, une vague de panique passa dans le regard de la Marinette.

– A-Adrien ! bégaya-t-elle tout en se relevant. Euh-euh que-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en prenant soin d'essuyer ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

– Je... Je reviens de la bibliothèque... Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– Moi ? Mais-mais-mais...

– Marinette, tu n'as pas à me mentir. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Adrien n'osait pas s'avancer plus elle. Quatre ou cinq mètres devaient les séparer dans ce couloir étroit, mais il voulait s'y prendre avec douceur. Comme si il devait gagner la confiance d'un animal apeuré. La comparaison était toute trouvée : Marinette semblait paniquée à l'idée qu'Adrien ait pu la surprendre dans un tel état de faiblesse.

– Marinette, je suis ton ami, tu peux me parler si tu as besoin.

– Crois-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir t'en parler, lui dit-elle en refoulant un sanglot. Mais-mais... Je ne peux pas ! C'est trop personnel.

La jeune fille porta sa main sur sa bouche afin de cacher le son de ses sanglots qui revenaient.

– Tu as un problème ? Un problème grave ?

– Ce n'est pas très grave comparé à d'autres trucs... Je vais bien, Adrien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

– Vu ton état, tu es tout sauf bien... Mais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je ne te forcerai pas, dit Adrien déçu de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Le jeune garçon fouilla dans son sac avant de tendre un mouchoir à Marinette. Celle-ci hésita un petit peu avant de le prendre et de le passer sur son visage.

– Merci, souffla-t-elle.

– C'est le minimum que je puisse faire... Essaye de te calmer, d'accord. Le cours de chimie ne va pas tarder à commencer... Tu seras là à l'heure ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête timidement.

– J'espère que tu iras déjà mieux, et que tu trouveras une solution pour... régler ton problème. Ne te laisse pas abattre, Marinette, je t'ai connu plus courageuse, l'encouragea-t-il en souriant.

Adrien put admirer les joues de Marinette qui devinrent plus rouges qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et cela le fit doucement rire. Enfin une réaction « normale » digne de Marinette à chaque fois qu'elle et lui se parlaient.

– On se retrouve tout à l'heure, la salua-t-il avant de repartit en direction du laboratoire de chimie.

Adrien pensa au plus profond de lui qu'il avait été complètement inutile dans cette histoire. En même temps, si Marinette ne voulait rien dire, alors il ne pouvait rien faire pour la conseiller, la consoler. Vu son état, son problème devait être bien pire que le sien. Après tout, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait toujours perçu Marinette comme une fille plutôt sensible et maladroite mais aussi très forte mentalement. Mais si, cette fois, elle se retrouvait face à une situation qui la faisait pleurer, alors la situation était bien plus grave qu'elle ne le laissait entendre.

Pour son plus grand malheur, alors qu'il était presque arrivé à la salle de cours, Adrien fut sauvagement abordé par Chloé Bourgeois, qui se jeta à son cou dès qu'il le vit.

– Oh, mon Adrichou, tu sais quoi ? Madame Mendeleïev est déjà arrivée et elle a dit que pour les expériences, nous devons être en binôme. On se met ensemble, hein, dis !

– Euh... Je préfère déjà savoir en quoi consiste l'expérience, lui dit-il en enlevant les bras de la jeune fille qui le serrait très fort.

S'échappant littéralement de l'emprise de Chloé, Adrien courut vers la salle et se réfugia auprès de Nino et Alya, et ces derniers rirent à la vue de la mine enragée de Chloé. Quelques instants plus tard, Marinette fit son entrée dans la salle de cours, comme si de rien n'était. Son visage était redevenu couleur porcelaine, elle s'était recoiffée, et peut-être même remaquillée légèrement car elle avait bien meilleure mine par rapport à il y a cinq minutes. Quand la jeune fille croisa le regard d'Adrien, il vit clairement que tout cela n'était qu'une façade et qu'intérieurement, elle était toujours aussi fragile.

– Silence, s'il vous plaît ! tonna Madame Mendeleïev en tapant dans ses mains. Comme je les dis à ceux qui étaient en avance, pour cette série d'expériences vous serez par binôme, et chaque binôme me remettra à la fin de l'heure un rapport sur ses résultats d'analyse. Et afin d'éviter tout conflit, j'ai moi-même composé les binômes.

Le visage de Chloé Bourgeois s'affaissa complètement, et cela fit doucement rire Adrien.

– Madame, vous n'aviez pas dit que vous les aviez fait ! protesta la fille du maire.

– Il fallait rester jusqu'au bout de mes explications, mademoiselle Bourgeois. Alors arrêtez de vous plaindre pour le reste de l'heure.

Prise de cours, Chloé fut moquée par le reste de la classe. Et comme d'habitude, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Madame Mendeleïev commença à lister les binôme qu'elle avait composé. Et c'est la pauvre Alya qui allait se coltiner Chloé. Les deux filles s'échangèrent des regards noirs dès qu'elles surent qu'elles étaient obligées de collaborer. Nino, lui, se retrouvait avec Juleka.

Et Adrien et Marinette se retrouvèrent ensemble.

Adrien put sentir de sa place que la jeune fille s'était tout à coup tendue. Il était certain qu'avec la scène précédente, travailler ensemble serait pour le moins gênant... Mais Adrien décida de tout faire pour que cela se passe bien !

Chaque binôme s'installa à une table où ils disposeraient du matériel nécessaire. Adrien rit en voyant que Marinette ne semblait pas très à l'aise face aux éprouvettes, béchers et autres liquides. Les élèves enfilèrent blouse blanche et lunettes de protection avant que Madame Mendeleïev ne leur expose les consignes à suivre.

La cohabitation entre Marinette et Adrien s'annonçait déjà chaotique. Elle avait peur de faire tomber le moindre objet – tous en verre –, et lui avait peur de commettre une maladresse dans sa façon d'être. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit mal à l'aise avec lui après ce qu'il avait vu dans le couloir, mais c'était décidément très dur de faire comme si de rien n'était. Tous les deux restaient silencieux la plupart du temps, s'adressant la parole uniquement pour commenter les résultats de leurs expériences et élaborer leur devoir à rendre.

– Euh... pardon... Adrien, s'excusa Marinette. J'ai juste besoin de... ça, là-bas.

Marinette se pencha devant le garçon pour attraper un récipient qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table. Adrien se recula un peu pour lui laisser le champ libre, alors qu'il tenait toujours une éprouvette. Mais lorsque la nuque de la jeune fille passa devant lui, il put sentir le parfum qu'elle portait.

Et Adrien se figea complètement.

Cela faisait peut-être deux semaines, mais il aurait reconnu cette odeur entre mille autres.

C'était l'odeur du parfum qu'il avait composé lui-même.

L'odeur de celui qu'il avait offert à Ladybug.

Non... C'était impossible ! Il n'aurait pas pu être aussi aveugle. Si Ladybug avait vraiment été à ses côtés durant tout ce temps, il l'aurait bien remarqué... Non ?

– Il sent bon ton parfum, dit Adrien en se rendant compte après qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir.

Surprise, Marinette releva la tête et le fixa d'un air suspicieux.

– Euh... merci.

– Tu l'as eu où ? continua-t-il pressé d'avoir une réponse.

– Euh à Grasse, quand on y était... Je l'ai acheté là-bas, lui répondit-elle. Adrien, ça va ?

– Oui ! Oui, oui. T'inquiète ! Aller, on continue !

Marinette retourna dubitative à ses expériences, tandis qu'Adrien regardait dans le vide, serrant sans s'en rendre compte l'éprouvette de plus en plus fort dans sa main.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, analysant toutes les similitudes entre Ladybug et Marinette. Il fut d'abord frappé par leurs apparences physiques qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau ; il se sentit idiot de ne pas avoir faire le rapprochement plus tôt. Une taille similaire. Ses mêmes cheveux bruns aux reflets bleutés, toujours attachés en deux couettes. Ses yeux bleus qui brillaient quand elle souriait.

Marinette ne reculait pas à l'idée aider les autres dans le besoin. Combien de fois s'était-elle retrouvée au milieu de conflits entre plusieurs élèves et à chercher une solution pour satisfaire tout le monde. Cela ressemblait à l'attitude combative de Ladybug, prête à tout pour aider Paris et ses habitants. Elle aussi ne reculait rien, aucun obstacle ne lui faisait peur.

Et Adrien n'avait jamais vu les deux filles en même temps au même endroit... Jamais ! Les manières de Marinette de rater plusieurs cours à chaque attaque d'un nouveau méchant, mais comme lui-même n'était pas en classe, il n'avait pas pu le constater de ses propres yeux. Ses nombreux retards...

La coïncidence qu'ils se soient tous les deux retrouvés à Grasse... Car ils faisaient parties du même voyage scolaire. Il avait séduit Ladybug sans savoir qui se cachait sous le masque, l'aimant de tout son cœur peu importe quelle fille se cachait sous le costume. Il avait séduit Marinette sans le savoir. Il lui avait retourné la tête... Il l'avait presque embrassé...

C'est donc elle, Marinette, qui a craqué hier face à Chat Noir.

« __Je suis complètement perdue. Certes, c'est en partie de ta faute, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je veux. Enfin si, mais … Je sais que je suis amoureuse de ce garçon. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme... Mais il y a toi à côté ! Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Et ça me ronge depuis ! Je ne sais plus comment je dois te considérer. Je ne sais plus rien !__ »

Marinette était amoureuse d'un garçon, mais par sa faute, elle souffrait d'être tiraillée entre Chat Noir et ce mystérieux inconnu.

Une telle souffrance à supporter pour son si petit cœur...

Une souffrance qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir, qu'elle devait extérioriser.

En criant sur Chat Noir.

En pleurant de toutes ses forces.

Une souffrance qui l'avait conduite à fondre en larme dans les couloirs du collège.

« J'ai fait pleuré Marinette », se dit Adrien. « C'est moi... C'est de ma faute si elle est comme ça ! ... Ma Lady... »

Marinette est Ladybug.

Ladybug est Marinette.

Il lui avait fait du mal.

Et elle est juste à côté de lui !

Adrien sembla enfin revenir dans le monde réel lorsqu'il sentit sa main lui brûler. Il entendit des mots de ses camarades et de sa professeure émanant de toute la salle, mais il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

Il avait réussi à briser l'éprouvette de sa seule force, et sa main était en sang tandis que des morceaux de verre étaient tombés sur la table et au sol.

– Monsieur Agreste !

Enfin les paroles de la classe entière lui parvinrent. Sa professeure semblait l'appeler depuis plusieurs secondes sans qu'il ne l'ait entendu.

– Ne restez pas planter là ! Allez vous faire soigner !

Complètement désorienté, Adrien se mit à fixer Marinette du regard. Elle le regardait, très inquiète de son état on dirait. Il avait besoin de la regarder. Elle était là. Devant lui. Si près...

Et si loin en même temps.

Le jeune garçon remarqua enfin que sa partenaire lui tendait un mouchoir depuis tout ce temps. Il le prit délicatement et l'appuya sur sa main, refoulant un gémissement de douleur. Il enleva ensuite sa blouse et ses lunettes, et partit de la salle de classe sous les regards médusés de ses camarades, non sans manquer de se cogner dans un tabouret.

Les couloirs étaient vides et Adrien alla se réfugier aux toilettes. Il actionna un robinet, mais la première chose qu'il fit ne fut pas de nettoyer sa plaie, mais de s'asperger le visage. Il fallait qu'il se réveille !

– Bon, alors, si tu m'expliquais ton petit numéro, l'interrogea Plagg qui sortit de sa chemise. Hou, belle blessure, constata-t-il en voyant l'état de la main d'Adrien.

– Crois-moi, je n'ai absolument pas mal.

– Même, si tu ne veux pas perdre ta main, il va falloir s'y mettre.

Plagg partit au distributeur de papier chercher plusieurs morceaux afin de panser la blessure. Voyant qu'Adrien ne semblait pas prêt de faire le moindre effort, il positionna lui-même sa main ensanglantée sous le robinet d'eau froide.

– Aïe ! Plagg, t'es malade !

– Et toi qui disait que tu n'avais pas mal.

Cette douche froide un peu extrême avait au moins eu le mérite de faire revenir Adrien sur terre. Enfin conscient de la douleur, il nettoya délicatement sa blessure, se retenant de gémir de douleur tant le contact entre l'eau et le sang le brûlait. Une fois que le sang cessa un temps soit peu de couler, il se servit des papiers pour colmater la plaie. Il prit conscience qu'il devrait passer par l'infirmerie demander un bandage avant de retourner en classe.

– Maintenant que tu es redevenu toi-même, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

– Plagg, je...

Adrien se laissa tomber contre le mur de carrelage, à bout de force, son cerveau toujours sous pression.

– Je sais... Marinette... Tout !

– Fais une phrase complète s'il te plaît. J'accepte que tu sois flemmard, mais il faut te faire comprendre .

– Marinette est Ladybug !

Se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être parlé un peu fort, Adrien fut soulagé de n'entendre aucun bruit. Il était bien tout seul.

– J'en suis sûr. C'est elle. Elle était là pendant tout ce temps, juste à côté de moi ! Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! dit-il en se prenant la tête.

– Ça, je confirme. Tikki et moi n'en pouvions plus d'attendre que vous découvriez vos véritables identités.

– Tikki ? Qui est Tikki ?

– Le kwami de Ladybug. Ou de Marinette si tu préfères.

– Attends... tu savais ! Et tu m'as rien dit ! Tu m'as vu et supporté complètement perdu, affolé, inquiet pour Ladybug et Marinette... et tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elles étaient la même personne.

– Écoute gamin, c'est pas notre rôle. A la base, vos identités devaient rester secrètes même pour vous. Mais lors de la bataille contre le Hibou Noir, quand vous vous êtes détransformés temporairement, et bien Tikki et moi avons pu voir qui vous étiez. Et dans le plus grand des silences, nous avons décidé de ne rien vous dire. Mais si vous le découvriez vous-mêmes, ça arrangerait tout.

– Comment ça, ça arrangerait tout ?

– Ha, non, j'en ai trop dit. Tu dois découvrir par toi-même un petit peu, sembla bouder Plagg.

Adrien passerait ses nerfs sur Plagg plus tard quant au fait qu'il était déjà au courant de l'identité de Ladybug. La priorité pour le moment était de parler à Marinette.

Mais qu'allait-il lui dire ? Comment pouvait-il lui révéler qu'il était Chat Noir ?

Accepterait-elle que Adrien Agreste se cache sous le masque de Chat Noir ? Les débuts de sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard changeraient-ils en sachant qui il était réellement ?

Supporterait-il de la côtoyer tous les jours, de combattre à ses côtés, si elle le rejetait et qu'elle aimait toujours l'autre garçon ?

Adrien ne voulait plus penser à toutes ces questions. Ou en tout cas, pas pour tout de suite. Le garçon souffla, manifestement enfin apaisé, et savoura la joie qui emplit son cœur. Il savait enfin qui elle était. Qui se cachait sous ce masque. Qui il aimait de tout son être, celle pour qui il voulait tout donner.

Adrien rit nerveusement en se disant qu'il avait été bien idiot de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

* * *

Le jeune garçon était parti à l'infirmerie afin qu'on panse sa blessure bien mieux que son travail de fortune. Quand il revint au laboratoire, les élèves étaient en train de ranger le matériel.

– Adrien ça va ?! Montre ! J'espère que ce n'est rien !

A peine arrivé qu'il se fit aborder par Chloé qui arriva d'on ne sait où et qui était déjà en train d'examiner sa main gauche.

– Ça va, lui répondit-il. Plus que peur que de mal. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

– Je suis contente alors. Heureusement que tu es droitier, sinon tu aurais été mal.

– Oui, ce n'est pas faux.

Adrien n'en avait que faire des paroles de Chloé, bien qu'il soit touché qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Marinette, lui parler, la serrer dans ses bras, tout lui avouer. Mais elle était introuvable, de même qu'Alya.

– Mec, je sens que tu seras privé de chimie pour le reste de l'année, le taquina Nino en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Adrien. Comment tu as fait ça ? Il faut y aller pour briser une éprouvette.

– Je... Je sais pas vraiment. J'ai du serrer trop fort sans m'en rendre compte... Où sont Marinette et Alya ?

– Elles sont allées ranger une partie du matériel dans la réserve. Elles nous rejoindront directement en cours d'histoire.

– Ah d'accord, ça marche.

Adrien fit de son mieux pour cacher sa déception. Décidément, le destin semblait contre lui en ce moment. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas parler à Marinette en face à face tant que les cours ne seraient pas finis... Et il restait encore deux heures ! Le garçon pressentit déjà que ces deux heures d'attente compteraient parmi les plus longues de son existence.

– Tu viens, Adrien. Il faut qu'on y aille.

– J'arrive, je vais d'abord m'excuser auprès de Madame Mendeleïev pour avoir cassé le matériel.

– Bon ok, mais traîne pas trop.

Tandis que les élèves suivirent le mouvement et quittèrent le laboratoire, Adrien présenta ses excuses à sa professeure qui lui en tint rigueur. Il fut le dernier à partir après avoir récupérer ses affaires. Il avait encore du temps avant que le prochain cours ne commence.

Puis, comme si cette journée (ou plutôt cet après-midi) n'avait pas été assez riche en émotion pour le garçon, il passa devant la réserve et aperçut Marinette et Alya qui discutaient tout en rangeant le matériel de chimie. Trop curieux, Adrien se cacha dans le couloir, non loin de la porte, guettant les deux jeunes filles.

– Franchement, Marinette, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé.

– Bah, il s'est blessé, j'étais surtout inquiète pour lui. Il devait aller se faire soigner.

Adrien comprit instantanément que les deux amies parlaient de lui ; sa curiosité fut encore plus piquée au vif.

– Mais tu as été tellement chanceuse sur ce coup-là ! Moi je me suis retrouvée avec Chloé. J'aurais préféré être avec toi ou Nino... Et toi, tu tombes avec Adrien, et tu ne lui dis même pas un mot ! Rien, que dal, nada, alors que les occasions comme ça sont tellement rares !

– Alya, il... Je n'arrivais même pas le regarder. C'était pire que d'habitude. D'habitude, je n'arrive pas aligner trois mots car il... il...

– Il est si craquant ? pointa Alya avec un regard de malice.

– Oui bon oh ! Mais là... Je ne pouvais juste pas...

– Marinette, ça fait des jours que tu ne lui adresses quasiment plus la parole. Depuis qu'on est revenu de Grasse ! Au début, je pensais que tu étais un peu déprimée de ne pas avoir pu passer un moment seule avec lui. Mais je ne te comprends pas ! Marinette, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ne dis pas que... que tu n'es plus amoureuse de lui ?

– QUOI ? NON ! Bien sûre que non ! Enfin plutôt bien sûr que si !

– Ah, voilà la Marinette que je connais.

– Pardon, Alya. Oui je me sens mal. Je vois bien qu'Adrien me voit que comme une amie, et ça me fait de plus en plus de mal de le voir tous les jours en étant juste... son amie, justement. Je veux tellement plus avec lui... Et savoir que ça n'arrivera jamais est en train de me rendre complètement folle.

– Si tu ne lui dis rien, tu ne pourras jamais savoir.

– Il n'y a rien à dire... Rien... Je le sais, c'est tout.

Alors qu'Alya relançait la discussion avec Marinette, Adrien estima qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il se précipita loin de la réserve, en direction de la salle de classe habituelle. Il arriva complètement essoufflé et partit s'asseoir machinalement à sa place.

– Mec, calmos, le prof est pas encore là, ria Nino en voyant son ami à bout de souffle.

Adrien ne remarqua même pas que quelques minutes après lui, Marinette et Alya étaient de retour. Il n'écoutait même pas les remarques du professeur d'histoire lorsque celui-ci arriva. Il n'écouta rien du contenu du cours, complètement obnubilé par ce qu'il avait découvert.

Son cœur battait si fort depuis ce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il s'étonnait que personne autour de lui ne l'entende. Il reconnaissait le comique et l'ironie de la situation. Marinette, Ladybug, était amoureuse de lui, Adrien Agreste, et était aussi perturbée par Chat Noir... Alors qu'ils ne font qu'un. Le garçon dont elle lui parlait n'était autre que lui. Celui envers qui elle se sentait complètement perdue depuis son rapprochement avec Chat Noir. Celui qu'elle a déclaré « _ _aimer de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.__ »

Lui. Adrien.

« Je suis vraiment con. » pensa Adrien en souriant.

Qu'il ne remarque pas que Ladybug et Marinette n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, cela passait encore... Mais qu'il n'ait pas interprété les actions et les maladresses de la jeune fille comme une affection, une attirance, un amour qu'elle ressentirait pour lui... Non ce point-là était inexcusable. Adrien repassa dans sa tête tous les petits moments qu'il avait pu partager avec son amie durant cette année scolaire, avec cette fois-ci un regard neuf. Qu'il ait pu passé à côté au début de l'année scolaire, c'était compréhensible, lui et Marinette ne se connaissant que peu. Mais à partir du milieu d'année, il aurait du le voir venir à dix kilomètres. Il devait très certainement être trop obsédé par Ladybug qu'il ne voyait même pas ce qui se passait à côté de lui.

Ladybug. Marinette. A nouveau, elles étaient la même personne. Avec ou sans masque. C'était elle la fille qui l'avait privé de son cœur.

Et désormais, plus rien ne pourrait faire obstacle à leur amour.

Adrien passa le reste du cours d'histoire et du cours d'anglais qui suivit à imaginer un plan pour annoncer tout cela à la jeune fille. Toutes les idées passèrent dans son esprit, mais au final, il se dit qu'il devait aller au plus simple.

Rester lui-même. Il était Chat Noir et Adrien Agreste.

Et elle acceptait les deux. Que demander de plus.

* * *

Adrien ne put mettre son plan à exécution que tard dans la soirée, vers vingt-et-heures. La séance photo prévue le soir après les cours s'étaient éternisée au pas possible, tellement qu'il était rentré pour le dîner et n'avait pas pris le temps de faire ses devoirs, trop excité à l'idée de retrouver Marinette.

Enfin si elle répondait présente à son invitation.

Sitôt qu'il devait aller se coucher, le jeune garçon avait obligé Plagg à le transformer. Une fois dans la peau de Chat Noir, il avait envoyé un message à Ladybug, prétextant un problème urgent à régler et qu'il avait besoin d'elle (il avait fait appel à toutes ses compétences d'acteur pour être le plus convaincant possible). À la suite de cela, le jeune héros s'était enfui par la fenêtre de sa chambre et était parti à la recherche d'un endroit à l'abri des regards. Sa blessure à la main l'élançait à chaque fois qu'il agrippait son bâton, mais la douleur était si infime comparée à la légèreté qui baignait son cœur.

Chat Noir avait jeté son dévolu sur le parc Monceau. À l'heure qu'il était, le parc était officiellement fermé depuis un moment, mais pour Chat Noir, l'atmosphère qui y régnait et les massifs de fleurs éparpillés n'étaient pas sans rappeler la roseraie de Grasse. Il priait pour que cet endroit lui porte chance. Après avoir escaladé la grille en toute discrétion, Chat Noir entama une marche en recherche d'un petit endroit tranquille où lui et Ladybug pourraient discuter tranquillement. Son choix se porta sur un petit pont aux allures romantiques qui surplombait une rivière se déversant dans un lac, en face duquel se tenait des colonnes dans le style antique.

Oui, c'était l'endroit parfait.

Presque aussitôt après s'est adossé au pont, le bâton de Chat Noir adopta la fonction téléphone ; il recevait un appel de Ladybug. Après avoir souri, il décrocha et vit l'image de sa Lady entrain de courir dans les rues de Paris.

– Chat Noir, où tu es ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ladybug tout en courant

– Ma Lady, c'est la catastrophe ! Je suis au parc Monceau. Il faut que tu viennes vite ! Je ne vais pas m'en sor-

Chat Noir coupa la communication, donnant l'impression qu'il avait été interrompu dans son échange avec sa partenaire. Il se trouva un temps que soit peu cruel avec elle, mais il devait exagérer les choses. Il savait que sinon, Ladybug aurait refusé de le voir. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle arrive.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, Chat Noir aperçut Ladybug voler dans sa direction. Elle atterrit non loin de lui et courut vers son coéquipier dès qu'elle le vit.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète et complètement essoufflée.

– Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas ma Lady.

– Alors, où est le monstre ?

– Il... n'y en a pas.

Ladybug regarda son partenaire avec surprise et suspicion suite à cette révélation.

– Il est possible que... je t'ai légèrement menti, avoua Chat Noir en mimant un petit écart entre ses doigts. Je voulais parler avec toi, et je savais que si je te le disais directement, tu ne serais pas venue.

Ladybug eut l'impression d'être tombée dans une piège ; Chat noir pouvait clairement le sentir. Elle semblait enfin prendre conscience du lieu où Chat Noir l'avait convié. Un parc. De nuit. Officiellement fermé. Remplis de fleurs. Le tout baignant dans un romantisme digne des plus grands romans d'amour.

– Chat Noir, je te l'ai dit hier, bon sang ! J'ai besoin de temps ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Je ne dois pas te voir ! hurla Ladybug en se reculant.

– Je sais, crois-moi, je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu m'as dit hier. Mais là c'est vraiment important. Ma Lady, tu dois m'écouter.

– Non ! Non, non, non ! Tais-toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! cria-t-elle en se retournant, prête à repartir.

Alors, dans un dernier élan, avant que sa Lady ne le quitte définitivement, lui en voulant à tout jamais, Chat Noir avoua.

– Je connais ton identité, Ladybug.

Même s'il ne voyait plus son visage, Chat Noir n'eut aucun mal à deviner que sa Lady s'était figée sur place. Elle ne bougeait plus, et resta muette quelques instants. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna et fixa Chat Noir les yeux dans les yeux.

– Dis-moi que c'est faux. Que c'est encore une mauvaise blague !

– Je ne te mentirai jamais sur ce point.

– Mais... Mais tu sais à quel point ça compte pour moi ! Tu avais promis de ne pas chercher à savoir qui je suis !

– Crois-moi, ma Lady, je n'ai pas cherché. Ça m'a juste... frappé. Frappé, oui je n'ai pas d'autres mots.

– Je ne peux pas le croire... Je ne te crois pas ! Oui, c'est ça, tu me racontes des salades, juste pour m'amadouer et qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, encore ! Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça, Chat Noir. Je rentre chez moi.

– Tu es Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! cria presque Chat Noir ayant visiblement atteint ses limites de patience avec la jeune héroïne.

Ladybug vacilla et dut s'accrocher au rebord du pont pour ne pas tomber. Chat Noir y était peut-être allé un peu fort, mais il n'avait pas prévu que Ladybug refuse de le croire aussi fermement. Il sentit et entendit la souffle de sa partenaire s'accélérer, signe clair qu'elle était en train de paniquer. Il y avait de quoi ; Ladybug avait toujours affirmé que le secret de leurs identités était quelque chose de précieux qui ne devait jamais être divulgué. Et aujourd'hui, son secret était percé à jour.

Chat Noir souffla un coup pour se reprendre en main puis commença à s'avancer vers Ladybug.

– Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nous nous sommes croisés à plusieurs reprises sans que tu me dises ta véritable identité, alors même que je me confiais à toi. Tu es la fille du boulanger le plus réputé de Paris. Tu es élève au collège Françoise Dupont. Ta meilleure amie est Alya Césaire, la fille qui tient le Ladyblog. Et il y a deux semaines, tu es parti en voyage à Grasse, ce qui expliquait ta présence aussi loin de Paris. Et...

Chat Noir ignorait si il devait révéler la dernière information qui finirait d'achever Ladybug, la convaincant définitivement qu'il savait pertinemment qui elle était. Son choix fut rapide : il devait dévoiler cette dernière information, ou la suite des révélations perdrait du sens.

– Et tu es amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste, fils du styliste Gabriel Agreste.

Comme il l'avait deviné, cette dernière phrase finit par avoir raison de Ladybug. Déjà qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, cette fois-ci elle tombait à terre, n'ayant plus de force pour tenir debout. Elle commença à sangloter, prête à fondre en larme. Avec tout ce qu'elle supportait depuis plusieurs jours, cette révélation avait fini de l'achever, de briser sa fragile carapace. Chat Noir s'agenouilla devant elle en lui souriant et il lui prit une de ses mains qu'il s'empressa de caresser avec douceur.

– Qu'est-... Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? réussit-elle à dire en sanglotant toujours.

Dans un mouvement rapide, Chat Noir s'avança près du cou de la jeune fille et sentit l'odeur qui en émanait. Quand il s'écarta d'elle, il rit en voyant le visage déconcerté qu'affichait Ladybug.

– Ton parfum... C'est celui que je t'ai offert...

Ladybug secoua la tête, certainement car elle se trouvait idiote d'avoir été trahie par un si petit détail. Elle se calmait peu à peu, c'était déjà ça.

– Je ne l'avais jamais porté depuis mon retour à Paris, dit-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts. Mais après notre... confrontation d'hier... Je me suis dit que je devais essayer de le porter un peu... Voir comment je me sentais...

– Et alors, comment tu te sens ?

– Toujours aussi perdue, avoua-t-elle d'un sourire triste.

Au fond de lui, Chat Noir mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, et que d'ici quelques minutes, tout serait de l'histoire ancienne.

– Ce garçon... Adrien... Je l'aime depuis le premier jour, se confessa Ladybug les larmes aux yeux. Mais il ne m'a jamais regardé. Enfin... pas en tant que fille amoureuse. Je ne suis qu'une amie pour lui. Tu vas pas me croire, mais j'ai organisé des plans tordus avec Alya pour essayer de l'approcher et d'être seule avec lui. (Chat Noir et Ladybug rirent à cette phrase). J'avais espéré que, à Grasse, on puisse passer du temps ensemble mais ça n'a pas marché... Et puis... quand je t'ai croisé là-bas... je me suis rendue compte que, toi tu étais toujours là pour moi – à ta manière. Tu me soutiens, tu me sauves, tu m'aides, tu me fais rire. (Chat Noir se sentit rougir sous son masque face à tous ses compliments)... Et quand tu as organisé cette soirée, je … je ne savais pas quoi penser. Tu étais si gentil, tu étais là, et je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi... Alors je me demandais pourquoi je me raccrochais à un garçon inaccessible alors que tu étais à côté de moi. Et...

Ladybug s'interrompit dans son discours, détournant son regard de Chat Noir.

– Et... ?

– Ne te moque pas, mais... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais envie de t'embrasser.

Par cette phrase, Ladybug confirma sans le savoir l'hypothèse principale de Chat Noir.

– Aurais-tu du développer des petits sentiments pour moi, ma Lady, la taquina-t-il un petit peu.

Ladybug lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule, mais rit elle aussi.

– Je ne sais pas... Peut-être ?... J'en sais rien du tout... C'est pour ça que j'ai béni le Papillon pour ne pas avoir lancé d'attaque pendant un moment. Comme ça, je ne te voyais et ça me permettait d'être loin de toi, de me poser, de réfléchir...

Ladybug souffla longuement après parlé. Elle avait enfin dit à Chat Noir, en face à face, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

– J'imagine que... maintenant que tu sais qui je suis... ça ne sert à rien que je reste en costume, demanda Ladybug presque pour la forme et en riant nerveusement.

– C'est toi qui vois, ma Lady. Même si je t'avoue que j'ai attendu ce jour pendant très longtemps.

Un sourire sincère apparut enfin sur le visage de Ladybug, et Chat Noir crut même percevoir un sourire se dessiner dans les yeux de sa partenaire. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, d'enfin pouvoir l'embrasser : il n'attendait que ça.

Encore un peu de patience, devait-il se répéter intérieurement.

Le jeune héros aida Ladybug à se remettre debout. Juste avant qu'elle ne dise le mot magique...

– Détransformation.

Une douce lumière rouge et blanche enveloppa le corps de Ladybug. Et il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour révéler sa véritable nature.

Marinette faisait désormais face à Chat Noir.

– Bonjour, Chat Noir ! cria une petite voix aiguë.

Une petite créature rouge à pois noirs venait de faire irruption devant le visage du garçon, le surprenant et manquant de le faire tomber en arrière.

– Euh... Bonjour, répondit-il presque timide.

– Moi c'est Tikki. Je suis le kwami de Marinette.

– Enchanté, continua-t-il ne sachant pas où se mettre.

Tikki revint près du visage de Marinette.

– Tu es déçu que ce soit moi sous le masque de Ladybug ?

– Absolument pas. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux, même dans mes rêves les plus fous.

– Je n'ai pas très envie de savoir à quoi ressemblaient tes rêves, chaton. Vraiment pas.

Devinant qu'elle avait réussi à faire rougir Chat Noir, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air si gêné.

– Dis, est-ce que je peux savoir quand est-ce que tu m'as démasqué ?

« Parfait » pensa Chat Noir. Elle lui tendait la perche qu'il attendait.

– Aujourd'hui même, ma Lady, répondit-il tout fier en allant s'accouder sur le rebord du pont, à côté de la jeune fille.

– J'imagine que j'ai du passer à côté de toi dans la rue et que tu as senti le parfum à ce moment-là.

– Absolument pas.

Chat Noir se redressa pour faire face à Marinette. Il pouvait lire tous ses questionnements sur son visage. Le moment était venu...

– Je l'ai bien senti alors que j'étais à côté de toi. Mais ce n'était pas dans la rue... Si tu te souviens bien, je t'ai demandé où est-ce que tu avais trouvé un tel parfum, et tu m'avais répondu que tu l'avais acheté à Grasse justement – ce n'est pas bien de mentir, ma Lady.

Les yeux de Marinette se mirent à cligner à une vitesse folle. On dirait que son cerveau était en train de raccorder toutes les pièces du puzzle, mais il manquait une dernière pièce pour parfaire le tout.

– Et je me suis fait super mal en brisant une éprouvette... parce que justement je venais de réaliser qui tu étais.

Chat Noir ne pouvait l'entendre, mais le cœur de Marinette battait à la vitesse de la lumière. La panique qu'elle avait réussi à calmer venait de refaire son apparition, bien plus forte.

Chat Noir estima que la torture avait assez duré. A son tour, il prononça le mot qui allait mettre un terme à tout ça.

– Détransformation.

La lumière tintée de noir et de vert l'enveloppa moins d'une seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne l'apparence d'Adrien Agreste.

– Ah, enfin c'est pas tôt. Enfin le grand moment à vous deux. Vous m'avez épuisé à vous tourner autour aussi longtemps !

Plagg ne s'était pas fait prier avec ce petit discours ; Adrien n'avait pas prévu ce petit désagrément. Mais quand il vit Tikki rejoindre son ami kwami pour l'entraîner à quelques mètres, il savait qu'elle était de son côté.

Adrien put enfin concentrer son regard sur Marinette. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, claquait des dents, mais tentait de le cacher avec ses mains poser sur sa bouche. Adrien ne saurait deviner tout le florilège d'émotions et de pensées qui devaient traverser l'esprit et le cœur de Marinette. En tout cas, lui se sentait bien mieux depuis que ce petit manège avait enfin pris fin.

– A-A-Ad-A-

Décidément, Marinette ne changerait jamais. Ce petit bégaiement fit rire Adrien qui se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Ce simple rapprochement qui, il le voyait bien malgré la nuit, avait entraîné un rougissement des plus vifs sur le visage de la jeune fille.

– Si tu souhaites devenir aussi rouge que ton costume, tu es très bien partie, ma Lady.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette plaisanterie, Marinette ne put empêcher un son ressemblant à un rire de s'échapper de sa bouche. Adrien avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère, du moins un tout petit peu, et c'était déjà ça.

– C'est... C'est toi... depuis le début ?

– Oui. Je comprends que tu as du mal à réaliser tout ce que tu es en train d'apprendre. Ça m'a fait pareil tout à l'heure. Tu es sûrement en train de rapprocher mon comportement avec celui de Chat Noir, de réaliser tout qu'il a fait, alors que c'était moi en réalité.

Marinette hocha la tête, Adrien ayant parfaitement deviné à quoi elle pensait. Elle suivait le même chemin que lui plusieurs heures plus tôt. Il décida de lui laisser un petit temps de répit pour qu'elle accepte tout ça. Marinette se massa les tempes, murmurant pour elle-même qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Et puis soudain, elle releva la tête et fixa Adrien comme si il avait été son bourreau.

– Oh c'est pas vrai ! Tout ce que j'ai dit sur toi ! Oh non, la honte ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote !

Elle tenta de cacher son visage après avoir prononcé ces dernières lamentations.

– Mais non, tu n'es pas du tout une idiote, Marinette, dit Adrien en essayant de ne pas rire, tout en posant une main l'épaule de sa camarade.

– Oh si ! Bien sûr que si ! J'ai toujours été idiote. Tu as du bien te moquer de moi en entendant tout ça.

La jeune fille avait largement dépassé le stade du rouge tomate à l'heure qu'il était. Adrien, bien que riant doucement de la situation, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Il était tout à fait normal qu'elle ait ce genre de réflexion après tout ce qu'elle venait d'endurer.

– Non, Marinette, je ne me suis pas moqué de toi. Je pensais même avoir été un monstre de t'avoir fait souffrir et pleurer comme ça.

– Toi, un monstre ? Adrien, tu es le garçon le plus gentil de la terre.

– En tant que Chat Noir je veux dire. Tout ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure et même hier, c'est à cause de moi que tu te sentais ainsi... Et c'est aussi de ma faute en tant qu'Adrien... J'aurais du deviner plus tôt ce que tu ressens pour moi.

– Comment... Comment tu as su ?

– J'ai surpris ta conversation avec Alya dans la réserve tout à l'heure. Le timing ne pouvait être plus parfait.

Marinette passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, mais elle fut bloquée par ses éternelles couettes. Elle se contenta alors de jouer avec sa mèche.

– Si tu me le permets, Marinette, il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis très très longtemps... Et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça, lui demanda Adrien avec le plus grand des sourires.

– Euh... Euh oui, c'est quoi ? le questionna-t-elle innocemment.

Adrien sourit de plus belle en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas saisi le petit sous-entendu de sa phrase. Il allait devoir y aller de manière plus frontale.

Adrien déplaça sa main de l'épaule de la jeune fille pour ensuite la poser sur son cou. Il se concentra sur son geste et sur la peau de Marinette qu'elle effleurait à peine. Son cœur battait si vite, mais il aurait tout donner pour qu'on ne l'arrête pas. Après tout, en tant qu'Adrien, il n'avait jamais osé approcher la moindre fille de façon si directe et si proche. En tant que Chat Noir, il n'avait jamais été gêné de se pavaner devant Ladybug.

Ce soir, il fallait qu'il soit les deux à fois.

Quand elle réalisa que le jeune garçon rapprochait lentement et dangereusement son visage du sien, Marinette l'arrêta brusquement en mettant une main entre leurs bouches.

– Adrien, tu... Tu es amoureux de Ladybug... Pas de moi en tant que Marinette.

– Nuance, ma Lady. Je te l'ai déjà répété plusieurs fois. Je suis amoureux de toi, qui que tu sois sous ce masque. Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout. C'est toi que j'aime, __toi__... Pas ton costume.

Cela relevait du miracle que Marinette tienne encore debout à cette heure-ci. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait rêvé qu'Adrien prononce des mots pareils devant elle. Mais justement, cela avait toujours été un rêve. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce jour arriverait.

L'émotion transparaissait dans le sourire qu'elle adressa à celui dont elle était amoureuse. Elle n'avait plus à se tracasser la tête pour ces histoires. Adrien est Chat Noir. Chat Noir est Adrien. Rien ne pouvait être plus beau.

Marinette corrigea intérieurement cette pensée quand elle sentit Adrien l'embrasser. Enfin.

Tous deux eurent l'impression de ne plus respirer, le temps semblait suspendu grâce à ce simple contact. Au début gênés par cette sensation nouvelle, les deux adolescents prirent assez rapidement leurs aises et leurs repères, leurs lèvres se mouvant délicatement. Chacun songea à quel point les lèvres de l'autre étaient douces, et qu'ils ne souhaitaient en aucun cas que ce baiser prenne fin. Ils prenaient par ci par là une petite inspiration de temps en temps, se retrouvant toujours à s'embrasser. Ils souriaient dans ce baiser. Adrien se surprit à serrer la prise qu'il avait sur la nuque de Marinette ainsi que sur sa taille. Et cette dernière s'étonna presque d'avoir passé ses bras autour de son partenaire, l'emprisonnant pour qu'il ne lui échappe pas.

Seule l'envie contrôlait ses pulsions soudaines ; la raison n'y avait pas à sa place.

Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité et en même temps l'instant le plus court de toute leur vie, Marinette et Adrien se séparèrent. Et il rirent ensemble en réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Adrien serra Marinette dans ses bras du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa Lady, il était hors de question pour lui de la laisser s'échapper. Ses mains vinrent caresser ses doux cheveux, tandis que Marinette se laissa bercer par cette agréable caresse et par les battements de cœur d'Adrien. Elle pourrait rester ainsi à tout jamais.

Si elle avait eu connaissance de ce florilège d'émotions plus tôt dans la journée, elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'on lui mentait.

Elle dut elle-même se convaincre à plusieurs reprises que non, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle était bel et bien dans les bras d'Adrien – __son__ Adrien –, dans l'un des lieux les plus romantiques de Paris. Et il venait de l'embrasser, __elle__.

A contrecœur, Marinette s'écarta légèrement de son amoureux pour le regarder.

– Dis, hum, tu te souviens à Grasse, commença-t-elle en se forçant intérieurement pour ne pas bafouiller. Quand on était dans la même... situation, acheva-t-elle en ayant bien réfléchi au terme à employer.

– Oui, je me souviens, lui répondit Adrien qui retenait son rire autant qu'il le pouvait. Pourquoi ?

Marinette laissa plusieurs secondes passer avant de reprendre, se retenant elle aussi de rire en sachant ce qu'elle allait dire.

– Je n'ai jamais été aussi frustrée de toute ma vie.

Comme elle s'en doutait, Adrien n'avait pu retenir son rire plus longtemps, et elle le suivit dedans. Il est vrai que la phrase avait de quoi être comique.

– Moi aussi, Marinette, crois-moi. Je pense même que j'ai été le plus frustré de nous deux.

– Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Parce que j'ai toujours très très envie de t'embrasser.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre ou protester, Adrien captura à nouveau les lèvres de sa partenaire. Et cette fois-ci, la douceur du premier baiser laissa place à une nouvelle fougue, une nouvelle vague de chaleur. Encore des sensations nouvelles qu'il tardait aux deux amoureux d'explorer ensemble.

– Je suis impatient de connaître tous les plans que tu as élaboré avec Alya pour passer du temps avec moi, s'exclama Adrien.

– Oh, ça ! Ce ne sont que des détails. N'y fais pas attention, lui dit Marinette en rougissant.

– Tu as raison. J'ai tout le temps pour les connaître, dit-il en étant prêt à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

– Attends, Adrien, une question me brûle les lèvres.

– Je t'écoute.

– Le parfum que tu m'as offert. Tu l'as trouvé où à Grasse ?

Adrien ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cette interrogation en tant que première question de Marinette. Mais bon, après tout, elle avait eu toutes ces informations à digérer en très peu de temps, et il serait ravi de répondre à toutes les questions de la jeune fille.

– Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans une boutique. Je ne l'ai même pas acheté. Je l'ai fabriqué pendant l'atelier de création.

– Tu... Tu as fabriqué un parfum pour moi ! réalisa Marinette.

– Je pensais te l'offrir quand je serais rentrer à Paris... mais le destin a voulu que nous nous retrouvions avant.

À la grande surprise d'Adrien, c'est Marinette qui l'embrassa à son tour. Il sentit tous ses remerciements à travers ce baiser.

– Merci, chaton, acheva-t-elle en lui donnant un léger baiser du bout des lèvres.

– On en est déjà aux petits surnoms mignons ?

– Ils sont tout trouvés, je crois.

– Tu as bien raison, ma Lady. Et si je le pouvais, j'aimerais te garder ici avec moi toute la nuit.

– D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres demain ?

Adrien interrogea Marinette du regard.

– Ils vont bien voir qu'il y a... du changement entre nous. Et je ne crois pas que leur avouer qu'on est Ladybug et Chat Noir et tout ce qui s'est passé à Grasse soit un bon plan.

– Hum... Au pire, on laisse passer demain comme une journée normale. Après c'est le week-end, ça nous donnera deux jours supplémentaires pour réfléchir à une histoire à leur raconter.

– Oui mais il y a un petit problème... J'ai moi aussi très très envie de t'embrasser, dit Marinette d'une voix suave en reprenant les termes exactes d'Adrien quelques minutes plus tôt. Et je crois que je ne résisterai pas très longtemps au collège.

– Bon alors au besoin, on improvisera. L'histoire n'est pas très importante. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on est maintenant.

Marinette regarda Adrien avec un air totalement incrédule, ne saisissant pas où il voulait en venir. Percevant cela, Adrien leva les yeux au ciel face à tant d'innocence.

– Un couple, finit-il par lui dire pour qu'elle réalise où ils en étaient.

– Un-un-un-un-un-

– Oui, Marinette, un couple, ria Adrien en voyant sa nouvelle petite-amie en train de littéralement court-circuiter.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle comme si elle était perdue, demandant silencieusement à Adrien si elle avait bien compris où il voulait en venir. Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

– Moi ? dit-elle en désignant. En couple ? Avec Adrien Agreste ? C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! déclara-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

– Et crois-moi, ma Lady, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises.

Quand Adrien l'embrassa encore et encore, Marinette se sentit bien chanceuse. Si le moindre petit événement était modifié dans cette ligne temporelle, alors tout ce qu'elle était en train de vivre ne se serait jamais produit. Sa bonne étoile était avec elle. Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir mis sur la route de Ladybug et Chat Noir ce voyage scolaire qui, il fallait le reconnaître, avait retourné leurs cœurs, mais avait également été le déclencheur de ce tout nouveau pan de leur vie.

Ils étaient ensemble, envers et contre tout. Ensemble dans leur vie héroïque. Ensemble dans leur vie privée.

Ensemble, et c'était ça le plus important.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE** **HISTOIRE**


	5. Chatvalier, au tableau (I)

**DEUXIÈME** **HISTOIRE**

 **Chatvalier, au tableau !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ _Playlist : « Next to me » – Imagine Dragons__

* * *

Une semaine. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de cours aux élèves de troisième avant d'entamer des révisions intenses en vue de passer le brevet des collèges. Une semaine durant laquelle, très certainement, leurs professeurs décideraient de ralentir la cadence, allégeant les heures de travail. Le programme était bouclé, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Pas même un seul devoir.

Mais cette perspective ne semblait pas être au goût de Mademoiselle Bustier, la professeure de français. Durant cette heure de cours avant la pause déjeuner, elle leur avait parlé des caractéristiques du courant littéraire du romantisme, ce qui avait divisé les élèves en deux catégories : les intéressés et les autres. Avant de libérer ses élèves, Mademoiselle Bustier déclara :

– Avant que vous ne partiez manger, laissez-moi vous donner les devoirs pour lundi ?

Nombre d'élèves protestèrent en argumentant que les cours étaient presque finis mais l'opinion de la professeure ne changea pas.

– Pas de négociation. Et puis, je pense que cela peut être intéressant pour vous. Je vais faire appel à votre créativité mais également à l'acteur qui sommeille en vous.

L'ensemble de la classe cligna des yeux. Face à leur incompréhension, Mademoiselle Bustier dut se retenir de rire.

– J'aimerais que, par binôme, vous écriviez et jouiez une déclaration en respectant le ton d'une certaine époque. Je ne veux pas que ce soit trop long, cinq minutes par groupe devrait suffire. Je vous demande d'inventer une scène – ou de reprendre une scène déjà existante – en vous appuyant sur une œuvre, sur une histoire d'amour bien sûr.

– Est-ce que nous devons choisir une œuvre étudiée en classe ? demanda Rose après que Mademoiselle Bustier l'ait autorisée à prendre la parole.

– Pas nécessairement, vous êtes libre sur ce plan-là. Disons que je vous autorise à prendre une œuvre qui date maximum du dix-neuvième siècle. Par exemple, nous ne pouvez pas prendre ce roman car il date du vingtième, mais si vous aviez choisi __L'écume des jours__ de Boris Vian, alors vous auriez écrit sur l'amour entre Colin et Chloé. Je vous demande en tout cas de respecter le style d'écriture de l'époque de l'œuvre, si vous choisissez d'écrire. Si vous choisissez de jouer une scène, comme une pièce de théâtre, mettez-y tout votre cœur. Dans tous les cas, vous passerez tous au tableau.

La professeure dut s'interrompre quelques secondes, les élèves bavardant entre eux, discutant certainement du sujet qu'elle leur avait donné.

– Une dernière chose, je ne vous impose pas des duos fille-garçon. Si vous êtes plus à l'aise entre garçons ou entre filles, libre à vous. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien jouer une scène qui évoque les sentiments des deux amoureux de l'histoire. À nouveau, par exemple, un duo de filles pourrait jouer une scène de __Roméo et Juliette__ qui serait une discussion entre Juliette et sa gouvernante, mais dans laquelle elles parlent des sentiments de Juliette pour Roméo.

Un certain soulagement passa à travers la salle de classe, la plupart des élèves étant soulagés par cette nouvelle.

Comme une libération, la cloche retentit et les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires dans un calme relatif.

– Ce devoir ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, dis-moi, dit Alya en donnant un coup de coude à sa voisine.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Marinette en tentant de cacher son rougissement soudain.

– Car c'est le premier devoir que tu peux faire avec Adrien sans avoir à bafouiller pour lui demander, ria Alya tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille et jetant un coup d'œil à leur voisin blond.

Le cœur de Marinette s'emballa rien qu'à cette idée et elle ne put empêcher un large sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Car voici un petit mois qu'elle et Adrien sortaient ensemble et elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse. De un, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que, pour une fois dans sa vie, tout soit parfait tant dans sa vie privée que dans sa vie de super-héroïne. De deux, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un seul instant que Adrien était aussi son coéquipier de toujours, sous les traits et le costume de Chat Noir. Et enfin de trois, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir être plus amoureuse de lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble.

Dire que tout cela, toute cette suite d'événements avait été déclenchée par un simple voyage scolaire – et quelques coïncidences impromptues. Marinette remerciait sa bonne étoile pour cette chance qui lui avait été donnée. La soirée qui avait vu leurs deux identités secrètes voler en éclat ainsi que l'aveu de leurs sentiments avait été riche en émotion, pour elle comme pour lui. Et encore, le lendemain, tous deux étaient sûrs d'avoir rêvé cette soirée alors qu'elle était on ne peut plus réelle. Le plus surprenant pour eux fut de constater que leur nouvelle « situation » n'avait en rien entaché leur vie en tant que Chat Noir et Ladybug. Ils donnaient toujours le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pendant les attaques d'akumas ; mieux, le fait d'être un couple dans la vie les aidait davantage à surmonter de nouvelles épreuves, faisant encore plus attention à l'autre. Il est cependant à noter qu'ils n'avaient pas encore osé se rapprocher à la vue des parisiens en tant que super-héros. Avec le temps, et Adrien était celui qui l'espérait le plus, peut-être que leur attitude sur ce point changera.

Mais voici également un mois que les deux adolescents avaient soigneusement repoussé une épreuve, et pas des moindres : l'épreuve de « la révélation au public » comme il la surnommait entre eux. Marinette et Adrien avaient décidé de ne rien révéler aux autres élèves et amis quant au fait qu'ils soient ensemble. Bien évidemment, Alya et Nino, ainsi que les parents de la jeune fille avaient été exclus de cette liste en étant mis au courant assez rapidement – en excluant la découverte de leur identité secrète, bien sûr. Cependant, les deux amoureux tenaient à préserver un semblant d'intimité avec le reste de la classe. Ils ne tenaient pas à ce que l'ambiance ou le comportement de certains (Chloé dans le viseur) ne changent en apprenant cette nouvelle. La discrétion était donc de mise, bien qu'ils aient failli se faire prendre à plusieurs reprises entrain de se tenir par la main ou d'échanger un ou deux baisers au détour d'un couloir ou entre deux cours.

Toutefois, Marinette reconnaissait volontiers que cette situation avait quelque chose de romantique. Ils devaient se cacher des autres, comme dans de nombreux romans d'amour. Elle vivait sa propre histoire...

– Allô ! La Terre appelle Marinette, l'assomma Alya en claquant des doigts à plusieurs reprises.

– Hein ? Quoi ?

– Je te disais que je ferai le travail avec Nino.

– On écrira la plus belle des scènes de déclaration ! s'enthousiasma le garçon en se retournant vers les filles.

– Il reste toujours l'option théâtre si on ne trouve rien, lui rappela sa petite-amie.

– Avec deux génies comme nous, on va forcément réussir à écrire un truc d'enfer.

Alors que Nino et Alya étaient en train d'imaginer leur fameuse scène, Marinette remarqua enfin qu'Adrien s'était lui aussi retourné et qu'il la fixait avec un sourire des plus séduisants.

– Ça te va si on le fait ensemble, Marinette ? lui demanda-t-il tendrement.

– Oui ! Bien sûr ! Avec grand plaisir ! Je suis ravie de me déclarer à toi- Non de faire la déclaration avec toi !

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de rire face au débit de paroles impressionnant de sa petite-amie. Il est vrai que Marinette, fidèle à elle-même et bien que étant officiellement en couple avec Adrien, continuait parfois de bafouiller quand il lui adressait la parole. Une petite habitude qu'elle avait eu durant toute l'année scolaire et qui était décidément bien dure à faire disparaître – bien qu'elle ait fortement diminué tout de même.

– Si tu veux, après le déjeuner, on va à la bibliothèque pour réfléchir à l'œuvre qu'on doit choisir, lui proposa le jeune garçon.

– On ira tous ensemble ! s'exclama Nino en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami, ne laissant pas à Marinette le temps de répondre convenablement. Mais ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous donner des idées ! Notre projet sera PAR-FAIT !

– Le nôtre aussi le sera, t'en fait pas pour ça, le chambra Adrien.

– Tu veux parier, mec ?

– Ça me convient.

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard durant quelques secondes, sous l'œil à la fois amusé et désespéré des deux filles. Bien entendu, tout cela était un pari amical, mais elles sentaient que ce défi symbolique allait leur donner du fil à retordre.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre sortis de classe, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire, Adrien fut sauvagement abordé par Chloé qui avait bien évidemment en tête de faire équipe avec le blondinet pour ce travail. Après avoir adressé un regard à Marinette, Adrien répondit avec franchise à la fille du Maire qu'il avait déjà un partenaire, et prit soin de ne pas révéler de qui il s'agissait. Visiblement furieuse, Chloé s'en était retournée vers Sabrina en pestiférant comme à son habitude contre cette « injustice ». A la suite de quoi, les quatre adolescents purent se remettre en chemin, Alya et Nino se tenant par la main alors que Marinette et Adrien durent se contenter de petits regards discrets.

* * *

Pressés d'arriver le plus vite possible à la bibliothèque, ils mangèrent assez rapidement avant de s'y rendre et de se placer à deux tables différentes et opposées, Marinette et Adrien ayant opté pour une table au fond de la pièce où il n'y avait personne.

– Si j'ai bien compris, avant d'écrire la déclaration, il faut trouver une histoire sur laquelle s'appuyer ? demanda Marinette à son partenaire pour confirmation.

– Oui, et je sens que le plus dur, ça va être ça : trouver l'histoire, lui répondit Adrien en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

– Déjà, dans ce qu'on a étudié cette année et qui rentre dans les critères de la prof, on a quoi ?

– Hum... On aurait __Antigone__ , __Roméo et Juliette__ , les poésies de Rimbaud... et c'est tout ! Le reste des œuvres qu'on a étudié sont après le dix-neuvième siècle !

– Et bien... On pourrait jouer __Roméo et Juliette__.

L'un comme l'autre furent surpris des mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de Marinette. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir pensé, et non parlé à voix haute... Elle voulut se frapper pour avoir osé dire ça devant Adrien.

– Pourquoi pas, mais... reprit Adrien sans tenir compte de la petite tinte rosée qu'avaient pris les joues de sa petite-amie. C'est trop commun. Tout le monde va choisir ça car on l'a vu en classe, et c'est simple de trouver une scène de déclaration, ou qui parle de sentiments. Je te parie que au moins trois groupes vont jouer la scène du balcon, finit-il par pointer.

– Et bien on a qu'à jouer la scène entre Juliette et sa gouvernante, dit Marinette le regard taquin.

– Ah oui, et qui ferait Juliette ?

Ne s'attendant pas à cette répartie digne d'un Chat Noir, Marinette dut se reprendre pour ne pas rire et pour continuer ce petit jeu.

– Moi. C'est moi qui ferait Juliette. Parce que je ne te vois pas du tout habillé avec une belle robe de princesse. Donc tu feras la nourrisse, mon chaton.

– « Oh, Juliette ! Comment peux-tu être amoureuse d'un Montaigu, l'ennemi de notre famille ! Il est de ton devoir de l'oublier ! » joua Adrien en essayant d'imiter la fameuse nourrisse.

Marinette dut laisser échapper le rire qu'elle retenait depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle devait toutefois le contenir, au risque qu'elle et Adrien ne se fassent réprimander par la bibliothécaire.

– Bon, reprit la jeune fille en soufflant pour se calmer. Il y a encore la scène du bal.

– Marinette, je te le redis, je pense que c'est la facilité de prendre __Roméo et Juliette__.

– On peut toujours essayer la scène maintenant, ça nous coûte rien.

En vérité, Marinette aurait laissé gagner Adrien en temps normal. Mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Elle savait que dans cette fameuse scène du bal, Roméo et Juliette échangeaient un baiser à deux reprises... Et elle mourrait d'envie qu'Adrien l'embrasse. Ils pouvaient bien allier travail et petit plaisir, non ?

S'avouant vaincu pour cette fois, Adrien rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Marinette, se collant presque à elle. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille avait sorti sa tablette et cherchait la pièce de théâtre dans ses documents. Une fois cela fait, elle parcourut le fichier pour arriver à la scène 5 de l'Acte I, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne joueraient pas cela lundi pour leur devoir, elle pouvait au moins jouer cette scène avec son amoureux, rien que tous les deux.

– __Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence__ , commença Adrien en prenant délicatement la main de Marinette comme cela était indiqué dans le texte. __Permettez à mes lèvres, comme à deux pèlerins rougissants, d'effacer ce grossier attouchement par un tendre baiser.__

– __Bon pèlerin, vous êtes trop sévère pour votre main qui n'a fait preuve en ceci que d'une respectueuse dévotion__ , poursuivit Marinette après s'être reconcentrée... Adrien jouait parfaitement son rôle, et elle se sentait perturbée par cela... __Les saintes mêmes ont des mains que peuvent toucher les mains des pèlerins et cette étreinte est un pieux baiser.__

– __Les saintes n'ont-elles pas des lèvres, et les pèlerins aussi ?__

– __Oui, pèlerin, des lèvres vouées à la prière.__

– __Oh ! alors, chère sainte, que les lèvres fassent ce que font les mains. Elles te prient exauce-les, de peur que leur foi ne se change en désespoir.__

– __Les saintes restent immobiles, tout en exauçant les prières.__

– __Restez donc immobile, tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière.__

Après avoir vérifié d'un rapide coup d'oeil que personne ne les regardait (et constatant que la bibliothèque était toujours aussi vide), Adrien s'avança pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Marinette. Alors qu'elle pensait que cet échange serait plus long, elle fut surprise lorsque son amoureux s'éloigna d'elle à peine deux secondes plus tard, et qu'il lui offrit pour toute réponse un clin d'œil malicieux.

– __Vos lèvres ont effacé le pêché des miennes__ , reprit le garçon avec un regard de défi, attendant que sa partenaire se remette dans le jeu.

– __Mes lèvres ont gardé pour elles le pêché qu'elles ont pris des vôtres__ , dit Marinette avec une once de taquinerie dans le regard, ce qui donnait encore plus envie à Adrien de l'embrasser à nouveau. Son souhait allait bientôt être exhaussé...

– __Vous avez pris le pêché de mes lèvres ? Ô reproche charmant ! Alors rendez-moi mon pêché.__

En lisant la didascalie suivant son texte « Il l'embrasse encore. », Adrien ne fit pas prier. Il embrassa à nouveau son amoureuse, avide d'amour et d'une envie de le lui montrer, de le lui prouver. Marinette sourit contre les lèvres d'Adrien, heureuse de la tournure que prenait cette séance de travail. Ce baiser était comme une torture tant les deux adolescents souhaitaient exprimer leurs sentiments à travers ce simple contact. Mais il fallait rester discret, tous deux étaient conscients du risque considérable qu'ils prenaient en cet instant. Malheureusement, cette infime part de raison se trouvait bien loin dans leur esprit.

Bien que leur baiser soit doux et romantique du début à la fin, Adrien se décida à taquiner la lèvre inférieure de Marinette en la mordillant très légèrement. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, il lui suffisait juste d'écouter son instinct... Surprise dans un premier temps, la jeune fille pensa dans un second qu'elle aimait cette nouvelle découverte. À tel point qu'un léger gémissement s'échappa tout seul de sa bouche.

Prenant conscience de ce petit bruit, Marinette se figea, mettant fin au baiser. Elle tourna la tête machinalement à droite et à gauche à plusieurs reprises. Elle souffla en constatant que personne ne les avait vu, et put enfin se concentrer à nouveau sur le visage lumineux d'Adrien. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle prononça les mots suivants :

– Tu as l'art des baisers.

Elle savait pertinemment que c'était la réplique suivante dans la scène qu'ils jouaient; elle ignorait juste pourquoi son cerveau avait décidé qu'elle la dirait quand même au lieu de profiter de cet instant.

Adrien passa une main sur la joue de sa petite-amie, la caressant du bout des doigts. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement beau, accentuant l'état second dans lequel elle se trouvait.

– Ce n'est pas la bonne réplique, ma Lady, lui chuchota Adrien à l'oreille tout en souriant.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, interrogeant le garçon du regard. Il pointa alors la phrase sur sa tablette.

– Tu t'es trompée. La bonne réplique est « __Vous avez l'art des baisers__ »... Pas « tu », acheva-t-il en lui adressant un regard plein de malice.

Marinette ne trouva rien à dire pour se défendre, se mettant à rougir un peu plus. Adrien ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. Il adorait la taquiner. La voir rougir après chacun de leur échange était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, et dont il ne se lasserait jamais très certainement. Tout simplement parce que ces petites réactions faisaient de Marinette ce qu'elle était, à savoir __elle__ et personne d'autre.

– Est-ce que tu aurais fait un petit lapsus révélateur ? décida de continuer Adrien dans sa plaisanterie.

– Peut-être que oui... Peut-être que non... J'aurais besoin d'une confirmation pour le savoir.

Voyant que Marinette se rapprochait à nouveau lui, Adrien dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour la stopper dans son élan. Clairement, il pourrait passer des heures à l'embrasser... mais le devoir les appelait.

– Je pense que c'est suffisant pour l'instant. On retourne en classe dans... quinze minutes, et tout ce qu'on a fait c'est... Se distraire.

– Si, on a appris une chose. (Adrien laissa passer un silence, attendant que Marinette lui apporte une réponse.) On sait qu'on ne choisira pas _ _Roméo et Juliette__.

– C'est au moins ça, dit Adrien après avoir lâché un petit rire. En attendant, on a toujours rien, continua-t-il en désespérant sur sa table.

Alors qu'il tentait de réfléchir à tous les livres classiques qu'il avait lu, mettant à part les histoires d'amour, le fil des pensées d'Adrien fut interrompu lorsque Marinette lui tapota l'épaule tout en lui montrant son téléphone portable.

– Vu la galère dans laquelle on est... On peut taper sur Google un truc du genre « Top 10 des histoires d'amour classiques »...

L'opinion d'Adrien fut partagée. D'un côté, l'idée semblait être la solution du dernier espoir. Et de l'autre, elle semblait être une idée de génie pour les élèves perdus comme eux. Approuvant finalement son idée, tous les deux se mirent à chercher sur internet ces fameux « Top » dans lesquels ils espéraient trouver le Graal.

Et ce fut Marinette qui pensa le trouver sur son téléphone.

– Adrien, j'ai peut-être quelque chose.

Le garçon se pencha sur le portable de sa partenaire pour savoir de quoi elle parlait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses de __Tristan et Iseult__ ?

– Je ne l'ai jamais lu, ni étudié avec Nathalie, mais je connais un peu l'histoire. Et toi ?

– Justement, on l'a étudié en cinquième avec Mademoiselle Bustier. Toi qui cherche un truc original, je suis sûre que personne ne pensera à une œuvre qui date du Moyen-Âge.

– Donc... On se retrouve à l'époque des chevaliers, des princesses et des combats à l'épée ?

– Euh... Oui, c'est plutôt bien résumé.

En proie à la réflexion, Adrien se leva soudainement de sa chaise et disparut dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. Marinette demeura perdue face à cette précipitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas. De toute manière, elle savait qu'il allait revenir ne serait-ce que pour récupérer ses affaires... Mais tout de même !

Après peut-être une minute ou deux, Adrien réapparut en tenant un livre dans une main. Il reprit place sur sa chaise et posa le livre sur la table, dévoilant la couverture à son amoureuse.

La couverture de __Tristan et Iseult.__

– Ma Lady, cela serait un honneur pour moi d'être votre preux chevalier pour cette quête de la meilleure note à notre exposé.


	6. Chavalier, au tableau (II)

**DEUXIÈM** **E** **HISTOIRE**

 **Chatvalier, au tableau !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _ _Playlist : « Her love is my religion » – The Cab__

* * *

– Adrien, puis-je savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

La voix glaciale et neutre de Gabriel Agreste raisonna dans le hall d'entrée, provoquant par la même occasion un frisson qui passa le long du dos de son fils. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à franchir la porte du manoir, son élan fut interrompu par l'apparition de son père.

– Je vais chez Nino, eut-il tout juste le temps de dire avant que son père ne reprenne.

– Tu devrais davantage travailler ton piano. Nous sommes dimanche après tout, et tu n'as aucune séance photo de prévu.

– Je dois aller chez lui car nous avons un travail à rendre pour demain. Un travail en binôme. Nous sommes obligés de travailler ensemble. Et j'ai prévenu le chauffeur hier que j'irai chez lui aujourd'hui. On ne vous a pas prévenu ?

– Non, je le crains fort.

Un duel de regards s'engagea entre le père et le fils, le premier ne souhaitant pas laisser son enfant dehors, et le second priant de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir sortir en cette journée ensoleillée. Adrien priait de tout son cœur pour que son père n'appose pas son veto quant à cette sortie.

– Très bien, puisqu'il s'agit de tes études, tu peux y aller. J'enverrai le chauffeur te chercher pour 19 heures.

Adrien voulut protester en disant que l'horaire était trop tôt, mais sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendra pas gain de cause, il se ravisa. Une chose à la fois ; c'était déjà un premier pas que son père ne s'oppose pas farouchement à ce qu'il quitte la maison.

– Merci, père. A tout à l'heure, dit Adrien en passant la porte d'entrée, tout en devinant que, comme tous les soirs, il ne croiserait pas son père lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Après s'être installé à l'arrière de la voiture, le jeune garçon s'autorisa enfin à souffler.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir voir Marinette en dehors des heures de cours, et en dehors de son rôle de Chat Noir.

Car oui, cela avait beau faire un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Adrien avait pris grand soin de ne pas mettre son père au courant quant à cette relation naissante. Il imaginait qu'il lui dirait qu'avoir une petite-amie le déconcentrerait de son travail. Mais il savait que son père aurait tort.

Depuis qu'ils avaient déclaré être ensemble, Marinette et Adrien n'avaient véritablement pu se voir qu'au collège – en dehors des missions faisant appel à Chat Noir et Ladybug. En effet, l'emploi du temps titanesque du garçon était un fardeau bien lourd qui les empêchaient de se voir le samedi, et encore moins le dimanche puisque Gabriel Agreste refusait que son fils sorte de la maison pour des « affaires inutiles ». Adrien fut donc contraint de mentir à son père pour pouvoir partir de chez lui.

Enfin, il n'avait qu'à moitié menti. Il partait bien travailler chez quelqu'un ; il avait simplement omis de dévoiler la véritable identité de cette personne.

Deux jours plus tôt, après qu'ils se soient mis d'accord pour faire leur travail sur __Tristan et Iseult__ , Marinette avait proposé à Adrien qu'ils essayent de se voir le week-end pour travailler, profitant du samedi pour avancer chacun de leur côté, et ainsi regrouper les informations le dimanche. Ce petit temps avait permis à Adrien de se plonger dans la lecture de la légende, qu'il avait du lire en un temps record.

Quand Adrien reconnut le quartier dans lequel habitait Nino, la voiture s'était déjà arrêtée. Le Gorille lui ouvrit la porte et Adrien le remercia. Il s'avança ensuite vers l'immeuble où habitait son meilleur ami, et entra après avoir tapé le digicode. Il se cacha ensuite et surveilla la rue jusqu'à ce que son chauffeur parte. Ainsi, il put librement sortir de l'immeuble.

– Pff, tout ce cinéma juste pour voir ta copine. Ça me gave, je veux mon fromage, râla Plagg après être sorti de la chemise d'Adrien.

– Tant que je n'ai pas de meilleure idée, on fera comme ça. Aller retourne te cacher, on est en pleine rue !

Suite à cela, Adrien sortit son portable et envoya un petit message.

A Marinette.

 ** **« Le Gorille vient de me laisser. Je suis devant chez Nino. Je suis chez toi dans quinze minutes je pense ;) »****

Il garda son téléphone en main, et commença à marcher quelques mètres dans la rue. Puis une vibration l'obligea à s'arrêter.

 ** **« Daccord trop trop hâte que tu arrives mon chaton 3 »****

Adrien ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer sa petite-amie en train de sauter de joie en écrivant ce message. Lui aussi avait très hâte de la retrouver, mais la perspective du trajet ne l'enchantait guère.

Puis il eut une illumination.

Ni une ni deux, Adrien partit se faufiler dans une petite rue étroite, à l'abri des regards.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, ce n'est pas par là ! se plaignit Plagg.

– Tu vas vite comprendre. Plagg, transforme-moi !

Le petit kwami n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà aspiré dans la bague de son maître. Chat Noir fit son apparition moins d'une seconde après.

– Ma Lady, ton vœu va être exhaussé.

Puis, en un instant, Chat Noir bondit et grimpa l'immeuble qui se trouvait face à lui. Et une fois arrivé sur le toit, il commença à courir, courir et encore courir, s'aidant par moment de son bâton télescopique pour franchir les grands écarts. Il allait plus vite, définitivement plus vite qu'en étant à pied. Il espérait que Marinette apprécierait cette petite surprise, à savoir qu'il arrive avec un peu d'avance sur l'horaire prévu.

En empruntant ce raccourci difficile d'accès pour le commun des mortels, le super-héros avait pu atteindre sa destination en cinq minutes à peine. Quand il aperçut la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng non loin, il redescendit sur la terre ferme et se détransforma à l'abri des regards.

– Pitié Adrien, évite les transformations surprises, ça me donne mal à la tête ! le gronda Plagg sitôt réapparu.

– J'essayerai, en attendant on est arrivé, tu pourras te reposer avec Tikki.

– J'espère qu'il y aura du fromage !

Adrien se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par cette passion de Plagg pour le camembert. Après que Plagg ait regagné sa cachette habituelle, le jeune garçon put entamer les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la boulangerie. Il appréhendait quelque peu de se retrouver face aux parents de Marinette. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il venait chez elle en tant que « petit-ami » (la dernière fois remontant à ce concours de jeux vidéos), il était normal pour lui de stresser. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'état plus que probable de Marinette : elle devait être cent fois plus anxieuse que lui. Adrien se détendit quelque peu en se rappelant qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ; il venait chez elle pour travailler, pas pour passer du bon temps... Bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie ! Mais bon, avec les parents de la jeune fille non loin de sa chambre, il se doute bien à quel point cela serait gênant s'ils les surprenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Adrien chassa ses hésitations de son esprit et passa la porte de la boulangerie. Il vit alors Tom Dupain derrière la caisse en train de donner un paquet à une cliente. Celle-ci le remercia et s'en alla. Adrien prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le comptoir.

– Bonjour Monsieur Dupain, salua-t-il avec une pointe de timidité mais beaucoup d'assurance. Je viens voir Marinette. On doit travailler sur un exposé.

– Ha mais oui ! Adrien ! Comment vas-tu mon grand ? lui demanda le boulanger si chaleureusement (Adrien en fut surpris). Marinette nous a prévenu que tu venais aujourd'hui. Passe derrière, ma femme est au salon.

– Merci.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put répondre. Il obéit à Tom et passa par derrière pour rejoindre l'appartement des Dupain-Cheng. Il n'eut même pas le temps de frapper à la porte que la mère de Marinette l'accueillit déjà.

– Bonjour, Adrien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire et en l'invitant à rentrer.

– Bonjour, madame. Vous allez bien ?

– Très bien, c'est gentil de me le demander. Je vais aller prévenir Marinette que tu es là.

Sabine Cheng entraîna Adrien dans le salon avant qu'elle ne monte quelques marches qui menait à une trappe : la chambre de Marinette. Sabine toqua à la trappe.

– Ma chérie, il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans le salon, dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Adrien, ce qui fit légèrement rougir ce dernier.

– Qui ? put-il entendre dans la pièce en haut.

Il était normal que Marinette se demande qui pouvait l'attendre, Adrien étant arrivé avec dix minutes d'avance sur l'heure prédite.

– Un certain garçon blond, plaisanta sa mère.

A la suite de quoi, Adrien entendit un véritable capharnaüm dans la chambre au-dessus de lui. Quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – semblait être tombé. Il entendit Marinette courir à pas lourd dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Il avait donc raison ; elle était bien plus anxieuse que lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, le calme revint et Marinette apparut en haut de l'escalier. Elle descendit les marches assez rapidement pour arriver en face de son petit-ami.

– Salut, Adrien, dit-elle un peu surexcitée. Tu es arrivé vite, dis donc ! Bon aller, tu viens, on a du travail nous !

Elle le prit soudainement par la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Le garçon eut le temps de ne rien comprendre quand il se retrouva dans la chambre aux teintes rosées.

– Désolée d'avoir été brusque, s'excusa Marinette en refermant la trappe. Mais on devait vite monter où ma mère ne nous aurait pas lâché pendant au moins une heure.

– Je comprends, t'en fait pas, lui dit Adrien en riant presque. Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, disons que je suis... passé par les toits.

– C'est pas très bien mon chaton d'abuser de ses pouvoirs, essaya-t-elle de le sermonner en souriant.

– Tu avais hâte que j'arrive. Me voilà !

Adrien partit poser ses affaires sur le petit canapé, mais en se retournant, il remarqua que quelque chose avait disparu.

– Dis donc, ma Lady, où sont toutes les photos de moi qui étaient accrochées ici ?

Marinette rougit d'un seul coup en se rappelant de cet épisode datant d'il y a plusieurs semaines, où sa chambre avait été filmée à son insu et que tout le monde avait pu voir sa collection de photographies d'Adrien. Pour autant, elle n'avait enlevé les photos du garçon que depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à sortir ensemble. Et ce pour une bonne raison...

– Je trouvais que ça faisait triste de n'avoir que des photos de toi. Maintenant, j'aimerais plutôt afficher des photos de nous deux ensemble, dit-elle en rougissant alors qu'Adrien s'était rapproché d'elle. Mais il y en a toujours une à côté de mon lit ! Donc tu vois, je ne les ai pas complété enlevé.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que Adrien lui envoie une petite pique, Marinette fut prise de cours par ses lèvres qui vinrent capturée les siennes. Avec ce stress soudain qu'avait provoqué la mini-confrontation entre Adrien et ses parents, elle avait complètement oublié le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Il fallait bien y remédier...

A noter que pendant cet infime moment, Tikki et Plagg avaient décidé d'un regard de s'éloigner et de se cacher en haut de la mezzanine.

– Aller, Marinette, il est temps qu'on s'y mette, déclara Adrien après avoir mis un terme à leur baiser.

– Hum, d'accord !

Marinette s'installa à son bureau et sortit plusieurs feuilles, tandis qu'Adrien s'éclipsa quelques instants pour chercher ses propres notes, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

– Je t'ai dit hier soir que j'avais fini le livre dans la journée, mais ce que j'ai pas dit, c'est que j'ai eu énormément de mal à me faire au style, lui dit Adrien. Ça va être compliqué d'écrire quelque chose, je sens.

– Moi aussi, je le sens. Je n'ai pas relu l'histoire en entier, mais seulement des passages clés. J'ai même pas écrit une phrase.

– J'ai un début de déclaration, mais bon c'est vraiment à corriger avant demain, dit le garçon en tendant une feuille à Marinette.

La jeune fille parcourut du regard les quelques lignes écrites de la main d'Adrien. Elle fit tout pour le dissimuler, mais son cœur s'emballait déjà à leur lecture. Elle dut pourtant se remettre en tête que Adrien parlait en tant que Tristan... donc pas à elle directement.

– J'aime beaucoup ce début. Mais si on n'a que ça, on va pas aller loin, désespéra Marinette.

– J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait pas mal de tirades dans l'histoire. Peut-être qu'on pourrait chacun écrire une tirade, et les deux seraient entrecoupées par un petit dialogue.

– Je sens déjà que ça va être un enfer...

Ainsi, durant plus d'une heure, les deux amoureux imaginaient ce que pourrait donner leur déclaration. Cela avançait à petit pas, même si ils avaient décidé que leurs tirades à l'un et à l'autre seraient écrites à part. Marinette avait suggéré cela, car elle n'arrivait pas à aligner ses mots (même sur le papier) alors qu'Adrien l'épiait du regard. Ainsi, quand celui-ci partira, ils devront tous deux s'y attaquer séparément. Cette séance fut interrompue aux alentours de 17 heures lorsque Sabine était entrée dans la chambre de Marinette sans prévenir, avec un plateau de brioches sortant tout droit du four. Heureusement pour eux, les deux adolescents étaient bien assis au bureau, n'étant pas dans une position compromettante. Mise à part cette arrivée de la mère de Marinette, seuls quelques baisers volés interrompaient de ci, de là l'élan des collégiens dans leur travail.

En tout cas, ce temps de travail eut bien une fin... Mais plus involontaire et précipitée.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient l'une des fameuses brioches, Marinette et Adrien entendirent des cris stridents qui venaient de la rue. Ils montèrent sur la terrasse et constatèrent qu'un super-vilain étaient en train de terroriser la ville, non loin du quartier du Marais.

D'un simple regard, ils se comprirent et demandèrent à leurs kwamis respectifs de les transformer.

Ainsi Ladybug et Chat Noir purent partir à la rescousse des parisiens.

* * *

Très certainement un de leurs ennemis les plus faciles à vaincre, il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps au couple de super-héros pour maîtriser l'akumatisé, réduisant une fois de plus à néant les plans du Papillon. Ladybug put ensuite purifier l'akuma avant que tout ne redevienne normal dans les rues de Paris. Les deux super-héros purent aller s'abriter sur un toit en contemplant les parisiens retrouver le sourire.

– Beau travail, ma Lady. Tu ne t'es pas si mal débrouillée, déclara Chat Noir en allant s'asseoir sur le rebord du toit.

– Je te retourne le compliment, chaton, poursuivit sa partenaire en restant debout à ses côtés. On était comme des guerriers !

– Comme des chatvaliers, tu veux dire ?

Ladybug regarda son partenaire de manière désespérée face au jeu de mot qui ne l'étonna guère.

– Il est vraiment nul celui-là, ria-t-elle.

– Reconnais tout de même que j'ai tout d'un chevalier servant, dit Chat Noir en se tournant vers Ladybug. Je sauve le monde des créatures démoniaques !

– Et où est ta demoiselle en détresse alors ?

– Ma princesse tu veux dire ! Et bien, à toi de décider. Soit elle est en train de m'attendre dans sa tour d'ivoire... Soit elle est juste devant moi.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ladybug donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de Chat Noir. Puis un bruit provient des Miraculous de chacun.

– Il nous reste quatre minutes avant de nous transformer, constata Ladybug. On ferait mieux de rentrer de chez moi par deux chemins différents pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

– Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi... Mais avant, ma Lady... ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et sembla complètement hypnotisée par son regard verdoyant.

– Un chevalier a normalement droit à un baiser de sa princesse à la fin du combat. Puis-je y avoir droit moi aussi ?

– Mon brave Chat Noir, vous méritez tous les titres de chevalier qui existent sur cette terre. Ainsi, je veux bien vous donnez un gage de ma gratitude.

Ainsi le premier baiser de Ladybug et Chat Noir eut lieu, la première ayant délicatement saisi le visage du second avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Tous deux songèrent que s'embrasser sous leurs identités de super-héros avait quelque chose de plutôt mystérieux. Après tout, jamais ils n'auraient du savoir qui se cachait sous le masque de leur partenaire. Ils ne décidèrent de se séparer que lorsque leurs Miraculous émirent un nouveau bruit.

– Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

– Parfait ! Le dernier arrivé chez toi est un chat mouillé !

Ladybug ne put protester que son coéquipier avait disparu dans la direction opposée à celle qu'elle allait prendre. Trois minutes. Dans trois minutes, ils se retrouveraient. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle arrive chez elle en trois minutes !

Redoublant d'effort, la jeune héroïne parvint à réaliser cet exploit. Quand elle arriva sur la terrasse, son costume disparut instantanément. Et elle constata qu'Adrien l'attendait assis sur une chaise.

– Tu m'as fait attendre, la taquina-t-il.

– De combien ? Dix secondes ?

– Au moins vingt, je dirai !

Adrien se leva et fit signe à Marinette de se rapprocher. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et sourire en parcourant la petite distance qui la séparait de son amoureux. Puis son rire fut étouffé par les lèvres d'Adrien. Elle crut sentir son cœur à la fois s'arrêter et battre à tout rompre ; la sensation était toujours aussi exquise. Marinette pouvait l'affirmer : elle ne connaissait rien de plus beau qu'embrasser Adrien.

Les deux adolescents se décidèrent enfin à retourner dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Mais alors que tous les deux allaient reprendre leur activité favorite, Adrien reçut un message, qui mettait définitivement fin à cette séance de travail. Intriguée, Marinette lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

– Mon chauffeur vient de partir. Il ne va pas tarder à être devant chez Nino.

– Pourquoi il serait devant chez Nino ?

– J'ai dit à mon père que je travaillais chez lui. Il n'était déjà pas très chaud pour que je sorte, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Et puis, tu sais, je ne veux rien lui dire pour nous deux.

– Oui je sais... soupira Marinette en réalisant ce que ce message signifiait.

– Je vais devoir partir, souffla Adrien à son tour. Hey, ma Lady, me fais pas cette tête. On se revoit demain au collège. Et puis, on a notre exposé en première heure. Il faut qu'on soit en forme.

– Je sais, mais...

– Mais ?

– C'est difficile de rester « éloignée » de toi à l'école. Et on ne peut pas se voir le week-end... Ça me frustre juste.

– Moi aussi, crois-moi, j'aimerais trouver une solution.

– Moi j'en ai peut-être une !

Plagg surgit sans crier gare entre les deux adolescents, surpris par cette intervention.

– Et si vous vous échappiez en cachette, suggéra le kwami.

– Plagg, je crois qu'on a besoin de plus d'explication, le sermonna Adrien.

– J'en donnerai si tu jures de me donner le plus fin des camemberts quand on rentrera.

Adrien se vit contraint de céder au caprice de Plagg, sous l'œil amusé de Marinette et de Tikki.

– Mettons, Adrien tu ne peux pas sortir. Mais Chat Noir, lui le peut. Rien ne t'empêche de partir de ta chambre quand tu sais que tu n'as plus rien à faire.

– Oui mais, et Marinette ?

– Et bah, elle n'a qu'à rester ici. Tu viens chez elle, c'est tout !

– Mais il y a mes parents. C'est impossible qu'il passe inaperçu, intervient Marinette.

– Et bah tant pis, soyez discret. J'essaye de trouver une solution pour que vous arrêtiez de vous plaindre comme quoi vous ne vous voyez pas assez ! s'énerva Plagg.

Plagg fit mine de bouder sous les yeux d'Adrien et de Marinette. Tous deux se regardèrent ensuite, plutôt sceptique mais également compréhensif.

– C'est vrai que... ça peut être pas mal, se décida à dire Marinette.

– On va y réfléchir. Au moins, si on ne trouve rien d'autre, on a un plan B.

– Bon aller dites-vous au revoir, il faut qu'on y aille Adrien ! hurla Plagg.

Se décidant enfin à bouger, Adrien partit ranger les quelques affaires qu'il avait sorti de son sac, avant de se retourner vers son amoureuse.

– N'oublie pas d'écrire ta partie, ma Lady, dit-il tout en caressant tendrement sa joue.

– Toi aussi, n'oublie pas.

– Et essaye de ne pas arriver en retard, ne put s'empêcher de dire Adrien en lâchant un rire. Ou plutôt, essaye de ne pas te coucher trop tard si tu travailles dans la nuit.

– Ah, ça je ne peux pas le garantir. Je travaille plutôt bien de nuit.

– Ma Lady, ce sont les chats qui vivent la nuit. Est-ce que j'aurais déteint sur toi ?

– C'est bien possible, avoua Marinette en se saisissant du visage d'Adrien pour venir l'embrasser.

Dire qu'Adrien était surpris de ce baiser était un euphémisme. Il n'avait tellement l'habitude que Marinette soit l'instigatrice de leurs baisers, mais il reconnaissait volontiers que cela lui plaisait tout autant que lorsque c'était lui qui l'embrassait. Du moment qu'il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras, contre lui, contre son cœur, plus rien n'importait.

Les deux amoureux durent s'armer de force et de courage pour se séparer définitivement. Marinette raccompaga Adrien jusqu'en bas de chez elle, après que celui-ci ait salué ses parents, et elle le regarda se transformer à nouveau en Chat Noir. « Ce qu'il est beau » songea-t-elle. Chat Noir ne put lui adresser qu'un signe de la main avant de courir et sauter en direction de l'immeuble de Nino où son chauffeur l'attendait déjà très certainement.

Quand elle remonta dans sa chambre, Marinette se mit tout de suite au travail dans l'écriture de sa tirade. Maintenant qu'Adrien était parti, elle n'aurait plus peur de rougir en écrivant, en pensant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle devait se mettre dans la peau d'Iseult, mais c'était compliqué puisqu'elle ne vivait pas la même histoire d'amour que cette princesse. Marinette se concentra alors tout simplement sur ses sentiments pour Adrien qui, eux, l'inspiraient pour écrire.

Elle fut alors décidée. Elle allait indirectement se déclarer à Adrien à travers cet exposé. C'était soit ça, soit avoir zéro pour non présentation du devoir. Le choix était vite fait.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était le jour J, et Adrien était arrivé un petit peu plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée en classe. Le cours de français était le tout premier de la journée, et il voulait peaufiner les derniers détails de son travail. Très peu d'élèves étaient présents à cette heure, et personne ne vint le déranger durant dix minutes. Alya et Nino arrivèrent peu après, accompagnés d'autres de leurs camarades.

– Salut, mec, ça va ? lui demanda Nino en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

– Je suis en train de terminer le devoir, mais ça va je crois que j'ai fini. Et vous alors, vous vous en êtes sortis ?

– Comme des chefs ! affirma Alya derrière lui. On a été super inspirés.

– Et toi, avec Marinette, ça s'est bien passé ? Vous avez choisi quoi comme œuvre ?

– Oui ça s'est bien passé, et c'est un secret.

Adrien se garda pour lui qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du travail de Marinette. Il avait trouvé risquer le fait de travailler séparément sur leur propre tirade, mais au moins ainsi il avait pu penser sa réflexion jusqu'au bout. Cependant, Adrien était inquiet ; Marinette n'était toujours pas arrivée.

– Alya, tu ne sais pas où est Marinette ?

– Je lui ai envoyé un message ce matin, mais elle m'a pas répondu.

– J'espère juste qu'elle ne sera pas trop en retard...

– D'ailleurs, Adrien il faut que je te montre un truc de ouf ! Comme Marinette ne répond pas, tu as l'honneur d'être le premier à voir un aperçu de mon prochain article sur le Ladyblog. Avec Nino hier, on a pêché le scoop du siècle.

Adrien se retourna complètement vers la métisse tandis que celle-ci farfouillait dans son téléphone.

– Hier, pendant qu'on répétait au parc avec Nino, on s'est retrouvé dans un combat qui opposait un super-vilain à Ladybug et Chat Noir. Et regarde un peu la photo que j'ai pu prendre à la fin du combat !

Quand Alya plaça le téléphone en face de ses yeux, Adrien crut faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Car ce que Alya lui montrait était tout simplement une photo de Ladybug et Chat Noir entrain de s'embrasser.

Assez rapidement il fallait le reconnaître, Adrien se calma. Il était impossible qu'Alya sache que lui et Marinette étaient les deux super-héros qui protégeaient Paris. Personne ne pourrait faire le rapprochement. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas trop de risque à ce que cette photo circule sur internet. Tout semblait normal, et il savait que les journalistes et les sites internet seraient intéressés par cette nouvelle.

– Et bien, je vois que Ladybug et Chat Noir sont officiellement en couple, dit Adrien avec un sourire en coin.

– ENFIN, tu veux dire ! Ça faisait des mois que je soupçonnais quelque chose entre eux, et j'ai enfin ma preuve. Dommage que Marinette ne soit pas encore là, je lui montrerai tout à l'heure.

– J'espère qu'elle va arriver vite.

Au même instant où Adrien prononça cette phrase, Mademoiselle Bustier fit son entrée dans la salle de classe, de même que le reste des élèves. Mais aucune Marinette en vue.

– Bonjour, tout le monde, salua chaleureusement la professeure. J'espère que vous avez bien travaillé ce week-end comme je vous l'avais demandé. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfère que nous commencions les exposés tout de suite afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Tous les groupes passeront, et pour que vous soyez tous égaux, je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique.

Adrien qui était jusque là concentré sur le fait que Marinette soit absente, reprit soudainement conscience. Et il se maudit profondément d'avoir un nom de famille commençant pas un A. Il était le premier inscrit sur la liste de classe...

Et Marinette n'était toujours pas !

– Alors, voyons, reprit Mademoiselle Bustier en regardant sa liste. Adrien, avec qui es-tu ?

– Euh... sortit le garçon tout en se levant de sa chaise, visiblement gêné de la situation. Je suis avec Marinette, mademoiselle. Mais elle n'est pas encore-

Adrien fut interrompu dans sa phrase.

Tout simplement car Marinette venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans la salle de classe. Elle était essoufflée et peinait à tenir sur ses jambes, signe qu'elle avait couru comme une folle.

– Excusez-moi pour mon retard, s'excusa Marinette à toute vitesse.

– Je devrais être habituée depuis le temps, déclara la professeure. Mais bon, je vais passer puisque c'est la fin de l'année, et que ton binôme a besoin toi.

– Mon binôme ? demanda-t-elle complètement perdue.

Marinette remarqua enfin qu'Adrien se tenait debout et qu'il lui adressait un regard de panique. Il fit plusieurs gestes avec ses mains, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils passaient les premiers. La jeune fille se précipita à sa place, posa à la hâte ses affaires et sortit juste la feuille qu'elle avait préparé toute la nuit – d'où ce retard pour cause de panne de réveil. Elle rejoignit Adrien qui avait lui aussi sorti ses notes. Tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite sous le regard de leurs camarades, et particulièrement celui de Chloé Bourgeois, vers le tableau devant le bureau de Mademoiselle Bustier.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi comme histoire ?

– __Tristan et Iseult__ , répondit Adrien, Marinette étant trop concentrée à relire sa feuille pour vérifier que tout était bon.

– Oh, un choix intéressant.

– La scène qu'on a écrit se passe après que le roi a découvert leur liaison, et que Tristan décide de partir.

– Très bien. Allez-y alors.

Un silence régna dans la salle de classe durant quelques secondes. Adrien et Marinette étaient placés l'un en face de l'autre. Adrien semblait serein – ce n'était pas si différent d'une séance photo ou du tournage d'une publicité –, mais Marinette tremblait comme une feuille, se posant mille et une questions sur son travail. Elle choisit de se concentrer sur le visage d'Adrien par la suite, et cette simple vision l'aida à retrouver un rythme cardiaque décent. Silencieusement, Adrien lui demanda si elle était prête à commencer. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Que le spectacle commence. Un chevalier et une princesse qui se séparaient contre leur volonté. Quoi de plus classique...

– __Madame, si je puis me permettre de vous importuner alors que le château entier célèbre votre réconciliation avec le roi Marc, cela est pour vous annoncer mon départ du royaume.__

– __Mon ami, n'y pensez-vous donc pas ! Que m'arrivera-t-il si vous partez ? Je pressens que le ciel nous met à l'épreuve en vous obligeant à cela. Restez, je vous en prie !__

Adrien mit quelques instants avant de reprendre, déconcerté par la tristesse et le désespoir qui transparaissaient dans la voix de Marinette. De deux choses l'une : soit elle était une excellente comédienne, soit elle vivait la scène en s'y transposant... Et le cœur d'Adrien lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait très probablement de la deuxième réponse.

– __Je ne le puis. Les barons veulent me voir exiler. Ils ne cesseront de douter de votre parole, de votre innocence tant que je resterai en ces lieux et auprès de vous. Il me faut partir ; acceptez, ma douce.__

– __Je répondrai comme vous que je ne le puis. Tristan, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à vous. Que ce breuvage qui nous a ensorcelé aille au diable. Je n'aime que vous. L'opinion du roi mon époux et des barons m'importe peu.__

Après ces quelques phrases, Marinette se sentait plus détendue. Mais elle ne fut pas préparer à entendre la tirade qu'Adrien avait préparé la veille.

– __Madame, comprenez que cette décision ne m'enchante guère. De toute mon âme, je souhaiterais vous enlever au roi mon oncle. Hélas, votre devoir de reine demeure prioritaire. Vous devez assurer la descendance du roi Marc, non la mienne. Le roi eût la bonté de nous pardonner nos offenses ; saisissons cette opportunité. Le roi aurait pu nous séparer, nous envoyez au cachot à la merci des rats. Il n'en est rien. Il me faut le respecter, tout comme je vous respecte, ma reine. Ma décision ne changera point, mais elle fait de moi un autre homme. J'ai changé en vous rencontrant, je change à nouveau en vous quittant. Ma reine, ma douce, mon Iseult, jamais je ne vous oublierai. Vous vous êtes emparé de mon cœur avant même que nous buvions ce philtre sur ce bateau qui nous ramenait en Cornouailles. Et en ce jour, trois années nous sépare de ce moment, et mon amour pour vous n'en est que plus grand. Seul votre sourire éclipse les nuages qui embrument mon cœur. N'appartenir qu'à vous est mon souhait le plus cher. Mais il est à craindre que, Iseult, ma bien-aimée, seul votre amour suffit à mon cœur et me permet ainsi d'entamer ce chemin vers la Bretagne. Mon cœur vous appartient jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, jusqu'à ma dernière pensée. Assurez-moi simplement que votre cœur vous dicte également ce chemin, pour que je puisse parcourir le mien.__

Adrien avait fini. Il n'avait plus de texte à lire. Tout le reste de leur exposé reposait sur la tirade que Marinette avait écrit cette nuit.

Mais celle-ci fut bouleversée par les mots qu'il venait de lui dire. Bien qu'il ait été restreint par les contours de l'histoire, elle avait pu sentir les petites nuances où Adrien s'adressait à __elle__ , où il ne jouait pas. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas devant l'ensemble de la classe, elle aurait franchi les deux mètres qui les séparent et l'aurait serré dans ses bras.

Elle allait devoir attendre avant de pouvoir faire cela.

A la vue du sourire que lui adressait son amoureux, la jeune fille reprit peu à peu possession de ses moyens, et décida de conclure cet exposé. Ses mots qu'elle avait écrit pour lui, et non pour ce devoir.

– __Tristan, mon amour, vous seul m'êtes précieux, bien plus que l'or dont on peut couvrir une reine. Bien que je me sois sentie étrange lorsque le philtre cessa ses effets, la seule certitude que j'avais était mon amour pour vous, mon cher, mon ami. Si votre décision est de partir, et si je ne puis rien y faire pour vous convaincre de rester ; soit, je me plierai à votre volonté. Mais cela sera au prix de ma souffrance éternelle. Vous serez si loin de moi, comment aurais-je de vos nouvelles ? Mais déjà, en aurais-je ? Revenez en Cornouailles quand la haine envers vous se sera éteinte, je vous en conjure ! Je ne puis être la reine de mon roi si mon cœur vous appartient. Mes obligations me renvoient vers le roi, mais mon cœur me renvoie vers vous. Ne cessez pas, s'il vous plaît, d'illuminer mes jours et mes nuits par votre présence. Votre absence ne rendra que mon monde plus sombre, en proie à de terribles tourments. Enlacez-moi. Embrassez-moi. Enlevez-moi, vous le chevalier qui a livré tant de batailles. Faites-moi vôtre devant Dieu, et au diable le roi ! ... Hélas, il m'est impossible de songer à cela, désormais. Vous partez, très bien. Je vous obéirai en accomplissant mes devoirs, puisque vous le désirez. Sachez néanmoins que mes pensés seront tournées vers vous, où que vous soyez, de jour, de nuit, que je sois seule ou avec le roi. Je vous aimerai toute ma vie, Tristan. Personne ne pourra me le faire oublier car nul autre que vous n'avez accès à mon cœur. Depuis ce fameux jour en Irlande, comme vous l'avez si bien rappelé. Je vous laisserai partir, mais je n'assisterai pas à votre départ. Il ne faut pas que vous montiez à bord de votre navire en me voyant pleurer. Vous partirez au lever du soleil je présume. Alors, je vous en supplie, je vous le demande, accordez-moi une dernière faveur. Accordez-moi un baiser d'adieu, que je puisse, une ultime fois, me sentir vivante dans vos bras.__

Quand Marinette leva le regard de sa feuille, elle constata à quel point Adrien semblait paralysé. On aurait dit qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Elle en déduit assez facilement qu'il avait compris les messages cachés dans son texte. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, ses joues se tintant de rose, et cela ramena Adrien dans le monde réel.

Cela et le fait que l'ensemble de la classe applaudissait à tout rompre. Adrien se contenta de sourire en passant une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que Marinette se cachait derrière sa feuille. Mademoiselle Bustier les complimenta longuement avant de leur demander de regagner leur place.

Tous les deux mouraient d'envie de se prendre dans les bras et de s'embrasser. Mais même se tenir la main était impossible pour eux, ils allaient devoir attendre.

Alors que Mademoiselle Bustier appela le binôme suivant, Chloé Bourgeois interrompit le chemin d'Adrien et Marinette qui allaient rejoindre leur place.

– Adrichou, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! s'énerva-t-elle en chuchotant afin, pour une fois, de ne pas attirer l'attention. (Face au silence de ses deux interlocuteurs, elle poursuivit.) Dis moi que vous jouez la comédie ! Ne me dis pas que __toi__ et __elle__ (elle dit cela en les désignant chacun du doigt) vous sortez ensemble !

Tous deux tournèrent le regard vers l'autre, cherchant de l'aide, une solution.

Mais rien. Rien ne leur venait à l'esprit.

Décidément, où qu'ils soient, il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour les contrarier. Chloé Bourgeois en tête, et elle venait une nouvelle fois de le démontrer.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA DEUXIÈME HISTOIRE**


	7. Une danse glacée (I)

**NOTA BENE: Cette troisième histoire a été écrite bien avant que sorte l'épisode Patineur de la saison 2. **

* * *

**TROISIÈME** **HISTOIRE**

 **Une Danse Glacée**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ _Playlist : « On my own» – Ashes Remain__

* * *

– Adrichou, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! s'énerva Chloé Bourgeois en chuchotant afin, pour une fois, de ne pas attirer l'attention de la classe sur elle.

Face au silence de ses deux interlocuteurs, à savoir Marinette et Adrien venant de terminer leur exposé de français, elle poursuivit.

– Dis moi que vous avez joué la comédie ! Ne me dis pas que __toi__ et __elle__ (elle dit cela en les désignant chacun du doigt) vous sortez ensemble !

Désorientés et totalement paniqués à la suite de cette réflexion, Adrien et Marinette se regardèrent, chacun espérant que leur partenaire aurait une solution à proposer pour les sortir de cette situation des plus fâcheuses. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble – et encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient Ladybug et Chat Noir – ils se comprenaient en un regard. Une fois de plus, cette magie opéra, mais dans son sens opposé. Car ils comprirent dans les yeux de l'autre que ni lui ni elle n'avait de solution face au danger que représentait une colère de Chloé Bourgeois.

Il fallait un miracle pour les sortir de là !

– Pourquoi vous dites rien ! La réponse est très simple pourtant. Est-ce que oui ou non vous êtes ensemble ! railla Chloé en ignorant les remarques de Mademoiselle Bustier qui l'appelait justement pour passer au tableau et présenter son exposé.

Entendre la fille du Maire élever la voix avaient interpellé les autres élèves. Ils n'y avaient pas vraiment prêté attention au début, mais ils leur semblaient désormais plus qu'étrange que Chloé bloque Marinette et Adrien dans leur chemin vers leurs places, surtout après la prestation émouvante qu'ils venaient de livrer.

La panique dépassa la barre du maximum chez le couple. Ils étaient totalement coincés ; leur petit secret était en passe d'être découvert. Eux qui avaient voulu préserver un semblant d'intimité en ne dévoilant à aucun de leur camarade qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient en train de la perdre. Alors qu'elle sentit ses dents claquer toutes seules sous l'effet du stress, Marinette saisit par réflexe la main d'Adrien. Et même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle pouvait ressentir sa surprise : jamais au collège ils ne pouvaient se toucher... Et ce simple petit contact, aussi infime soit-il et aussi nécessaire soit-il pour permettre à Marinette de garder les pieds sur terre, avait fini de les trahir.

Adrien constata que le regard de Chloé s'était baissé vers leurs mains entrelacées, et ses yeux bleus devinrent tout rond. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ; la comédie ne pouvait plus durer. Ils étaient démasqués. Alors Adrien décida de prendre les devants, persuadé que Marinette serait totalement muette durant quelques minutes.

– Oui, Chloé, répondit-il le plus calmement possible. Tu as bien deviné : Marinette et moi, on est ensemble.

Marinette haussa les sourcils face à cette déclaration et tourna son visage vers son amoureux, tandis que la blonde en face d'eux semblait tomber des nues.

– Non, c'est tout bonnement impossible ! déclara-t-elle sèchement. Adrien, voyons, tu ne peux pas être avec une fille aussi insignifiante. Elle n'est rien ! poursuivit-elle prête à se vanter. Tu ne peux pas être avec elle. Tu es trop bien pour elle !

– Pourtant, tu te fais des idées, Chloé. Que ça te plaise ou non, nous sommes en couple, Marinette et moi. Et je pense être assez grand pour juger la valeur de quelqu'un, et Marinette est celle qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Alors, tu dois l'accepter, je t'en prie.

Adrien ne s'était en aucune façon montré méchant avec Chloé. Sa réaction était tout à fait conforme à l'un des scénarios que lui et Marinette avaient imaginé si ils dévoilaient la vérité à la classe. Il n'était pas surpris ; il attendait seulement de Chloé qu'elle ne leur gâche pas la vie. Puis, comme pour appuyer ses propos, le jeune garçon lâcha la main de son amoureuse pour venir emprisonner sa taille et l'attirer à lui, démontrant aux yeux de tous qu'elle était sienne. Et ce simple geste eut pour effet considérable de rendre Marinette encore plus gênée. Dans son souvenir, Adrien ne s'était jamais montré possessif avec elle. Pourtant, bien qu'elle soit toute retournée par la situation et par ce geste, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce nouveau contact entre elle et son amoureux.

Même si Adrien avait quelque peu prévu la réaction de Chloé en apprenant cette nouvelle, il n'avait vraiment pas vu venir la suite.

Car Chloé était tout simplement tombée dans les pommes en face du couple.

Presque aussitôt, l'ensemble de la classe se précipita vers le corps de la jeune fille. Mademoiselle Bustier demanda à ses élèves de s'écarter avant de s'agenouiller près d'elle.

– Elle s'est évanouie, mais je pense que ça va aller. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Kim, veux-tu bien m'aider à la porter, s'il te plaît ?

Le garçon savait que cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une véritable question, alors il rejoint sa professeure, tous deux se plaçant de part et d'autre du corps de Chloé pour la soulever.

– Et s'il vous plaît, soyez sages le temps que je revienne, ordonna la professeure de français avant de sortir de la classe avec Kim et Chloé sous le bras.

Persuadés que cet événement les avait libéré, Marinette et Adrien soufflèrent de soulagement avant de regagner leurs places respectifs. Mais ce soulagement, partagé par Alya et Nino, fut de très courte durée...

– Alors, comme ça vous êtes ensemble, demanda Max en remontant ses lunettes, plus pour la forme que pour avoir une véritable affirmation des deux jeunes gens.

– Pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit ? Ça fait combien de temps ? Comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?

Rose venait de les bombarder de questions avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres, montrant qu'elle était contente pour eux. Le même genre de questions fut posé par à peu près tout le monde qui était venu s'agglutiner devant le bureau d'Adrien et Nino. Marinette était en train de rougir très fort, ceci étant provoqué par le stress incommensurable que provoquait cette nuée de questions. Même les sages paroles d'Alya à ses côtés ne parvinrent pas à l'aider.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait de l'état de Marinette, Adrien décida à nouveau qu'il était le mieux placé pour prendre les rênes.

– Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois. Nous nous sommes croisés un jour par hasard alors que je venais de finir une séance photo. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, et on a chacun avoué que l'on se plaisait. On n'a pas mis longtemps à décider que nous étions ensemble.

Le jeune blond venait de raconter la version romancée de leur déclaration à Marinette et à lui qu'ils avaient déjà conté à Alya et Nino peu après s'être mis ensemble. Il fallait bien évidemment occulté la partie « découverte de l'identité secrète de l'autre », ainsi que la partie « infiltration dans un parc fermé de nuit en costume de super-héros. »

– Et ensuite, nous avons pris la décision d'en parler au moins de gens possible, tout simplement parce que nous voulions profiter de nous, sans avoir à subir le regard des autres. En tout cas, pour un petit temps, poursuivit Adrien en disant cette fois-ci la vérité.

– Vous aviez peur qu'on vous juge ? demanda Rose pour confirmation.

– Un petit peu. Enfin, c'est surtout Chloé qui nous gênait. Mais on ne pouvait pas en parler à vous tous, tout en évitant que elle ne le sache.

– Il est vrai que la probabilité qu'elle apprenne pour vous dans ce genre de situation aurait avoisiné les 95%.

Adrien remercia Max dans sa tête, le laissant à ses calculs.

– Enfin, voilà vous savez tout.

– Je comprends que vous ayez eu peur de Chloé. J'aurais fait pareil à votre place, dit Alix. Mais en tout cas, pour moi ça change rien que vous soyez ensemble. Tant que vous êtes content, on devrait tous l'être.

– Tu as raison Alix, dit Mylène. Ne vous inquiétez par nous. On n'agira jamais comme Chloé.

Derrière lui, Adrien sentit enfin Marinette qui se détendait. Rose, Juleka, Mylène et Alix vinrent par ailleurs près d'elle pour la féliciter de s'être enfin déclarée à Adrien. Elles étaient si heureuses pour elle, surtout après tous ces plans tordus auxquels elles avaient elles-même participé pour l'aider à conquérir ce garçon ! Leur amie était enfin récompensée après tous ses efforts et ses épreuves. Et dire qu'il avait fallu une année scolaire entière pour que cela se produise __enfin__.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, leurs camarades ayant eu les réponses à leurs questions s'en retournèrent à leur place, attendant le retour de Kim et de Mademoiselle Bustier. Marinette et Adrien soupirèrent durant plusieurs secondes.

– Et bah dites donc, avouer être en couple c'est pas de tout repos, plaisanta Alya.

– Au moins, c'est fait maintenant. Même si ce n'était clairement pas prévu, dit Adrien après avoir repris un rythme de respiration décent.

– Chloé aurait pu choisir un autre moment, déclara Marinette en s'affalant sur sa table. J'étais clairement pas prête ! Je ne pouvais rien dire !

– En tout cas, je suis déçu que personne ait filmé la scène. Le moment où elle est tombée était juste ma-gni-fi-que, ria Nino en articulant chaque syllabe sous les rires de ses amis.

– Oh mais au fait, en parlant de filmer ! Marinette, j'ai pas pu te dire avec toute cette histoire. J'ai fait une découverte incroyable sur Ladybug et Chat Noir !

– Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'intéressée le plus innocemment possible.

Marinette jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Adrien tandis qu'Alya sortit son portable, et son amoureux ne lui offrit qu'un haussement d'épaules accompagné d'un petit sourire. Elle ne comprit pas ce que cela signifiait.

– Regarde, reprit Alya en se penchant vers Marinette. J'ai pris ces photos hier juste après l'attaque de l'akuma. Je vais poster mon article ce soir après les cours ; ça va faire le buzz ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Alors qu'Alya partait dans ses délires rédactionnels et journalistiques, Marinette se saisit du téléphone de son amie et regarda les photos qu'elle souhaitait lui montrer.

Et pour la deuxième fois en moins de quinze minutes, elle resta de marbre ; elle crut même sentir son sang se glacer à l'intérieur de ses veines tant la photographie la surprenait. A nouveau, elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Clairement pas.

Alya avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à prendre une photo d'elle – ou plutôt de Ladybug – en train d'embrasser Chat Noir – Adrien, il fallait qu'elle s'en rappelle. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce moment. La veille alors qu'ils travaillaient leur exposé, Adrien et Marinette étaient partis en toute hâte sauver Paris des griffes d'un nouvel ennemi envoyé par le Papillon. Après quoi, ils s'étaient pour la première fois embrasser sous leurs costumes de Chat Noir et Ladybug. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé qu'on n'aurait pu les voir. Elle était à ce moment-là trop occupée à songer à la douceur des lèvres de son partenaire et au plaisir infini qu'elle ressentait à chacun de leur baiser.

Maintenant qu'elle avait cette preuve sous les yeux, il fallait qu'elle agisse normalement avec Alya. Elle ne devait pas se montrer sur la défensive. Elle regarda rapidement Adrien qui semblait on ne peut plus détendu avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

– Alya, ne me dit pas que tu penses à ce que je pense ?

– Si, si, ma vieille. Ceci est la preuve ultime que Chat Noir et Ladybug sont ensemble ! sauta-t-elle de joie en reprenant son téléphone. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, c'était sûr à 100% qu'ils étaient ensemble.

– C'est vrai que ta photo est une belle preuve. Mais en soi, tant que ils n'auront rien dit, on ne peut être sûre de rien.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, Marinette ?

– Bah, je dis que il y a déjà des photos d'eux qui circulaient et on a tout de suite cru qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ils ont dit que non.

– Oui mais là je les ai vu ! J'ai assisté à la scène. J'ai pu prendre que cette photo, mais crois-moi, même de là où j'étais, je peux t'assurer que ces deux-là étaient particulièrement amoureux.

Marinette prit son visage entre ses mains, comme pour se donner un air pensif, mais c'était pour en réalité cacher ses joues qu'elles sentaient rosir davantage. Elle crut même voir Adrien se moquer d'elle en face, et elle lui envoya un regard noir sévère qui calma aussitôt le jeune garçon.

C'est ce moment que choisit Mademoiselle Bustier pour revenir dans la classe accompagné de Kim. La professeure déclara que Chloé était alitée à l'infirmerie mais qu'elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes après qu'ils soient partis. De plus, selon son état dans l'heure qui suivrait, elle aurait le choix entre retourner en classe ou rentrer chez elle. Ainsi, après avoir rassuré ses élèves, Mademoiselle Bustier décida de reprendre là où elle s'en était arrêtée pour les exposés, et appela ainsi Alya et Nino à se présenter au tableau. Alors que leurs deux amis étaient partis s'installer, Adrien fut pris d'une inquiétude particulière qu'il devait partager à Marinette. Et il ne pouvait attendre. Priant pour que sa petite-amie ait mis son portable en mode silencieux, il lui envoya un message discrètement. Et heureusement, elle avait son téléphone à portée de main quand elle le reçut.

 ** **« J'ai peur que Chloé ne change de couleur de cheveux ;) »****

Cette phrase pourrait paraître hors contexte pour une personne ordinaire, mais il s'agissait en réalité d'un code. Ainsi, afin de discuter "librement" de leurs missions en tant que Chat Noir et Ladybug par texto, et surtout par peur que leurs téléphones ne tombent entre de mauvaises et que leurs identités ne soient découvertes, le couple avait mis en place un système de code plus ou moins élaboré. Ainsi « changer de couleur de cheveux » signifiait tout simplement « se faire akumatiser ». Et ce cher Papillon avait également changé de nom pour « Simon » dans les conversations messagères entre Marinette et Adrien.

Marinette profita par la suite de la distraction qu'offraient Alya et Nino avec leur exposé pour répondre tout aussi discrètement.

 ** **« Moi aussi mais bon je ne vois comment on peut l'en empêcher je ne la vois vraiment pas en rousse XD Et puis Simon a déjà trop joué hier pourquoi il s'occuperait de ses cheveux aujourd'hui encore »****

 ** **« On oubliera ça en regardant Tic et Tac ça va nous détendre »****

Tic et Tac étaient leurs noms de code pour se désigner en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir... bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais accordés sur lequel était Tic et lequel était Tac.

Et ce dernier message conclut ce petit échange téléphonique discret.

Tous les élèves passèrent au tableau pendant le reste de l'heure avant que Mademoiselle Bustier ne parte de la salle de classe. Alors que le professeur de mathématiques arriva, un surveillant vint prévenir que Chloé Bourgeois était rentrée chez elle. Marinette et Adrien se sentirent un peu soulagés, se disant que, peut-être, elle trouverait du réconfort chez elle et ainsi elle ne tomberait pas dans un piège du Papillon.

A la suite de ces deux heures de mathématiques, les élèves furent libérés pour le déjeuner. Et bien que leur secret soit désormais révélé au grand jour, Marinette et Adrien n'osaient toujours pas affiché le moindre geste affectif en public. Sur le chemin du réfectoire, ils furent tant bien que mal poussés par Alya et Nino à au moins se tenir la main comme eux le faisaient. Face à cette force de volonté, ils ne purent que céder et apprécier l'effet que ce simple contact avait sur eux. Du bonheur à l'état pur. Toutefois, ils sentirent dès cet instant des regards inquisiteurs se tourner vers eux, plus en partie dû à la célébrité d'Adrien plutôt qu'au fait qu'un nouveau couple de troisième s'était formé. Exerçant une pression sur la main d'Adrien, Marinette lui fit comprendre silencieusement qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire des commentaires des autres. Ils étaient enfin libres d'agir comme bon leur semblait ; ils ne devaient pas se priver. Le garçon approuva sa petite-amie en lui souriant avant que tous n'atteignent enfin le réfectoire.

Cette journée prit toutefois fin plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Car, en effet, un peu plus d'une heure après la reprise des cours de l'après-midi, une attaque fut signalée par les autorités. Monsieur Damoclès le proviseur était passé dans chaque classe afin de prévenir élèves et professeurs de l'évacuation du collège. Alors que les élèves coururent vers la sortie de classe, Marinette et Adrien partirent à l'opposé vers la fenêtre, afin de prendre connaissance de leur ennemi de loin.

Et en regardant par delà la vitre, ils ne virent aucun super-vilain. En revanche, ce qu'ils constatèrent, ce fut le sol et les immeubles de la capitale apparemment gelés.


	8. Une danse glacée (II)

**TROISIÈME** **HISTOIRE**

 **Une Danse Glacée**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _ _Playlist : « With You » – Illenium__

* * *

Une cacophonie sans nom régnait dans l'enceinte du collège. Tandis que les professeurs guidaient les élèves vers un abri où ils seraient protégés du froid et d'une éventuelle attaque directe, Adrien et Marinette durent s'éclipser et s'éloigner du groupe le plus discrètement possible. Ils penseraient à une excuse plausible plus tard en temps voulu la priorité était d'arrêter ce nouvel ennemi complètement givré.

– J'espère que ce n'est pas Chloé qui a été akumatisée, dit Adrien tandis que lui et sa partenaire couraient dans les couloirs afin de trouver un endroit où se transformer.

– En soi, c'est possible, déclara Marinette. On dirait que l'akumatisé a le pouvoir de la glace, et c'est connu de tout le monde que Chloé peut souvent se montrer très...

– Froide ?

– Tu m'ôtes le mot de la bouche, mon chaton. Mais nous devons faire vite avant qu'on ne se croit complètement au Pôle Nord.

Après plusieurs secondes de course à travers le collège, les deux adolescents se réfugièrent dans un simple placard avant d'ordonner à Tikki et Plagg de les transformer. Leur course reprit, et ils accélèrent vers la vitre du fond qui les séparaient de l'extérieur.

Juste avant qu'ils ne sautent et ne la brisent. Un vent glacial souffla sur eux, manquant de les geler, mais leur détermination était plus forte et les rendaient résistant à ce froid polaire qui venait de s'abattre en plein mois de juin. Ladybug attrapa Chat Noir au vol par la taille, tout en dégainant son yo-yo. Elle le lança à toute vitesse avant de se balancer dans la direction des cris de leur ennemi.

Mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de se concentrer sur leur ennemi, le fil de l'arme céda, provoquant une spectaculaire chute des deux héros. L'impact se fit ressortir plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, Ladybug ayant atterri sur le capot d'une voiture, et Chat Noir dans un arbre gelé. Tous les deux étaient sonnés, leurs corps étaient engourdis la suite du combat risquait de s'annoncer difficile à la suite de cette chute ascensionnelle.

Chat Noir sauta de l'arbre dans lequel il se trouvait avant d'aider sa coéquipière à descendre de la voiture. Une fois sur le sol, ils purent constater à quel point la ville était recouverte de verglas et de gel – et à quel point ils auraient tous les deux besoin d'un bon massage pour soulager le mal qui s'emparait de leurs corps.

– On dirait que notre ennemi n'apprécie pas le printemps, il a jeté un grand froid, dit Chat Noir.

– On ne sait même pas qui sait. Il doit se cacher quelque part.

Coïncidant avec la phrase de Ladybug, ledit ennemi sembla décider à se montrer aux héros de Paris. Enfin, pas directement, puisqu'il était apparu à l'autre bout de la rue. Les jeunes héros purent distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'une femme en tout cas, vêtue de blanc et de bleu, et qui envoyait un souffle glacé depuis sa bouche.

– Il faut la rejoindre à tout prix et l'arrêter, motiva Chat Noir.

– Oui, mais comment ? Mon yo-yo ne peut pas rester accrocher avec toute cette glace, c'est pour ça qu'on est tombé tout à l'heure : le fil glisse. La route et tous les immeubles sont complètement gelés. Et on ne peut pas non plus s'aider de ton bâton on glisserait aussitôt, expliqua Ladybug.

– Glisser...

Chat Noir eut un éclair de génie et se mit à sourire triomphalement. Ce qui n'était pas sans inquiéter Ladybug.

– A quoi tu penses, chat ?

– A la glisse ! Merci de m'avoir donné l'idée, ma Lady. Le sol est hyper glissant, alors on s'adapte. Viens, suis-moi !

Ni une ni deux et sans que sa compagne ne puisse le retenir, Chat Noir avait filé au loin. Il avait déjà parcouru plusieurs mètres en à peine quelques secondes. Il glissait sur le sol, comme si il faisait du patinage. Et il avait l'air de très bien se débrouiller. Cette vision athlétique de son amoureux força Ladybug à se demander si cette capacité était due à son agilité de chat, ou si il avait pris des cours auparavant.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas ce talent et était par conséquent coincée sur le trottoir. Le moindre pas, le moindre mouvement de ses jambes et elle tomberait. Et mettrait ainsi des heures à rejoindre Chat Noir et leur ennemi. Mais elle devait avancer, elle ne pouvait laisser son chaton se débrouiller tout seul. Allons, elle n'avait que l'autre bout de la rue à rejoindre... Cela ne représentait qu'une centaine de mètre environ... Ladybug entra alors dans une profonde réflexion. Devait-elle courir le risque d'utiliser son lucky charm ? Après tout, l'objet qui lui tomberait dans les mains l'aiderait très certainement à parcourir ce chemin glacé. Mais elle pourrait avoir besoin d'un autre objet plus tard pour vaincre leur ennemi, et son pouvoir s'amenuirait avant que le combat ne finisse.

Le fil des pensées de Ladybug fut interrompu lorsqu'elle entendit Chat Noir crier... et qu'elle le vit en train de voler, près à tomber à ses côtés – leur ennemi avait du le propulser au loin avec ses pouvoirs. Connaissant le risque assez grand que sa tentative de sauvetage échoue, elle lança tout de même son yo-yo qui s'étira de part et d'autre de la rue, offrant ainsi à Chat Noir un moyen de se rattraper avant de tomber au sol et de se casser une patte. Et malgré le risque d'échec très élevé, cela fonctionna avec succès, Chat Noir s'étant rattrapé __in extremis__ à cette corde de sauvetage.

– Dis donc, ma Lady, aurais-tu gelé sur place ? Tu n'as pas bougé depuis que je suis parti ?

– Disons que cette femme m'a glacé le sang. Est-ce que tu sais qui sait ?

– En tout cas, ce n'est pas Chloé. Je pense que c'est une patineuse professionnelle – elle patine super bien et super vite ! L'akuma doit être dans ses patins.

A cet instant, la patineuse s'avança en glissant sur la glace vers les deux héros. Quand elle fut près d'eux, Ladybug et Chat Noir entendirent le discours habituel de chaque super-vilain envoyé par le Papillon (« __Donnez-moi vos Miraculous, ou je vous gèle sur place.__ » en l'occurrence).

– Elle a pas l'air très difficile à battre, constata Ladybug. C'est juste son pouvoir qui pose problème.

– Oui, mais ma Lady on va devoir faire vite, j'ai déjà-

Chat Noir s'interrompit après avoir constaté que sa bague avait perdu un coussinet. Il avait du utiliser son cataclysme lors de sa course poursuite avec la patineuse, cette dernière ayant réussi à l'immobiliser derrière plusieurs poubelles qu'elle avait congelé et soudé entre elles. Il avait bien fallu qu'il s'échappe et n'avait alors trouvé aucune autre solution.

– Bon ok, je vais voir ce que le lucky charm va donner.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après avoir invoqué son propre pouvoir, Ladybug se retrouva en possession d'une boite d'allumettes rouge à pois noir.

– D'accord... feu contre glace, je vois le rapport. Mais comment des allumettes peuvent faire fondre toute cette glace ?! s'exclama Ladybug en regardant autour d'elle.

– Calme-toi et concentre-toi, il y a forcément quelque chose qui va te venir en tête. Mais dépêche-toi, elle arrive !

Chat Noir repartit patiner avec l'ennemi, essayant de la distraire du mieux qu'il pouvait, le temps pour sa compagne de trouver une solution.

Après avoir regardé attentivement la petite boite durant plusieurs secondes, Ladybug releva la tête et une illumination lui apparut. Elle regarda successivement Chat Noir, une planche de bois gelée à quelques mètres d'elle et un ballon de football de trois mètres de diamètre qui se trouvait dans la vitrine d'un magasin de sport. Comprenant l'enchaînement qu'elle devait accomplir, elle lança tout d'abord son yo-yo pour briser la vitre du magasin, puis le relança pour s'emparer du ballon. Ensuite, elle partit allumer une première allumette et la disposa près de la planche qui était gelée au sol. Elle laissa le feu agir quelques secondes, suffisamment pour que la glace fonde quelque peu, et qu'elle puisse par la suite récupérer la planche. Enfin, elle appela Chat Noir.

– Chat Noir, viens vite, j'ai la solution ! cria-t-elle.

Le jeune héros fit demi-tour et tenta de revenir le plus vite possible, la patineuse étant à ses trousses. Mais il était plus rapide qu'elle, tout simplement car leur ennemi devait faire des poses afin d'activer son pouvoir de glace. Et comme elle en était très friande, elle devait stopper net sa course assez souvent, ce qui laissa le temps à Chat Noir de la distancer.

Pendant ce temps, Ladybug avait installé la planche sur une voiture au milieu de la route pour en faire un mini toboggan, puis elle plaça le ballon en haut de celui-ci. Une fois cela fait, elle tenta elle aussi de glisser sur ses deux pieds – en essayant d'éviter des obstacles – et s'arrêta tant bien que mal à mi-chemin entre la patineuse et son installation. Quand Chat Noir passa devant, elle lui expliqua son plan.

Ce dernier partit alors se mettre en place, près à faire glisser le ballon sur la planche, en envoyant toute sa force pour qu'il aille le plus vite possible. Il attendit le signal de sa Lady, et quand celle-ci le lui donna, le ballon roula vitesse grand V.

La patineuse se moqua d'eux en voyant qu'ils comptaient utiliser un simple ballon (certes de très grande taille) pour l'arrêter. Mais juste avant que la sphère n'arrive au niveau de Ladybug, elle flamba une seconde allumette et la tint bras tendu. Et quand le ballon passa devant elle, celui-ci prit feu. Cette boule de feu naissante réduisit la glace à l'état liquide, fondant sur son passage. Et sur le passage de la patineuse également. Quand ses patins rencontrèrent le bitume de la route, elle tomba aussitôt.

Ladybug ne perdit pas une seconde et s'avança vers elle en courant sur la partie de route dégelée, lui retira ses patins après lui avoir toutefois asséner un coup de poing pour la rendre inconsciente. Elle libéra ensuite l'akuma, le purifia et utilisa son pouvoir pour que tout redevienne comme avant. La glace disparut, le vert des feuilles réapparut, la température revint à la normale et leur ennemi redevint une simple personne on ne peut plus ordinaire. Chat Noir vint féliciter sa partenaire, avant qu'ils n'essayent d'expliquer à la victime ce qui venait de se produire.

Les Miraculous indiquèrent enfin le temps qu'il leur restait avant leur détransformation.

– Il faut qu'on retourne vite au collège, ils ont du s'apercevoir qu'on avait disparu, dit Ladybug.

– Tu as raison, mais avant je n'ai pas mérité un petit bisous ? dit Chat Noir avec un clin d'œil et un sourire faussement séducteur.

Il se rapprocha de sa Lady, mais elle le repoussa en souriant.

– Plus tard. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on fournisse plus de photo aux journalistes. Celles d'Alya vont se répandre sur Internet, on n'a pas besoin de ça en plus.

– Tu n'as pas tort...

– Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras droit à tous les bisous que tu veux une fois qu'on sera rentré, chuchota Ladybug avec un ton qu'elle ne se connaissait pas face à la petite frustration de Chat Noir.

Après que Chat Noir se soit exclamé d'un « YES ! » très audible, les deux héros partirent des lieux pour rejoindre leur école. Ils rentrèrent par la même fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient sortis, et allèrent se réfugier dans le même placard dans lequel ils s'étaient transformés. Dès l'instant où la porte se referma, ils redevinrent Adrien et Marinette.

– Marinette, avant qu'on sorte, il faut que je te dise : cette petite aventure m'a donné une idée, dit Adrien visiblement assez fier de lui.

– Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

– Et bien comme on ne peut se voir que au collège, et que le week-end c'est trop compliqué, je te propose qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble demain.

– Mais on a cours demain. Et je croyais que tu avais un cours de chinois le mardi soir.

– Oui mais il n'est qu'à 18 heures, et rappelle-toi qu'on nous a prévenu que le prof de sport n'était pas là demain. On pourrait partir du collège à 14 heures, et donc passer du temps tous les deux !

– Oh ça serait vraiment trop bien, s'enthousiasma Marinette en sautant dans les bras de son amoureux. Mais ton père n'acceptera pas, reprit-elle en s'écartant quelque peu de lui. Il va envoyer ton garde du corps te chercher plus tôt.

– Et bien, justement...

Adrien apparut comme gêné, passant un main dans ses cheveux. Marinette n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qu'il avait fait – ou plutôt omis de faire.

– Ho, alors tu n'as pas dit à ton père qu'on finissait plus tôt demain, le taquina-t-elle.

– J'avais justement anticiper ce temps pour qu'on reste tous les deux.

– C'est vraiment une super idée, Adrien... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis que notre combat contre la patineuse t'a donné une idée.

– Justement, car j'ai trouvé où on pourrait aller.

Après que Marinette l'ait interrogé du regard, Adrien poursuivit.

– A la patinoire !

– A la patinoire ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

– Si, ça peut être amusant. En plus, ça va nous rafraîchir. Tu es partante ?

Si elle était partante ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'était ! Marinette était toujours on ne peut plus partante quand il s'agissait de passer du temps avec son amoureux. Mais ici, la perspective d'aller à la patinoire avec lui la rebutait quelque peu. Surtout après avoir constaté tout à l'heure qu'il patinait divinement alors que elle était littéralement restée de glace les premières minutes.

Mais elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui.

– J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup, Adrien, mais il y a un petit problème avec ton idée...

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, voyant que son amoureux attendait une réponse plus précise.

– Je ne sais pas patiner... finit-elle par avouer.

– Oh... Oh alors mais c'est pour ça que tu es restée bloquée tout à l'heure, en déduit-il.

– Oui... Donc on dirait que c'est mort pour la patinoire.

– Mais non, Marinette, voyons. Si tu veux, je pourrai t'apprendre. Ça me ferait plaisir.

– Vraiment, tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle avec l'enthousiasme qu'on lui connaissait.

– Bien sûr, puisque je te le propose. Je te promets d'être un professeur compréhensif.

– Alors dans ce cas, ça marche !

Après avoir enlacé Adrien, Marinette affirma une nouvelle fois qu'il était pour eux temps kde retrouver leurs camarades. Mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, Adrien la retint et l'attira à lui, la serrant de plus en plus fort dans ses bras. Marinette crut sentir son cœur vaciller à la suite de ce geste.

– Adrien qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

– Tu as dit mot pour mot tout à l'heure que j'aurai tous les bisous que je veux une fois qu'on serait rentré... On est rentré, donc je viens juste récupérer ce que j'ai demandé.

Marinette ne sut dire si le sourire qu'affichait le garçon apparaissait comme suppliant ou séducteur – ou les deux à la fois. En tout cas, elle l'avait bien promis, et Adrien était autant accro à leurs baisers que elle. Étaient-ils vraiment à deux minutes près ? Elle décida que non, et offrit alors à son amoureux les baisers qu'il attendait tant, en ayant très hâte d'être le lendemain.


	9. Une danse glacée (III)

**TROISIÈME** **HISTOIRE**

 **Une Danse Glacée**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _ _Playlist : « Iris » – Goo Goo Dolls__

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Marinette était une fois de plus arrivée en retard en classe. Mais contrairement à ses habitudes, elle n'avait oublié aucune de ses affaires, et encore moins ce qu'Adrien lui avait demandé de rapporter pour préparer leur rendez-vous à la patinoire.

– Il te faut des vêtements qui couvrent toute ta peau pour éviter que la glace ne te brûle si tu tombes, lui avait-il dit la veille avant de la quitter. Prend quelque chose de chaud, mais pas trop non plus on n'est pas en plein hiver. Et n'oublie pas tes gants aussi. Un bonnet ne serait peut-être pas si mal, ça te convient ? s'était-il demandé l'air songeur.

Il lui avait même envoyé un message avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher pour être sûr qu'elle prépare bien ses affaires pour le lendemain. Sur le coup, la jeune fille avait pensé que son petit-ami était peut-être un peu trop à cheval sur l'organisation prévisionnelle. Mais quand elle se réveilla en retard le matin suivant, elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Il la connaissait tellement bien, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour qu'elle prépare ses affaires de patinage en avance ; en se réveillant en retard, elle les aurait forcément oublié.

Adrien et Marinette attendirent avec impatience que l'horloge ne sonne 14 heures, heure à laquelle ils pourraient partir pour la patinoire. Toutefois, ils purent constater au cours de la journée que Chloé était de retour en classe... Mais celle-ci ne leur avait pas adressé la parole de toute la journée. Pas une parole blessante, pas un geste moqueur, même pas un regard. Rien. C'était comme si elle les évitait tout bonnement. Le couple s'interrogea à la pause déjeuner en compagnie d'Alya et Nino, et tous les quatre arrivèrent à la conclusion que la fille du Maire était certainement en train de prendre du recul sur la situation et qu'elle mettait du temps à digérer la nouvelle. Au moins, elle ne semblait pas encline à faire vivre un enfer aux tourtereaux, bien qu'ils étaient conscients que Chloé ne pourrait les éviter éternellement, et que par conséquent, le sujet devrait être remis sur la table, du moins quand elle sera prête à l'aborder...

Tous les élèves accueillirent la délivrance avec euphorie, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'excitation qui gagnait Marinette et Adrien. Après avoir salué Nino et Alya, ils se mirent à courir, main dans la main, vers la station de métro la plus proche. Leur course folle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils entrèrent à la dernière seconde dans un wagon juste avant la fermeture des portes.

– C'était moins une, dit Adrien en reprenant son souffle.

– J'ai cru... que... j'allais... me casser... une jambe, écorcha Marinette le souffle coupé. Je hais... les escaliers... du métro.

– Aller viens, on va s'asseoir. Tu pourras mieux reprendre ton souffle.

Comme promis, Adrien les entraîna vers des sièges, et Marinette s'effondra complètement sur le sien telle une larve des plus gracieuses.

– On n'a qu'à dire que c'était l'échauffement avant la patinoire, dit-elle en souriant nerveusement.

– On a pas mal de stations de métro à passer. Le temps qu'on arrive, on ne sera plus aussi chaud.

– C'est pas trop risqué ? On risque pas un claquage ? paniqua la jeune fille.

– Pour ce qu'on fera, je ne pense pas, ne put s'empêcher de dire Adrien en riant légèrement. Je vais surtout t'apprendre à patiner, et comme on ira tout doucement, le plus gros risque qu'on prend c'est de tomber et d'avoir des bleus sur tout le corps.

– Ça ne sera pas très flatteur pour nos jambes, plaisanta Marinette. Si je ne tombe pas, je jure d'arriver en avance au collège pour le reste de l'année.

– Il ne nous reste que trois jours de cours... Ça ne sera pas très long de tenir ton pari. Ce n'est pas équitable.

– Bon alors... Oh, je sais ! Si je tombe pas, je jure de t'apporter une douzaine de cookies faits par moi demain !

– Tu veux vraiment tenir ce pari, ma Lady ?

Après avoir acquiescé à cette ultime provocation, Marinette se relaxa enfin. Elle pouvait enfin se concentrer sur sa respiration.

– Dis, Adrien, j'ignorais encore jusqu'à hier que tu savais patiner. Quand est-ce que tu as appris ?

– Hum... je crois que j'avais sept ou huit ans. Mes parents – enfin plutôt mon père – souhaitaient que je pratique beaucoup de sports. J'en ai fait pas mal, tu sais.

– Non, je croyais que tu ne faisais que de l'escrime.

– L'escrime est celui que je pratique depuis plus longtemps, et aussi le sport que mon père trouve le plus « noble » pourrait-on dire. Mais non, j'ai aussi fait du basket, de l'escalade, du tennis, du volley, du hand... Et du patinage aussi du coup.

– Tout ça ! C'est pas possible, une personne normale n'est pas capable de faire autant de sports en même temps.

– Je ne les pratiquais pas en même temps, ça a fonctionné par cycles. Enfin bref, c'est mon père qui a choisi tous ces sports... sauf le patinage. C'était l'idée de ma mère, dit Adrien alors qu'une ombre passa dans ses yeux.

Bien qu'elle n'y soit pour rien, Marinette s'en voulut d'avoir involontairement ravivé chez Adrien le souvenir de sa mère.

– Elle a insisté auprès de mon père pour que j'en fasse car elle aimait beaucoup ce sport. Elle pensait que ça pourrait développer un côté gracieux chez moi – aucune idée de si ça a fonctionné.

Tous les deux rirent de la dernière remarque avant qu'Adrien ne reprenne.

– J'adorais ça vraiment, mais je n'ai pu en faire qu'une année. Mon père a décidé que c'était trop dangereux. Pour lui, je prenais le risque de me casser quelque chose et que cela pourrait nuire à ma carrière de mannequin – oui, il pensait déjà comme ça à cette époque. Ma mère a du céder, mais elle continuait de m'emmener de temps en temps à la patinoire. Ça doit bien faire un an et demi que je n'y suis pas allé.

– Ça fait peut-être longtemps, mais en tout cas on dirait que tu n'as pas perdu pied. Tu m'as impressionné hier.

– Je suis content de voir que je peux toujours t'impressionner. C'est mon but ultime.

Marinette eut l'impression d'être face à Chat Noir lorsque Adrien prononça cette phrase, et cela la fit doucement sourire. Le ton narcissique et séduisant des phrases de Chat Noir contrastait avec le visage d'ange d'Adrien. Elle se sentait privilégiée : elle était la seule à connaître toutes les facettes de la personnalité d'Adrien Agreste, et pas uniquement celle qu'il affichait en public.

– Et toi, ma Lady, tu n'as jamais pratiqué de sport ?

– Le sport ? Moi, faire du sport ? Très peu pour moi. Je n'ai jamais rien fait, et évidemment j'ai toujours été celle avec les plus mauvaises notes en sport à l'école. Bon d'accord, je m'étais pas trop mal débrouillée quand on a fait de la gymnastique, mais ça s'arrête là.

– Laisse-moi deviner: tu étais la dernière choisie quand il fallait faire des équipes ? taquina Adrien.

– Oui ! Et ça m'a frustré toute ma vie.

– Qui sait, peut-être que tu vas aimer le patinage. On pourra peut-être venir en faire de temps en temps.

– Pourquoi pas, on verra bien. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, on fait déjà du sport ensemble.

Adrien l'interrogea du regard avant qu'elle ne réponde.

– Sauver Paris du Papillon, je pense qu'on peut affirmer que c'est un sport.

– Un sport extrême même, je dirai. Tu as raison, tu fais suffisamment de sport comme ça, dit Adrien en passant sa main sur la tête de Marinette, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

– Et, arrête ça !

Malgré sa protestation, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face au geste d'Adrien. Quand elle releva la tête, elle et son amoureux constatèrent que leurs rires s'étaient visiblement faits entendre dans la rame entière, puisque plusieurs passagers les dévisageaient. Sentant un frisson dans leur dos à chacun, ils décidèrent de se faire tout petit en attendant d'arriver à la patinoire.

* * *

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, nos deux tourtereaux purent s'échapper du métro et respirer l'air pur du printemps (pur dans la mesure du possible). Ils avaient du aller au nord de la ville pour trouver une patinoire ouverte à cette heure, celle par ailleurs où la mère d'Adrien avait l'habitude de l'emmener. Quand ils passèrent la porte de l'établissement, tous deux ressentirent une fraîcheur soudaine, contrastant avec le soleil qui éclairait et réchauffait l'extérieur. Bien qu'ils aient combattu leur adversaire de la veille dans un froid léger, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils étaient plus résistants sous leur forme héroïque. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient de simple collégiens, ils étaient aussi sensibles au froid que n'importe qui.

Adrien paya leurs billets d'entrée ainsi que la location des patins pour tous les deux. Bien évidemment, Marinette protesta, insistant pour payer sa propre part mais le jeune garçon n'en tint pas compte. Il affirma vouloir lui faire plaisir, et c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'il lui payait quelque chose (et puis, le tarif n'était pas démesuré).

– Je sens que cela va être une vraie torture pour toi. Et tu ne voudrais pas payer pour ta propre torture, non ? l'avait-t-il taquiné.

La jeune fille n'avait plus trouvé d'argument, alors elle laissa tomber l'idée, en se promettant toutefois que pour leur prochaine activité (comme un cinéma, par exemple), elle offrirait sa place à Adrien. Ainsi elle ne lui serait plus redevable. C'était bien ça être donnant-donnant ?

Le vestiaire était désert, ce qui était bon signe pour les amoureux : ils seraient beaucoup plus tranquille si il n'y avait personne, et cela permettrait à Marinette de ne pas avoir peur de rentrer dans quelqu'un – à part Adrien. Ils prirent chacun une cabine pour se changer. Adrien ne mit qu'une minute puisqu'il avait passé un pull noir moyennement chaud sur lui. Marinette fut un peu plus longue car elle dut troquer son pantacourt rose et son blazer pour un pantalon bleu et un pull rouge. Elle avait bien obéi à Adrien en prenant des vêtements qui recouvraient entièrement sa peau. Et à croire que le hasard avait voulu se moquer d'eux en leur faisant prendre d'un côté un pull noir, et de l'autre un pull rouge.

A croire que leurs costumes de super-héros ne les quittaient jamais.

Après quoi, ils purent aller chercher leurs patins, Adrien conseillant à sa petite-amie de choisir la taille en dessous de sa pointure habituelle. Elle eut par la suite du mal à leur nouer, n'étant pas habituée à avoir les pieds si serrés dans ses chaussures. Elle crut dans un premier temps s'être trompée de taille, mais Adrien lui assura que non. Il l'aida à nouer ses lacets en les serrant au maximum, avant de remettre leurs affaires à l'employé chargé de les surveiller. Adrien enfila ses gants, invita Marinette à faire de même avant de l'aider à se lever en la prenant par la main. Les jambes de la jeune fille tremblaient, et elle se demandait bien comment elle pouvait réussir à tenir debout avec ces patins !

– Doucement, Marinette, détends-toi. On n'est même pas encore sur la glace, se moqua gentiment Adrien.

– Oui bah j'ai juste peur de tomber. Je vois pas comment tenir !

– Aller viens, allons déjà sur la glace, et tu verras comment rester debout.

Il guida Marinette vers la porte pour passer du vestiaire à la patinoire. Quand elle aperçut l'objet de leur activité, elle fut éblouie par la lumière que renvoyait la glace. Le soleil passait à travers le plafond vitré, et créait ainsi sur la glace des reflets bleutés des plus sublimes. Cela en faisait presque mal aux yeux, et Marinette pensa qu'elle aurait été plus à l'aise avec des lunettes de soleil. En tout cas, la patinoire était bel et bien déserte ; à cette heure-ci seulement quatre personnes patinaient. Cela laissait le champ libre pour un apprentissage exprès. Marinette se laissa entraîner par Adrien jusqu'à arriver à la limite du terrain glissant.

– Comment veux-tu que j'avance sur la glace si je marche déjà comme un canard maintenant ? demanda-t-elle désespérée.

– C'est un peu l'idée, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Adrien en riant face à cette remarque comique. Il va falloir te dandiner, ma Lady, poursuivit-il en lâchant sa main.

– Non, Adrien, attends !

Trop tard.

Sitôt qu'il avait lâché sa main, Adrien avait adressé un furtif clin d'œil à sa partenaire avant de se lancer sur la glace, laissant Marinette complètement tétanisée au bord de la patinoire. D'abord paniquée à l'idée de se retrouver seule, elle observa très vite son amoureux qui s'élançait vers le centre de la patinoire. Cela avait l'air d'être si simple pour lui. Elle avait l'impression de le voir voler au-dessus la glace tant ses mouvements étaient fluides et aériens.

Adrien effectua quelques petits tours au centre avant de revenir à toute vitesse vers Marinette dont le sourire illuminait son visage.

– Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul, j'espère.

– J'ai juste besoin de temps pour me lancer. Comment tu fais pour tenir debout avec des lames aux pieds ?!

– Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Il se saisit de la main de Marinette et commença à partir très légèrement en arrière. Comprenant l'idée qui germait dans son esprit, elle le stoppa net.

– Non, non, non je vais tomber ! paniqua-t-elle.

– Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Tu peux t'accrocher au mur ou à moi si cela te rassure. Viens, Marinette, je ne te demande pas de faire des pirouettes tout de suite, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.

– Et si je tombe ?

– Et bien, tu te relèveras.

Face à cette réponse si simpliste et pourtant si logique, Marinette serra plus fort la main d'Adrien.

– Ne me lâche pas, d'accord ?

– Jamais. Je ne te lâcherai jamais.

Comprenant qu'il faisait non seulement référence à ce qui allait se produire mais également à leur vie entière de civils et de super-héros, Marinette ne put empêcher son petit cœur de battre un peu plus vite. Cet élan de douceur l'aida à se remotiver, si bien qu'elle se décida à enfin poser un pied sur la glace. Mais elle dut tout de suite se raccrocher à Adrien tellement elle glissait déjà avec un seul patin. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, resserrant sa prise sur son partenaire, et posa son deuxième pied sur la glace. Elle glissa de quelques centimètres, et cela la faisait déjà flipper.

– Calme-toi Marinette, tu ne patineras jamais sinon, dit Adrien en se retenant, comme il pouvait, d'exploser de rire.

– Mais je sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne sais pas comment bouger, je ne sais pas où regarder, et j'ai peur de tomber !

– Bon alors on va faire quelque chose de simple d'abord. On va te faire prendre conscience que tu peux tenir debout sur la glace.

– Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

– Tiens juste bien mes mains, et ne fait rien d'autre. Je m'occupe du reste. Laisse-toi porter par mes mouvements, et regarde-moi d'accord, ne regarde surtout pas tes pieds. Écarte un peu les jambes. Reste droite, mais penche-toi un tout petit peu en avant. Ne te penche pas en arrière ou là tu prends le risque de tomber ! l'avertit-il dans un dernier élan.

Marinette obtempéra. Adrien se recula un peu d'elle et elle attrapa si fort ses mains que cela fit légèrement mal au garçon (bien qu'il n'en montra aucun signe). Ses jambes tremblaient telles des baguettes ; elle craignait véritablement de ne pas tenir debout plus de trois mètres. Pourtant, elle fit ce qu'Adrien lui avait demandé : elle le regarda. Elle fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ses yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme qu'il mettait dans cet apprentissage. Elle l'entendit lui dire de ne pas paniquer, de lui faire confiance, mais cela était déjà chose faite. Enfin, il lui demanda si elle était prête, et elle répondit par l'affirmatif en hochant la tête. Alors, Adrien commença à patiner en arrière, faisant ainsi doucement mais sûrement progresser Marinette sur la glace.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit avancer presque seule, elle fut intérieurement fière d'elle. La veille, elle avait dû se débrouiller seule pour avancer sur le sol gelé pour arrêter la patineuse, mais cela n'avait été que sur deux mètres – et elle était sur du plat, non pas sur des lames de rasoir ! Et pourtant, glisser ainsi à l'aide d'Adrien semblait si simple. Son amoureux jetait par moment quelques coups d'œil derrière lui afin de vérifier leur trajectoire, mais il revenait toujours vers elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable ; elle qui était si paniquée avant même de toucher la glace semblait peu à peu se détendre et prendre confiance. Bien sûr qu'il y avait du travail, mais c'était déjà un très bon début.

Après avoir fait le tour de la moitié de la patinoire, Adrien fut pris d'une idée digne d'un Chat Noir plaisantin. Malheureusement pour lui, Marinette avait perçu un changement sur son visage et dans son regard qu'elle ne quittait pas.

– A quoi tu viens de penser ?

– A quelque chose qui pourrait faire que tu me détesterais jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

– Moi ? Te détester ? Impossible !

– Je prends le pari, ma Lady.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage d'Adrien et cela déconcerta Marinette. Elle avait l'habitude d'observer ce type de sourire sur le visage de Chat Noir, pas sur celui d'Adrien. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à ce qui lui passait par la tête, elle fut prise de cours quand elle sentit que le mouvement s'accélérait. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à en comprendre la raison : Adrien patinait toujours en arrière... mais beaucoup plus vite !

– Adrien ! Ralentis, s'il te plaît ! le supplia-t-elle en criant.

– Non, y'a que comme ça que tu prendras confiance et que tu pourras commencer à patiner, répondit-il tout en continuant à accélérer au grand dam de Marinette.

Alors que sa petite-amie lança un nouveau cri d'effroi, Adrien savait bel et bien qu'elle lui en voudrait à mort pour cette frayeur soudaine. Mais il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour Marinette de ne pas avoir peur de patiner par la suite : il devait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait tenir debout en allant très très très vite. Ainsi, elle n'aurait que les mouvements de pieds à apprendre, et tout devrait bien se passer.

En théorie.

Le jeune garçon estima au bout d'un tour complet de la patinoire qu'il avait suffisamment effrayé Marinette pour une vie entière. Elle ne reculait jamais devant un akuma, mais il venait de découvrir qu'elle avait peur d'un gros morceau de glace. Adrien les fit s'arrêter juste devant le mur, et Marinette le lâcha aussitôt pour venir se cramponner au rebord du mur et reprendre son souffle.

– Ne me refais jamais peur comme ça ! le gronda-t-elle complètement tremblante de peur.

– Je suis désolée, Marinette, mais j'étais obligé de te faire peur maintenant pour que tu n'aies pas peur de te lancer seule ensuite.

– Non, non, je ne bouge plus d'ici. Je veux pas y aller ! Je vais tomber ! paniqua-t-elle davantage.

– Mais est-ce que tu es tombée depuis le début ?

Marinette releva la tête, forcée de reconnaître qu'Adrien marquait un point : bien qu'il lui ait fait très peur, elle ne s'était pas retrouvée au sol malgré l'accélération. Mine de rien, même si elle lui en voulait pour l'avoir prise par surprise, elle ne pouvait pas le détester, comme lui-même l'avait prédit quelques minutes plus tôt. La rancœur mettrait quelques minutes à passer, mais elle passerait ; c'était cela le plus important.

Alors qu'elle essayait de calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé de frayeur pendant cette course, la jeune fille sentit qu'Adrien s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle regarda son amoureux dans les yeux, puis ce dernier posa une main sur son visage.

– Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mis dans un tel état. Tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire que Marinette qualifia dans sa tête de « trognon ».

– Oui, soupira-t-elle. Préviens-moi juste la prochaine fois.

Rassuré, Adrien rapprocha son visage pour venir déposer un premier baiser dans les cheveux de Marinette. Puis il en déposa un deuxième sur son front. Un troisième sur le bout de son nez. Un quatrième sur sa joue. Un dernier sur ses lèvres. Ce petit jeu avait d'abord fait rire Marinette, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans les bras d'Adrien lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa pleinement. Elle ne fit même pas attention à ses pieds qui glissaient légèrement sur la glace ; seul son amoureux comptait dans ces petits instants.

– Tu es entièrement pardonné, mon chaton, affirma Marinette quand le baiser fut rompu.

– Ça tombe bien, il faut qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses maintenant.

Marinette le regarda interloquée juste avant qu'il ne reprenne.

– Il est tant que tu patines par toi-même.

Adrien se plaça à côté de Marinette, qui s'était un peu éloignée du mur protecteur et semblait enfin pouvoir tenir seule sur la glace.

– Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà fait du roller, mais c'est la même technique. Regarde mes pieds pour voir comment je fais et essaye de faire pareil après. Tu dois seulement te balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. Et utilise tes bras pour te donner de l'élan.

À la suite de ce flot d'informations, Adrien entama quelques pas et patina assez lentement pour permettre à sa partenaire d'analyser ses mouvements. Il parcourut quinze mètres environ avant de se retourner et de l'encourager à venir le rejoindre. Fébrile aux premiers abords, Marinette mit quelques dizaines de secondes avant de se lancer. Un pied devant l'autre en poussant, ça ne semblait pas si compliqué en théorie... Pourtant, la pratique semblait toute autre. A peine fit-elle trois pas qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Adrien ne lui avait pas appris comment s'arrêter. A cette simple déduction, elle arrêta de patiner... mais continuait néanmoins d'avancer toute seule ! Et si Adrien n'avait pas été devant pour l'arrêter en plein élan, qui sait dans quel mur elle aurait foncé.

Faisant part de ses impressions à son partenaire, il décida que, désormais, elle patinerait à ses côtés en lui tenant la main. Certes, ils pouvaient ainsi être très proches et partager un moment intime à deux, mais surtout la main d'Adrien lui offrirait un support, un pilier pour conserver l'équilibre, et ainsi moins courir le risque de tomber.

Adrien se plaça donc aux côtés de Marinette et lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner dans des tours de la patinoire qui n'en finiraient pas. Bien qu'elle ait du mal à trouver son équilibre au début, le plan d'Adrien fonctionna à merveille. Rassurée par la proximité de son partenaire, Marinette n'avait aucun mal à se concentrer sur le mouvement de ses jambes. Elle faisait de tout petits gestes comparé à ceux qu'exécutait Adrien, mais c'était déjà un grand pas pour elle. Elle glissait sur la glace avec Adrien, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la scène devait sembler très romantique vue de loin. Mais vu de près aussi, cela l'était tout autant. Elle était si heureuse de partager un instant aussi privilégié avec lui.

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent durant ces tours plusieurs regards et rires qui réchauffaient leurs cœurs. Enfin, ils faisaient une activité à deux en dehors du collège et en dehors de leur travail de super-héros à plein temps. Chacun d'eux sentit au plus profond de son être que ce petit instant renforçait leur complicité et facilitait les rapprochements. En effet, Adrien s'amusait de temps à temps à ralentir leur course, juste le temps d'embrasser du bout des lèvres sa chère et tendre avant qu'ils ne reprennent ensemble leur rythme sur la glace. Il était fier d'elle, fier qu'elle ait surmonté sa peur de tomber, fier qu'elle s'amuse alors que ce n'était pas parti pour, fier qu'elle semble aimer ce sport. Fier d'elle, tout simplement.

Après plus de deux heures d'effort, de patinage, de sueur, de rire et de baisers volés, le couple décida que cela suffisait pour aujourd'hui, constatant par la même occasion que la patinoire accueillait de plus en plus de monde. Marinette n'était peut-être pas devenue une reine de la glisse en une après-midi, mais elle n'était pas contre l'idée de retourner à la patinoire avec Adrien. Cette petite danse glacée avait éveillé en elle une folle envie de passer la moindre minute, la moindre seconde aux côtés d'Adrien, tout en sachant que cela était toutefois difficile avec leur vie mouvementée et les exigences de Gabriel Agreste envers son fils. En tout cas, la jeune fille s'était sentie encore plus connectée avec son partenaire, et cela ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Elle fut la première à quitter le sol gelé de la patinoire pour revenir sur la terre ferme. Par ailleurs, cela lui procura un drôle d'effet de ressentir à nouveau la gravité. Elle s'écarta pour permettre à Adrien de remonter lui aussi. Puis ils repartirent vers le vestiaire pour rendre les patins, récupérer leurs affaires et se changer. Après plusieurs minutes, ils sortirent de l'établissement pour retrouver le soleil de plomb qu'ils avaient quitté deux heures plus tôt.

– Tu penses que ton chauffeur ne remarquera pas ton retard ? demanda Marinette alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le métro.

– Normalement, si on n'a pas de problème de métro, je devrais arriver au collège à la même heure qui si on était sorti de cours. Et je rentrerai chez moi ni vu ni connu avant mon cours de chinois.

– C'est tout de même un plan machiavélique que tu as concocté, pointa la jeune fille en se moquant quelque peu. Tu caches à ton père le fait que tu es sorti, ce n'est pas bien. Chat Noir déteint trop sur toi !

– Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé sortir en pleine journée si je l'avais prévenu. Je veux profiter du peu de temps libre que j'ai pour le passer avec toi, même si je dois le cacher à mon père, dit Adrien en prenant la main de sa petite-amie.

Touchée par cette déclaration, ses joues prirent une petite teinte rose, ce qui fit craquer le garçon blond.

– Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ton pari de tout à l'heure, lui rappela-t-il alors qu'ils rentraient dans une rame de métro.

Marinette secoua la tête, lui demandant de quoi il parlait.

– Tu n'es pas du tout tombée à la patinoire. Donc tu dois apporter douze cookies demain!

– Ah ce pari ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va être du gâteau !

Le rire d'Adrien partit tout seul après qu'il ait entendu le jeu de mots (intentionnel ou non) de sa partenaire.

– Tu les auras demain, en temps et en heure.

– Et en bon état surtout.

Alors que Marinette allait protester sur le fait qu'Adrien n'avait pas confiance en ses talents cachés de pâtissière, elle fut interrompue par ses douces lèvres. Sa plainte mourut dans son esprit pendant la seconde que dura leur baiser.

Son cœur lui criait de dire « Je t'aime » à Adrien. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme comme elle l'avait avoué le jour où leurs identités avaient été découvertes. Mais depuis cette nuit, jamais aucun des deux n'avait encore prononcé ces fameux mots. Et le cœur de Marinette lui hurlait de le dire. Pourtant, son instinct lui somma que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Déjà, elle pensait trouver un lieu plus romantique qu'une rame de métro, mais aussi elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Indirectement, tous les deux avaient déjà confessé leur amour pour l'autre. Maintenant, il restait à savoir lequel craquerait le premier directement, en prononçant cette phrase qui embaumerait et remplirait leurs cœurs de joie.

* * *

Adrien avait à peine eu le temps d'embrasser Marinette pour lui dire au revoir quand il aperçut son garde du corps qui l'attendait dans la voiture devant le collège. Tous les deux étaient rentrés à l'heure ; juste une minute de retard et Adrien aurait eu de sacrés problèmes. Quand il s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture, il était déjà impatient d'être le lendemain pour la retrouver. Cette fille le rendait complètement fou. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, le temps filait à la vitesse de l'éclair, alors que au contraire, lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, le temps paraissait s'écouler quatre fois plus lentement. C'est fou comment être avec la personne qu'on aime pouvait à ce point changer le cours des choses.

Le jeune garçon était plus que ravi de cette petite sortie. Il était impatient que lui et Marinette retournent à la patinoire pour s'amuser. Elle devrait rapidement s'améliorer au vu de ses résultats du jour. Ils pourraient presque danser sur la glace un de ces jours, qui sait.

Son chauffeur ne fit pas attention à l'air rêveur qu'il affichait, mais il s'impatienta lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir Agreste et qu'Adrien ne sourcillait pas, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Le garçon reprit ses esprits uniquement grâce à Plagg qui, caché dans sa chemise, lui avait donné un petit coup dans les côtes pour le faire revenir dans le monde réel. Adrien constata alors qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Il descendit de la voiture avec ses affaires puis rentra. Il fut accueilli par Nathalie qui notait des informations sur sa tablette.

– Bonsoir, Adrien, le salua-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes.

– Bonsoir, Nathalie. Pas de changement aujourd'hui ?

– Non, votre cours de chinois est toujours programmé pour dans une heure. Vous devriez aller travailler votre piano en attendant. (Alors que la femme commença à s'éloigner, elle fit volte-face.) Oh, votre père vous demande dans son bureau. Tout de suite. Il a dit que c'était important.

– Euh... Très bien. J'y vais maintenant.

Adrien ne prit même pas la peine de poser ses affaires quelque part tant la perspective d'une confrontation avec son père ne l'enchantait guère. Il était toujours très difficile pour le père et le fils de communiquer, et lorsque Gabriel Agreste convoquait son fils dans son bureau, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel sort ?

Il frappa à la porte du bureau, attendit quelques secondes que son père l'autorise à rentrer avant de s'exécuter. Son père était visiblement en pleine réflexion créative puisqu'il était en train de dessiner sur son immense tablette graphique. Adrien n'osait pas le déranger alors qu'il avait l'air si concentré et si stoïque, mais il devait le faire ou il resterait dans cette pièce pendant des heures sans parler.

– Vous vouliez me voir, père.

– Oui, Adrien, j'avais à te parler, dit Gabriel Agreste assez froidement comme à son habitude. Assis-toi, veux-tu, continua-t-il en indiquant une chaise.

Adrien obéit et en profita pour poser ses affaires par terre. Son père le rejoint peu après, mais il demeura debout et droit face à lui. L'adolescent se sentit dominé par l'aura de son père, et cela ne le rassurait point du tout.

– Adrien, puis-je savoir à quelle heure tu as fini les cours aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il de manière neutre.

Le sang du fils Agreste se glaça et il crut manquer d'air l'espace d'un court instant. Il était bien évidemment surpris par cette interrogation, car si son père se questionnait la-dessus, cela signifiait que son plan avait eu une faille... Mais il ignorait laquelle. En attendant, sa seule arme était le mensonge. Il ne voulait pas que son père apprenne l'existence de sa petite-amie.

– A 17 heures, répondit Adrien le plus calmement. Mon garde du corps est venu me chercher à l'heure, comme d'habitude.

Bien qu'il se soit concentré pour paraître dire la vérité, Adrien nota que le regard de son père s'était durci. Ce dernier fit quelques pas en rond avant de se poster à nouveau devant son fils.

– Je te le demande à nouveau. À quelle heure as-tu fini les cours aujourd'hui ?

– A 17 heures, répéta-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

Une fois de plus, Gabriel Agreste se détourna de son fils et recommença à tourner en rond dans son bureau. Adrien n'était pas tranquille. Il avait vraiment peur de ce que son père avait à lui dire. Il était maintenant sûr qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

– Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je surveille tous les réseaux sociaux avec l'aide de Nathalie afin de toujours être informé de l'opinion du public concernant mes créations, déclara Gabriel en s'avançant de nouveau vers son fils. Aussi, je peux être informé en une seconde si une personne te croise dans la rue et décide de poster cette nouvelle sur la toile.

Adrien sentit que ses jambes commençaient à trembler, alors il les serra le plus possible pour le cacher. De même, il sentit Plagg trembler contre lui. Et pour que Plagg prenne peur ainsi, c'était que la situation était critique. Gabriel Agreste lança un regard mauvais vers son fils qui essaya de le soutenir. Il avança jusqu'à être au plus près de lui. Le cœur d'Adrien battait tellement fort.

– Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer ceci.

Gabriel tendit sa tablette à Adrien qui s'en saisit. Il l'observa et vit ce qui ressemblait à un message posté sur un réseau social. Quand il y fit attention, il écarquilla les yeux, priant pour que sa vue lui joue des tours.

Une photo avait été postée. Une photographie de Marinette et lui à la patinoire. Au moment où il patinait main dans la main. Ce qui rassura un temps soit peu le garçon, c'était que Marinette n'était pas assez visible sur la photo, et le peu qu'on voyait d'elle était floue. Elle était protégée ainsi. Un message avait aussi été rédigé juste au-dessus : « __Adrien Agreste et sa copine à la patinoire. Trop choupi !__ » Ce post avait été mis en ligne à 15 heures 26... Soit, en théorie, au moment où Adrien aurait dû être en cours. Il comprit ainsi pourquoi son père l'avait interrogé la-dessus. Voici la faille de son plan : ses fans !

– J'attends une explication, Adrien, dit Gabriel sévèrement. Aussi, j'aurai deux questions pour toi. (Adrien releva la tête vers son père en tentant de toujours soutenir son regard.) Un, comment se fait-il que tu sois à la patinoire au lieu d'être en cours ? Et deux, qui est cette jeune fille et quelle est la nature de votre relation ?

Il sembla à Adrien que le ton de son père s'était quelque peu radouci quand il posa la seconde question. Il était fini, il le savait. Il était maintenant obligé d'affronter son père et de tout lui avouer.

– Notre professeur de sport était absent cet après-midi. On nous a prévenu la semaine dernière. Je n'ai prévenu personne à la maison pour profiter de ce temps libre en allant à la patinoire.

Adrien garda bien sûr pour lui que cette idée lui était venue après leur affrontement contre la patineuse de la veille.

– Et cette fille s'appelle Marinette. Nous sommes dans la même classe. Vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être pas, mais elle a gagné le concours de chapeau que vous aviez organisé au début de l'année. Et nous...

Adrien tiqua quant au fait de tout avouer à son père. Pourquoi devait-il faire ça ? Il voulait juste tenir Marinette éloignée de l'avis de son père. Il rassembla tout son courage pour prononcer ces quelques mots qui seraient le point de départ de sa future punition.

– Nous sommes bien ensemble. Depuis un mois, si vous vous posez la question.

Adrien serra les dents et attendit la sanction que son père déciderait. Pourtant, il attendit, attendit, attendit... et Gabriel Agreste ne disait toujours rien. Soit il était en pleine réflexion... Soit il n'avait rien à dire... Soit une troisième hypothèse mystère. Le styliste se décida après quelques minutes de silence à s'asseoir lui aussi à côté de son fils sur une autre chaise. Il croisa les jambes et le regarda intensément. Mais Adrien ne distinguait aucun signe d'agacement ou de colère sur le visage de son père. Non, il semblait juste inquiet... et déboussolé.

– Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? reprit Gabriel avec sa voix grave caractéristique.

Surpris par le ton doux qu'il avait employé, Adrien se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

– J'avais peur que vous me reprochiez de ne pas m'investir dans mes activités si jamais j'avais une petite-amie, que cela pourrait trop me distraire... J'avais aussi peur que vous soyez contre cette idée et que vous me forciez à la quitter alors que cela m'est impossible. Je l'aime, et je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

Cette dernière phrase lui avait échappé : il aurait préféré la garder pour lui. Il se reprit avant de poursuivre.

– En clair, je ne voyais que des inconvénients à vous avouer cela.

– Adrien, nous en avons déjà discuté. Notre relation est basée sur la confiance. Et le fait que tu me caches l'existence de cette fille me montre que tu ne me fais confiance.

– Vous êtes toujours occupé. Vous n'auriez pas fait attention à cette information si j'étais venu vous en parler de moi-même.

– Peut-être que j'aurais été occupé, mais comme cela te concerne directement, j'y aurais prêté une attention toute particulière.

Le garçon était de plus en plus étonné par le chemin que prenait cette conversation des plus informelles. Il n'était pas habitué à parler normalement et simplement avec son père, et les voilà entrain de discuter de sa vie amoureuse ! La situation avait de quoi être comique.

– Cette fille te rend heureux ? demanda Gabriel Agreste et Adrien crut percevoir une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, comme si son père se rendait enfin compte que son fils n'avait jamais été aussi épanoui jusque là.

– Oui, plus que tout au monde.

– Alors je ne vois aucune raison pourquoi je t'interdirais de la fréquenter. Du moment que tu tiens tes obligations, je ne peux m'y opposer. Et s'il te plaît, ne me mens plus si tu veux passer du temps avec elle.

Le fils Agreste n'en revenait pas ! Jamais il n'aurait cru que de tels propos pouvaient être prononcés par son strict père. A croire qu'il y avait un début à tout...

Touché au plus profond de son cœur par ces quelques mots, Adrien aurait tout donné pour que leur relation ne soit pas si distante. Il aurait tout donné pour serrer son père dans ses bras et le remercier. Mais la retenue primait chez les Agreste, alors Adrien dut se contenir.

– Merci, père, dit-il tout simplement.

– Tu peux y aller maintenant. Il me tarde de rencontrer cette jeune fille.

Un frisson des plus glacials parcourut le dos d'Adrien. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette question trépidante des présentations officielles. Certes, il avait rencontré rapidement les parents de Marinette, mais rien de très parlant en terme de présentation vu qu'il n'avait jamais passé de temps avec eux. La perspective de présenter Marinette à son père de manière officielle avec l'autorité qu'il lui connaissait n'annonçait rien de bon... Il se promit intérieurement de retarder ce moment autant que possible ! Il était bien trop tôt...

Adrien adressa toutefois un sourire de remerciement à son père avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Mais il fut interrompu dans son élan

– Au fait, Adrien, reprit Gabriel avec son ton sérieux habituel. J'ai pris la décision d'ajouter deux heures supplémentaires par semaine de cours de chinois. Et je viendrai en personne vérifier que tu connais parfaitement tes morceaux de piano chaque semaine. J'espère pour toi que tu les connais. Et un shooting photo a été ajouté à la dernière minute pour le week-end prochain. Nathalie te remettra les tenues à essayer dans la soirée.

L'adolescent rit au fond de lui. La voilà sa punition : plus de travail et une surveillance accrue pour le piano... Cela aurait pu être bien pire. Il devait continuer d'être le parfait fils modèle, car ainsi, son père l'autoriserait à sortir avec Marinette... Bien qu'il pourrait toujours le faire en cachette s'il lui interdisait. Après tout, ne s'appelait-il pas aussi Chat Noir ?

* * *

 **FIN DE LA TROISIEME HISTOIRE**


	10. Rendez-vous au bal, princesse (I)

**QUATRIÈME** **HISTOIRE**

 **" Rendez-vous au bal, princesse "**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ _Playlist : « Check yes, Juliet » – We the King__

* * *

Vendredi. Dernier jour de cours. Dernier jour de l'année. Dernier jour en classe de troisième. Dernier jour en tant que collégien. Une fin en soit. Mais aussi un début.

Afin de fêter dignement cette fin d'année et plus encore la fin de cette époque que représente le collège, les professeurs et le directeur du collège Françoise Dupont avaient décidé d'organiser une fête pour leurs élèves dans le gymnase. Ainsi, ils offriraient à leurs élèves un cadeau de fin d'année exceptionnel l'espéraient-ils, un ultime moment de détente et de partage avant que ceux-ci n'entament leurs révisions pour le brevet qu'ils passeront à la fin du mois. Bien que cet examen soit réputé facile, cela restait un examen officiel. Certains élèves stresseront à l'idée de le passer ; d'autres seront complètement détendus et sereins. Dans tous les cas, c'était la moindre des choses pour le corps enseignant d'organiser cette petite soirée pour, quelque part, leur dire au revoir.

Tous les élèves avaient aidé aux préparatifs toute la journée, installant des décorations, des chaises, des tables, de même qu'une sono. Nino s'était personnellement occupé de créer une « playlist qui déchire » (selon ses dires) pour l'occasion. Il mourait d'envie de jouer les DJ d'un soir pour faire danser tous ses amis, mais avec ce disque déjà tout prêt, il pourrait également profiter de la piste de danse et du futur buffet. Alya avait quant à elle filmé cette journée de préparation, se promettant de faire tourner la caméra le soir également afin de créer un petit film souvenir pour toute la promo ! Les décorations furent fabriquées par Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel et Alix. Faisant partie du club d'arts plastiques, cette tâche leur avait été naturellement confiée. Tous les autres firent de leur mieux pour que le gymnase ressemble à une vraie salle des fêtes. Tous... ? Non ! Bien évidemment, Chloé Bourgeois n'avait pas levé petit doigt pour faire quoi que ce soit, préférant se limer les ongles en regardant les autres travailler d'arrache-pied. Quoi qu'elle a promis d'arriver dans une sublime robe de grand créateur le soir même ; c'était une façon de s'investir pour elle...

Les professeurs congédièrent les élèves en fin d'après-midi afin de leur laisser le temps de se préparer. Bien sûr, ils ne leur demandaient pas de venir habillés comme si ils allaient assister à un bal ou à une cérémonie prestigieuse, mais un petit effort vestimentaire était requis de leur part.

Et si il y en avait un qui était impatient d'être à ce soir, c'était Adrien. Ce soir, il pourrait s'amuser, danser, rire, et surtout faire tout cela aux côtés de Marinette. Si le secret de leur relation n'avait pas été découvert au début de la semaine, jamais ils n'auraient véritablement pu prendre du plaisir ce soir. Il pourrait la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, danser avec elle sans que des regards suspicieux ne se posent sur eux. Elle lui avait également promis de venir habillée comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il est vrai que le garçon était habitué à la voir soit habillée en simple collégienne, soit dans son costume de Ladybug. Il la trouvait déjà très jolie, mais si elle promettait de le surprendre, alors il avait très hâte de voir le résultat.

Tous deux s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'Adrien vienne chercher sa petite-amie vers 19 heures afin qu'ils arrivent à la fête ensemble. Aller, il n'avait pas longtemps à attendre avant de la retrouver. Pourtant, chaque instant passé loin de sa Lady lui semblait passer aussi lentement qu'une séance photo des plus ennuyeuses. Il devrait trouver de quoi s'occuper chez lui, devinant que Marinette serait en train de paniquer chez elle quant à sa tenue du soir. Cette dernière avait par ailleurs plaisanté quant au fait que cette soirée pouvait être comparée – dans une certaine mesure – à un bal de conté de fées. Adrien avait trouvé cette remarque des plus adorables. Il avait déclaré en prenant la main de sa promise pour y déposer un baiser : « Alors, rendez-vous au bal, princesse. » Marinette n'avait pu empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte rose toute mignonne et Adrien fut même étonné qu'elle ne soit pas tombée dans les pommes à la suite de son geste.

Les amoureux se séparèrent difficilement comme à chaque fois, puis Adrien monta dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Quand il passa la porte d'entrée un quart d'heure plus tard, il fut accueilli par Nathalie et, à sa plus grande surprise, par son père qui se tenait droit, les mains dans le dos devant le grand escalier. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal depuis... bien trop longtemps. Après avoir sèchement salué son fils, Gabriel Agreste reprit la parole.

– Adrien, je sais que tu dois te préparer pour retourner au collège ce soir, mais j'aimerais qu'avant tu me fasses écouter tes morceaux au piano. Selon la qualité que tu me présenteras, cela décidera du moment où tu pourras partir.

– Pardon ?! lâcha Adrien complètement surpris.

Ça ne faisait absolument pas partie de ses plan. Il avait tenu son père au courant de cette soirée depuis que le directeur avait prévenu l'ensemble des élèves. Il lui en avait donné la permission... Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui – le jour J ! – il lui annonçait que, tant qu'il ne jouerait pas ses morceaux parfaitement, il ne pourrait pas aller à la fête.

– Père, vous m'avez donné votre autorisation il y a plusieurs jours.

– Certes, mais rappelle-toi, je t'ai informé mardi soir que désormais je vérifierai chaque semaine que tu as parfaitement travaillé ton piano. Et j'ai décidé que cela serait ce soir.

Adrien comprit le raisonnement de son père. Il continuait de le punir (indirectement) pour lui avoir caché l'existence de Marinette. Quand il fut contraint et forcé de le lui annoncer il y a trois jours, il avait été étonné que Gabriel Agreste ait relativement bien pris la chose... Si ce n'est que le styliste avait décidé de rajouter du travail à son fils, ainsi que cette histoire de vérification du piano. Tout cela pour être sûr et certain qu'entretenir une relation amoureuse ne le perturberait pas dans ses obligations.

Le jeune garçon fut donc contraint de monter dans sa chambre, suivi par son paternel et son assistante. Plus vite il serait débarrassé de cette histoire de piano, plus vite il pourrait se préparer, partir et retrouver Marinette. Il s'assit au piano et attendit de savoir quels morceaux il devait exécuter.

Quand Gabriel annonça à son fils les trois morceaux qu'il souhaitait entendre, ce dernier fut à la fois heureux et anxieux. Heureux car c'était trois morceaux qu'il aimait beaucoup jouer. Anxieux car ils étaient tous les trois très techniques et très complexes. Il savait que son père avait fait exprès car il pourrait ainsi bien vérifier si Adrien avait véritablement travaillé ses morceaux. De plus, ils étaient chacun assez longs, cela lui prendrait du temps de les jouer une seule fois si il se débrouillait bien, et plusieurs fois dans le cas contraire... Et cela risquait de lui faire prendre du retard pour ce soir.

Adrien pria alors sa bonne étoile pour qu'elle soit de son côté, qu'il joue parfaitement sans avoir à recommencer. Il fit pianoter ses doigts sur le clavier et entama le premier morceau demandé par son père, à savoir __Mariage d'amour__ de Chopin. De temps en temps, il jeta des coups d'œil à son père qui ne sourcillait pas. Cela signifiait qu'il ne faisait aucune erreur. Après cinq minutes d'effort, Adrien joua en deuxième __Le rêve d'amour__ de Franz Liszt, de loin le plus technique des trois morceaux qu'il devait exécuter. Il eut l'air de s'en sortir car Gabriel n'exigea pas qu'il recommence une fois qu'il l'eut fini. Enfin, Adrien put jouer le dernier morceau, le plus long mais aussi celui qui le touchait tout particulièrement : il s'agissait du __Concerto 23__ de Mozart. A chaque fois qu'il jouait ce morceau, Adrien se sentait bien, le piano ne devenant plus une corvée mais un moyen pour lui de s'exprimer. Le jeune garçon eut une rapide pensée pour Marinette ; elle aimerait très certainement l'entendre jouer tous ses morceaux. Un de ces jours peut-être...

Adrien nota intérieurement le sens de l'humour particulier de son père. Lui qui avait décidé de punir Adrien en vérifiant de ses propres yeux qu'il travaillait sa musique, pour lui avoir caché l'existence de sa petite-amie, avait exigé de lui qu'ils jouent trois morceaux d'amour. Le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le choix de son père n'avait pas été fait au hasard. Il nota enfin pour lui-même qu'il essayerait de négocier afin de pouvoir jouer autre chose que des morceaux classiques – mais cela, il sentait que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite !

Cela avait donc pris plus de vingt minutes à Adrien pour exécuter une seule et unique fois les partitions exigées par son père. Ce dernier n'avait jamais fait remarque durant tout ce temps, semblant apprécié le son produit par l'instrument. Bien qu'il se sentait être libéré de ce travail supplémentaire, Adrien dut rester silencieux, attendant que son père parle.

– C'est... c'est très bien

L'adolescent ne saurait dire ce qui avait fait buté son père au debout de sa phrase. En tout cas, il s'était très vite repris en reprenant son masque sérieux habituel.

– Je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas dénigré ton piano, poursuivit Gabriel Agreste en se levant de son siège. Tu pourras partir à l'heure convenue.

– Merci, père, sourit Adrien.

– Nathalie, veuillez apporter le costume, s'il vous plaît, ordonna le styliste.

Nathalie acquiesça avant de quitter la chambre d'Adrien.

– Le costume ?

– Adrien, que pensais-tu porter à cette soirée ? demanda Gabriel d'un air froid et monotone.

– Euh... Une chemise et un pantalon, répondit le garçon le plus simplement du monde après avoir été surpris de la question.

– Adrien, tu représentes ma marque dès que tu es à l'extérieur de la maison. Il est donc normal et approprié que tu portes un costume de ma création. Tu dois être parfait, finit-il de dire alors que Nathalie revenait tout juste.

L'intéressé ne put contester la décision de son père puisque celui-ci venait de quitter sa chambre sans lui adresser un dernier regard. C'était toujours pareil avec lui il ne laissait jamais son fils faire ses propres choix... Adrien fit enfin attention à Nathalie qui se tenait à côté de la porte. Elle portait des vêtements entre ses mains – il ne saurait dire à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler – et juste au-dessus était posé une toute petite boite. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être, mais si Nathalie l'avait apporté, c'est que cela devait être utile à sa préparation (d'après son père).

– Nathalie, que contient cette boite ?

Il fut très loin de se douter, en posant cette question, à quel point la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire...

– Il s'agit de gel pour les cheveux. Votre père exige une tenue et une coiffure impeccables pour votre soirée de fin d'année.

Adrien écarquilla les yeux, pensant très sincèrement que c'était une blague. Car si il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait parmi tous les cosmétiques qu'on lui faisait porter lors des séances photo, c'était le gel pour les cheveux. C'est très simple, il avait l'impression qu'on lui appliquait une plaquette de beurre entière sur la tête, et il passait de longs moments sous la douche après pour l'enlever tant bien que mal.

– Non, Nathalie, je refuse ! Le costume, je veux bien... mais pas ça !

– Adrien, c'est ce que votre père a demandé. Vous devez le faire.

Alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour se transformer en Chat Noir et pouvoir s'enfuir par la fenêtre, Adrien se retrouva complètement tétanisé, incapable de bouger lorsqu'il vit Nathalie s'avancer vers lui. Tout ce qu'il entendit fut le « clic » du pot de l'enfer quand celui-ci s'ouvrit.

* * *

– Raaaaaaaaah ! J'y arrive pas ! Pourquoi évidement je n'y arrive pas ce soir !

– Marinette, calme-toi. Tu n'arriveras à rien faire dans cet état.

– Pardon, Tikki. C'est juste que... tu comprends... j'ai envie de me faire belle pour Adrien. Je veux être parfaite.

– Oui, je comprends. Mais repose d'abord cette baguette. J'ai peur que tu la lâches et que tu te fasses mal.

Réceptive aux conseils de son kwami, Marinette obtempéra et posa ladite baguette sur sa coiffeuse.

Quelle idée elle avait eu aussi ! Pourquoi avait-elle à tout prix tenu à venir habillée en tenue traditionnelle chinoise ? Elle avait des tas de robes dans sa penderie, dont la plupart qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même. Mais, lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à ses parents que le collège organisait une petite soirée le dernier jour d'école, sa mère avait tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion pour lui remettre une robe qu'elle portait à son âge. Elle avait dit que cela lui ferait très plaisir si elle la portait ce soir-là... Touchée par le geste de sa mère, et trouvant en plus de cela la robe fort jolie, Marinette avait accepté. Mais alors, elle avait voulu jouer le jeu à fond.

Voilà donc pourquoi et comment une guerre avait éclaté entre elle, ses cheveux et les deux baguettes chinoises couleur carmin qui devaient lui servir à créer un chignon haut. Cependant, après vingt minutes d'efforts acharnés, aucun résultat ne la satisfaisait c'était peine perdue.

– Allons, Marinette, tu ressayeras plus tard. Tu devrais mettre la robe pour commencer, lui conseilla Tikki en désignant le vêtement posé sur sa chaise.

– Tu as raison, Tikki. Je vais faire ça. Au moins, je serai sûre d'arriver habillée à la fête, ria la jeune fille.

Marinette se déshabilla, et examina la robe avant de l'enfiler. C'était une robe rouge vif, à l'encolure typiquement chinoise qui remontait jusqu'au cou, et qui arrivait au niveau de ses genoux. Les manches étaient courtes et l'ensemble des coutures étaient brodés de fils dorés. Des fleurs de lotus étaient également brodées au niveau du col et de la taille. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle la mit que Marinette se rendit compte de la fente sur le côté droit qui laissait apparaître sa jambe jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle se dit alors que cela devrait passer auprès du directeur et qu'il ne lui reprocherait pas « une tenue incorrecte. »

Alors qu'elle terminait de nouer la fermeture, Marinette entendit qu'on frappait contre la trappe de sa chambre. Une voix se fit entendre et elle reconnut sa mère. Tikki fonça se cacher derrière l'ordinateur. Dès lors que son amie disparut, Marinette indiqua à sa mère qu'elle pouvait entrer.

– Ma chérie, tout va bien. Tu as besoin de-

Sabine Cheng s'était aussitôt interrompue lorsqu'elle vit sa fille vêtue de sa propre robe de jeune fille. Marinette perçut sans problème à quel point sa mère était émue de la voir ainsi.

– Je venais te voir pour savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide, reprit Sabine après s'être reprise.

– Ah vrai dire maman, tu tombes à pique – et c'est le cas de le dire.

Marinette se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et s'empara des deux baguettes chinoises qui lui causaient tant de soucis.

– Je n'arrive pas à m'attacher les cheveux avec. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider, s'il te plaît ?

– Mais bien sûr, ma chérie. Assieds-toi, je vais t'aider.

Marinette partit s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau et sa mère s'installa derrière elle. Elle lui prit les deux piques oranges des mains puis commença à lui brosser les cheveux.

– Tu veux être la plus belle de la soirée, on dirait, la taquina sa mère.

– Maman, dis pas ça ! répondit Marinette un peu gênée et exacerbée. On fait tous un effort pour ce soir. On veut être à la hauteur de l'événement.

– Oui enfin je devine bien que tu veux surtout te faire toute belle pour ton Adrien.

La voix de Marinette mourut au fond de sa gorge et elle sentit son visage se chauffer tout d'un coup. Décidément, sa mère avait le don pour la rendre gênée en un rien de temps ! Et puis, elle réagissait toujours similairement lorsque ses parents évoquaient sa vie amoureuse. Elle avait beau être proche d'eux, il s'agissait de sa vie privée... Et elle souhaitait que cela reste privé !

– Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, poursuivit Sabine sans remarquer le pseudo mal-être de sa fille. Je suis sûre qu'il n'aura d'yeux que pour toi. J'ai bien vu comment il te regardait lorsqu'il est venu à la maison le week-end dernier.

Marinette ne répondit rien, d'une part parce qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire, et d'autre part puisqu'elle eut mal en sentant sa mère planter une pique dans ses cheveux.

– En tout cas, même si ton père et moi n'avons pas pu beaucoup discuté avec lui, nous voyons bien à quel point tu es heureuse avec lui. Adrien est un gentil garçon, et je sens que vous vivrez de belles choses ensemble.

Le cœur de Marinette se mit à battre plus vite à l'écoute des paroles touchantes de sa mère. Elle était ravie que ses parents souhaitent son bonheur, et qui plus est, soient en adéquation avec son choix de petit-ami (ou de « l'amour de sa vie » comme elle le disait à Alya lorsqu'elles concoctaient des plans pour approcher Adrien). Ce garçon était tout pour elle. Elle qui se pensait définitivement amoureuse de lui avant qu'ils ne décident de se mettre en couple, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était presque tombée amoureuse une deuxième fois de la même personne. Chaque jour, chaque heure, elle découvrait un nouvel aspect de la vie ou de la personnalité d'Adrien – qui se rapprochait le plus souvent de son comportement en tant que Chat Noir – et cela ne faisait que renforcer son affection et son amour pour lui. Adrien était lui-même avec elle, alors elle avait décidé d'elle aussi être elle-même. Tant pis si elle bafouillait ou rougissait c'était elle et personne d'autre. Elle n'avait pas à se cacher derrière un masque... pas même celui de Ladybug.

– Voilà, j'ai terminé ma chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Marinette se leva et se dirigea vers son miroir. Le résultat la stupéfia complètement : sa mère avait réussi l'impossible en domptant ses cheveux noirs. Ils étaient maintenus en un chignon haut par les fameuses baguettes oranges, et Marinette sentit ses cheveux tirés si fort qu'elle était certaine que la coiffure tiendrait toute la soirée.

– C'est parfait ! Merci, maman ! sauta de joie la jeune fille en allant serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

– De rien, voyons. J'ai été ravie de t'aider.

– Je vais finir de me préparer maintenant.

Dès que Sabine sortit de la chambre, Tikki put refaire surface. Elle s'approcha de Marinette qui s'était réinstallée à sa coiffeuse.

– C'était très beau ce qu'a dit ta mère, commenta le kwami.

– Oui et je vais la croire sur parole quand elle dit qu'Adrien et moi, on fera beaucoup de choses.

– Vous sauvez déjà Paris pendant votre temps libre. C'est déjà beaucoup !

Marinette rit avec Tikki puis farfouilla dans une trousse afin de mettre la main sur son maquillage. Ou plutôt sur l'inexistence de maquillage. Elle en portait peu voire pas du tout au quotidien il était donc logique que sa trousse se trouve quasiment vide. Un anti-cernes, un crayon noir, un mascara, et un baume à lèvres tinté rouge : voilà tout ce que cette trousse contenait. Mais ce soir, elle avait vraiment envie de faire un effort. Elle voulait entendre Adrien lui dire qu'il la trouvait jolie, et elle allait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Toutes.

Quand elle eut finie de se maquiller, Marinette passa une petite barrette dans ses cheveux, un petit objet qu'elle avait fabriqué le week-end dernier et elle avait eu peur qu'Adrien ne le voit lorsqu'il était venu travailler chez elle. Il s'agissait une petite barrette de quelques centimètres de long, peinte en rouge, sur laquelle trônait un médaillon coccinelle. Tikki le lui avait sans cesse répété : elle était Ladybug, avec ou sans le masque, à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Ce petit clin d'œil risquait de faire ressurgir le côté Chat Noir de son amoureux. Elle n'attendait que ça...

Enfin, la jeune fille termina sa préparation en déposant quelques gouttes de parfum au creux de sa nuque et sur ses poignets. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel parfum il s'agissait tout simplement de celui qu'Adrien – ou plutôt Chat Noir – lui avait offert lors de leur voyage scolaire. Ce même parfum qui avait permis de les réunir. Comme elle ne disposait que d'une petite fiole et que l'odeur était unique et introuvable, Marinette économisait son utilisation. Mais ce soir, elle s'était sentie obligée de le porter. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Adrien craquerait en sentant cette odeur. Après tout, il ne l'avait plus senti depuis cette nuit où ils s'étaient déclarés l'un à l'autre.

Elle était prête. Elle se sentait comme une princesse qui attendait que son prince charmant l'emmène danser au bal. Constatant qu'elle était en avance pour une fois, Marinette s'autorisa à se reposer un peu, attendant qu'Adrien ne vienne la chercher d'une minute à l'autre.

* * *

– Hummmm. Je dois reconnaître que, habillé et coiffé comme ça, tu as l'air d'un parfait pingouin.

– Je ne veux pas être un pingouin !

Le garçon passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, mais un frisson lui glaça le sang quand ses doigts rencontrèrent une substance grasse des plus désagréables.

Vraiment, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça !

Adrien avait tenté d'échapper à l'étape du gel pour les cheveux une fois qu'il avait enfilé, de manière totalement contrainte, le costume préparé par son père. Mais Nathalie, telle une ninja confirmée, avait réussi à le coincer et l'avait affublé d'une quantité astronomique de gel pour les cheveux. Désormais, quand il se regardait dans le miroir, il ne voyait que ses cheveux gras, luisants, et plaqués contre son crâne ; ainsi que Plagg qui riait aux éclats à la suite de sa remarque.

– Franchement, non Plagg ! Je ne peux pas aller à la soirée comme ça ! s'énerva le garçon devant son reflet. Le costume... encore ça pourrait passer, même si il est affreux. Mais la coiffure, non je refuse !

Adrien était catégorique. Il ne pouvait sortir de chez lui ainsi vêtu. Mais il savait pertinemment que ni son père, ni Nathalie ne le laisseraient sortir si il changeait quoi que ce soit à la tenue qu'ils lui avaient préparé. Son père avait beau être reconnu comme l'un des grands stylistes en vogue, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait exprès de donner à son fils le costume le plus hideux de toute sa collection (à croire que sa punition n'en finissait pas !). Le pantalon était simple, noir, semblable à n'importe quel bas. Il en était de même pour la chemise qui était d'une blanc éclatant, ainsi que du petit nœud papillon qui enserrait son cou. (Ce nœud était la touche de trop, pour Adrien).

Non, ce qui posait problème dans ce costume, c'était la veste. Adrien pensait très clairement que celle-ci avait été ramenée du siècle dernier tant elle semblait être d'une autre époque dans sa forme. Il s'agissait d'une veste queue-de-pie qui arrivait quasiment jusqu'au sol, et qui était presque trois fois trop grande pour le corps du garçon. Mais ce qui confirmait que cette veste datait d'aujourd'hui, c'était les nombreux strasses et cristaux qui étaient collés dessus. La veste en était entièrement recouverte. Ils scintillaient de nombreuses couleurs, mais alourdissaient considérablement le vêtement.

– C'est trop pour moi, Plagg ! Il faut arranger ça, pesta Adrien en se détournant du miroir. Au pire, je peux laisser la veste et le nœud dans la voiture sur le trajet... Mais je n'arriverai jamais à m'occuper de ça à temps ! finit-il en désignant sa tête.

– Gamin, cesse de te plaindre. Ses cheveux sont aussi gras qu'un bon camembert coulant ! Je serai plus que ravi d'être à ta place.

Adrien leva les yeux au ciel devant autant d'indifférence de la part de son allié kwami.

– Bon, je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut partir maintenant pour être à l'heure.

Plagg partit se cacher dans la fameuse veste-bijoux et Adrien sortit de sa chambre. Comme il l'avait prévu, son père l'attendait près de la porte pour vérifier qu'il s'était bien préparé conformément à ses attentes. Quand il arriva à son niveau, Adrien se sentit jugé de haut en bas par le regard inquisiteur de son père. Vraiment, la punition ne faisait que continuer et était en train d'empirer considérablement.

– Tu es parfait. Tu peux partir, déclara-t-il de manière neutre.

– Merci, père.

– Ton garde du corps viendra te chercher au collège dans la soirée.

– Je sais.

– Passe une bonne soirée, dit-il dans un dernier élan, toujours aussi froidement, avant de s'en aller dans son bureau, laissant Adrien perplexe face à cette dernière phrase.

Le jeune garçon fut accompagné par son garde du corps jusqu'à la voiture puis ils purent partir. À l'arrière du véhicule, Adrien attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment éloignés de la maison pour commencer l'opération. Il se baissa suffisamment pour que son garde du corps ne puisse pas le voir à travers le rétroviseur (même si il se doutait qu'il devait s'en ficher de la tenue qu'il portait), avant de retirer la veste et le nœud papillon. Il cacha les deux pièces sous le siège avant. Plagg était sorti, et faisant un signe à Adrien en lui désignant ses cheveux. Le garçon ordonna d'un geste de la main à son ami de venir se cacher dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sortit ensuite son portable et décida d'envoyer un message à sa petite-amie.

 ** **Adrien : Je suis en route pour chez toi mais j'ai un petit problème d'ordre capillaire. Je pourrai utiliser ta salle de bain ? ^^'****

La réponse de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre.

 ** **Marinette : Bien sûr je serai ravie de t'aider à résoudre ton problème mon chaton ;) A tout à l'heure :3****

Adrien sourit en se disant qu'à eux deux, ils réussiraient très certainement à trouver une solution rapide et simple pour enlever tout ce gel collant dans ses cheveux. Les quelques minutes de trajet jusque chez Marinette parurent durer des heures pour le jeune garçon. Quand, enfin, il aperçut au loin la devanture de la boulangerie, il s'impatienta et dut attendre que son chauffeur le dépose pour descendre. La voiture repartit presque aussitôt, tandis qu'Adrien entra par la porte d'accueil. Une chance pour lui, aucun client a l'horizon pour le voir. Il salua le père de Marinette qui travaillait toujours pour assurer la fournée du soir, et écouta ce dernier qui lui indiquait de monter dans l'appartement. Un numéro similaire se répéta quand Adrien croisa Sabine Cheng. Cette dernière se permit de lui dire qu'il était mignon (ce qui rendit le garçon mal à l'aise) avant de lui dire que Marinette l'attendait dans sa chambre.

Le garçon monta les escaliers, frappa contre la trappe avant d'entrer après que Marinette lui en ait donné l'autorisation. Il la chercha du regard une fraction de seconde avant de la voir assise sur son canapé, penchée sur ses pieds – certainement en train de mettre ses chaussures. Quand elle se releva, un sourire illumina tout de suite son visage quand elle vit son amoureux. Adrien n'eut pas le temps de la saluer qu'elle s'était précipitée à son cou pour l'embrasser.

– Bonsoir, mon chaton, dit-elle après s'être séparée de lui.

– Bonsoir... princesse, l'appela-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa tenue.

Marinette avait promis de le surprendre : elle avait respecté son engagement. Le garçon était tout bonnement ébloui par sa petite-amie. Elle était à la fois Ladybug par la couleur rouge de sa robe ainsi que la petite barrette coccinelle qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer, et à la fois Marinette par la simplicité des autres accessoires et par la coiffure qu'elle arborait. Il nota pour lui-même que ce chignon lui allait parfaitement bien, mais également qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir les cheveux détachés. Il était sur et certain qu'il la trouverait toute aussi belle.

– Tu es... Tu es vraiment très belle, Marinette, dit-il en souriant.

– Merci, chaton. Et toi aussi, tu... tu es pas mal. Enfin, non tu es plus que pas mal ! Enfin, tu vois le genre.

– Ma Lady a du mal à admettre que je suis irrésistible, dit-il d'un ton séducteur digne de Chat Noir.

– Oui car... tes cheveux ne sont pas très... flatteurs, décida-t-elle d'avouer.

– On est bien d'accord sur ce point, ragea Adrien.

Marinette se risqua à toucher les cheveux blonds d'Adrien du bout des doigts. Elle afficha une mine dégoûtée.

– Beurk. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

– Ce n'est pas son idée ; il faut demander à son père. Pardon, gamin, mais j'étouffais dans ta poche.

Plagg venait de faire une apparition des plus fulgurantes. Il se plaignit ensuite, craignant qu'il n'y aurait pas de fromage à manger à la soirée. Tikki le réprimanda en lui disant qu'il ne pensait qu'avec son ventre.

– Je crois que mon père a décidé de continuer à me jouer des tours à sa façon. J'ai du laisser des vêtements dans la voiture, mais il m'a forcé à mettre trois tonnes de gel dans mes cheveux. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu m'aides à l'enlever, supplia Adrien.

– D'accord, d'accord. Viens, on va essayer de rincer ça.

Elle entraîna Adrien vers son lavabo et ce dernier se mit la tête en bas au-dessus. Durant plusieurs minutes, les deux adolescents furent tout leur possible pour retirer ce gel. Et à quatre mains, ils allaient bien plus vite que si Adrien avait du se débrouiller tout seul. Plagg et Tikki vinrent même donner un petit coup de main, Marinette ayant décrété que cette mission était leur priorité.

Leurs efforts finirent par payer quand Adrien sécha ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa coupe de cheveux de tous les jours. Les deux amoureux décidèrent qu'ils étaient enfin prêts à partir, Tikki prenant place dans le petit sac de Marinette en compagnie de Plagg - ce dernier ne voulant pas se sentir tout collé contre Adrien lorsque celui-ci danserait.

Quand ils sortirent de la chambre, ils furent surpris d'être accueillis par Tom et Sabine qui les attendaient dans le salon, visiblement depuis un moment.

– Bon et bien, on va y aller nous, dit Marinette gênée en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

– Attends ma chérie, il faut que je vous prenne en photo, avait dit Sabine avant de les perdre de vue. Votre première sortie ensemble, je veux en garder une trace.

Décidément, il y avait des fois où Marinette aurait aimé que sa mère ne soit pas aussi enthousiaste. Elle l'aimait, mais là elle passait un nouveau cap dans la honte qu'elle lui infligeait. Adrien n'eut aucun mal à voir la mine dépitée de Marinette. Et pour la taquiner encore plus, il accepta avec plaisir que Sabine les prenne en photo. Il adressa un clin d'œil à sa petite-amie après que celle-ci lui ait lancé un regard noir.

– Tu me remercieras dans quelques années, ma chérie. Tu verras, la taquina sa mère.

Adrien entraîna Marinette dans le salon, juste devant sa mère qui avait dégainé un appareil photo. Intérieurement, sur le moment, elle haïssait son amoureux. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, quand elle prit la pose avec lui, elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps durant ce mois de prendre des photos ensemble. Ainsi, peut-être que cette photo imposée par sa mère les motiverait à créer leurs propres souvenirs.

Quelques clics plus tard, les parents de Marinette libérèrent les tourtereaux. Ils purent quitter l'appartement et sortir dehors. Heureusement que le collège était de l'autre côté de la place, ils ne risquaient pas d'arriver en retard.

– Tu es prête à danser, princesse ? demanda Adrien d'une voix suave.

– Oui. Je suis prête à entrer dans la danse, lui répondit Marinette en lui prenant le bras.


	11. Rendez-vous au bal, princesse (II)

**QUATRIÈME** **HISTOIRE**

 **" Rendez-vous au bal, princesse "**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _ _Playlist : « Beautiful in white » – Westlife__

* * *

A croire que la malédiction de Marinette qui l'empêchait d'arriver à l'heure se transmettait au couple. Si ils n'avaient pas dû s'occuper des cheveux d'Adrien, les deux amoureux seraient arrivés en avance à la fête. Non, la malédiction devait les poursuivre, peu importe le désagrément que cela pouvait occasionner. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas arrivés en retard non plus, et c'était déjà quelque chose. Ils avaient traversé la grande place en courant, tout en évitant les voitures qui roulaient à pleine vitesse, et étaient arrivés devant le collège complètement essoufflés. Tous les élèves s'étaient d'ailleurs réunis devant la porte d'entrée, vêtus très élégamment sans trop en faire (notamment les filles avec leurs petites robes), attendant qu'on les autorise à rentrer.

Dans cette foule, Adrien et Marinette essayèrent de repérer Nino et Alya. Après avoir tourné la tête à droite et à gauche à plusieurs reprises, ce sont eux qui furent surpris quand leur amie métisse les appela de loin.

– On ne vous attendait plus, vous deux ! essaya-t-elle de les gronder mais son rire enlevait toute crédibilité à cette remontrance. Marinette, tu dois influencer Adrien en bien, pas en mal ! poursuivit-elle en faisant référence à la mauvaise habitude de sa meilleure amie.

– Ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'étais en avance même ! se défendit Marinette. C'est à Adrien que tu dois faire des reproches.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Nino. Mec, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

– Une longue histoire... soupira l'intéressé.

Il leur rapporta brièvement la mésaventure capillaire qu'il venait de vivre, et ses interlocuteurs ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

– Oh mais ton père il a fumé ou quoi ! s'exclama Nino. Il pensait vraiment que ça serait élégant d'avoir trois tonnes de gel dans les cheveux !

– Je pense surtout qu'il continue de me punir à sa façon.

– Juste parce que tu lui as caché que tu avais une copine. Il abuse un peu.

– Comme toujours...

– Oh mais Alya, je n'avais pas fait attention ! Ta robe est vraiment magnifique ! la félicita Marinette.

Alya remercia son amie et tourna sur elle-même pour lui permettre de voir la robe sous toutes ses coutures, avant qu'elle ne lui renvoie le compliment. Elle avait revêtue une robe créole traditionnelle, composée d'un tissu blanc aux détails verts. La blancheur du vêtement ressortait parfaitement sur la peau matte d'Alya, qui avait en plus de cela relevé ses cheveux mais en conservant toutefois leur volume. Marinette jeta un rapide d'œil à Nino et constata que ce dernier avait du se faire violence pour faire un effort au niveau vestimentaire (comme l'avaient exigé les professeurs). Certes, il portait un jean basique et avait du enlever sa casquette, mais sa chemise bleu marine lui donnait une certaine classe. Et pour elle-même, Marinette ajouta que, de toute façon, pour elle, c'était Adrien qui était le plus beau.

Alors que les quatre amis discutaient et qu'Adrien et Marinette furent salués par d'autres camarades de classe, un brouhaha commença à se faire entendre au loin. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la route où une limousine blanche venait tout simplement de se garer devant le collège. Bien qu'ignorant en principe qui se cachait à l'arrière du véhicule, tous n'eurent qu'un seul nom qui leur vint en tête. Une seule personne avait assez de culot pour venir en limousine au collège.

Chloé Bourgeois.

La fille du Maire sortit bel et bien par la porte arrière après que celle-ci fut ouverte par le chauffeur. Et tout le monde, même les personnes qui la détestaient, furent forcés de reconnaître qu'elle était extrêmement belle ce soir – alors qu'on ne demandait qu'un petit effort vestimentaire, elle avait sorti le grand jeu ! Talons hauts, bijoux provenant des plus grands joailliers, une robe longue, fluide dans un tissu précieux de couleur bleu ciel assortis à merveille avec ses yeux. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux blonds détachés et ceux-ci brillaient tellement qu'on aurait pu croire que de la poussière d'or y avait été déversée. Clairement, si on ne savait pas qu'elle avait quatorze ans, on lui en aurait donné facilement trois ou quatre de plus. En tout cas, le sourire narcissique qui s'afficha sur son visage quand elle passa devant l'assistance démontra qu'elle avait accompli son but : attirer toute l'attention.

Pour autant, alors qu'elle se vantait de sa tenue confectionnée par un grand créateur pendant qu'elle gravissait les marches, quand son regard se posa sur Adrien et Marinette, tous deux se sentirent déstabilisés. Le regard de Chloé n'était pas froid, noir ou mauvais... Il semblait triste. Les amoureux ne purent s'interroger plus que cela sur ce petit détail car on annonça que les élèves pouvaient enfin rentrer dans l'enceinte du collège.

Les élèves s'amoncelèrent dans un premier temps dans la cour avant d'être conduits dans le gymnase par quelques professeurs – qui firent remarquer à certains à quel point ils étaient bien habillés. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment où la soirée aurait lieu, ceux qui n'avaient pas participé à la décoration la trouvèrent splendide dans sa simplicité, mais tous furent aussi surpris en constatant tous les plats qui avaient été préparés et déposés sur les tables au fond, laissant le champ libre pour une immense piste de danse. Calmer les élèves complètement surexcités à l'idée de s'amuser semblait une tache bien ardue. Pourtant, ceux-ci furent aussitôt calmés par le bruit aigu d'un micro en train d'être branché. Après s'être plaints de ce son des plus désagréables, ils entendirent la voix de leur directeur, Monsieur Damoclès, s'élever dans le gymnase. Ce dernier fit quelques réglages avec l'appareil avant d'entamer un petit discours.

– Bien, mes chers élèves, croyez-moi, vos professeurs et moi-même sommes partagés ce soir. Nous sommes à la fois heureux et fiers de vous et de vous offrir cette soirée pour vous récompenser du travail que vous avez accomplis cette année. Mais nous sommes aussi tristes de vous quitter. Chaque année, c'est la même histoire quand il s'agit de vous dire au revoir. Pour ceux qui sont dans ce collège depuis le début, vous savez que c'est la première fois que nous organisons ce genre de fête d'adieu pour nos élèves. En effet, nous avons décidé qu'en dépit des événements étranges qui sont apparus tout au long de cette année, de la peur que nous avons du combattre, mais également de l'espoir que nous avons placer dans nos deux super-héros préférés, nous devions nous réunir une dernière fois pour vous laisser prendre du bon temps.

Adrien donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras de Marinette pour la faire se retourner vers lui. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil au moment où le directeur fit référence à Ladybug et Chat Noir. Marinette se souvint alors que Chat Noir aimait qu'on entendre parler d'eux dans les médias ; elle ne fut donc pas étonnée qu'Adrien ait une réaction similaire sans son masque. Fidèle à elle-même quand elle était Ladybug, la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, et pour se venger, pinça légèrement son amoureux à l'avant-bras, obligeant le garçon à se retenir d'exprimer sa douleur. Marinette sourit ; si Adrien aimait la taquiner, elle aimait en faire tout autant.

– En clair, pour que vous puissiez décompresser après cette année riche en émotions, continua Monsieur Damoclès, nous avons décidé de vous organiser cette petite soirée. Mais n'oubliez pas vos devoirs d'élèves, et commencez à bien réviser pour le brevet dès demain.

Des « ouh » et autres cris de protestation commencèrent à s'élever dans l'assistance, même si cela restait bon enfant.

– Oui, criez-moi dessus si cela vous amuse, et c'est pour cette raison que je vous demande de profiter de cette soirée. Vous partirez dans différents lycées à la rentrée, certains d'entre vous ne se verront plus... Alors amusez-vous ce soir, ça sera mon dernier conseil de l'année. Si je vois un seul d'entre vous ne pas prendre du bon temps, il aura à faire à moi.

Les adolescents rirent tous en entendant cette petite blague de leur directeur. Il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient peu habitués à voir Monsieur Damoclès rire ou faire preuve d'humour. Ce soir, il semblait vouloir lâcher prise pour le plus grand bonheur de ses élèves.

Un professeur décida que le temps était venu de faire monter le son. Il activa la sono et celle-ci laissa entendre un son électro qui donnait envie de danser. Les élèves crièrent de joie et purent enfin prendre possession des lieux. Nino fut fier de constater que les professeurs avaient fait attention à mettre sa playlist, de sorte qu'il pouvait rester avec ses amis et être libre – bien qu'il ait promis à tout le monde de jouer les DJ ce soir ! Une bonne moitié des adolescents prirent d'assaut la piste de danse et commencèrent à se déhancher. L'autre moitié, elle, s'éparpilla vers le fond du gymnase pour manger un bout. Notre groupe d'amis faisait partie de la seconde catégorie. Ils préféraient prendre des forces avant de dépenser leur énergie dans la danse juste après. Nino et Adrien ne purent retenir leur rire quand leurs copines respectives se précipitèrent vers la partie sucrée du buffet, complètement avides de goûter aux pâtisseries. Ils durent les arrêter de justesse et calmer leur soif de sucre en les forçant à boire un verre de jus de fruits.

Alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée, Marinette se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours son petit sac à l'épaule dans lequel étaient réfugiés Plagg et Tikki. Elle se dit qu'il semblait préférable pour eux d'être au calme dans les vestiaires. Elle voyait déjà Plagg se plaindre d'avoir été trop remué pendant qu'elle dansait. La jeune fille dit alors à ses amis qu'elle passait deux secondes aux vestiaires pour déposer ses affaires. Au passage, elle réussit à prendre trois macarons et à découper une petite part de cheesecake. Par chance, les vestiaires étaient déserts. Elle ouvrit sans crainte son sac ; Tikki et Plagg en sortirent à toute vitesse.

– Pouah, on étouffe la-dedans, se plaignit le kwami noir. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça ! dit-il à Tikki.

– L'habitude sûrement. Mais c'est vrai que, à deux, on est un peu serrés.

– Aller, tous les deux calmez-vous deux minutes, leur signifia Marinette. Je pense que le mieux pour vous, c'est de rester cacher dans mon casier, poursuivit-elle en allant ouvrir le loquet pour y déposer son sac. Je vous ai pris à manger pour que vous ne mourriez pas de faim sans nous.

Quand elle désigna la nourriture qu'elle avait en sa possession, un éclair noir passa devant elle et emporta la part de gâteau. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du casier lui permit de constater que Plagg lui avait tout simplement pris des mains. Il bavait rien qu'à le regarder.

– Je préfère le fromage à l'état naturel, mais ça m'ira très bien comme ça. Au moins tu as pensé à moi. Il y a des fois où je dois rappeler dix fois au gamin de me nourrir convenablement.

– Si tu n'es pas sage, je rapporte le gâteau la-bas, le menaça Marinette accompagnée d'un regard inquisiteur de la part de Tikki.

Plagg fut contraint d'accepter le marché. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour du fromage...

Marinette laissa les deux kwamis s'installer dans son casier avec leur en-cas, leur indiquant une ultime fois de se tenir à carreau, avant de fermer la porte et de s'en retourner à la fête. Elle avait l'impression de ne s'être absentée que quelques secondes, et pourtant il semblerait qu'entre-temps tout le monde se soit précipité sur la piste de danse. Les lumières avaient été éteintes seuls des faisceaux de couleurs vert, bleu et rouge illuminaient un temps soit peu la pièce. Marinette décida d'avancer le long du mur, le temps pour elle de repérer ses amis. Une fois que ses yeux furent quelque peu habitués à l'obscurité partielle, elle parvint à discerner à quelques mètres d'elle la chevelure blonde d'Adrien qui ressortait verte à cause des lumières. Cela la fit doucement rire de l'imaginer avec des cheveux verts dans la réalité. Son amoureux était debout entrain de boire un verre, un peu à l'écart de la foule dansante.

Semblant être connectés par télépathie, Adrien choisit ce moment pour tourner le regard dans sa direction. Il entama quelques pas pour la rejoindre.

– Laisse-moi deviner, Plagg s'est plaint de quelque chose.

Tous les deux furent content en se rendant compte qu'ils pouvaient parler normalement là où ils se trouvaient. Au milieu de la piste de danse avec le son pop/rock qui émanait de la sono, cela devait être autre chose.

– Gagné, mais je pense que grâce à la part de cheesecake que je lui ai donné, j'ai gagné quelques points auprès de lui.

– C'était pas très compliqué en lui donnant ce qu'il aime manger.

– Où sont Alya et Nino ?

– Partis danser. Alya voulait t'attendre, mais Nino était trop pressé. Je les ai un peu poussé à y aller.

Adrien prit délicatement la main de Marinette et vint y déposer un baiser, tandis que le cœur de Marinette rata un battement.

– J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un conte de fées des temps modernes, réussit à articuler la jeune fille. On pourrait croire qu'on est à un bal, et toi tu te comportes comme un prince avec moi.

– Je dirai même un prince chaaat-rmant, répondit Adrien en insistant sur la première syllabe.

Ne s'attendant clairement pas à un jeu de mot aussi pourri en cet instant, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

– Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de dire des choses pareilles ? ria-t-elle.

– Jamais, ma Lady. C'est ce qui fait tout mon chaaat-rme.

Décidément, ce soir Adrien avait décidé d'être pleinement lui-même et d'être Chat Noir, même sans son masque. Et Marinette dut reconnaître qu'il avait entièrement raison. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Adrien dès le premier jour en découvrant le bon fond qui sommeillait en lui. Pour elle, il était tout. Le plus gentil. Le plus adorable. Le plus beau. Le plus généreux. Le plus intelligent. En clair, toutes les qualités qui faisaient de lui un très bon garçon. Sa réserve naturelle lui donnait aussi un côté des plus mignons.

Et puis il y avait eu Chat Noir. Si la jeune fille avait su dès le début de leur collaboration qui se cachait sous le masque, certes elle aurait accepté ses avances mais alors peut-être aurait-elle refusé qu'il se mette en danger. Elle l'aurait très certainement surprotégé. Mais aujourd'hui, après un an à sauver Paris, elle savait qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans elle. Il était le plus talentueux après tout.

Mais elle avait toujours ignoré qui il était. Elle se souvint alors de ses réflexions lors du voyage scolaire à Grasse et ce que cela avait amené. Elle avait pris conscience que son cœur était partagé, non pas en deux moitiés distinctes, mais tout de même. D'un côté, Adrien, « l'amour de sa vie » qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, mais qui ne faisait pas attention à elle. Et de l'autre, Chat Noir qui certes la séduisait très lourdement, mais qui était toujours présent pour elle et qui jurait de l'aimer à tout jamais. Marinette avait passé les jours suivants leur retour à Paris à se morfondre, à se dire qu'elle n'allait pas bien de penser à ses deux garçons en même temps - deux blonds qui plus est, à croire qu'elle avait un type de garçon en tête. Ce voyage, et la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Chat Noir avait été le déclencheur de tout ; elle avait pris conscience que son partenaire masqué n'était pas n'importe qui pour elle. Qu'il avait pris une petite place dans son cœur... alors que seul Adrien aurait du y demeurer.

Le jour où elle et Adrien avaient révélé être Ladybug et Chat Noir, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Un timing parfait comme on pourrait le dire. Auquel cas, elle ignorait tout simplement pendant combien elle aurait encore souffert de cette situation. Son cœur était déjà au bord de l'explosion. Une journée de plus et elle serait devenue complètement folle.

Aujourd'hui, tout était beau, tout était parfait. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous quand elle songeait à un avenir avec Adrien, elle n'aurait pu imaginer que cela se passe de cette manière-ci. Elle était heureuse et amoureuse ; elle ne pouvait en demander plus.

– Tout va bien, Marinette ?

Les paroles de son amoureux la ramenèrent soudainement à la réalité. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de rêvasser.

– Euh oui-oui-oui bien sûr. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

– Tu avais l'air très... pensive, déclara Adrien dont une pointe d'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

Marinette ne loupa pas cette information. Alors elle lui sourit, tout simplement. Elle lui sourit avant de s'approcher et de poser sa tête contre lui et d'enrouler ses bras autour de son corps. D'abord surpris par le geste, Adrien l'enlaça doucement par la suite. Il ignorait que Marinette pouvait distinctement entendre chaque battement de son cœur, ce qui étaient pour elle un son dont elle ne se lasserait jamais.

– Pour tout te dire, reprit la jeune fille en regardant son amoureux dans les yeux. Je me disais que je ne pouvais être plus heureuse. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela se passerait comme ça... Et c'est mieux que tout ce que j'imaginai. Je suis vraiment heureuse, Adrien, plus que jamais.

Une chaleur emplit alors le cœur du garçon. Il n'était pas très habitué à ce que Marinette dise autant de phrases à la suite sans buter sur les mots. Mais il était touché. Il comprenait qu'elle faisait référence à tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, que ce soit dans leur vie de super-héros, ou dans leur vie de tous les jours. Lui-même pensait ainsi, qu'il était le plus chanceux sur terre d'être aimé par une fille aussi extraordinaire que Marinette, sa Lady à lui et à lui seul.

Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de lui dire à quel point il aimait, alors ?

Adrien fit glisser une de ses mains au niveau de la nuque de sa petite-amie, avant de l'attirer quelque peu vers lui. Une profonde envie de l'embrasser s'empara de lui, mais il se ravisa, ne souhaitant pas offrir ce spectacle à ses camarades. Cela devait rester leur moment à eux, intime, où personne ne devait les voir ni les surprendre. Il se consola néanmoins en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa douce, juste avant qu'il ne lui réponde que lui non plus, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Le couple décida que le moment était venu pour eux d'entrer dans la danse. Mais alors qu'ils laissaient leurs verres sur la table, leur élan fut interrompu par une petite voix fluette.

– Euh, excusez-moi de vous déranger...

Tous les deux se retournèrent afin de découvrir l'identité de cette personne. La surprise se lut sur leurs visages quand ils la virent. Pour sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'agisse d'elle.

– Oh tiens, salut Sabrina, dit Adrien voulant se montrer poli avec elle. On ne t'a pas vu tout à l'heure. Tu vas bien ?

– Euh. Euh oui, oui, répondit la rouquine complètement perdue.

– Oh, pardon, est-ce qu'on te gêne ? Tu veux prendre quelque chose ? demanda Marinette en s'écartant de la table où étaient posées les boissons.

– Oh non, non, fit Sabrina en secouant les mains. Non, en fait, je vous cherchais. J'ai un message pour vous de la part de Chloé.

– Chloé ?! lâchèrent en chœur en amoureux.

Décidément, ils allaient de surprise en surprise.

– Oui, elle m'a demandé de vous chercher. Elle veut vous parler.

– Si elle veut tant nous parler, pourquoi elle ne vient pas elle-même nous voir, lança Marinette quelque peu désagréable.

– Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a juste demandé de vous chercher. Et aussi qu'elle voulait vous parler seule, sans les autres à côté.

– D'accord, alors elle est où ? questionna Adrien plus calmement que sa partenaire.

– Dans la cour. Elle est sur la gauche quand vous sortez.

– Merci, Sabrina, remercia le garçon.

Leur camarade s'en alla en deux secondes et partit se servir à manger. Adrien adressa un regard désespéré à Marinette.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

– Rien, dit Adrien en tentant de retenir son rire. Mais essaye d'être plus agréable quand on sera face à Chloé.

– Pff. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle nous veut, dit Marinette toujours exaspérée.

Elle commença à marcher dans le gymnase pour trouver la sortie, talonnée par Adrien.

– Je n'en sais rien, mais laisse-la parler. Je pense que ça doit être important si elle ne veut pas que les autres nous voient.

– Pour une fois qu'elle ne veut pas attirer l'attention, on ne va pas lui gâcher son plaisir.

– Bon, alors si tu préfères, ne dis rien et laisse-moi parler.

Adrien se saisit alors de la main de Marinette, et ce simple geste couplé à son énervement la força à se taire durant le reste de leur mini-trajet.

Quand ils trouvèrent la sortie et qu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut l'intensité de la musique qui avait bien diminué. Le son raisonnait toujours, mais au moins leurs oreilles pourraient se reposer un petit moment.

Adrien et Marinette regardèrent sur leur gauche comme le leur avait indiqué Sabrina. Comme ils s'en doutaient, Chloé Bourgeois était là. Elle était assise au fond de la cour, sur l'un des nombreux bancs, en train de vérifier dans son miroir de poche que son maquillage était impeccable. Adrien lança le mouvement en se dirigeant vers son ami d'enfance en serrant de plus en plus fort la main de Marinette. Cette dernière comprit alors que, sous l'air serein qu'il avait voulu se donner, Adrien n'était à pas à l'aise à l'idée de se confronter à la fille du Maire.

– Salut, Chloé. Ça va ? salua poliment Adrien une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment proches de ladite personne.

– Bien sûr, voyons ! Pourquoi cela n'irait pas, répondit-elle de manière désagréable tout se repoudrant le nez.

– Je ne sais pas, poursuivit Adrien. Mais Sabrina est venue nous voir en disant que tu voulais nous parler.

– Comment ça « vous » ?

Chloé referma son poudrier et daigna enfin adresser un regard aux deux amoureux. La stupeur apparut sur son visage quand son regard se riva sur Marinette.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? cria-t-elle presque en pointant la jeune fille.

– Sabrina est venue nous chercher tous les deux je viens de te le dire, répondit Adrien.

– Roh, l'idiote ! Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais parler qu'à toi.

Vu comment la blonde semblait sur les nerfs, Adrien se doutait qu'il était mieux pour eux qu'il monopolise la conversation avec Chloé. Il savait à quel point les étincelles pouvaient fuser entre son amie d'enfance et sa petite-amie.

Sauf qu'Adrien ne pouvait pas contrôler la volonté de Marinette quand celle-ci lança :

– J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu as envie de parler de moi. Je suis devant toi, Chloé. Tu peux parler.

Marinette avait parlé de manière froide, une habitude quand elle se retrouvait face à Chloé. Alors que la fille du Maire commençait à bouillonner de rage, Adrien lâcha la main de Marinette et la regarda de manière sévère. Il espérait que son message serait clair et qu'elle le comprendrait.

Elle devait le laisser assurer sur ce coup-là.

Adrien vint s'asseoir sur le banc aux côtés de Chloé, laissant Marinette debout à l'écart de la conversation... Ce qui lui allait parfaitement !

– Chloé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Adrien très calmement.

Leur camarade se raidit soudainement et sembla un temps soit peu paniquée par la situation. Elle qui se tenait toujours droite et fière était en train de se recroqueviller.

– Je... Je voulais savoir, Adrien... recommença-t-elle en jouant avec une de ses boucles blondes.

Elle marqua une pause, et dut reprendre face à l'insistance qui se percevait dans le regard d'Adrien.

– Est-ce que... vous vous aimez tous les deux ?

De surprise en surprise cette soirée.

Marinette fut à n'en pas douter la plus choquée des deux. Chloé avait l'air très sérieuse en posant cette question. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

– Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Adrien avec un sourire mi-gêné mi-amusé.

– Parce que... Parce que lundi je refusais de croire que vous puissiez être ensemble ! dit-elle en haussant le ton. Sérieusement Adrien, cette fille est tellement insignifiante. Elle ne mérite pas de côtoyer des gens comme nous.

« Si le début avait plutôt bien commencé, une fois de plus, elle a décidé de ne pas être gentille. » pensa Marinette. Bien que la rage montait en elle à une vitesse folle, elle fit tout pour la contenir en serrant les poings. Pour une fois, Marinette réfléchissait aux éventuelles conséquences d'une violente intervention de sa part. Chloé lui avait toujours gâché la vie au collège, mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus sa seule cible. Et elle devait admettre avec mal que Adrien était le plus à même de régler cette fâcheuse situation.

– Chloé, je te demande s'il te plaît de ne pas critiquer Marinette. Je ne le laisserai pas passer, dit le garçon d'un air sérieux.

– Mais-mais enfin ! Adrien !

– Non Chloé, s'il te plaît, vraiment, dut-il insister. Je pense avoir été patient avec toi toute l'année. Mais tu ne dois plus la critiquer ou t'en prendre à elle et faire des coups en douce pour qu'elle se fasse accuser à ta place... Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je tiens à Marinette plus que tout, admit Adrien après avoir un peu réfléchi aux termes à employer. Tu ne peux pas aller contre ça, Chloé. Tu ne peux pas décider ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi. Je suis suffisamment grand pour décider moi-même. Si je suis avec Marinette, c'est parce que je sais que nous irons loin ensemble. C'est toi qui voulais nous parler à la base, mais si tout ce que tu as à faire, ce sont des reproches alors ne dis plus rien et nous partirons.

Adrien n'avait pas cherché à se montrer méchant ou désagréable en parlant ainsi, mais ses paroles touchèrent Chloé et semblèrent la blesser. Elle détourna le regard de son ami et agrippa des pans de sa robe. Marinette se sentait partagée entre joie et l'euphorie car Adrien avait pris sa défense, mais aussi la pitié au vu de la réaction de Chloé.

– Alors j'avais raison.

Elle avait parlé doucement, si bien que seul Adrien avait parfaitement cette phrase. Chloé releva la tête et les regarda tous les deux cette fois-ci. Marinette ne savait quoi penser quand elle aperçut la tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage de la blonde.

– Quand je suis rentrée chez moi la dernière fois, j'étais en colère, continua-t-elle de dire doucement, ce qui était tout le contraire de ses habitudes. Je refusais d'admettre ce que vous aviez dit, que vous étiez ensemble. Pour moi, c'était impossible. Il y avait forcément un truc louche dans votre histoire. J'ai même cru qu'elle te faisait du chantage pour t'obliger à sortir avec elle.

A cet instant, les deux amoureux comprirent que Chloé avait surtout été inquiète pour Adrien. Elle avait juste, comme à son habitude, mal exprimer ses intentions.

– Et puis j'ai réfléchi ces derniers jours et j'ai pensé alors que... peut-être... tu étais vraiment amoureux d'elle, admit-elle dans la douleur. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Marinette Dupain-Cheng avait craqué sur toi dès le premier jour, mais que toi tu l'aimes, je ne pouvais le croire.

Marinette se sentit soudainement gêné que Chloé révèle de vive voix cela devant Adrien. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait nier que cela coûtait à sa camarade d'admettre qu'Adrien et elle puissent être ensemble pour de bonnes raisons. Il était difficile pour elle de prononcer ces quelques mots, et cela ne fit que renforcer la peine que Marinette éprouvait envers Chloé.

– Je me suis posée, j'ai réfléchi et quand je vous regardais en classe... Vous aviez l'air si heureux, si complices, et... J'ai pensé essayer de vous séparer, je ne sais pas comment mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle te rende heureux... Je voulais que ce soit une autre qui te rende heureux... Une fille comme moi...

La bombe était lâchée.

Comme pour Marinette, une grande partie des élèves connaissaient les intentions de Chloé envers Adrien. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle en parlait de manière sincère. Marinette prit enfin conscience de la réelle importance qu'attachait Chloé à son amitié avec Adrien. Peut-être avait-elle été égoïste sur ce coup-là, en ne pensant pas une seconde que Chloé pourrait souffrir de les voir ensemble. Ils avaient imaginé qu'elle leur ferait des tas de reproches ou des critiques (comme le début de cette conversation), mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle serait profondément touchée par cette histoire.

– Chloé... Je ne savais pas que tu... commença Adrien visiblement très mal à l'aise.

– Bien sûr que tu ne savais rien ! Vous les garçons, vous êtes tous des idiots !

Marinette ne put empêcher un petit rire s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle était pour une fois en accord avec Chloé. Sur ce point uniquement.

– Je suis désolé.

Ce fut tout ce que pouvait dire le garçon. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre tellement ; il était surpris de la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

– J'ai compris que je devais vous laisser tranquille, et ne pas m'interposer entre vous, dit Chloé en se levant et en passant ses mains sur sa robe pour la lisser. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, Adrien.

– Je le suis, Chloé. Crois-moi sur parole, dit le garçon en l'imitant.

– C'est tout ce que je demande...

La fille du Maire passa devant lui en lui adressant un sourire triste mais vrai. Quand elle arriva devant Marinette – qui n'avait pas dit un mot durant tout cet échange – son regard azur se glaça. Décidément, les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dures. Même si Chloé souhaitait le bonheur d'Adrien, elle ne semblait pas disposée à apprécier plus que cela sa petite-amie.

– Et toi, Marinette, si jamais tu oses briser le cœur d'Adrien, tu auras à faire à moi ! Compris ? la menaça-t-elle.

Paralysé face à la menace, elle ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. À la suite de quoi, Chloé passa son masque de Miss Bourgeois égoïste et prétentieuse, avant de déclarer qu'elle retournait à ce « qu'on pouvait qualifier de fête ».

Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent complètement médusés par ce qui venait de se passer.

– Pince-moi, je dois rêver, dit Marinette. Chloé s'est... montrée gentille ?

– On a bien entendu la même chose.

– Vraiment, je m'y attendais pas du tout. C'est trop d'émotions pour ce soir, continua-t-elle en soupirant.

– Je te l'avais déjà dit que Chloé pouvait être gentille, dit Adrien en revenant vers elle. Il lui suffit juste d'un électrochoc, à sa manière elle peut être agréable.

– Oui, à sa manière...

– Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle nous a complètement ignoré cette semaine. Elle réfléchissait à tout ça.

– Au moins, on ne l'aura pas sur notre dos... Et merci pour avoir pris ma défense tout à l'heure, mais je me serais très bien débrouillée toute seule aussi.

– Pardon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi.

Alors que Marinette allait continuer de le taquiner, son amoureux l'interrompit brusquement en l'embrassant. C'était leur premier baiser de la soirée. Elle ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle face aux autres, et elle se doutait bien qu'il en était de même pour Adrien. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, leur envie pouvait quelque peu s'exprimer.

– Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir. Je te l'ai déjà dit ? dit Adrien en regardant intensément sa partenaire.

– Si tu cherches à me faire rougir, tu es sur la bonne route, répondit Marinette d'humeur taquine pour cacher sa gêne.

– C'est dans mes plans pour ce soir.

Il déposa un second baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'à nouveau l'admirer. Il vint caresser ses adorables joues du bout des doigts, et pensa que c'était peut-être, enfin le bon moment pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. C'était ce soir ou jamais, il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.

Mais alors qu'Adrien se préparait psychologiquement à prononcer les trois petits mots qui feraient chavirer le cœur de Marinette, cette dernière mit fin à son projet.

– On devrait nous aussi y retourner. On n'a pas encore dansé.

Elle attrapa la main de son amoureux et l'entraîna vers le gymnase où la musique raisonnait toujours très fort. Adrien se maudit intérieurement, mais se fit la promesse de le lui dire ce soir. « Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de dire __Je t'aime__ ? » pensa-t-il quand ils retournèrent à la soirée.

* * *

Voici près d'une heure que Marinette et Adrien avaient rejoint la piste de danse. Très vite, ils avaient retrouvé Alya dans l'assistance, alors que celle-ci encourageait Nino, installé aux platines, à produire le meilleur son. Le métisse venait par moment rejoindre ses amis pour danser mais passait le plus clair de son temps à mixer le son, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. La musique était rythmée depuis tout ce temps, elle traversait de part en part le corps de chaque élève, les forçant presque à danser tant ils ne pouvaient résister à cet appel. Les sons pop, rock et par moment électro les faisaient sauter, bouger, se déhancher – notamment les filles sur ce dernier point, et ce pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux de leurs collègues masculins.

Et Adrien n'échappait pas à cette règle. Le garçon blond n'avait pas quitté sa petite-amie des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Il était littéralement envoûté par elle. Au début, il pensait que c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait vu que très rarement dansé – voire même jamais, l'épisode de l'affrontement contre Rossignoble ne comptant pas tellement – et qu'il était tout simplement fasciné de découvrir une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Marinette. Cette raison était à moitié valable. Adrien avait alors dû reconnaître qu'il n'était pas seulement fasciné par le fait de la voir danser, mais également par le fait qu'elle danse __ainsi__. En effet, la jeune fille n'hésitait pas à s'approcher de lui, à lui prendre les mains pour l'entraîner dans une danse totalement improvisée, ou simplement à bouger devant lui avec ses amies. Mais il avait bien remarqué à quel point elle-même le fixait du regard, semblant vouloir être certaine d'attirer son attention et qu'il ne la quitte pas des yeux. L'adolescent se demanda si ce petit côté séducteur (car oui, il fallait appeler un chat... un chat) était inné chez elle, ou si celui-ci était né uniquement à cause de la pseudo ambiance boite de nuit qui avait été créée au collège.

Un grand mystère qu'il tacherait de résoudre. Et bien qu'il aimait beaucoup voir Marinette le taquiner ainsi par le jeu de la danse, il aurait tout de même souhaité que, durant cette heure où la musique avait rempli la salle entière, un son plus doux se fasse entendre pour qu'il puisse l'avoir tout près d'elle.

Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, ses prières furent entendues – à croire que Nino avait tout prévu dans sa playlist. Comment aurait-il pu anticiper, qu'au bout d'une heure à danser et à bouger, les gens aimeraient une musique moins entraînante.

En tout cas, c'est bel et bien ce qui arriva.

Tout comme son partenaire, Marinette accueillit la venue de ce slow avec joie et un certain soulagement. Se mouvoir au milieu de la piste l'avait complètement épuisé, et cette musique lui permettrait de souffler quelque peu. Puis un certain sentiment s'empara de son cœur, un mélange entre la panique et l'appréhension. Ses amies, en particulier Alya, venaient de toutes la quitter pour aller danser avec des garçons. Elle se retrouva seule, regarda à droite et à gauche en cherchant Adrien du regard. Mais la quasi pénombre et les quelques faisceaux lumineux ne l'aidaient pas. Elle appréhendait qu'Adrien lui demande de danser avec lui – après tout, cela serait leur première danse... Une vraie danse ensemble ! Et elle paniquait car, la connaissant, elle craignait plus de tout faire rater en lui marchant sur le pied – à titre d'exemple. La dernière fois qu'elle et Adrien avaient dansé ensemble, c'était à la fête que Chloé avait organisé il y a de ça plusieurs mois. Grâce à Alya – ou plutôt à cause d'elle – elle avait pu passer un instant des plus romantiques avec Adrien. Et aujourd'hui, ce soir, elle avait la possibilité de réitérer cela, de manière plus officielle sans avoir à se cacher.

Alors qu'elle entendait le son de la guitare électrique joué de manière douce et délicate continuer de se faire entendre, elle sentit que quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, et un sourire apparut automatiquement sur son visage. Même dans la panique la plus profonde, il parvenait à la faire sourire.

– Tu veux danser, ma Lady ? l'entendit-elle souffler à son oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de faire parcourir sa nuque d'un frisson des plus agréables.

– Avec plaisir, mon chaton, répondit-elle en se retournant enfin vers Adrien.

Marinette dut se donner toute la force du monde pour ne pas fondre devant l'expression qu'affichait son partenaire. Clairement, pour elle, on ne pouvait faire plus mignon et attendrissant. Si il lui avait demandé de décrocher la lune avec une tête pareille, nul doute qu'elle serait déjà en train de chercher un moyen de rejoindre le satellite.

Adrien prit tout simplement l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et posa la seconde sur la taille de la jeune fille qui ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir légèrement. Heureusement que l'obscurité pouvait le dissimuler quelque peu, bien qu'elle se doutait fortement qu'Adrien était tout à fait conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait sur elle.

Et puis, il l'entraîna dans la danse, tout simplement. Un pas à droite. Un pas à gauche. Un autre à droite. Un autre à gauche. Un petit tour parfois. Un pas à droite. Un pas à gauche. Un rire qui s'échappa quand elle faillit tomber en revenant vers lui. Un certain rapprochement quand il raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur elle, ce qui l'obligea, pour la deuxième fois ce soir, à poser sa tête contre son torse.

Le rythme de leurs pas semblait se ralentir à mesure que la musique passait, mais ils continuaient pourtant de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

Marinette pouvait clairement sentir que son cœur était au bord de l'implosion. Et à force de percevoir les battements du cœur d'Adrien, elle pensa que cela devait également être le cas pour lui. Depuis qu'elle avait compris qui ils étaient, et encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés proches à ce point. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci, elle se sentait si faible... C'était un miracle qu'elle tienne debout et qu'Adrien la retienne, ou elle se serait déjà retrouvée par terre à l'heure qu'il était. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus le contenir. Elle devait tout lui dire, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui, d'elle, d'eux... Elle se maudissait de s'être ravisée la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie prête à clairement lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, juste après leur excursion à la patinoire. Cela l'aurait quelque peu soulagée d'un poids. Car oui, cela devenait un poids. Il fallait qu'elle s'exprime, qu'elle le lui dise. Marinette se demanda comment elle avait pu tenir toute l'année scolaire sans le lui avouer, alors même qu'elle ignorait tout de la double-identité d'Adrien. La peur du rejet lui vint naturellement à l'esprit... Mais aujourd'hui, ce soir, plus rien ne la retenait. Elle pouvait lui dire. Elle devait lui dire.

Guidée non plus par sa volonté propre mais par son instinct, Marinette releva très légèrement la tête mais ne se sépara aucunement d'Adrien. Elle était tellement proche de lui qu'elle ne pouvait voir son visage. Tout doucement, elle profita d'un moment où ils ne bougeaient pas trop pour se lever sur la pointe des pieds, approchant son visage de son oreille. Elle dut contenir son rire quand quelques mèches blondes vinrent lui chatouiller le nez. Mais la jeune fille était si déterminée à se déclarer qu'elle se reprit en moins de deux, se préparant à enfin avouer à Adrien tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Et cela par une petite phrase qui résumait tout.

– Je t'aime.

Une petite phrase qui résumait tout.

Oui.

Mais qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé.

Non.

Une phrase qu'elle avait entendu.

Oui.

Qu'elle venait d'entendre à l'instant.

Oui.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse complètement assimiler la portée de ces mots, le corps de Marinette réagit tout seul par pur réflexe. Ses bras étaient venus s'enrouler autour du cou de son partenaire. Leur prise se raffermit dès qu'elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais serré aussi fort. Elle sentit les bras d'Adrien se rejoindre également autour de sa taille. Il renforça tellement sa prise sur elle que Marinette quitta légèrement le sol. Mais elle ne fit même pas attention à ce détail, concentrée à rester blottie contre lui et à enfouir son visage dans son cou. Et les larmes commencèrent à monter. Elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler, c'en était trop pour elle et pour son petit cœur...

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Leur seul point de repère était la musique du slow qui ne s'était toujours pas achevée. Mais cet instant sembla pour eux durer une éternité. Un instant qu'ils ne voulaient pas gâcher, demeurant dans cette petite bulle qu'ils avaient involontairement créé.

Le cœur de Marinette s'exprima tout seul quand elle murmura à Adrien le plus amoureusement et le plus sincèrement : « Je t'aime. » A peine elle prononça ses mots si délicieux à entendre qu'elle fondit complètement en larmes. Elle pleurait en silence...

L'euphorie qui avait gagné l'esprit d'Adrien retomba quand il entendit son amoureuse sangloter sur son épaule. Complètement paralysé à l'idée de prononcer une simple phrase, il avait imaginé différentes réactions possibles... Mais certainement pas celle-ci. Adrien réduisit l'intensité de leur étreinte de sorte que Marinette regagna la terre ferme, mais elle resta fermement cramponner à la chemise du garçon, y enfouissant son visage. Adrien choisit de caresser sa nuque du bout des doigts, tout en les entraînant à l'écart des autres couples qui dansaient. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de cette ambiance romantique, il la fit s'asseoir sur un banc. L'opération fut bien difficile car elle refusait de le lâcher. Adrien choisit donc de s'agenouiller devant elle. Forcée de le lâcher, Marinette commença à soudain prendre conscience de la situation. Elle hoqueta à plusieurs reprises, son visage était toujours baigné de larmes. Sa main droite vint naturellement se poser devant sa bouche, comme pour tenter de calmer ses sanglots.

Adrien vint prendre délicatement son autre main et commença à effectuer de douces caresses avec son pouce sur le dos de celle-ci. Seul le sourire triste qu'il affichait trahissait son inquiétude.

– Marinette, chut. Calme-toi, lui dit-il de la manière la plus douce possible. Je t'en prie, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, poursuivit-il sans arrêter ses caresses.

La jeune fille voulut répondre à ses avances mais les sanglots l'en empêchaient. Adrien n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Marinette fondrait en larme après lui avoir dit qu'elle aimait... Et pourtant, à cette pensée, le cœur du garçon se réchauffa. Bien évidemment que lui et Marinette étaient au courant des sentiments qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre... Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'ils les exprimaient clairement, et cela avait quelque chose de magique.

Même malgré l'état imprévisible dans lequel se trouvait Marinette.

Adrien choisit de se relever quelque peu pour être à la hauteur de sa partenaire. Il ne voyait que trop bien ses beaux yeux bleus rougis par les larmes, de même que son visage qui avait viré au rose. Il prit l'initiative de poursuivre des caresses délicates sur l'une de ses joues, essuyant au passage quelques larmes. Ce geste força Marinette à le regarder dans les yeux, même si ceux-ci clignaient beaucoup plus vite qu'à la normale.

– Calme-toi, voyons. Tout va bien. Reprends-toi, et tu pourras tout m'expliquer. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?

Le garçon ne sut si ce furent ses paroles ou une quelconque action divine, mais Marinette sembla enfin commencer à se reprendre. Les sanglots s'espaçaient de plus en plus, elle faisait attention à sa respiration, et tentait d'essuyer elle-même son visage avec le revers de sa main. Adrien choisit de s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa une main dans son dos, effectuant des mouvements de haut en bas. Il sentait les tremblements qui parcouraient tout son corps. Adrien avait depuis très longtemps constaté que, même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à voix haute, Marinette était friande de ces petites caresses délicates. Il se sentait suffisamment impuissant face à son état de tristesse ; il voulait l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait, même si cela était du bout des doigts.

La respiration de Marinette reprit un rythme plus ou moins acceptable, bien qu'elle continuait à hoqueter.

– Par... Pardon, Adrien, réussit-elle à articuler.

– Mais voyons, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Pourquoi tu le ferais d'ailleurs ?

– Pour me donner ainsi en spectacle, dit-elle en tentant une pointe d'humour, mais un nouveau sanglot survint juste après.

– Je crois que personne n'a remarqué notre absence.

Juste au moment où Adrien dit cela, l'interminable musique du slow prit fin, et fut remplacée pour un son plus entraînant. Parfait, tout le monde serait encore plus distrait par la reprise de la danse. Ainsi personne ne remarquerait la conversation qui attendait les deux amoureux.

– Marinette, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer... ?

Adrien choisit de ne pas rajouter « ce qui s'est passé » en se doutant bien que cela devait déjà être suffisamment dur pour son amoureuse de se retrouver dans une telle position de faiblesse. Il n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter une couche.

– Je... Je ne pensais pas... Réagir comme ça... réussit à dire Marinette entre deux sanglots, moins intenses mais toujours présents.

– Explique-moi juste. Tu peux tout me dire.

Marinette se décida à poser son regard sur Adrien. Elle pouvait enfin distinctement le voir, ainsi que le trouble affiché sur son visage. Elle renifla un coup, puis rit nerveusement en se demandant quelle image elle pouvait bien lui renvoyer. Mais elle sentit qu'il continuait toujours de la caresser dans le dos...

– Je ne sais pas... dit-elle juste après avoir pris une grande et profonde inspiration. Je ne sais juste pas ce qui m'a pris... Je... Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à réaliser que... ce que tu venais de dire, continua-t-elle en riant une fois de plus, se rendant compte qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à répéter ce qu'Adrien lui avait soufflé à l'oreille pendant le slow.

Adrien choisit de la laisser parler, sachant que si il l'interrompait, il tarderait encore plus à avoir une réponse claire et précise. Il préféra la laisser chercher une explication.

– Je crois aussi que... comme j'ai rêvé de ça toute l'année, et que je m'étais persuadée que jamais je ne l'entendrais... J'étais juste choquée ! Je ne sais pas comment le décrire... Mais je te jure, j'ai vraiment senti mon cœur devenir plus léger... Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler... (Marinette essuya une des dernières larmes qui avait entamé son chemin sur sa joue avant de reprendre.) C'est comme si mon corps réagissait tout seul sans que je le contrôle... Je ne pleurais pas de tristesse, mais de bonheur... J'étais tellement heureuse sur le moment que les larmes sont montées toutes seules... Excuse-moi de t'avoir inquiété, mais je n'arriverai vraiment pas à me calmer tellement je n'en revenais pas...

Ne trouvant plus d'autre raison qui pourrait expliquer son comportement, Marinette fit comprendre à Adrien qu'elle en avait fini en lui adressant un tout petit sourire. Elle allait essuyer une autre larme qui coulait sans son consentement, mais Adrien la devança en le faisant lui-même. Il laissa ensuite sa main reposée sur son visage encore humide.

– Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'une simple phrase te mette dans cet état, affirma Adrien en voulant faire preuve d'humour, et cette approcha sembla marcher auprès de sa partenaire. Et merci de me rassurer en disant que... tu es heureuse. Mais s'il te plaît, ne pleure plus pour me montrer que tu es heureuse. J'aurais trop peur de faire la confusion entre la Marinette heureuse, et la Marinette triste.

Cette remarque provoqua un rire incontrôlé chez la jeune fille, forcée de reconnaître qu'il marquait un bon point.

– Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi tu réagissais comme ça vu que... tu m'avais répondu la même chose, constata Adrien en se sentant rougir très légèrement.

– L'émotion... Je suis trop pleine d'émotions.

– Si j'avais su que tu réagirais ainsi, j'aurais du en profiter tout à l'heure quand nous étions seuls.

– Comment ça ?

– Quand Chloé est partie tout à l'heure, on était seuls dehors... Et j'ai voulu te le dire. Je sentais que c'était le bon moment... Mais tu m'as interrompu en voulant qu'on retourne à la fête.

– Oh...

Marinette se mit à jouer avec les plis de sa robe en réalisant que cette déclaration aurait pu avoir lieu plus tôt dans la soirée.

– Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'on ferait ça pendant qu'on dansait, poursuivit le garçon en riant. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux comme cliché.

– S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es entrain de faire de l'humour ?

Adrien haussa les épaules de manière nonchalante, et Marinette afficha un air presque outré. Le garçon décida de se rattraper en se montrant sincère. Il lui reprit les mains et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

– C'est sorti tout seul. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je gardais ça pour moi.

– Pour moi aussi, répondit-elle après quelques secondes.

Marinette ne se rendit compte qu'Adrien s'était approché très près d'elle que lorsque celui-ci déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien qu'elle et Adrien s'étaient silencieusement accordés pour éviter les démonstrations d'affection flagrantes en public, il fallait bien une exception à cette règle. Et, étant donné les circonstances, ils firent fi de l'avis de leurs camarades - qui ne faisaient aucunement attention à eux. Et puis, Marinette reconnut volontiers que ce baiser avait une autre saveur. Était-ce l'effet « Je t'aime » pourrait-on dire ? En tout cas, elle sentait que les lèvres d'Adrien étaient plus fortes, mais également qu'elles se mouvaient avec plus d'engouement, la forçant à suivre le même rythme. Ce qui n'était pas pour son déplaisir...

Après qu'il ait rompu leur échange, Adrien vint titiller quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de la coiffure de Marinette.

– Ça va mieux maintenant ?

Encore dans le flou à la suite de ce baiser, Marinette répondit en hochant positivement la tête.

– Je me disais, si tu veux, une fois qu'on sera rentré chez nous après la fête... On pourrait peut-être... sortir ?

La proposition d'Adrien laissa Marinette perplexe.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui chuchoter, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes :

– Je crois que Ladybug et Chat Noir aimeraient bien se retrouver un peu seuls ce soir. (Il s'éloigna pour revenir à sa hauteur avant de finir par:) Tu ne crois pas ?

Les lèvres de Marinette formèrent d'elle-même un sourire des plus lumineux. Avant même qu'elle n'y réfléchisse posément, l'idée d'Adrien lui plaisait. Ils ne devraient rentrer que dans un moment. Cela leur laissait le temps de profiter autant que possible de la soirée et de leurs amis. Et ainsi, après, ils pourraient vraiment être seuls et profiter l'un de l'autre.

Mais la jeune fille se sentait bien mieux, et son côté taquin reprit le dessus.

– C'est une proposition intéressante, chaton. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire ? dit-elle en prenant un air faussement désintéressé.

Adrien ne la connaissait que trop bien et savait parfaitement qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il décida d'emprunter le même chemin.

– Voyons. Nous pourrions nous arrêter sur le toit d'un immeuble juste en face de la Tour Eiffel qui sera éclairée. On se tiendra par la main. On regardera le ciel étoilé. Et je passerai mon temps à te comparer aux étoiles, elles qui illumines la nuit, tout comme toi tu illumines mes jours.

Quelques peu déstabilisée par cet élan (faussement ou vraiment ?) poétique qui avait gagné son compagnon, Marinette essaya de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle voulait continuer de jouer.

– Oui, mais Chat, tu n'as pas peur d'être à court d'idées pour tes poèmes.

– Tu es ma source d'inspiration. Si tu veux entendre des mots doux de ma part, crois-moi tu en auras à profusion.

– D'accord. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre ?

Elle avait essayé de le piéger avec cette question, pensant que les activités proposées vers minuit/une heure du matin étaient limitées pour deux super-héros amoureux devant se montrer discrets.

Mais le piège se referma sur elle. Elle ne le comprit que quand Adrien vint à nouveau l'embrasser. Mais alors que leur précédent baiser avait duré un bon moment, ici Adrien se retira au bout d'à peine deux secondes, laissant un goût de frustration sur les lèvres de Marinette.

– Si tu en veux d'autres, il va falloir accepter ce rendez-vous, ma Lady, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix suave.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, se maudissant d'être aussi naïve sur les intentions de son partenaire (et de ses désirs cachés par le même occasion). La perspective de pouvoir embrasser Adrien une petite partie de la nuit lui faisait grandement envie. Elle reconnut dans la démarche de son compagnon le Chat Noir qu'elle connaissait.

– J'accepte. Tu as gagné.

Fier de cette petite victoire, Adrien afficha un sourire triomphant. Il se leva alors, et tendit une main à Marinette.

– Aller viens, princesse. On retourne danser.

Marinette posa sa main dans la sienne, puis il lui insuffla de l'élan pour l'aider à se lever. Elle plia les genoux, imitant une révérence, avant de répondre :

– Avec plaisir, beau prince.

Elle nota pour elle-même que, le fait qu'Adrien l'appelle ainsi le temps de cette soirée, collait parfaitement avec ce qu'elle ressentait. Très clairement, elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse de conte de fées. Une princesse qui va au bal, et qui danse avec son prince charmant. La comparaison était toute trouvée.

Bras dessus bras dessous, ils retournèrent vers leurs amis qui s'amusaient toujours à danser. Ces derniers n'avaient même pas fait attention à leur absence. Et bien qu'ils soient heureux de passer la soirée en leur compagnie, Adrien et Marinette n'avaient qu'une hâte : rentrer chez eux pour ensuite repartir et se retrouver sans personne pour les épier.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA QUATRIEME HISTOIRE**


	12. Harmonie en La majeur

**CINQUIÈME** **HISTOIRE**

 **Harmonie en La Majeur**

* * *

 _ _Playlist : « Piano Concerto 23, Adagio » – Mozart__

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas prévu que leurs vacances d'été se passent ainsi.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir pendant plus d'un mois.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu que leurs retrouvailles se passeraient ainsi.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'elles seraient interrompues.

Et qui plus est, ils n'avaient prévu que cela se ferait à deux reprises.

Que la pluie soit l'origine d'un changement de programme, c'était une chose.

Mais être surpris par la secrétaire de son père en pleine séance de câlins et bisous avec sa petite-amie, c'était une toute autre chose.

« _ _Comment en est-on arrivé là ?__ »

Tous les deux se posèrent la question au même instant, celui où ladite femme était sorti de la chambre...

Il fallait revenir en arrière afin de retracer le fil de cette journée, comprendre où cela avait pu déraper. Déterminer à quel moment leur bonne étoile avait décidé de définitivement les abandonner. Une journée qui était, en réalité, des plus banales...

* * *

Quand ils eurent passé leur brevet à la fin du mois de juin, tous les élèves de troisième avaient accueilli avec la joie la délivrance de sortir des épreuves. Enfin, c'était les vacances, et tous pourraient en profiter un maximum avant de rentrer dans un nouveau monde : le lycée ! De son côté, Marinette savait qu'en dehors d'un voyage en Chine de deux semaines prévu de longue date pour juillet, elle était totalement libre. Une liberté certes limitée par ses devoirs de super-héroïne, mais une liberté tout de même. A sa connaissance, tous ses camarades partaient en voyage et revenaient sur la capitale à différentes périodes. Par exemple, pour sa plus grande joie, Chloé Bourgeois ne foulerait pas les rues parisiennes de tout l'été ! Alya partait pour les Antilles en même temps que elle-même serait absente. Ainsi les deux amies pourraient toujours passer du temps ensemble à leur retour respectif.

Mais ce que Marinette n'avait pas anticipé, c'était le programme ardu, chargé, et très compliqué que représentaient les « vacances » pour Adrien. Gabriel Agreste profitait en général de cette période estivale pour mettre les bouchés double et contraignait son fils à être davantage présent pour la marque. Et cette année, il n'avait pas fait exception. Il était prévu que le père et le fils Agreste, ainsi que l'ensemble de l'équipe de la marque, partent deux semaines dans le Sud de la France, du côté de Biarritz, pour notamment réaliser de nombreux shotting photo et tournages. Ensuite, ils s'envoleraient deux semaines de plus pour Milan, en Italie, où le styliste rencontreraient ses collègues et collaborateurs étrangers en vue de préparer la prochaine __fashion week__.

Malheureusement, les deux amoureux n'avaient réalisé que trop tard que tous ces départs multiples d'un côté comme de l'autre feraient qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir durant un mois et demi. Soit la grande majorité des vacances.

Marinette partit la première alors qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de fêter leurs deux mois. Pour certains, cela pourrait paraître ridicule de célébrer une date aussi petite et infime, mais pour eux c'était tout en symbole. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, Marinette et Adrien ne pouvaient plus se quitter. Et quand ils ne pouvaient pas se voir sous leur forme civile, la moindre excuse était bonne à prendre pour que Ladybug et Chat Noir se retrouvent en pleine nuit à patrouiller dans les rues, tout en passant d'agréables moments. Ainsi donc, il était très difficile pour eux d'admettre et de réaliser qu'ils pourraient être séparés durant cette si longue période.

Les premiers jours étaient très difficiles, surtout si l'on additionnait à cela le décalage horaire entre Paris et Pékin. En effet, les six heures de décalage ne facilitaient pas grandement les formes de communication, sans compter que Marinette comme Adrien étaient tous les deux très occupés chacun de leur côté, l'une rendant visite à de la famille presque tous les jours, et l'autre travaillant d'arrache-pied pour satisfaire son père. Toutefois, au bout de trois ou quatre jours, ils avaient trouvé leur rythme et passaient facilement une heure par jour à s'appeler en __face-cam__ , sans compter les nombreux messages qui circulaient tout au long de la journée. La jeune fille était friande de nouvelles et son petit-ami, durant ces deux semaines, n'avait recensé qu'une seule akumatisation dont il s'était chargé en solitaire. Il avait confié l'akuma à Maître Fu en attendant le retour de sa Lady.

Mais lorsque Marinette atterrit à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle à son retour, Adrien avait déjà quitté la ville depuis deux jours.

Foutus planning de vacances qui ne voulaient pas concorder !

Toutefois, il fut désormais plus facile pour les deux adolescents de communiquer plus et plus longtemps – adieu les différents fuseaux horaires ! De même, lorsque le garçon prit l'avion pour Milan deux semaines après, cela n'avait rien changé. Adrien avait même plus de temps libre lorsqu'il était en Italie, son père étant sans cesse en rendez-vous avec ses pairs venus du monde entier. Ils pouvaient passer des heures sur Skype à parler, à rire, à se dire quelques mots doux au risque que quelqu'un d'extérieur les entende. Ils avaient, par la force des choses, fêté leurs trois mois également à distance. Mais au moins, quand ce jour arriva, cela signifia une chose : Adrien allait revenir dans quelques jours, et enfin – __enfin__ – tous les deux allaient pouvoir profiter du peu d'été qu'il leur restait.

* * *

Quand Adrien arriva devant le manoir Agreste en pleine nuit accompagné de son père, de Nathalie et de leur chauffeur, il n'avait qu'une hâte : dormir ! En effet, tous s'étaient levé aux alentours de 4 heures du matin car ils devaient prendre le premier avion pour rentrer sur Paris (et ainsi ne pas perdre une journée). Mais les sempiternels problèmes du trafic aérien avaient eu raison d'eux et de leur vol. Gabriel Agreste était à la limite de faire un scandale, tant un retard de cinq heures était inadmissible. Mais lorsqu'on leur avait trouvé enfin un vol pour revenir en France, il s'était calmé.

Voici donc pourquoi, arrivé chez lui à onze du soir, Adrien était plus qu'épuisé. Il était prévu qu'il retrouve Marinette le lendemain, et s'il voulait être un minimum en forme, il devait au plus vite s'allonger dans son lit et dormir. Même Plagg n'était pas aussi fatigué, lui ayant pu se reposer caché dans les vêtements de son ami. Le matin à l'aéroport, il avait songé à l'idée de faire une surprise à sa petite-amie et débarquer chez elle la nuit en Chat Noir... Il avait depuis abandonné l'idée. Plus qu'une nuit à patienter avant de la retrouver. Il n'était pas à quelques heures près...

* * *

Ce matin-là, Marinette s'était réveillée plus qu'en joie. Enfin ! Le grand jour était arrivé, si l'on pouvait dire. Elle était au courant des problèmes qu'avait rencontré Adrien pour son retour, et lui avait quasiment ordonné de se reposer la matinée afin qu'il récupère de son escapade. Ainsi donc, la jeune fille avait pu profiter de ces quelques heures supplémentaires pour pleinement se préparer. Elle disposait de tout le temps nécessaire pour : choisir sa tenue, demander l'approbation d'Alya pour ladite tenue, et poursuivre quelques nouveaux croquis de vêtements qu'elle souhaitait montrer à Adrien dans la journée.

Quand elle partit au début de l'après-midi, elle sortit vêtue d'une tenue créée par ses soins, à savoir une petite jupe plissée bleu turquoise, ainsi que d'un débardeur débardeur blanc auquel elle avait brodé de fin morceaux de dentelles vert menthe. On annonçait un excellent temps et un grand soleil aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'elle profite du peu de temps qu'il restait pour porter ses vêtements d'été. Et puis, elle se devait d'être toute mignonne pour ses retrouvailles avec Adrien. N'est-ce pas ?

Les deux amoureux s'étaient donné rendez-vous au Trocadéro. Cela serait leur point de départ en quête du glacier des amoureux. Ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps d'y aller ensemble, et ils comptaient bien réparer cet affront !

Marinette arriva la première. Elle avait tellement peur de faire attendre Adrien qu'elle avait fait l'effort de partir très en avance. Après avoir déambulé et changé trois fois de lignes de métro, elle était complètement essoufflée. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule de touristes et de visiteurs et attendit, dans un coin tranquille, qu'Adrien arrive.

La jeune fille sentit Tikki remuer dans son sac. Son kwami devait être aussi impatiente qu'elle que le garçon blond n'arrive. Marinette trépignait d'impatience. Ne sachant quoi faire pour patienter, elle sortit son téléphone et commença à traîner sur internet. Mais aucun message d'Adrien, à part celui qu'il avait envoyé vingt minutes plus tôt l'informant qu'il quittait son domicile. De temps à autre, Marinette scrutait la foule du regard pour rechercher son amoureux. Toujours pas là. Une réflexion apparut soudainement dans son esprit : elle priait de toutes ses forces pour que le Papillon ne lance pas d'attaque. Pas aujourd'hui. Juste pas aujourd'hui. Quand elle était seule à Paris, elle avait été étonnée et soulagée qu'aucune akumatisation n'ait eu lieu. A croire que même le Papillon prenait des vacances...

Alors qu'elle regardait les dernières actualités sur les réseaux sociaux, Marinette sursauta et cria de surprise quand elle fut soudainement plongée dans le noir. Mais l'entente d'un rire cristallin près de son oreille la rassura aussitôt, et son cœur rata un battement.

– Bonjour, ma Lady, murmura Adrien.

Il retira ses mains du visage de Marinette, permettant à cette dernière de se retourner complètement vers lui. Il était là. Enfin. Et maintenant qu'il était face à elle, son corps réagit avant même qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir. Elle sauta dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué elle s'en rendit enfin pleinement compte. Ils restèrent peut-être bien quelques minutes ainsi à juste profiter d'être enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était tout ce qui comptait ; qu'ils soient ensemble, enfin réunis.

Tous deux humèrent le parfum de l'autre et toute une palette d'émotions et de sentiments envahirent leurs cœurs. C'est Marinette qui réagit la première après cette parenthèse câline. Elle s'écarta pour contempler le visage d'Adrien. Rien n'avait changé, il était toujours aussi beau. Peut-être juste un peu plus bronzé.

Parfaitement synchronisés, ils décidèrent ensemble de s'embrasser, et la magie opéra à nouveau. Leurs lèvres s'étaient lancés dans une douce valse, réveillant des sensations quelque peu oubliées, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux amoureux pour reprendre les bonnes habitudes. Quand ils se séparèrent, un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de la bouche de Marinette, alors qu'Adrien ne trouvait quoi dire.

– Tu m'as manqué, Adrien, murmura-t-elle tout en lui prenant les mains.

– Toi aussi, rassure-toi.

– Ça va, tu n'es pas trop fatigué, au fait ?

– Ça devrait aller, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il. J'ai plutôt bien dormi, et je compte bien profiter de cette journée avec toi.

– Oui. On devrait peut-être partir à la recherche d'André. Qui sait où il a pu se cacher cette fois.

Ils s'assirent sur une marche un peu à l'écart des touristes, le temps pour eux de chercher des indices sur internet sur le lieu qu'avait choisi le glacier des amoureux. Alors qu'Adrien pianotait sur son téléphone, Marinette lui fit la remarque que ses cheveux avaient poussé.

– Il y a du laisser-aller à ce que je vois, plaisanta-t-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds.

– T'inquiète pas. Dès que mon père a vu que mes cheveux avaient poussé, il a pris un rendez-vous pour moi chez le coiffeur.

– J'espère qu'il va arranger ça, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

– Hum, non je pensais plutôt lui demander de me raser la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il faut croire qu'au jeu de « qui est le plus drôle entre nous deux », Adrien remportait à chaque fois la palme. Le visage déconcerté de Marinette face à cette remarque en était le témoin parfait. Après avoir ri aux éclats face cet air perdu, Adrien déposa un baiser sur la joue de Marinette pour la réconforter de cet affront. Juste avant que tous deux ne reprennent leur recherche, et qu'ils finissent par trouver la cachette d'André. Celui-ci se trouvait dans le 5e arrondissement, non loin du Panthéon. D'un commun accord, les amoureux décidèrent de faire une partie du trajet en métro avant de poursuivre à pied.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortis du métro. Mais alors qu'ils remontaient par l'escalator, ils eurent la très mauvaise surprise d'être accueillis par une forte pluie. Surpris et complètement perdus sans protection contre l'eau, Adrien entraîna vite Marinette à l'abri sous la bannière d'un café. Tous les passants dans la rue courraient pour s'abriter ou pour rejoindre leur domicile. Personne n'aurait pu prédire qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattrait alors qu'il faisait plus de 30 degrés ! De grosses gouttes tombaient du ciel et trempaient quiconque oseraient s'aventurer dehors.

Marinette et Adrien étaient comme qui dirait très mal tombés. A peine étaient-ils resté cinq secondes sous la pluie le temps de traverser la rue pour s'abriter qu'ils se retrouvaient d'ores et déjà trempés jusqu'aux os. Leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau, leurs cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau et Marinette commençait à claquer des dents.

– On dirait que notre projet de prendre une glace tombe à l'eau, dit Adrien en prenant Marinette dans ses bras, tentant de la réchauffer comme il le pouvait.

Il put l'entendre prononcer contre son torse « idiot de chat », et cela le fit doucement rire.

Mais il avait entièrement raison. Personne ne pourrait prédire quand cela allait s'arrêter, et il était beaucoup trop risqué de traverser la ville en courant... au risque d'attraper un rhume en plein été ! Quel comble... Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution. Aucun d'eux ne voulait reporter leur rendez-vous et rentrer chez lui. Ils allaient devoir improviser.

Puis Adrien eut une illumination, qui avait ses bons et ses mauvais côtés.

– Marinette ? l'appela-t-il, et une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir toute son attention, il poursuivit. Et si on allait chez moi ?

Elle n'eut pas même pas besoin de répondre verbalement, la stupéfaction se lisant clairement sur son visage.

– Tu es sérieux ?

– Oui. On n'est pas loin de chez moi, à condition de courir vite. On sera au sec, et on trouvera bien de quoi s'occuper.

– Oui, mais... Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je vois ton père.

Il est vrai qu'ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet, et Adrien refusait pour le moment que Marinette ne rencontre son père de manière officielle. Certes, il était au courant de l'existence de sa petite-amie, mais il ne se sentait clairement pas prêt à assister à leur confrontation. Vu surtout comment son père pouvait se montrer froid. Tout le contraire des parents de Marinette...

– Non t'en fais pas. Il est encore parti aujourd'hui, il ne reviendra que ce soir. Il n'y a que Nathalie à la maison. Donc c'est comme si on était seuls.

Elle ne sut dire pourquoi, mais Marinette se sentit quelque peu gênée et confuse face aux derniers mots d'Adrien. Elle choisit de ne pas en tenir compte, et accepta la proposition de son amoureux sans rechigner.

Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser avant de prendre leur courage à deux mains... et courir ! Après tout, ils avaient affronté bien pire qu'une grosse pluie ! Ils s'élancèrent alors dans les rues, et furent en moins de deux complètement trempés. La température de leurs peaux fut rapidement comparable à celle d'un glaçon, mais ils continuèrent de courir encore et encore.

Trois minutes. Leur course à pied jusqu'au manoir Agreste n'avait duré que trois petites minutes, mais c'était juste ce qu'il fallait de temps pour les achever. Alors qu'il était presque paralysé tant il avait froid, Adrien composa tant bien que mal le code pour rentrer dans la propriété. Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte et entrèrent en trombe, essoufflés et épuisés, n'ayant qu'un seul désir : rester au chaud ! Les gouttes tombèrent et vinrent tachés le sol juste devant la porte où ils se situaient. Et avant même qu'Adrien ne puisse guider Marinette vers sa chambre, la secrétaire de Gabriel Agreste fit son apparition.

– Adrien, vous êtes déjà de retour ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse, tout en conservant son habituel visage impénétrable. Et qui est-

Adrien lui coupa la parole avant qu'elle ne finisse.

– Nous avons été surpris par la pluie. Et nous n'allions pas rester dehors par ce temps. J'ai proposé à Marinette de venir à la maison... Et je pense que, si mon père était là, il n'y verrait pas d'objection.

Avec cette dernière phrase, Adrien tentait un véritable coup de bluff. Il ignorait totalement si son père s'opposerait ou non à la venue de Marinette dans leur demeure. Il savait qu'il n'était pas contre le fait qu'il ait une petite-amie... Mais est-ce que cela l'impliquait de l'inviter à la maison ? Très bonne question.

Nathalie ne dit rien dans un premier temps, mais se contenta toutefois de sortir son téléphone. Elle s'éloigna des deux adolescents pour, ce qui semblait être, passer un coup de fil. Marinette tapota l'épaule d'Adrien pour lui faire signe et l'interrogea du regard. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune réponse à apporter. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, Nathalie revint vers eux, l'air fermé.

– Votre père est d'accord pour que mademoiselle puisse rester le temps que la pluie cesse.

Comme pour appuyer son propos, le tonnerre gronda fort, faisant sursauter Adrien et Marinette.

– Merci, Nathalie, répondit Adrien.

Il prit la main de Marinette pour qu'ils avancent, mais ils ne purent faire que trois pas avant que Nathalie ne les somme à nouveau.

– Il a ajouté qu'il vérifierait ce soir si vous connaissez vos morceaux au piano. Vous n'avez pas pu vous exercer quand nous étiez en Italie. Ainsi vous devez rattraper votre retard.

Ils l'entendirent s'éloigner d'eux, et une porte se ferma, signe qu'elle était partie. Marinette devina sans aucun mal la frustration qui traversait Adrien. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage, elle avait senti sa main se renfermer fermement autour de la sienne.

– Ce n'est grave, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer en passant à côté de lui. Ça me donnera l'occasion de t'entendre jouer du piano, termina-t-elle en souriant.

Et face à ce doux sourire, Adrien ne pouvait que craquer. Elle avait raison ; elle ne l'avait jamais entendu jouer en sachant que, dans son esprit, le festival de musique où il avait été au clavier avec le groupe de l'école ne comptait pas… car il n'était pas seul, il ne faisait qu'accompagner les autres. Répondant à l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille, il l'entraîna dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière Marinette, et quand il se retourna vers elle, il eut la surprise de la découvrir... perdue ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en riant. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

– Oh non, non, non... Je me faisais juste la réflexion que je n'avais jamais vu ta chambre... en tant que Marinette.

Constatant un regard interrogateur passé sur ses yeux verts, elle dut argumenter davantage.

– Je veux dire que je suis déjà entrée dans ta chambre en tant que Ladybug, tu dois bien t'en souvenir. Je croyais même que tu était __là__ , alors que non... Enfin si, tu était là, mais pas comme je l'imaginais, se perdit-elle alors qu'elle faisait référence aux différents combats de Ladybug et Chat Noir qui avaient pu avoir lieu dans la chambre du garçon.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement face à l'explication quelque peu bancale que Marinette lui offrait.

– Je reconnais que, vu sous cet angle, tu n'es jamais venu ici. Mais du coup, est-ce que je dois te faire une visite ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de malice dans le regard.

– Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je saurais me repérer, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton tout en désignant l'immensité de la pièce.

Adrien lui vola un baiser sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte sur l'instant, juste avant de lui proposer une serviette pour se sécher et éventuellement un haut de rechange. Car comme il venait de lui dire : « Si tu restes avec tes vêtements mouillés, tu vas attraper froid. » Contrainte et forcée, elle ne put qu'accepter. Décidément, ce rendez-vous était en train de prendre une tournure imprévue.

Adrien partit farfouiller dans ses grandes armoires en quête des fameux vêtements de rechange. Une fois son bonheur trouvé, il revint vers Marinette qui se tenait près de son ordinateur. Elle regardait son fond d'écran, à savoir la photo d'Émilie Agreste. Il n'aurait su dire ce que sa petite-amie pouvait penser face à cette photographie, mais il choisit de ne pas rebondir sur ce détail. Il interpella Marinette, semblant la sortir de ses rêveries, et lui donna un large t-shirt orange.

– Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'ai trouvé que ça de suffisamment « normal » et qui pourrait t'aller.

– Oh mais c'est parfait, merci, répondit Marinette en examinant plus en détail le vêtement, gardant pour elle-même que ce orange contrasterait à merveille avec le bleu de sa jupe.

Puis, semblant réaliser qu'elle allait devoir se changer – et donc, retirer son débardeur – alors qu'elle était dans la même pièce qu'Adrien, les joues de la jeune fille rougirent toutes seules. Son amoureux, ignorant l'état de détresse qui s'emparait d'elle, la sauva sans le savoir en lui proposant de se changer dans la salle de bain. Marinette se sentit terriblement idiote sur le moment bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas de se changer dans la même pièce ! Elle se donna une claque mentalement avant de partir dans la salle de bain attenante. Adrien la suivit moins de dix secondes, le temps pour lui d'attraper une serviette avant de repartir.

Quand Marinette se regarda dans le grand miroir, elle put constater les dégâts qu'avaient laissé le passage de la pluie sur sa tenue. Cela ne la fit que rougir davantage, honteuse et gênée. « __Adrien m'a vue comme ça !__ » pensa-t-elle. Elle était complètement trempée, le peu de maquillage qu'elle avait mis avait coulé sous ses yeux, et son débardeur blanc ressortait... transparent ! Elle tenta de se rassurer, en se disant que comme son soutien-gorge était du même coloris ; cela était moins dramatique que si il avait été de couleur vive... Mais cela restait dramatique tout de même !

Après s'être calmée en se disant que « ce n'était pas la fin du monde pour si peu », elle trouva une serviette dans un placard et commença à s'essuyer. Quand elle estima que son corps était suffisamment sec, elle retira son haut pour enfiler celui qu'Adrien lui avait prêté. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus vite une fois qu'elle l'eut enfilé. Ce t-shirt avait une odeur particulière, elle le sentait très bien. L'odeur de son amoureux avait imprégné le tissu. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir pour continuer de s'essuyer les cheveux. Mais l'opération ne fut pas une réussite. En effet, ses couettes ne lui permettaient pas de sécher ses cheveux de manière optimale. Pourtant réticente à l'idée de les enlever car détestant laisser ses cheveux à l'air libre, Marinette dut se résigner à retirer les deux élastiques et laisser tomber sa chevelure brune trempée sur ses épaules. Elle frictionna alors la serviette contre son crâne, créant des nœuds qu'il lui serait très difficile de défaire. Décidément, ce n'est vraiment pas aujourd'hui qu'elle serait la plus belle pour son chéri.

Alors qu'elle passait la serviette sur ses longueurs, Marinette entendit un doux son provenir de la chambre d'Adrien. Un piano. Adrien avait finalement suivi les ordres transmis par son père et s'était mis à jouer (ou travailler selon le point de vue) ses morceaux. Marinette resta quelques secondes derrière la porte à profiter de la mélodie. Elle devina que c'était un morceau classique, bien qu'elle ne s'y connaisse pas vraiment en compositeurs des vieux siècles. Ses références musicales s'arrêtaient aux années 80 et c'était déjà bien selon elle. Mais entendre Adrien jouer ce morceau avec une certaine dextérité emplit son cœur d'admiration. Elle constata que son amoureux se concentrait davantage sur les sons aigus, et que les notes se succédaient tantôt rapidement, tantôt plus lentement. Il aurait été facile d'improviser une danse de couple, pensa-t-elle.

Après peut-être deux minutes entièrement consacrées à cette écoute en solo, Marinette se décida à ouvrir la porte pour revenir dans la chambre. Elle vit alors Adrien, assis au piano. Elle constata qu'il s'était lui aussi changé. Il ne remarqua pas sa présence puisqu'elle était dans son dos. Elle prenait également soin de faire le moins de bruit pour ne pas le déranger. Et puis de toute manière, il semblait trop concentré sur son doigter pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit.

Des petites envolées lyriques émanèrent des touches, puis Adrien enchaîna de nouveaux accords, parfois vraiment très rapidement. La jeune fille se demanda alors comment il pouvait faire bouger ses doigts aussi vite !

Elle se dirigea avec douceur vers le piano et passa devant, à l'opposé complète d'Adrien. Au moins, ainsi, elle pouvait pleinement le regarder. Il fixait le cahier qui lui faisait face (« la partition » devina-t-elle) et regardait de temps à autre le clavier. Puis alors, il appuya plus fermement sur les touches. Et revint tout d'un coup à un son plus doux. C'est à ce moment-là que ses yeux se levèrent pour la première fois, et qu'il put constater que sa petite-amie se tenait accoudée au piano. L'émerveillement se lisait dans ses yeux. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la partition, sachant qu'il arrivait au bout du morceau. Il l'avait parfaitement joué.

– C'était très beau, félicita Marinette.

– Merci.

– Pardon de pas t'avoir prévenu que je revenais, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre.

– Tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as pas trop froid, au fait ?

– Non, non, t'inquiète. Ça m'a fait du bien de me sécher et mettre quelque chose de sec.

– Tant mieux.

Alors qu'il allait poursuivre, Adrien remarqua enfin que...

– C'est la première fois que tu te détaches les cheveux devant moi, dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

– Et ne me le rappelle pas ! répondit Marinette qui sembla avoir pris la mouche. Je déteste avoir les cheveux comme ça, continua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, semblant bouder.

– Mais non, tu es toujours très jolie. Je trouve que cela te va très bien.

– Tu dis ça juste pour ne pas me vexer.

– Un peu, c'est vrai. Mais c'est aussi sincère.

Marinette se retourna vers Adrien, une expression perdue s'affichant sur son visage. Le garçon lui indiqua d'un signe de la main de venir le rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit sans vraiment hésiter. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur le siège, devant le piano. Adrien l'embrassa sur le front, et toute part de négativité s'envola de l'esprit de la jeune fille.

– Bon d'accord, tu es tout pardonné.

– Je savais que ça te ferait changer d'avis.

– Au fait, c'était quoi ce morceau ?

– Alors, c'est un Chopin, et c'est... (Adrien retrouva la première page de la partition pour lire le nom de complet de l'œuvre). « __Valse en si mineur, OP 69, N°2__ », et ça date de 1829.

Marinette laissa un petit silence de quelques secondes s'installer avant de répondre :

– C'est pas très séduisant comme nom.

– C'est mieux de l'écouter, si c'est ce que tu insinues, dit Adrien après avoir étouffé son rire.

– Je ne connaissais pas du tout... Enfin, je veux dire, je connais Chopin de nom... Mais je connais aucun morceau.

– Hum... je pense que tu te trompes. A mon avis, tu connais des morceaux mais seulement à l'écoute. Tu les as peut-être beaucoup entendu dans des films, à la radio. Mais tu ne connais ni l'auteur, ni le nom.

– Euh... Je voudrais bien te croire si tu me trouves un exemple infaillible.

– D'accord... Je sais ! s'exclama Adrien après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

Adrien repositionna ses mains, patienta quelques instants pour se concentrer, et se mit à jouer. L'air était beaucoup plus doux que le précédent, digne d'une berceuse. Marinette trouva que ce morceau avait quelque chose de romantique dans sa façon d'être joué, et elle soupçonna que le fait que ce soit Adrien qui joue n'y était pas étranger. Mais dès qu'elle avait entendu les premières notes, elle avait du reconnaître qu'Adrien avait gagné. Elle connaissait ce morceau, bien qu'elle ignore totalement qui l'avait composé.

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des mains d'Adrien qui semblaient valser sur les touches blanches et noires. Elle fut encore plus admirative qu'à l'écoute du précédent morceau, puisque cette fois-ci, elle voyait ses doigts bouger, jouer, frapper plus ou moins fort, créer une harmonie parfaite, s'arrêter, reprendre leur danse.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'Adrien avait terminé de jouer que lorsqu'elle l'entendit se racler la gorge. Le temps était passé tellement vite, elle n'avait rien vu venir.

– Pardon si c'était long. Je pensais seulement jouer le début... et je n'ai pas su m'arrêter.

– Oh non, non, t'en fait pas... C'est encore très beau. Tu joues tellement bien.

– Non, pas trop. J'ai fait quelques petites erreurs.

– Je n'ai rien entendu. Alors je considère que c'était parfait, l'encouragea Marinette en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

– Alors, tu as reconnu ?

– Je reconnais le morceau, oui. Je pense l'avoir entendu dans un film.

– Il a été beaucoup utilisé pour des BO de films, c'est vrai. C'est __Clair de Lune__. Debussy. Ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

– Vaguement.

Alors même qu'elle ne vit pas son amoureux lever les yeux au ciel, Marinette posa simplement sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sentit par la suite Adrien prendre appui sur sa propre tête avant qu'il ne vienne prendre sa main. Finalement, ce petit contre-temps de la météo n'était pas si mal. Ils étaient au sec, et Marinette découvrait une nouvelle facette de la vie d'Adrien. Elle savait qu'il jouait divinement du piano... Mais l'entendre était différent de simplement le savoir.

Et son envie de l'entendre jouer encore et encore était vraiment très forte.

– Tu veux bien en jouer un autre ? lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur en se relevant.

– Bien sûr. Et puis comme je suis censé travailler, ça me gêne moins si je joue pour toi. Tu aimerais lequel ?

– Je ne sais pas trop... Le dernier que tu as appris ?

– D'accord, si tu veux. Ça tombe bien, comme je l'ai appris récemment, je ne le maîtrise pas parfaitement.

– C'est quoi ? insista-t-elle, toujours aussi curieuse.

– Un de Franz Schubert, lui répondit-il en cherchant dans ses partitions. Le premier mouvement de … la « __Sonate en La mineur__ ».

– Pourquoi ils ont tous des noms compliqués ?! s'exclama Marinette, complètement perdue face au mots techniques.

– Ce sont juste les particularités du morceau. Ici, c'est une sonate, et ça répond à des règles d'écriture particulières. Et « La majeur », cela indique la tonalité du morceau.

Bien qu'Adrien avait voulu se montrer le plus clair possible, il ne put contenir son rire face au regard perdu et désespéré de sa petite-amie. Il se reprit et attaqua le morceau. Celui-ci était très technique, avec de nombreux enchaînements rapides, le plus souvent saccadé. Contrairement aux deux autres morceaux, cette fois, il faisait plus sauter ses doigts sur le clavier, au lieu de les faire glisser d'une note à l'autre. Il n'avait commencé à travailler ce morceau que récemment, juste avant de partir en vacances, pour s'occuper durant l'absence de Marinette. Cela se ressentait quand il jouait. Il faisait au mieux pour suivre le rythme, mais il butait sur pas mal de notes. Adrien savait pertinemment que Marinette n'y ferait pas attention, mais il avait envie de jouer le plus parfaitement possible. Pour la rendre fière, __elle__.

Il arrêta le morceau aux trois quarts, n'ayant pas encore appris la dernière partie. Il n'était pas très satisfait du résultat, mais en voyant que le sourire de Marinette ne l'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs minutes, il savait que ce n'était pas très grave.

– Il est particulier celui-là, constata-t-elle. J'aime moins... Enfin je veux dire, ne t'en fais pas, tu joues toujours très bien !… Mais juste, j'ai préféré les autres.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas. Moi-même, je ne l'aime pas spécialement. Mais c'est mon père qui choisit les morceaux.

– Il ne te fait jouer que des vieux morceaux ?

– Oui. L'âge d'or de la musique selon lui.

– Tu veux bien en jouer un petit dernier, le supplia-t-elle avec une mou des plus adorables.

Il ne put résister et lui demanda alors, une nouvelle fois, si elle avait une préférence.

– Ton préféré. Celui que tu pourrais toujours jouer. Si il ne fallait en choisir qu'un seul, avait-elle simplement répondu.

Elle ne pouvait lui offrir de meilleure réponse. Il savait exactement quoi jouer. En effet, le soir de leur fête de fin d'année, Gabriel Agreste avait exigé de son fils qu'ils lui jouent des morceaux de piano... Et parmi ceux-là, il y avait le __Concerto 23__ de Mozart. Un concerto en _ _La majeur__. __L'harmonie parfaite__. Adrien s'était alors fait la promesse qu'il le jouerait à Marinette un jour. Car à travers ce morceau, il pouvait exprimer l'entièreté de ses sentiments envers sa compagne.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Après avoir donné le nom du morceau (face auquel Marinette resta à nouveau de marbre) ainsi que le compositeur, Adrien fit raisonner les notes à travers toute la chambre. Si Marinette avait préféré les morceaux plus doux du début, il ne lui faisait aucun doute que la magie opérerait à nouveau ici. Le garçon appuya sur les notes, alliant force et douceur. Ses doigts pianotèrent avec vivacité et précision. Il n'avait pas de besoin de partition ; il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Ce qui lui permettait de véritablement lâcher prise sur le clavier. Il était en train déclaré son amour à celle qu'il aime à travers le piano.

Et de son côté, la fille en question le ressentait tout autant. Marinette n'affichait plus le sourire qui l'avait accompagné jusque là. Elle resta presque toute la durée du morceau bouchée-bée, ne s'attardant plus sur les mains d'Adrien, mais sur lui, sur son regard, sur l'air concentré et passionné qui avait pris place sur son visage. Il ne la regardait pas, mais elle percevait qu'il jouerait véritablement pour elle, et pas simplement pour lui montrer son talent. Il lui parlait à travers son instrument. Et cela valait toutes les déclarations d'amour. C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'il pouvait lui faire. Marinette se sentit émue au plus profond d'elle-même par cette démonstration musicale. Elle avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle dut se forcer à attendre qu'il ait fini le morceau. Elle aurait pu l'écouter jouer ce morceau pendant des heures et des heures.

Quand Adrien joua la dernière note tout doucement, marquant la fin de cette interlude musicale. Il mit quelques instants avant de regarder Marinette et de plonger dans son regard bleu. Maintenant qu'il avait fini de « parler » grâce au piano, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Et son amoureuse était dans un état similaire au sien. Elle non plus ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder elle aussi. "Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de la prendre dans ses bras ?" La réponse qui apparut dans l'esprit d'Adrien fut « __Rien__. » Alors, sans que lui-même ne contrôle véritablement son geste, il se rapprocha à une vitesse folle de Marinette et l'embrassa.

Marinette s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. A la limite, elle avait imaginé qu'Adrien l'embrasserait avec douceur comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Bien différent. Et elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle allait dans la même direction que lui. Son amoureux s'était emparé de sa nuque et intensifiait leur baiser au fur et à mesure. Elle s'étonna de lui répondre... Et d'en quémander davantage. Guidée par cette pulsion nouvelle, elle vint s'accrocher aux épaules d'Adrien et lui offrit un accès illimité à ses lèvres. Chose qu'il eut l'air d'apprécier.

Les mains du garçon vinrent par la suite se saisir de la taille de la jeune fille, pour toujours plus l'attirer à lui. Puis, trouvant qu'ils étaient à l'étroit sur ce siège de piano, il se leva, obligeant Marinette à faire de même. Désorientée par cette sensation des plus addictives, elle eut du mal à garder l'équilibre et sa main atterrit sur le piano. Un son sourd et désagréable en émergea, mais les amoureux ne purent qu'en rire. Adrien l'aida à se relever avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'embrasser. Et son corps répondit tout seul à cet instinct primaire.

Marinette avait toujours du mal à rester debout. Adrien la dominait d'une tête, et ses baisers toujours plus forts l'obligeraient presque à tomber à la renverse. Ceci la forçait à reculer toujours de plus en plus, à l'aveugle, mais Adrien ne rompit aucunement leur contact. Et à nouveau, elle s'adonna complètement à ses baisers.

Elle sursauta cependant quand ses jambes rencontrèrent ce qu'elle devina être le lit d'Adrien, mais ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention ; et dans un élan commun, ils tombèrent tous les deux, mettant fin à leur contact rapproché.

Comme pour la main de Marinette s'écrasant sur le piano, cette cascade imrovisée provoqua un fou rire chez les deux amoureux. Clairement, leurs sens étaient devenus imperceptibles à tout ce qui les entourait – cette chute en était le témoin parfait. Marinette sentait tout le poids du corps d'Adrien sur le sien, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention dans un premier temps, trop occupée à essayer de calmer son rire. Ce rire qui prit fin de lui-même quand la surprise s'empara d'elle. Adrien s'était soudainement redressé – certainement pour être plus l'aise –, et enfin, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent quelque peu confus par la position qu'ils venaient d'adopter non intentionnellement.

Alors qu'Adrien ne semblait pas trop déstabilisé par cela, c'était tout le contraire de sa petite-amie dont le visage rougissait à vue d'œil. Mille et une questions traversaient l'esprit de Marinette, dont les principales furent : « __Comment on s'est retrouvé comme ça ?__ », « __Pourquoi j'ai aimé ça ?__ » et surtout « _ _Pourquoi j'ai envie que ça continue ?__ ». La réponse lui parvint quand Adrien l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais alors qu'il l'y avait mis toute la douceur qu'il possédait en lui, Marinette ne sembla pas satisfaite puisqu'elle chercha à intensifier cela. Elle souhaitait retrouver la même sensation que celle d'il y a quelques minute.

Celle qui rendait son cœur incontrôlable.

Celle qui rendait son corps incontrôlable.

Celle qui __la__ rendait incontrôlable.

Et Adrien répondit à ses attentes, bien qu'il fut surpris au tout début que Marinette requiert un tel rapprochement. Mais il envoya valser la dernière part de raison qui sommeillait en lui, se concentrant sur les lèvres de son amoureuse et sur ses mains qui cherchaient à caresser la moindre parcelle de sa peau.

Il était complètement fou.

Fou d'amour.

Fou d'elle.

Le garçon revint faire corps à corps avec la jeune fille et put passer une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés, tout en prolongeant leur baiser. Cette dernière entoura ses épaules et son dos de ses bras, tentant de réduire à néant les quelques millimètres d'espace qu'il restait entre eux. Leurs respirations se firent plus irrégulières, mais aussi plus prononcées. Chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur respiration, seule l'envie d'être à nouveau à bout de souffle les obligèrent à ce que ces pauses durent le moins longtemps possible. Ils ne purent l'entendre, mais leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à une vitesse incroyable, mais ils étaient miraculeusement coordonnés dans leur rythme.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter...

Et pourtant...

Adrien et Marinette cessèrent aussitôt de s'embrasser à l'entente d'un bruit des plus étranges. Par réflexe, tous deux tournèrent la tête sur la droite. Et constatèrent avec effroi que Nathalie Sancœur avait ouvert frontalement la porte de la chambre. Elle les regardait, on ne peut plus calme et neutre dans toute cette affaire. Tout le contraire des deux amoureux qui mirent entre eux une distance de sécurité d'au moins quatre mètres. Marinette choisit d'aller se cacher derrière un oreiller, souhaitant plus que tout disparaître sous terre où personne ne pourrait la trouver. Quant à Adrien, il était tout aussi gêné qu'elle, mais la colère et l'incompréhension se firent plus fortes en lui. Il se leva promptement et s'élança vers Nathalie. Il avait beau la respecter, cette fois il ne put se contrôler.

– Nathalie, vous auriez pu frapper s'il vous plaît !

– Je l'ai fait, monsieur, expliqua-t-elle, froide comme toujours. Je me suis inquiétée quand je n'entendais plus le piano... Mais je comprends désormais pourquoi vous n'avez pas répondu, acheva-t-elle en lançant un regard vers Marinette.

– S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous. Promis, je vous entendrai la prochaine que vous frapperez ! Et je vous ouvrirai, dit Adrien avec un soupçon de frustration.

– J'espère, Adrien.

La secrétaire tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre, avant de s'arrêter et de regarder Adrien.

– Il va de soi que je préviendrai votre père de cet... incident, conclut-elle avant de partir, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Quand le « clac » se fit entendre, Adrien et Marinette affichèrent un visage similaire : complètement estomaqués ! « _ _Comment en est-on arrivé là ?__ » C'était le pompon comme on pourrait dire. C'était déjà suffisamment embarrassant de se faire surprendre par la secrétaire en pleine séance de câlins et bisous (surtout quand c'était la première fois que cela dérapait ainsi), mais si celle-ci rapportait ledit événement au père du garçon, les choses tourneraient à la guerre intersidérale.

Complètement sous le choc de cette nouvelle, Adrien revint machinalement s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Inquiète pour lui, Marinette laissa l'oreiller à sa place et avança sur les couvertures jusqu'à lui. Elle s'arrêta derrière lui. Elle ignorait quoi dire pour le rassurer, et elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même que rien ne saurait l'aider à se calmer.

A part peut-être l'humour...

Marinette se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Adrien pour lui chuchoter :

– Vois le bon côté des choses... Cela aurait pu être ton père...

A l'évocation de cette possibilité, elle sentit un frisson parcourir le dos d'Adrien avant qu'il ne se fige complètement. Il tourna enfin son visage vers elle, l'air complètement paniqué. Elle lui offrit un sourire, dans l'espoir de le dérider, et cela sembla fonctionner quelque peu. La nervosité se faisait toujours ressentir, mais Adrien paraissait un peu plus calme.

– Excuse-moi pour... ça, dit-il en désignant la porte de la main.

– Pas grave... ça arrive...

Maintenant que l'atmosphère pesante et électrique était retombée, Marinette et Adrien prirent enfin véritablement conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés avant que Nathalie ne débarque brusquement. Et cette fois-ci, la gêne se fit ressentir vis-à-vis d'eux-mêmes et de leur partenaire. Que devaient-ils dire après cela ? Comment devaient-ils réagir ? Devaient-ils en parler ? Devaient-ils faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Ignorant ce que l'autre pouvait bien penser, ils décidèrent pourtant tous les deux de répondre par la positive à la dernière question.

En ayant assez que le silence continue à s'installer entre eux, Marinette se racla la gorge avant de parler.

– Euh... Tu veux encore travailler ton piano ?

– Je t'avoue que... je n'en ai pas trop envie.

– Oh c'est pas grave. Tu étais parfait. Je suis sure que ton père va penser la même chose.

Le silence refit son apparition. Adrien passa une main derrière son cou, toujours aussi nerveux, et Marinette tripotait le t-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté. Ils n'osaient même plus se regarder dans les yeux.

– Il ne pleut plus.

Adrien venait de faire cette constatation, après s'être concentré sur chaque petit détail dans sa chambre pour faire sortir de sa tête l'instant passionné qu'ils avaient vécu. Quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la fenêtre, il avait alors remarqué que le ciel est bleu. Aucun nuage à l'horizon. Aucun bruit de goutte frappant les vitres. La pluie avait cessé.

– Je n'avais même pas remarqué, dit Marinette.

– Peut-être que finalement, on va pouvoir la manger cette glace chez André. Ça te dit ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire sincère, le premier depuis plusieurs minutes.

Marinette acquiesça face à cette proposition très alléchante. Son compagnon se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Un choc électrique parcourut ses doigts quand ils rencontrèrent la paume d'Adrien. Un ultime rappel de ce qui s'était passé... juste avant qu'ils n'en parlent plus. Toutefois, le garçon blond vint une dernière fois prendre le visage de son amoureuse au creux de ses mains avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. Ce baiser qu'ils appréciaient tout autant, mais qui n'avait pas la même saveur que les précédents.

– Dis Adrien, reprit Marinette en baissant la tête.

– Oui ?

Elle laissa planer le suspense quelques instants avant de lui demander droit dans les yeux :

– Est-ce que je peux garder le t-shirt ? demanda-t-elle mignonnement.

Le rire sortit tout seul de la bouche d'Adrien. Il ne s'y attendait clairement pas.

– Bien sûr, ma Lady. Et je trouve qu'il te va mieux qu'à moi.

– Tu me flattes. Aller, chaton, allons vite manger cette glace avant qu'il ne pleuve à nouveau.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA CINQUIEME HISTOIRE**


	13. Merci, Ladybug et Chat Noir

**SIXIÈM** **E** **HISTOIRE**

 **" Merci Ladybug et Chat Noir "**

* * *

 _ _Playlist : « Just give me a reason » – Landon Austin & Skylar Dayne__

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un soir très spécial pour Paris et même pour la France entière. Ce soir allait être diffusé depuis le Champ de Mars, et retransmis en direct sur la première chaîne de télévision nationale, un documentaire retraçant la première année de Ladybug et Chat Noir en tant que héros de Paris. Un écran géant avait été installé au bout de la célèbre allée, et des centaines de bancs et de chaises étaient venus couvrir l'herbe, permettant aux quelques privilégiés d'assister au spectacle.

La mairie avait décidé de financer ce projet, dont l'idée avait germé dans l'esprit d'un réalisateur complètement fan des deux super-héros, et plus particulièrement de Ladybug. Un appel à témoins avait été lancé six mois auparavant. On demandait à tout le monde de fournir photographies, vidéos, ou simple interview qui permettraient d'illustrer le travail et les missions de sauvetages des deux partenaires. Et ce soir, aujourd'hui, par ce soir de début octobre, il était prêt.

Ne manquait plus que les deux vedettes principales pour que la soirée puisse officiellement commencer.

* * *

Adrien et Marinette avaient passé une journée on ne peut plus ordinaire. Ils étaient allés en cours, avaient vu leurs amis, rencontré des difficultés pour faire leurs devoirs, et le jeune garçon avait en plus de tout cela eu un cours d'escrime. Et dire que la soirée allait s'annoncer reposante était un bel euphémisme.

Quand ils avaient vu ensemble l'appel lancé six mois plus tôt, ils étaient alors partagés face à cela, Chat Noir étant plus que ravi que l'on fasse partager leur travail à la vue de tous, et Ladybug trouvant qu'il ne fallait pas rendre cela trop amusant, au risque d'oublier la gravité de la situation. Mais voilà, en six mois, beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites, la première et principale étant que Marinette et Adrien (et donc indirectement Ladybug et Chat Noir) étaient en couple depuis quatre mois et demi. Mais, si la relation entre les deux adolescents avait été affichée au collège – et puis au lycée dans lequel ils avaient fait leur entrée le mois précédent – celle des deux super-héros n'avait jamais été confirmée ou infirmée, et ce malgré deux photos qui avaient circulé sur le Ladyblog au début de l'été. Tous deux en avaient discuté, et Marinette avait fait pencher la balance : il valait mieux ne rien dire, espérant que le monde oublierait la rumeur.

Bien évidemment, la jeune fille avait pensé à cela alors qu'elle était en train de faire un devoir de mathématiques. Le film devait commencer à vingt-et-une heure, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de manger avec ses parents, et puis de partir « regarder le film dans sa chambre. » Alors que dans le même temps, Ladybug se serait envolée dans la nuit pour rejoindre son partenaire et le cinéma improvisé en plein air.

Marinette savait qu'Alya serait dans l'assistance sur le Champ de Mars. Les places avaient été mises en ligne une semaine avant. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance d'être sélectionnée parmi les candidats, mais son statut de « créatrice du blog officiel » l'avait quelque peu aidé. La rouquine a tout tenté pour convaincre sa meilleure amie de participer, mais Marinette avait du trouver une excuse. Elle avait alors prétendu que ses parents l'avaient privé de sortie pour un moment, puisqu'elle serait rentrée une fois trop tard d'une escapade avec Adrien. (La partie de l'escapade étant totalement vraie, mais pas celle de la sanction.) Cela avait peiné Marinette de voir son amie déçue, mais elle l'avait rassuré en lui affirmant qu'elle regarderait le film en direct depuis chez elle.

Piètre mensonge, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

Quand ses parents l'appelèrent pour dîner, Marinette se rendit compte qu'elle était très en retard dans son organisation. Ses parents l'avaient prévenu trop tard, elle devrait alors manger en quatrième vitesse pour se transformer à temps et partir. Mais surtout, elle avait espéré avoir un peu de temps supplémentaire pour réviser un contrôle de physique qui attendait sa classe le lendemain. Quelle galère ! Et elle savait pertinemment qu'Adrien brillerait à cet examen, bien qu'il soit dans le même cas qu'elle... A la simple différence qu'il adorait la physique, et pas elle.

Ainsi, elle se retrouva à avaler tout rond le repas, sous l'œil stupéfait de ses parents, juste avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

– Marinette, ce n'est pas le moment pour que tu sois malade, la réprimanda Tikki.

– T'en fais pas, le trajet m'aidera à digérer et tout se passera bien.

– Depuis quand se balancer d'immeubles en immeubles aide à la digestion ?

Elle ne fit que le penser très fort, mais Marinette reconnut que son kwami marquait un point. Mais bon, si elle ne partait pas tout de suite, elle allait être très en retard. Et si, pour une fois dans sa vie elle devait être à l'heure, c'était ce soir. Ni une ni deux, elle ordonna à Tikki de la transformer.

Après quoi, Ladybug se hissa sur le balcon de l'appartement et prit son envol dans la capitale.

Alors qu'elle se mit à courir sur le toit d'un immeuble, elle décida d'appeler son compagnon, mais il ne répondit pas.

– Salut, chat. Je viens de partir et je devrais bien arriver à l'heure normalement. Et toi, tu en es où ? A tout à l'heure.

L'espace d'un instant, elle trouva étrange que Chat Noir ne réponde pas. En toute logique, il devrait lui aussi être en chemin. Toutefois, elle chassa de son esprit toute idée noire et se concentra de nouveau sur sa destination. Et puis, dès l'instant où elle se mit à survoler le Champ de Mars, un tonnerre d'applaudissements émana de la foule. Un sentiment d'admiration la traversa ; après tout, c'était toutes ces personnes qu'elle et son amoureux sauvaient à longueur de journée, dans leur dure bataille contre le Papillon. Elle se demanda alors si, sous sa forme civile, leur grand ennemi regarderait le reportage... En soit, il n'en avait pas véritablement besoin puisqu'il assistait en direct (si l'on pouvait) à chacun des combats qui opposaient ses soldats aux deux super-héros. Mais sait-on jamais. Pour lui, toute information concernant ses ennemis étaient bonnes à prendre, tout comme chaque information qu'apprenaient Ladybug et Chat Noir les aidaient dans leur lutte acharnée.

Ladybug lança une ultime fois son yo-yo sur une branche d'arbre pour l'aider à atteindre la terre ferme. Elle avait atterri juste devant l'écran géant, à côté du réalisateur du documentaire. Ce dernier tenait un micro dans sa main, et ne cacha pas son enthousiasme face à la jeune fille.

– Oh, Ladybug ! C'est un honneur pour nous de vous voir. Comment vous sentez-vous juste avant la diffusion de notre reportage ?

Ne s'étant absolument pas préparée à d'éventuelles questions, elle fixa dans un premier temps la micro avec une certaine appréhension, juste avant de se pencher au-dessus pour répondre avec flegme.

– Chat Noir et moi sommes très honorés du travail que vous avez fourni. Nous espérons que vous trouverez la réponse à certaines de vos questions sur notre travail. Mais en tout cas, sachez que quoi qu'il arrive, nous répondrons toujours présent pour vous venir en aide.

Une nouvelle vague d'applaudissements fit sous apparition. Ladybug se sentit rougir quelque peu, réalisant que toute l'attention était portée sur elle. Son cœur n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que Chat Noir arrive pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas !

Ses prières s'exaucèrent d'elles-même quand une ombre noire arriva à toute vitesse, et se posa à côté d'elle.

– Bonsoir, ma Lady, chuchota Chat Noir à son oreille. Je t'ai fait attendre ?

– Beaucoup trop. J'ai failli appeler la sécurité pour que l'on parte à ta recherche, répondit-elle faussement inquiète.

– Mais voyons, tu sais bien que je suis le meilleur et que je m'en sors toujours.

Ce bref instant de complicité prit fin rapidement quand le réalisateur annonça au public l'arrivée du binôme de Ladybug. Le héros masqué tint à peu de choses près le même discours d'entrée que sa partenaire. On les invita alors à prendre place sur deux chaises placées sur le côté, réservées spécialement pour eux. Ladybug garda pour elle sa joie de constater que ces places étaient suffisamment excentrées de l'amas de spectateurs. Ainsi, elle et Chat Noir pourraient discuter librement pendant la diffusion du documentaire, sans courir le risque que quelqu'un ne surprenne un extrait de conversation purement privée.

A peine s'assirent-ils à leur place respectif que Ladybug voulait connaître l'origine du retard de sa moitié.

– Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Non, ne t'en fais pas. Mon professeur d'escrime refusait de me laisser partir car j'affrontais un élève débutant. Il le poussait à bout, et il voulait à tout prix que je l'affronte jusqu'à ce que ses mouvements soient parfaits. Et crois-moi, c'était loin d'être le cas, se lamenta Chat Noir. J'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirais jamais.

– Moi je sens que c'est au contrôle de demain que je m'en sortirai pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réviser avant de partir avec tout le travail qu'on avait !

– Je te laisserai copier si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il alors qu'il faisait un signe de la patte à quelqu'un qui l'avait appelé (un fan, très certainement).

Une lueur éclaira le regard azur de Ladybug face à la proposition alléchante de son chéri. Bien qu'elle voulait réussir ce fichu contrôle par elle-même, elle était rassurée d'avoir son soutien et son aide en cas de besoin. Ce qui ne devrait même plus l'étonner ; Chat Noir avait toujours été là pour elle. Depuis le début et pour toujours.

Les amoureux mirent fin à leur échange quand l'écran, jusque-là noir, devint blanc. Les logos de production défilèrent avant de laisser place au titre du documentaire : __« Merci, Ladybug et Chat Noir. »__ Tous deux éprouvèrent à cette lecture un sentiment de fierté et de reconnaissance envers la population parisienne, même vis-à-vis du pays entier – il était hors de question d'oublier le moindre admirateur. Le film commença alors avec quelques photographies des deux super-héros, soit prises à la volée lorsqu'ils accomplissaient leur devoir, soit plus officielles lorsqu'ils avaient donné des interview. Une voix-off, celle du réalisateur, expliqua alors qu'il allait tenter de percer le mystère autour des aptitudes de Ladybug et Chat Noir, mais son objectif était clairement de leur rendre hommage, de les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli pour Paris.

Puis vinrent des images filmant leur tout premier combat, face à Cœur de pierre. Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de rire en revoyant leur piètre prestation.

– J'avais oublié comme on était ridicule, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Chat Noir.

– Moi aussi. Quel duo de bras-cassés !

– Pas vraiment le bon contexte non plus pour faire connaissance en plus de ça.

– Oui, mais...

Chat Noir s'interrompit, faisant signe à Ladybug d'oublier ce passage. Mais cette dernière, bien trop curieuse, le supplia de tout lui avouer. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle ait utilisé la technique « regard de chat battu » que Chat Noir craqua.

– Bon très bien ! Puis de toute façon, je peux bien te le dire à présent.

– Quel est ce si grand secret que tu me caches, chaton ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

– Et bien, à la fin de notre premier combat, quand tu as libéré l'akuma juste avant de repartir, c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris qu'il n'y aura que toi. Que tu serais la seule que j'aimerais.

Le regard émouvant que lui porta son amoureux la fit vaciller. Il est vrai, qu'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Chat Noir avait toujours affirmé être amoureux d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela datait qu'il y a si longtemps. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, elle-même avait vécu la même chose, mais pour l'autre moitié de la personnalité de son chaton.

– C'est vraiment adorable, reprit-elle en lui prenant la patte. J'aurais du te prendre plus au sérieux dès le début... Mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir vécu ça.

Chat Noir releva ses yeux verts vers sa Lady, l'interrogeant du regard.

– Tu te souviens du premier jour d'école. Le jour où on s'est rencontré.

– Tu parles bien de la fois où tu as cru que j'avais collé un chewing-gum à ta place, plaisanta-t-il.

– Oui, ce jour même... Et est-ce que tu te souviens que, à la fin de la journée, tu m'as donné un parapluie en t'excusant.

Chat Noir répondit positivement, se replongeant dans les souvenirs de ce fameux premier jour.

– Et bien, pour moi c'est à ce moment que, je pense, être tombée amoureuse de toi.

Un sourire ému apparut sur le visage du jeune homme alors que les joues de sa partenaire commençaient à s'empourprer légèrement, s'accordant à merveille avec la couleur de son masque. Il resserra davantage la prise qu'il avait sur sa main, et faillit éclater de rire en se rappelant, qu'après lui avoir donné son parapluie, il avait dit à Plagg que « Marinette était juste une amie ». Il se sentait bien idiot aujourd'hui.

– Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, pointa Chat Noir alors que le film passait une interview de passants qui avaient accepté de témoigner pendant la bataille contre Animan.

– Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, tu me regardais à peine au collège ! reprocha Ladybug en riant nerveusement. Et puis, comme tu as sans faire exprès lancer le sujet, j'en ai profité.

– Et bien, on peut dire que je t'admirais de loin. Ce n'est pas de la super-héroïne dont je suis tombée amoureux, mais bien de la fille qui se cache sous le costume.

Une envie folle d'embrasser son ou sa partenaire s'empara de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Mais alors que la première intériorisa cette pulsion, se concentrant de nouveau sur le film, le second ne semblait pas de cet avis. Chat Noir se pencha au-dessus de l'oreille de sa compagne, avant de lui susurrer :

– Je n'ai pas droit à un baiser pour cette magnifique déclaration.

Un frisson parcourut Ladybug. Sans hésiter, elle lui aurait donné ce baiser qu'il réclamait... Mais les centaines de spectateurs présents n'aidait pas vraiment. Quand elle tourna le regard vers lui, elle faillit bien craquer, mais se reprit avant d'avoir initié le moindre rapprochement.

– Tu en auras autant que tu veux quand le film sera fini.

Bien qu'il conservait son sourire habituel, la déception pouvait clairement se lire sur le visage de Chat Noir. Ladybug lui adressa un regard désolé, serrant très fort sa main tentant d'éliminer la frustration du félin. Préférant ne pas affronter son partenaire, elle décida qu'il était plus judicieux pour eux qu'ils se reconcentrent sur le documentaire s'ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention.

Or, ceci était justement le souhait de Chat Noir : attirer l'attention du public. Cependant, son objectif était précis : montrer à tous que Ladybug était à lui et à personne d'autre... Qu'elle était sienne.

* * *

Le reste de la projection se passa dans le plus grand silence pour le couple de super-héros. Enfin, silencieux, tout était relatif. Les quelques exclamations ou cris de joie du public, ainsi que la voix-off et les commentaires du film ne rendaient en aucun cas l'atmosphère pesante. Chat Noir et Ladybug profitait tout simplement du reportage. Ils purent ainsi voir sous un autre angle les combats qu'ils avaient mené, les personnes qu'ils avaient sauvé, les enfants qui les avaient admiré. Tous deux étaient plus que ravis du travail accompli par le réalisateur, les équipes de production ainsi que les nombreux témoignages.

Pourtant, alors qu'une partie sur l'humour plus que douteux de Chat Noir venait de se clôturer, la voix-off fit comprendre qu'il restait un dernier mystère à élucider : quelle était la vraie nature de la relation entre Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les yeux de l'héroïne s'écarquillèrent, tandis que son partenaire dut se rappeler d'avaler sa salive. Des photographies prises à leur insu les montraient tantôt enlacés, et tantôt en train de se disputer. Des témoins firent connaître leur opinion à la caméra. Pour certains, il était clair que Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient en couple (en attestaient des preuves accablantes fournies directement par le Ladyblog). Pour d'autres, cela n'était qu'une mise en scène destiné à combler les attentes d'un public toujours en quête de ragots en tout genre.

« __On est fichus.__ » pensèrent en même temps les deux héros. Il leur paraissait même évident que, sitôt que le début du générique de fin apparaîtra, le réalisateur et les quelques journalistes présents se tourneraient vers eux pour leur demander de clarifier les choses une bonne fois pour toute. Et clairement, ils n'en avaient pas très envie... Enfin, c'était surtout le cas de Ladybug.

Leur intuition vit juste ; une musique dynamique émana des enceintes dans laquelle on chantait les louanges des deux partenaires, et le générique de fin commença à défiler sur l'écran géant. Les spectateurs applaudirent le film – certains sifflèrent pour montrer leur enthousiasme. Chat Noir et Ladybug durent reproduire le même geste de leurs mains, non sans une pointe d'appréhension.

Le volume sonore diminua jusqu'à n'entendre plus que les acclamations. Le réalisateur, muni du micro, se posta devant le grand écran et remercia d'un geste de la main. Il fit quelques commentaires sur les difficultés rencontrées pendant la préparation du documentaire, avant d'inviter les deux héros à le rejoindre au milieu de la pelouse. Chat Noir lança un regard perplexe à sa Lady, mais elle non plus ne savait que faire. D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent mais Ladybug instaura (volontairement ou non?) une petite « distance de sécurité » entre eux. Ce qui ne manqua pas de vexer Chat Noir pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

– Ladybug, Chat Noir, je suis plus que ravi d'entendre votre avis sur le film. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? leur demanda le réalisateur.

Il tendit le micro à Ladybug alors même qu'elle n'avait manifesté aucune intention de prendre la parole.

– Et bien... hum... Pour ma part, je l'ai trouvé très bien construit, formula-t-elle après avoir été déstabilisée par la question et le micro. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de vidéos prises par des passants dans la rue. J'ai pu voir un autre angle de nos combats, et c'était vraiment très intéressant.

Estimant qu'elle en avait dit assez, elle tendit l'appareil à Chat Noir. Celui-ci, bras croisé, se contenta de se pencher au-dessus et de dire :

– Je l'ai trouvé parfait.

Mais le ton qu'il avait employé contrastait avec ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Les parisiens avaient connu un Chat Noir beaucoup plus bavard et fanfaron. Le voir ainsi était pour le moins inhabituel.

Cela était aussi de l'avis de Ladybug. Elle percerait ce mystère... en privé. Soucieuse de l'état de son chaton, elle redonna le micro au réalisateur, priant pour qu'ils soient libérés le plus rapidement possible de cette obligation.

– Merci à vous deux. Mais vous vous doutez bien que, si nous vous avons appelé ce soir, c'est bel et bien pour que vous apportiez une réponse à la question qui brûle tout Paris. Et je me doute bien que vous avez deviné de laquelle je parle si vous avez été attentifs à la fin du film.

Le cœur de Ladybug s'accéléra brusquement. « __Tout... Pitié, tout sauf ça !__ » pensa-t-elle. Alors qu'un vent de panique la traversa, faisant trembler ses jambes, Chat Noir quant à lui demeura stoïque et scruta les réactions de sa compagne.

Et puis, la bombe fut lâchée.

– Êtes-vous ensemble dans la vraie vie ? Répondez par oui ou non, il n'y a rien de plus simple.

La jeune héroïne reçut à nouveau le micro.

Des commentaires assourdissant émanèrent de la foule, beaucoup trop curieuse d'avoir la réponse à la question qu'elle se posait depuis plus d'un an. Ladybug lança un regard terrifié à son partenaire, le suppliant de l'aider. Mais elle ne vit que de la glace dans ses yeux. Clairement, il n'allait pas l'aider ; elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule. Vexée et agacée de l'attitude de Chat Noir, Ladybug dut se reprendre. Ils régleraient cette question une fois seuls. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'ils se sortent de cette situation.

– Euh... Et bien... Nous... bégaya-t-elle.

Dès qu'elle prononça ce semblant de mot, les spectateurs s'agitèrent sur leur siège, chacun faisant valoir dans quel camp il se trouvait (Team couple ou Team amis, pour résumer la chose). Cela ne faisait que rendre Ladybug encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais elle pouvait sentir qu'à ses côtés, Chat Noir contenait sa rage. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, resserra sa prise sur le micro, et reprit la parole.

Elle devait les protéger...

– Et bien, en réalité... Non ! Nous ne...

Sa phrase infirmative mourut avant d'avoir pu être achevée.

Elle avait été interrompue, par ni plus ni moins que Chat Noir lui-même.

Et celui-ci venait de l'embrasser.

En public.

Devant des centaines de personnes.

En direct à la télévision.

L'esprit de Ladybug ne put aligner aucune pensée cohérente. Tout ce qu'elle comprit fut la phrase que prononça son partenaire face caméra à la suite de ce baiser volé.

– Cela devrait répondre à votre question, avait-il d'un ton pas très agréable.

Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler. Certains pour exprimer leur joie, d'autres leur mécontentement face à cette révélation. Ladybug sembla enfin prendre conscience de la situation lorsqu'elle aperçut une masse de personnes s'avancer vers eux. Elle pouvait entendre le réalisateur du documentaire lui demander de confirmer les propos de Chat Noir. Et pourtant, à cet instant, une fois qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne ressentit que de la colère. Particulièrement envers lui. Comment avait-t-il osé révéler leur relation en public sans son accord ?! Peut-être importe qu'elle essaye de nier tout en bloc, personne ne la croirait.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent plus Chat Noir, qui la fixait également, et lui aussi avec une certaine rage... Ou plutôt une expression qui voulait dire « Tu ne m'en croyais pas capable. » Et bien, oui elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire cela. La colère s'emparait de son esprit, et la déception rendit son cœur lourd. Peu à peu, son regard devint triste, coléreux. Et Chat Noir sembla enfin commencer à réaliser l'état de détresse qui rongeait sa compagne. Alors que la foule était arrivée à eux, souhaitant grappiller la moindre information sur leur relation, Ladybug prit la plus radicale des décisions, mais aussi la seule qu'elle pouvait prendre au vu de son état.

Fuir.

S'éloigner.

Partir.

Les trois termes pouvaient être employés. .

Ni une ni deux, elle lança son yo-yo vers un immeuble et s'envola à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'éloigne des cris de la foule en délire. Il fallait qu'elle se pose, qu'elle évacue sa rage. Un endroit où personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Instinctivement, ses balancés la rapprochèrent de plus en plus de la Tour Eiffel. « __Parfait, personne ne me verras.__ » se dit-elle. Son yo-yo fut lancé à pleine vitesse, et elle fut propulsée en un rien de temps au sommet de la Dame de Fer, à côté du projecteur.

Et dès qu'elle sentit la structure métallique sous ses pieds, Ladybug se mit à crier.

C'était l'unique moyen dont elle disposait pour laisser libre cours à sa colère. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça... Ils en avaient déjà discuté ; leur relation amoureuse au niveau « professionnelle » ne devait jamais être dévoilée... Et lui, il n'avait pas respecté sa volonté ! La jeune héroïne se cramponna aux rambardes, si fort qu'elle aurait pu les briser. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux ; elle aurait tout donné pour casser quelque chose, qu'elle puisse véritablement lâcher prise sur tout ce qui venait de se produire. Elle regarda ensuite vers le large, vers le Champ de Mars, où huit-cents mètres plus loin, la foule était toujours devant l'écran géant, ne comprenant visiblement rien au comportement de Ladybug. Une pensée la traversa, par laquelle elle se demanda ce qu'avait fait Chat Noir à la suite de son départ improvisé.

La réponse lui parvint comme tombant soudainement du ciel. Elle entendit quelque chose (ou plutôt quelqu'un) atterrir non loin d'elle au dernière étage. Elle n'entendit aucun pas, signe qu'il ne voulait pas l'approcher... et il avait bien raison. Ladybug était incapable de se contrôler. Elle devait s'exprimer, elle devait lui parler, elle devait savoir. Pourquoi !

– Comment... Comment tu as pu faire ça ?! lança-t-elle complètement enragée en se tournant vers Chat Noir. Sans me prévenir ! Demande-moi la prochaine fois ! On n'en a déjà parlé et tu sais ce que j'en pense ! Mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, espèce de connard !

L'insulte était partie toute seule, et pourtant Chat Noir ne sembla pas en tenir rigueur. On aurait dit qu'il laissait les propos de sa partenaire le survoler. Deux alternatives étaient à envisager : soit il avait conscience du mal qu'il lui avait fait, et savait donc qu'elle parlait sous le coup de la colère ; soit il se préparait à mieux riposter contre elle...

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Tu voulais que les journalistes nous collent H24 ? Bravo, on ne pourra pas faire mieux ! Tu voulais attirer l'attention ? Gagné aussi ! Me surprendre ? Oh crois-moi, à mon avis tu ne feras jamais mieux ! Alors, j'espère vraiment – mais vraiment ! – que tu avais une bonne raison de faire ça !

Jamais il n'avait vu une telle rage dans le regard de Ladybug, ses iris s'étant même assombries. Elle lui faisait véritablement froid dans le dos... Mais après tout, il l'avait mérité. Il n'était même pas en colère contre elle, sa réaction était tout à fait légitime. Il avait agi sur le coup d'une pulsion des plus primaires et purement égoïste. Maintenant que le mal était fait, Chat Noir regrettait profondément. Si seulement il pouvait modifier cette petite erreur et ne pas l'embrasser à la fin du film... Ne pas confirmer leur relation à la télévision !

Chat Noir se déplaça enfin, presque nonchalamment, l'air peiné – bien que Ladybug était trop aveugle pour y faire attention. Il s'approcha de la rambarde et s'assit, laissant pendre ses jambes au-dessus du vide. Il les balança machinalement, faisant reposer ses bras sur un barreau de métal. Il ignorait si c'était la meilleure attitude à adopter envers Ladybug, mais en tout cas, c'était comme ceci qu'il voulait agir.

Et cela sembla faire mouche auprès de sa compagne.

Le visage de Ladybug commença à se dérider, certes très peu, mais cela était tout de même un début. Et malgré toute la rage contenue dans son petit corps, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer en voyant Chat Noir désemparé. Et elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir, qu'avec elle, il ne jouait jamais de rôle... Il réagissait toujours de manière authentique. Après un rapide jeu de pesée entre les « pour » et les « contre » dans sa tête, elle choisit de le rejoindre. Elle s'assit donc à ses côtés, mais laissa presque un mètre de distance entre eux. Elle regardait tantôt au loin, tantôt ses pieds pendus au-dessus du vide, mais jamais Chat Noir. Cela lui aura permis, au moins, de redevenir un peu plus calme.

Pour tenter de reprendre leur conversation – qui s'annonçait très houleuse – elle choisit de l'appeler doucement :

– Adrien... murmura-t-elle si doucement que Chat Noir ne l'entendit que grâce à son ouï fine sur-développée.

Jamais ils ne s'appelaient par leurs prénoms sous leur forme de super-héros... C'était bien la première fois.

– J'ai... J'ai besoin de savoir... reprit-elle beaucoup plus calmement, mais néanmoins toujours en colère. Il faut que tu me dises pourquoi tu as fait ça...

Il refusait de la regarder, se contentant de fixer au loin les spectateurs s'inquiétant toujours de leur disparition. Comment lui expliquer ? Il avait ses raisons d'avoir agi comme ça, de l'avoir embrassé en public... Mais il ignorait totalement pourquoi il avait agi __maintenant__. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être honnête, priant pour qu'elle accepte la vérité.

– J'ai mes raisons, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ai fait ça maintenant, dit-il sans la regarder.

Alors qu'elle allait protester, Ladybug se ravisa juste à temps, se disant qu'il valait mieux le laisser parler. Elle avait peur, qu'en l'interrompant, il ne décide de se renfermer sur lui-même.

– Je... Quand tu as commencé à dire qu'on n'était pas ensemble... Juste en entendant ton « Non »... Je ne sais pas, je trouvais ça injuste qu'on doive se cacher. Je voulais leur montrer qu'on est ensemble, que tout le monde sache enfin ! déclara-t-il en haussant le ton, faisant sursauter Ladybug. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre en sachant que des tas de garçons t'admiraient, déclaraient même leur amour pour toi sur internet. Tu es avec __moi__ , et personne d'autre ! Il fallait qu'ils le comprennent ! Tout le monde aime Ladybug, il y a juste à interroger les gens dans la rue. Ça me rongeait depuis tellement longtemps d'entendre tous ces commentaires, toutes ces allusions sur toi, bien avant même qu'on soit ensemble... Je voulais juste leur montrer que tu es avec moi, que je suis le seul à faire partie de ta vie ! … Je voulais juste ne plus les entendre ainsi parler de toi...

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de son laïus que Chat Noir décida de regarder sa partenaire. Celle-ci était profondément choquée et surprise par les propos qu'il venait de tenir. Elle n'avait jamais été mise au courant de ce mouvement d'admiration des fans masculins à son propos. Cette révélation lui avait au moins permis de découvrir un autre pan de la personnalité de son amoureux : la jalousie... Que elle-même ne comprenait que trop bien. Combien de fois avait-elle essayé d'éloigner des filles du collège ou du lycée de son Adrien ? Bien trop de fois.

Quand elle estima que Chat Noir s'était calmé, Ladybug choisit de reprendre la parole. Mais à voir l'état de son chaton – qui semblait encore plus enragé qu'elle – elle savait qu'elle allait devoir prendre des pincettes. Elle se décala légèrement pour se rapprocher de lui.

– Chat, j'ignorais totalement que des gens parlaient de moi comme ça... Et si cela t'énervait tant, tu aurais du m'en parler avant, et pas m'embrasser en direct à la télévision.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, répondit-il gravement. Tu aurais quand même refusé d'afficher notre relation au grand jour. On est ensemble, on est une équipe. Cela change quoi que les gens le sachent !

– Mais tout ! Cela change tout ! Une partie de la population sera ravie de savoir que l'on est ensemble, mais une autre partie va très certainement trouver des tas de choses à redire.

– Tant qu'ils sachent juste qu'on est ensemble, ça ira ! se défendit Chat Noir. Et puis de toute manière, on n'agit pas vraiment comme tel quand on fait notre travail. Ça ne changera rien !

– Si, car les gens qui ne sont pas contents ne se priveront pas de nous critiquer sur les réseaux sociaux ! Des fans enragés peuvent très bien attiser la haine contre nous juste parce qu'on est en couple, et que eux n'auront plus avec aucune chance d'attirer notre attention sur le plan sentimental, que ce soit toi ou moi !

– Ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes sous le masque. Cela ne changera rien à notre relation ou à qui on est !

– Si cela change tout, encore plus maintenant que le Papillon le sait !

L'évocation de leur ennemi paralysa Chat Noir à l'instant même où Ladybug avait enfin laissé parler sa colère. Il eut un très léger mouvement de recul, ne comprenant pas à quoi sa Lady faisait allusion.

– Tu n'y avais jamais pensé ? insinua-t-elle, alors que son cœur battait plus vite, imaginant le pire des scénarios.

– Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que le Papillon a à voir avec le fait que la population sache qu'on est ensemble !

– Mais tout ! Ça a tout à voir ! D'accord, il y a le fait que je ne voulais pas qu'on expose notre vie privée aux parisiens pour éviter les critiques, mais il y a le Papillon ! Rappelle-moi pourquoi on cache nos identités.

Chat Noir trouva un temps la question idiote, mais décida de répondre.

– Pour nous protéger nous, ainsi que nos proches.

– Oui, et c'est une chose précieuse qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'il découvre.

– Et alors ! Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir !

– Maintenant le Papillon est au courant que nous en sommes ensembles, et j'ai peur qu'il utilise ça contre nous, comme d'une arme ! lâcha Ladybug sur les nerfs alors que ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier à nouveau sous le coup de la colère.

Les larmes vinrent alors d'elles-mêmes couler le long de ses joues. Des larmes de rage, de désespoir. Sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler son corps, Ladybug se pencha vers Chat Noir et pleura contre lui. La pression sur les épaules du félin retomba aussitôt, toute sa colère s'envola. Désormais, une chose occupait son esprit : la consoler. Il la serra dans ses bras, le plus fort qu'il pouvait, cherchant à la protéger des noirceurs de son imagination. Il vint par la suite caresser délicatement ses cheveux, lui murmurant toutes les paroles réconfortantes qu'il connaissait. Elle tremblait contre lui, mais l'intensité de ces tremblements sembla diminuer à mesure que le temps passait. Le chemin du raisonnement de Ladybug commençait à faire sens dans l'esprit de Chat Noir. Il se sentit comme un moins que rien, comme un idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé par lui-même. Ladybug avait eu raison de le traiter de « connard » plus tôt ; elle avait totalement raison. C'est comme ça qu'il avait agi en l'embrassant devant tout le monde, sans penser aux conséquences que cela aurait.

Un peu plus tard, Ladybug tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amoureux. Elle avait retrouvé son calme, bien que son visage était toujours rougi par l'émotion. Elle passa ses mains sur ses yeux pour essuyer les quelques larmes restantes, avant de constater que Chat Noir la regardait avec un regard doux. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de fondre face à cette image des plus mignonnes, malgré le contexte tendu.

– J'ai... J'ai peur que, reprit-elle en hoquetant. C'est sûr et certain que maintenant le Papillon sait pour nous. Il y a toutes les chances pour qu'il ait regardé le reportage de ce soir, c'était une aubaine pour lui d'en apprendre plus sur ceux qui le combattent. Il a dû très certainement te voir m'embrasser en direct ! Et puis, même si il n'a rien vu de tout ça, il sera au courant demain. L'information se retrouva dans les journaux et sur internet... Il saura !

– Je suis vraiment désolé. Je regrettais déjà dès l'instant où tu t'es enfui. Je te le jure ! … Mais maintenant que tu en parles, je me sens complètement con de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt...

En effet, il avait compris où Ladybug voulait en venir, mais il la laissa poursuivre son explication.

– Maintenant qu'il sait, il fera tout pour se servir de cette information contre nous. Il essayera peut-être de nous monter l'un contre l'autre ! Ou pire, imagine que l'un de nous se fasse akumatiser... Je ne pourrais jamais t'affronter, chaton.

– Moi non plus, ma Lady... Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'on se fasse akumatiser. Nous portons tout le temps nos miraculous.

– Je sais mais... Imagine juste « au cas ou », pour une raison quelconque, que tu ne le portes pas – ou que je ne le porte pas – et si cela coïncide avec le moment où nous ressentons une émotion négative... Certes, le Papillon ignorera que c'est __nous__ , Ladybug et Chat Noir, puisque nous serions en civil... Mais on ne peut pas anticiper comment tu réagiras pour m'affronter, __moi__ , ou inversement ! Et ça me fait tellement peur...

– Ma Lady, regarde-moi.

Chat Noir la força presque à le fixer en se saisissant de son visage, la rapprochant de lui.

– Je te promets qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. Crois-moi, j'aimerais remonter le temps et m'empêcher de t'embrasser devant tous ces gens... Mais on ne sera jamais akumatisé, car c'est nous qui sauvons tout Paris, poursuivit-il en souriant, ce qui redonner également le sourire à Ladybug. Il ne nous arrivera rien, nous continuerons de combattre le Papillon jusqu'à le vaincre. Et on le fera comme on l'a toujours fait, c'est-à-dire ensemble... Et cette fois, dans tous les sens du terme.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Ladybug, touchée par la promesse de Chat Noir.

– Tu me le promets vraiment ?

– Je te le jure. Parole de chat !

Décidément, même après une grosse dispute – leur première qui plus est –, il trouvait toujours le moyen de la faire sourire. Pour parfaire le tout, Chat Noir rapprocha encore plus le visage de Ladybug jusqu'à être assez proche pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Et celui-ci n'avait clairement pas la même saveur que le précédent...

– Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma Lady, lui répondit-il avant de lui donner un autre baiser.

– Tu est maître dans l'art de la réconciliation, dit-elle en retrouvant son humeur taquine habituelle.

– On dirait bien. Mais sincèrement, pardonne-moi. Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça. J'étais juste en colère...

– On l'a été tous les deux. Regarde, je me suis enfuie en plein direct... On peut dire que cela compense ton baiser volé.

– D'ailleurs à propos de ça, je me disais...

Ladybug lui lança un regard interrogateur avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

– Je sens que, maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble, il va falloir le dire de manière plus officielle que ce qu'il vient de se passer, dit Chat Noir l'air nerveux et penaud.

– Au point où on en est, c'est vrai que cela ne serait pas mal... dut-elle admettre très difficilement. Ça me coûte de l'avouer, mais je pense qu'Alya serait ravie d'avoir une interview exclusive de Ladybug et Chat Noir sur leur vie de couple. Je lui raconterai à quel point tu aimes poursuivre ta pelote de laine dans tous les recoins de ta chambre, ou comment tu ronronnes de manière trop choute quand je te fais des gratouilles.

– Et oh, je t'interdis que lui révéler tout ça ! C'est privé !

Ladybug continua d'énumérer les petites manies de Chat Noir. Ce dernier n'en pouvant plus, mit fin à tout cela en l'embrassant. Et cette fois-ci, son amoureuse accepta volontiers cette étreinte qui se passait dans des conditions parfaites. Sans personne pour les observer.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA SIXIEME HISTOIRE**


	14. Une surprise pour un chaton (I)

**NOTA BENE: cette histoire a été écrite avant la sortie de la trilogie du Combat des Reines (oui oui, vous verrez que j'ai anticipé sans le vouloir la situation initiale. Je suis voyante)**

* * *

 **SEPTIÈM** **E** **HISTOIRE**

 **Une surprise pour un chaton**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ _Playlist : « I can't go on » – Robin Bengtsson__

* * *

Si on avait demandé à Adrien ce qu'il aurait souhaité le plus au monde aujourd'hui, cela aurait été tout simplement de passer une journée tranquille.

Ce soir, il allait défiler pour la première fois sur un podium en compagnie d'autres mannequins, hommes et femmes, à l'occasion d'une collaboration entre la maison Agreste et un grand couturier. Ses journées au lycée étaient déjà bien chargées avec tous les contrôles prévus par ses professeurs, ses cours de chinois, le piano qu'il travaillait ardemment, et l'escrime dont il commençait à se lasser. Sans oublier les devoirs de Chat Noir qui pouvaient l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour et/ou de la nuit. Et non sans mettre de côté le peu de vie sociale qu'il tentait de conserver. Ni délaisser sa petite-amie. En sachant que, dès le début, Gabriel Agreste lui avait affirmé ne pas être contre le fait qu'il ait une vie sentimentale ; il avait été clair sur le fait de ne pas oublier ses responsabilités. Puisque son père ne lui avait rien reproché jusque-là, Adrien en avait déduit qu'il faisait toujours de l'excellent travail.

Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était d'avoir la possibilité de se reposer, de passer le plus de temps possible avec Marinette. Mais les tourtereaux n'ont pu saisir cette chance pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. Celles-ci coïncidaient avec leur « moisniversaire » des cinq mois, et ils avaient prévu quelques sorties ensemble. C'était sans compter sur la préparation du défilé qui avait, à leur désespoir, occupé tout le temps d'Adrien. A peine avait-il pu voir Marinette trois fois durant les deux semaines de vacances – en dehors des missions de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Au moins, depuis que les cours avaient repris, ils pouvaient se voir tous les jours en classe... Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de défiler ce soir, Adrien avait invité sa petite-amie à y assister, pensant d'un côté que cela lui ferait plaisir de côtoyer de plus près le milieu de la mode qui la passionne, et d'un autre que cela le motiverait, lui, à bien faire son travail une fois de plus.

Oui, Adrien avait imaginé une toute autre journée pour fêter son anniversaire.

Pour commencer, il avait très mal dormi cette nuit, se réveillant d'une humeur grincheuse, à tel point qu'il avait répondu froidement à Plagg quand ce dernier avait réclamé un énième morceau de fromage – "le plus fabuleux possible pour fêter son anniversaire", selon ses dires. Il avait pris son petit déjeuner en solitaire, et seule Nathalie lui avait souhaité en personne un bon anniversaire. « __Seize ans, cela se fête.__ » avait-elle dit de manière neutre. Adrien lui aurait répondu « Pas comme ça. » s'il s'était écouté, mais il s'était ravisé juste à temps. Le début de la matinée avait fini de l'achever au moment où il sortit de la maison et qu'il gela sur place pour cause de températures très automnales.

Heureusement pour lui, un rayon de soleil dissipa ses horribles nuages quand il arriva en classe. Tous ses camarades vinrent lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, ayant même préparé une grande carte avec un petit mot de la part de chacun. Pour tous, il était un des gars les plus sympathiques du lycée, même pour les nouveaux élèves qu'il avait rencontré à la rentrée de septembre. Cette attention lui fit chaud au cœur. Nino vint le saluer dignement et lui promit d'organiser la meilleure fête de l'histoire le week-end prochain. Mais alors qu'Adrien se demanda où était Marinette, Alya lui assura qu'elle était __encore__ en retard mais « qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. » Perplexe, Adrien fut par la suite surpris par Chloé. Cette dernière n'était pas dans la même classe que les quatre amis, mais elle avait tenu à faire savoir à Adrien qu'elle lui avait trouvé un cadeau des plus onéreux.

Et quelques minutes après, il avait senti une présence dans son dos et entendu le « Coucou » le plus adorable de l'univers. Dès qu'il se retourna, il embrassa rapidement Marinette, ne souhaitant pas que l'attention déjà portée sur eux ne décuple – après tout, à peu près tout le lycée était au courant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, la faute à Chloé qui en avait parlé très ouvertement à tout le monde. Adrien mit de côté se mauvaise humeur matinale sitôt que Marinette lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. La surprise le gagna ensuite quand elle lui tendit une petite boite enveloppée dans du papier argenté. Il la remercia chaleureusement d'un grand sourire, avant de l'entraîner dans un coin de la salle de classe pour ouvrir son cadeau. Après avoir déchiré le papier cadeau, sous l'œil complètement excité et impatient de Marinette, Adrien sortit une paire de moufles bleu turquoise de la boite. Il devina la malice de son amoureuse puisqu'il s'était plaint plus d'une fois d'avoir froid aux mains.

– Je les ai faites moi-même, et elles sont assorties à l'écharpe que je t'ai offert l'année dernière, a-t-elle avoué en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il y avait bien des semaines qu'Adrien avait découvert le secret caché sous le cadeau de son père pour ses quinze ans. Il s'amusa du fait qu'elle avait fait correspondre ses deux cadeaux, et trouva cela encore plus mignon.

Leur petit moment à deux fut vite interrompu quand le premier professeur entra en classe, annonçant le début de cette épuisante journée pour Adrien.

* * *

Finissant les cours à 17 heures 30, il avait été décidé par Gabriel Agreste que le chauffeur d'Adrien viendrait directement le chercher au lycée. Adrien était justement en train de se démener pour convaincre son chauffeur d'attendre quelques minutes encore. Il attendait tout simplement Marinette, partie se changer aux toilettes. En effet, bien qu'elle soit venue habillée "comme tous les jours" au lycée, elle avait tenu à assister au défilé d'Adrien avec des vêtements qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même. Son amoureux devait donc subir ce supplice que de l'attendre. Alors que le Gorille commençait véritablement à perdre patience, Marinette choisit cet instant pour revenir et prévenir Adrien qu'elle était prête pour le départ. Un forme rouge écarlate passa devant les yeux du jeune homme, et entra dans la voiture avant qu'il ne la suive et que le chauffeur démarre à toute vitesse.

– Désolée d'avoir mis du temps, s'excusa-t-elle. J'ai eu un petit problème de t-shirt à l'envers et je n'arrivais pas à le remettre correctement !

– Ce n'est pas grave, on ne sera pas en retard, loin de là... Tu es vraiment très jolie, ajouta-t-il après avoir hésité.

Il avait hésité tout simplement parce qu'il était quelque peu gêné de dire une chose aussi personnelle à Marinette alors que le chauffeur pouvait entendre toute leur conversation. Mais Adrien avait choisi, pour cette fois, de ne pas en tenir compte. Tant que la conversation ne débouchait sur rien de trop personnel, ils étaient libres de discuter – et puis ce n'est pas comme si le Gorille prêterait une attention toute particulière à leur échange.

Au-delà de son hésitation, il avait été amplement sincère. Marinette était particulièrement belle selon lui. Elle n'avait pas lésiné sur les efforts, certainement pour montrer à son père – car oui la rencontre serait inévitable – qu'elle avait du style et du talent. Elle lui avait fait comprendre que la tenue qu'elle portait avait été en grande partie confectionnée par elle-même, et cela rajoutait beaucoup à son charme naturel. Marinette avait revêtu un pull marinière à manches longues, et Adrien ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il était bien plus près du corps que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter... Une jupe rouge vif vint contraster avec le haut. Sa tête était surplombée d'un béret assorti à la jupe, et une paire de collant noir vint compléter le tout. Avec ce look, Marinette aurait pu passer pour une étudiante en art ou en école de design sans problème. Et pourtant, le style de ses créations ressortait comme jamais aux yeux d'Adrien. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de feuilleter le carnet de croquis de Marinette, et à bien y réfléchir, il était sûr et certain d'avoir aperçu cette tenue dessinée au crayon sur l'une des pages.

Son amoureuse s'était parfaitement mise dans l'ambiance d'un défilé, alors que lui-même n'était clairement pas prêt. Non pas qu'il avait peur du ridicule ou de tomber sur scène. Non, il n'en avait juste pas l'envie. Cet état de détresse se lisait facilement sur son visage, et Marinette tenta, le temps du trajet de lui redonner le sourire. Chose qui n'était pas très compliquée lorsque elle-même souriait.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le Grand Palais environ quinze minutes plus tard. Il faisait déjà nuit, mais la lumière des éclairages se reflétant sur le toit de verre donnait l'impression que le bâtiment brillait de mille feux. Marinette n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter ce lieu, et Adrien ne put s'empêcher de rire face à sa mine déconfite, admirative de la beauté du lieu. Le chauffeur partit garer la voiture, laissant le couple libre d'explorer le monument. Adrien prit la main de Marinette, l'entraînant petit à petit sur le chemin.

– C'est vraiment ici que le défilé aura lieu ? demanda Marinette plus pour avoir confirmation que pour le savoir réellement.

– Oui, je sais c'est impressionnant. Mais ça va être énervant avec tous les spots de lumières. Comme il fait nuit, de nombreux éclairages ont été installés à l'intérieur pour bien voir les mannequins... Sauf que la lumière est dirigée pile vers nous, et j'ai peur d'être aveuglé au moment de défiler.

– Je suis sure que tout va bien se passer. Pense à ta super-vision nocturne quand tu te transformes !

Bien évidemment, Marinette avait au préalable vérifié que personne ne pouvait les entendre avant de révéler cette information.

– Vision nocturne, justement. Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait avec une lumière trop vive.

– Ça ne t'enchante toujours pas de le faire ? se soucie-t-elle, désappointée.

– J'aurais préféré que ce soit un autre jour. Je voulais simplement passer une journée tranquille. On aurait pu faire un truc ce soir. Un restaurant, un cinéma, peu importe... Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, chaton. On se rattrapera à ton prochain anniversaire, le rassura-t-elle en venant l'embrasser sur la joue.

– Merci. Viens, je vais te montrer les loges, après tu pourras aller t'installer.

– Heureusement que tu m'as donné un badge VIP. Je me sens très privilégiée !

– Il t'en fallait un pour pouvoir me suivre et avoir une place d'honneur. Ça n'a pas été très compliqué à obtenir. Je crois que c'est par là...

Adrien entraîna Marinette vers le fond du palais où avaient été installées les loges des mannequins. Ils parcoururent tout en long le décor en fer forgé tinté de vert avant d'arriver à destination. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes – les autres modèles, et quelques personnes de l'équipe technique. Tous saluèrent Adrien quand il passa, et il le leur rendit poliment. Ils parcoururent le dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver dans la loge privée d'Adrien.

– Tu as une loge pour toi tout seul ? s'étonna Marinette.

– Parfois, ça aide d'être le fils du créateur, ironisa-t-il pour lui répondre.

Marinette laissa tomber ses affaires au sol, mais lâcha sans le faire exprès son petit sac où Tikki était cachée. Cette dernière, ayant senti la chute arriver, s'était rapidement échappée de sa cachette.

– Marinette, fais plus attention ! Un peu plus, et je me serai retrouvée écrasée.

– Désolée, Tikki, pas ma faute si j'avais trop de trucs en main, dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

– Franchement, tous ces vêtements sont d'une horreur.

Comme à son habitude, Plagg s'était permis d'intervenir sans manifester sa présence. Tikki et les amoureux sursautèrent en l'entendant parler, comprenant qu'il s'était échappé du sac de cours d'Adrien.

– Plagg, préviens la prochaine fois, le sermonna Adrien.

– Voyons, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu devrais être habitué. Et il y a des sujets plus importants, comme ces horreurs que tu vas porter, dit Plagg en se dirigeant vers le portant où reposaient les tenues en question.

– Peut-être qu'ils ne sont juste pas au goût des kwamis, tenta de défendre Marinette en allant elle-même inspecter les vêtements.

– Non, moi je trouve tout ça plutôt bien. C'est juste Plagg qui a du mauvais goût, tacla Tikki, ce qui provoqua une hilarité générale dont Plagg n'était pas fier d'être le centre.

Visiblement vexé, Plagg décida de repartir bouder dans le sac d'Adrien. Il fut rapidement suivi par Tikki, après que celle-ci ait levé les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son ami. Après avoir déclaré que « Plagg ne changerait jamais », Marinette retourna à la contemplation des différentes tenues sur le portant. Elle n'hésita pas à les toucher, les regarder dans le détail. Adrien ne l'en empêcha pas. Au contraire, cela lui remontait le moral de voir qu'elle prenait plaisir à être ici. Il se rapprocha discrètement derrière elle avant de délicatement enlacer sa taille, et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentit Marinette sursauter légèrement à cause de la surprise, avant qu'elle ne se détente complètement.

– Tu... Tu vas vraiment porter tout ça ? interrogea-t-elle un peu désorientée.

– Non. Je ne porterai que dix des tenus que tu vois. Les autres sont pour d'autres personnes. Il ne devait pas y avoir assez de place dans leur loge.

– Tu auras le temps de te changer, au moins ?!

– Je vais faire avec, la rassura-t-il en resserrant leur étreinte. Les autres ont de la chance ; ils ne passent que deux fois.

– Ce n'est pas juste, s'indigna Marinette. Pourquoi tu devrais en faire plus que les autres...

– On peut dire que, sur ce plan-là, ce n'est pas une chance d'être le fils du créateur et égérie de sa marque.

Marinette souffla, visiblement agacée que Gabriel Agreste en demande trop à son fils.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Que tu passes deux ou dix fois, je suis sure que tu seras parfait, Adrien, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

– N'essaye surtout pas de me déconcentrer pendant que je passe, la mit-il en garde, une pointe de malice illuminant ses yeux.

– Moi ? Jamais, voyons. Mais je pourrais bien déconcentrer les autres mannequins, histoire d'être sure que tu seras le meilleur.

– C'est une idée assez tentante, mais ils sont tous très sympa. Donc, oublie ton idée lumineuse.

Alors que Marinette prit un air faussement boudeur, Adrien saisit sa première chance de la soirée et l'embrassa. Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à proximité, il lui fallait toute la bonne volonté du monde pour résister à l'appel des lèvres de son amoureuse. Surtout quand elle-même le regardait intensément et que la même envie de l'embrasser se lisait sur son visage.

Tous les deux étaient si concentrés sur leur échange qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que Tikki avait repris place dans le sac de Marinette. L'inattention sur ce point pouvait être excusable...

Mais pas la suivante.

À l'entente d'un bruit sourd d'une main frappant assez fort contre la porte, Adrien et Marinette se séparèrent aussitôt et, par réflexe, adoptèrent une attitude « normale » : Adrien s'était placé devant la penderie, faisant mine de trier les vêtements, et Marinette s'était déplacée non loin de lui pour le regarder. Tout ceci en une seconde à peine avant qu'Adrien ne dise à la personne d'entrer.

Et avant que Gabriel Agreste ne débarque dans la pièce en compagnie de son assistance Nathalie Sancœur, et que les deux adolescents ne se figent sur place.

– Adrien, j'espère bien que tu es prêt. Nous commençons dans une demi-heure, à peine, fit remarquer le styliste, bras croisés dans le dos et l'air sévère.

– Oui, père. J'allais enfiler la première tenue. Et puis de toute façon, ce sont les femmes qui défilent en premier.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre du retard. Ce défilé est vraiment important. Tout se doit d'être parfait.

Adrien nota la signification pour son père du terme « important ». Le défilé l'était. Son anniversaire, non.

Alors qu'Adrien retenait la rage contenue en lui de s'exprimer, il remarqua que son père semblait enfin se rendre compte de la présence de Marinette dans la pièce. Après un aller-retour du regard entre eux, il n'aurait su dire lequel des deux était le plus surpris. Certes, il s'était préparé à une possible rencontre entre sa petite-amie et son paternel ce soir... Mais certainement pas maintenant ! Adrien prit alors l'initiative et vint aux côtés de Marinette. Il valait mieux qu'il parle à sa place ; vu son état, elle serait bien incapable d'aligner trois mots correctement... Comme quand elle essayait de lui adresser la parole au collège.

– Père, permettez-moi que de vous présenter Marinette Dupain-Cheng, dit-il en passant une main dans son dos, espérant la rassurer.

– Euh... Je suis enchantée, monsieur Agreste, réussit-elle à dire en souriant. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés auparavant, mais c'était dans d'autres circonstances.

Elle comme Adrien maudirent cette phrase de trop. Certainement le stresse et la surprise qui l'avaient fait parler plus que nécessaire.

Gabriel Agreste scruta la jeune fille de haut en bas de son regard perçant, semblant juger la moindre parcelle de son âme. Juger... C'était tout ce qu'Adrien ne voulait pas : que son père la juge trop vite et déclare qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Mais à la grande surprise du garçon, la seule phrase que son père prononça à son encontre fut :

– Je suis enchanté, moi aussi. J'espère pouvoir davantage vous connaître à l'avenir.

Dire qu'Adrien et Marinette étaient choqués d'une telle déclaration était un bel euphémisme. Même si le ton employé par le créateur n'était pas des plus réjouissants, les mots étaient là...

– Toutefois, mademoiselle, je vous prierai de rejoindre le public, s'il vous plaît. Je sais qu'Adrien vous a donné un badge pour avoir une place réservée, Nathalie vous y conduira. Mais il doit se préparer.

Évidemment, comme d'habitude avec Gabriel Agreste, tout n'était pas rose bien longtemps.

– Oui, oui, je comprends, monsieur. Je vais y aller, déclara Marinette avec un sourire forcé, déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son amoureux.

Elle ramassa ses affaires avant de se tourner vers Adrien.

– A tout à l'heure, dit-elle tout simplement accompagné d'un signe de la main qu'Adrien lui rendit en souriant tristement.

Et puis, presque comme par magie, Marinette disparut de la pièce avec Nathalie, non s'en avoir adressé un dernier regard à Adrien. Dès que la porte se referma, Gabriel reprit la parole.

– Je te rappelle, Adrien, que cela ne me gêne pas qu'elle soit ici. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas te laisser distraire.

– Oui, père, je sais comment me comporter sur scène. Nous nous sommes suffisamment entraînés. Je serai parfait, ne vous en faites pas.

– C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, déclara son père avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Je sais que tu feras de l'excellent travail, termina-t-il de dire avant de sortir.

Sitôt son père hors de sa vue, Adrien se retourna vers les miroirs lumineux pour commencer sa préparation, non sans prendre les différents produits avec une certaine violence.

– Et bien, ce n'est toujours pas l'amour fou. Il devrait te respecter plus que ça !

Plagg venait de sortir de sa cachette, ayant entendu toute la conversation.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Plagg, je vais lui donner ce qu'il veut, déclara Adrien sèchement tout en commençant à appliquer du fond de teint – chose qu'il détestait ! Je vais marcher droit devant, ne pas tomber, avoir le regard vide, et surtout, le plus important, surtout ne pas sourire.

– Oui, enfin si jamais tu vois ta belle dans le public, tu ne seras pas dans la peau d'un vrai mannequin-robot.

– Raison de plus pour regarder droit devant moi sans la chercher... admit Adrien, l'air peiné avant de retourner à sa préparation.

* * *

Marinette avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Même, cette expression ne semblait pas refléter l'état d'euphorie dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le défilé de la maison Agreste n'allait pas tarder à commencer, et là voilà, elle, assise au premier rang, attendant que les mannequins se pavanent sur scène pour mettre en valeur toutes les créations. Quand elle était arrivée accompagnée de Nathalie, beaucoup de chaises étaient déjà occupées. Toutes les personnes qu'elles croisaient étaient habillées de manière élégante. Elle avait entendu au détour d'une conversation que plusieurs rédacteurs de magazines et d'influenceurs étaient présents. Cela ne fit que renforcer son sentiment d'être à part. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait voulu s'habiller de manière originale pour, en plus de se faire belle pour Adrien, passer inaperçue au milieu des personnes de haut rang. Si elle voulait travailler dans ce milieu un jour, il fallait qu'elle se fonde dans le moule le plus rapidement possible.

Elle gigotait sur sa chaise, impatiente que le Grand Palais ne soit plongé dans le noir et que le spectacle commence. Elle avait tellement hâte de voir Adrien défiler, bien qu'elle avait conscience qu'elle devrait attendre un petit moment avant qu'il n'arrive. Qu'importe, cela valait le coup. Elle repensa à sa très courte conversation avec Gabriel Agreste, qui s'était déroulée sans accro au premier abord. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela injuste pour Adrien de travailler le jour de son anniversaire. Elle avait essayé de lui remonter le moral toute la journée, et comptait bien l'encourager de tout son cœur ce soir... Mais la blessure serait toujours présente. A elle de tout faire pour la colmater. C'était son rôle après tout de protéger le cœur d'Adrien...

Alors que Marinette commençait à véritablement s'impatienter, la salle fut plongée dans le noir. Toute la salle se mit à applaudir en prévision du défilé, et des spots lumineux s'allumèrent, illuminant le podium qui traversait de part en part le monument. Ça y est, le moment était venu. Marinette trépignait d'impatience ; tout ce qu'elle attendait, c'était de pouvoir admirer Adrien dans de sublimes tenues.

Quand les premiers mannequins femmes défilèrent avec des tenues plus originales les unes que les autres, l'admiration qu'éprouva la jeune fille pour les créateurs ne fit qu'accroître. La passion et le talent des couturiers – et en l'occurrence, de Gabriel Agreste – se ressentaient dans chaque vêtement, et les modèles mettaient parfaitement les tenues en valeur. La musique électro-pop qui raisonnait dans le bâtiment, ainsi que les quelques flash de lumière plongèrent le Grand Palais dans une ambiance électrisante. Si seulement Marinette pouvait y voir plus clair, elle n'aurait pas hésité un instant à dessiner dans son carnet en plein défilé, tellement d'idées de croquis fusèrent dans son esprit. Tant pis, elle attendrait d'être seule chez elle pour le faire, et à nouveau se lancer dans la création de vêtements stylisés par ses soins.

Elle ne put compter le nombre de femmes qui défilèrent devant elle – d'autant plus qu'elle était au premier rang ! Beaucoup devait lui envier sa place et certainement se demander qui était cette adolescente pour mériter une telle place. Bien que Marinette refusait qu'Adrien ne profite de sa notoriété pour lui faire profiter de quelques avantages, elle n'allait pas cracher dans la soupe cette fois-ci. Une place au premier rang pour __elle__ alors que d'autres la méritaient bien plus... L'idée qu'Adrien ait pu demander à la placer si proche du podium pour qu'elle puisse l'admirer de plus près effleura son esprit, mais elle choisit de la balayer bien vite, convaincu que son amoureux ne pouvait être aussi prétentieux.

Pourtant, elle reconnut quelques minutes plus tard, pour elle-même, que cette idée avait forcément pesé dans le choix d'Adrien de lui attribuer une telle place.

Les mannequins achevèrent la première partie du défilé présentant la collection femme. Puis vint enfin le tour des hommes. Marinette ignorait totalement à quels moments Adrien défilerait. Mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas, elle saurait le reconnaître à travers la foule – après tout, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de mannequins blonds dans la sélection. Il n'empêche que l'excitation s'empara de plus en plus de son corps. Dès qu'un modèle masculin effectuait son passage, Marinette tournait rapidement la tête vers l'entrée pour guetter l'arrivée du prochain, en espérant que ce soit Adrien. Elle ne tenait plus en place. Il fallait qu'elle le voit. Maintenant.

Son vœu fut exaucé plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Après peut-être cinq passages (elle n'avait pas vraiment compté), elle l'aperçut arriver au loin. Dès qu'il entra en scène, une vive émotion s'empara de la jeune fille, mais également de la foule de manière plus générale. Tous les photographes présents, pourtant déjà bien actifs depuis le début du défilé, semblèrent dégainer encore plus leurs objectifs, dans l'espoir de prendre le fils Agreste en photo.

 _ _« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! »__ Ce fut à peu près la seule pensée cohérente qui émana dans l'esprit de Marinette. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, déjà depuis le collège, encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble... Mais là, il jouait dans une toute autre catégorie. Elle en perdait le peu de mots qu'il lui restait. Adrien marchait droit devant lui, regardant au loin vers les points de lumières, avançant jusqu'au bout du podium avant de faire marche arrière de la manière la plus élégante qui soit. Marinette se rappela de respirer quand il disparut dans les coulisses, prêt à se changer pour son prochain passage. Et dire qu'elle allait avoir droit à neuf passages de plus. Neuf fois plus d'occasions d'admirer Adrien, alors que celui-ci, bien que ne l'ayant pas regardé, devait avoir tout à fait conscience de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Adrien portait tantôt des vêtements classiques, tantôt des costumes noirs, tantôt des costumes très originaux, notamment un ensemble bleu marine orné de plusieurs fleurs brodées sur le tissu à la vue duquel Marinette crut bien faire un arrêt attaque. Elle avait peut-être peur de passer pour une groupie invétérée, mais il fallait avouer que Adrien ne lui facilitait pas la tache. A la vue de son amoureux portant ces costumes d'hommes, elle prit conscience que son petit-ami avait quelque peu changé depuis le collège. Certes elle se doutait bien que, comme beaucoup de garçons de leur âge, il était loin d'avoir fini sa poussée de croissance. Mais pour autant, les centimètres qu'il avait gagné en un an (devinant que ce n'était pas près d'arrêter, alors qu'elle-même ne grandissait plus), ainsi que sa carrure qui avait commencé à se développer, ressortaient beaucoup davantage ce soir, alors qu'il était affublé de tels vêtements, bien plus que lorsqu'il était habillé « comme tous les jours ».

Marinette se sentit quelque peu idiote de ne pas y avoir fait attention plus tôt. Si elle avait pu anticiper ce début de changement physique chez le garçon de ses rêves au collège, nul doute que son état de décomposition et sa tendance à bafouiller n'auraient fait que s'accentuer.

Et dire qu'il était avec elle...

L'espace d'un instant, un petit sentiment d'égoïsme s'empara d'elle, sachant pertinemment la place qu'elle occupait dans son cœur, contrairement aux autres filles qui déclaraient leur "amour" pour le mannequin sur les réseaux sociaux. Il était à elle, rien qu'à elle... Jamais elle ne se serait connue aussi possessive...

Bien évidemment, ce fut Adrien qui clôtura le défilé avec son dixième et dernier passage. Et bien évidemment, la foule applaudissant ne put qu'acclamer le travail des créateurs. La salle fut plongée pour la seconde fois dans le noir avant que les lumières ne se rallument complètement. Gabriel Agreste était apparu sur scène en compagnie du couturier avec qui il avait collaboré. Ils prononcèrent un petit discours de remerciement pour l'accueil chaleureux de la collection, avant d'annoncer la fin de la soirée. Par curiosité, Marinette regarda son téléphone. Il était 21 heures passé. Elle n'avait aucunement vu le temps défiler... Littéralement...

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que les personnes placées à sa droite, à sa gauche et derrière elle s'étaient levées pour quitter les lieux. Elle fit de même, mais choisit de se diriger vers les coulisses, empruntant en sens inverse le chemin qu'elle avait fait avec Nathalie deux heures plus tôt. Dire à quel point elle avait le cœur léger ne saurait refléter la réalité du sentiment qui la traversait.

* * *

– Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit d'assister au défilé ! Je voulais voir si tu allais te casser la figure !

– Plagg, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es noir que tu aurais pu te confondre avec les rideaux.

– Pff, c'est toujours pareil. C'est toujours toi qui a le droit de t'amuser.

– Ce n'était pas la chose la plus amusante... Mais c'était intéressant à faire.

Adrien était entrain de finir d'enlever le fond de teint qui lui collait à la peau quand Plagg avait commencé à se plaindre. Il s'était rapidement changé, renfilant des vêtements plus confortables que les costumes qu'il avait dû rapidement enfiler, et n'avait qu'une hâte : dormir. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le midi, et il aurait été impensable de grignoter durant le défilé – au risque notamment de tacher des vêtements, ou son père lui aurait littéralement fait la peau. Mais il n'avait même pas faim. Il désirait tout simplement se reposer dans son lit, et attendre la journée du lendemain en espérant que celle-ci ne serait pas aussi chargée.

Alors qu'il finit enfin de se démaquiller complètement, on frappa à sa porte. Certain que c'était son père, Adrien donna l'autorisation d'entrer plutôt nonchalamment, tandis que Plagg retourna à sa cachette. Pourtant, quand il aperçut le reflet de Marinette dans son miroir, apparaissant derrière lui, il se retourna, un sourire illuminant son visage. Il se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa avant même qu'elle n'ait pu placer un mot. La surprise de la jeune fille ne fut pas difficile à deviner.

– Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Ça me frustrait de ne pas te voir dans le public, murmura-t-il en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien loupé. Et merci pour le premier rang, j'ai bien pu tout voir.

– De rien, je suis content que ça t'ait fait plaisir.

– Et tu...

– Oui, je... insista Adrien en s'amusant de l'hésitation de sa compagne.

– Les vêtements que tu portais étaient très beaux ! se reprit Marinette en lâchant cette demi-vérité.

– C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? la taquina-t-il.

– O-ou-oui, bégaya-t-elle en voulant pourtant se donner de l'assurance.

Pour faire tomber cette barrière, Adrien savait pertinemment quelle méthode employer. Il se saisit du visage de Marinette pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Mais contrairement à la première fois, il se montra plus insistant, exerçant une forte pression sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie. Quand il la sentit lâcher prise et complètement s'adonner à leur baiser, Adrien ne put empêcher un sourire de satisfaction s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Chose qui n'échappa pas à Marinette. Mais qu'importe, tous ce qu'ils voulaient en cet instant était de profiter l'un de l'autre tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Adrien dut véritablement se retenir de rire face à l'état quelque peu désorienté de Marinette.

– Bon d'accord, je le reconnais... Tu étais très beau, Adrien... avoua-t-elle quelque peu gênée et confuse.

– Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile à admettre.

– Il n'empêche que j'étais sincère sur les vêtements ! Il étaient magnifiques. Toute la collection était à couper le souffle.

– Merci... Je le dirai à mon père.

– D'ailleurs vous... Vous partez quand ? demanda-t-elle quelque peu minée de savoir que leur petit moment prendrait fin incessamment sous peu.

– Mon père m'a fait comprendre que nous partirions sitôt le défilé finit... Nathalie ne devrait pas tarder à venir me chercher.

– Oh... On ne peut même pas rester un peu ensemble...

– Je sais, moi aussi ça me frustre... Mais ne t'en fais pas, on se voit demain en cours. Et peut-être qu'un petit akuma sortira cette nuit. (Cette remarque fit doucement rire Marinette.) Même si je t'avoue que là, tout ce que je veux c'est dormir.

– Je comprends. Déjà que tous les préparatifs t'ont épuisé – tu dormais presque en cours desfois ! – je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état tu dois être...

– Complètement K.O. …

Comme si le destin n'en avait pas assez de jouer avec leurs nerfs, Adrien et Marinette ne furent pas préparés à ce que la porte de la loge s'ouvre précipitamment, permettant à Gabriel Agreste et sa secrétaire de pénétrer dans la pièce. Adrien afficha involontairement un air blasé, mais se retint d'être davantage en colère qu'il ne l'était. Décidément, il n'avait aucun moment pour lui ou pour Marinette aujourd'hui... Quel comble pour un anniversaire !

– Adrien, il est temps pour nous de partir, déclara son père pendant que Nathalie notait des informations sur sa tablette.

– Très bien, j'arrive.

Il alla chercher ses affaires, mais avant de se diriger vers son paternel, il s'arrêta au niveau de Marinette – qui ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre dans cette histoire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tristement lui dire au revoir, sans même pouvoir l'embrasser, il fut interrompu par Gabriel.

– Mademoiselle, souhaitez-vous que l'on vous raccompagne chez vous ?

Les yeux respectifs d'Adrien et Marinette s'écarquillèrent à la suite de cette proposition. Tous deux lancèrent un regard surpris au styliste, qui pourtant ne laissait aucunement transparaître une once de générosité ou de politesse. A croire que cela ne pouvait être lui qui avait fait cette proposition.

– Et... Et bien... commença-t-elle par hésiter.

– Il se fait tard, il fait nuit. Je pense que vos parents seraient plus rassurés si vous rentrez avec nous plutôt qu'en transports, appuya Gabriel pour la convaincre.

Alors qu'Adrien se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son père, Marinette accepta humblement la proposition.

C'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent dans la voiture, et où seul le silence régnait. Nathalie avait pris la place avant au côté du chauffeur, tandis qu'Adrien s'était retrouvé entre son père et sa petite-amie à l'arrière. Il pouvait sentir les jambes de cette dernière trembler contre les siennes, tant elle n'était pas l'aise, alors que de l'autre côté, Gabriel Agreste était plongé dans un nouveau dossier créatif. La situation avait de quoi être comique d'un point de vue extérieur, mais certainement pas de celui des deux adolescents. Ce n'était clairement pas la première approche entre Gabriel et Marinette qu'ils avaient espéré. De plus, ils ne pouvaient rien dire, ils ne pouvaient pas être eux-mêmes, pas même se tenir la main sans risquer qu'un regard ne les épie.

Encore un nouveau coup dur pour la journée. Ils devraient être habitués depuis ce matin.

Puis, la voiture s'arrêta véritablement, et pas juste pour attendre le passage au vert d'un feu. Ils comprirent alors qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Marinette. Sans un mot, la jeune fille défit sa ceinture, tout en adressant un regard triste à Adrien qui le lui rendit bien. Elle ouvrit la portière et déclara, une fois dehors :

– Merci beaucoup, monsieur Agreste.

– De rien, mademoiselle, répond-il par pure politesse. Au plaisir de vous revoir, poursuivit-il sur le même ton glacial.

– Moi de même, répondit-elle par réflexe. A demain, Adrien, dit-elle avec un dernier sourire.

– A demain.

La dernière image qu'il eut d'elle ce soir fut son air peiné quand elle referma la porte. Adrien tourna la tête vers la vitre de la voiture, et la regarda rentrer dans la boulangerie. Au moins, il était soulagé qu'elle était rentrée chez elle sans encombre. Il n'avait qu'à attendre que la nuit passe avant de la retrouver le lendemain. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil...

Quand la voiture redémarra, ce nouveau trajet fut tout aussi silencieux que le précédent. Adrien en profita pour répondre à quelques SMS de Nino, qui lui demandait s'il avait tenu le choc du défilé. Même son père n'avait pas pris la peine de s'enquérir de ce qu'il ressentait à ce propos... Les minutes défilèrent assez vite et quand ils arrivèrent au manoir Agreste, Adrien fit bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il montait directement se coucher. Malgré les protestations qu'il entendit, il n'y prêta pas attention et, une fois dans sa chambre, jeta ses affaires au sol.

– Pas la peine d'être énervé, gamin, se plaignit Plagg. Tu aurais dû accepter de manger. Tous tes problèmes se régleront si tu manges un bon morceau de fromage.

– Pardon, Plagg. Je t'avoue que si je voulais vraiment manger, même le camembert le plus puant au monde m'aurait fait plaisir... Mais je n'ai pas faim, je veux juste dormir.

La voix du garçon était à peine audible, preuve qu'il avait grand besoin de sommeil. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas fait ses devoirs pour le lendemain avec toute cette histoire... Il allait devoir les faire le lendemain ou totalement improviser en cours. Son instinct lui souffla qu'il optera pour le second choix. Il prépara à toute vitesse ses affaires pour le lendemain et put enfin se mettre en pyjama, prêt à aller dormir.

Mais alors qu'il allait se glisser dans les couvertures, une ombre passa sur son lit, causée par le reflet de la Lune. Plagg semblait l'avoir aussi remarqué mais ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser ses petites épaules. Adrien se retourna vers la baie-vitré...

Et quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir Ladybug accrochée à la paroi.

Complètement désarçonné, Adrien se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Ladybug s'immisça toute en souplesse à travers l'ouverture dans la chambre du garçon.

– Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il mi-surpris mi-heureux.

– Monsieur Agreste, permettez-moi de vous enlever par cette nuit froide mais néanmoins magnifique, car j'ai une petite surprise pour vous.


	15. Une surprise pour un chaton (II)

**SEPTIEME HISTOIRE**

 **Une surprise pour un chaton**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _ _Playlist : « Memory » – Elaine Paige__

* * *

– Quoi ?!

Voici tout ce qu'Adrien trouva à dire suite à la déclaration de Ladybug. Une surprise pour lui ? L'enlever ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

– Oui, je sais. Excuse-moi, dit-elle légèrement anxieuse tout en commençant à jouer avec son yo-yo. J'aurais du te prévenir, mais je t'ai préparé une surprise pour ton anniversaire. Et je voulais que ça reste une surprise ! Je pensais t'y emmener après le défilé, pour fêter ça. Mais après tu as dit que tu étais super fatigué, alors j'ai hésité quand je suis rentrée chez moi. Est-ce que je devais le faire, ou pas ? Et puis... Non j'ai fait quelque chose pour toi. Je dois t'y emmener ! Et puis, je ne peux pas t'y emmener demain, ça n'aurait plus de sens. Et aussi-

– Et oh, Marinette, calme-toi, tu parles trop vite.

La jeune héroïne sembla prendre conscience de son débit de paroles quand Adrien la rappela à l'ordre. Elle avait été quelque peu déçue quand il lui avait dit être complètement épuisé après le défilé (bien qu'elle comprenait tout à fait pourquoi) car cela signifiait pour elle renoncer à sa surprise, à la soirée qu'elle pensait passer avec lui. Alors qu'elle s'était donnée du mal pour lui faire plaisir...

– Tu as vraiment préparé quelque chose pour moi ? demanda Adrien pour avoir la confirmation qu'il ne rêvait pas.

– Oui... Le jour où tu as annoncé qu'on ne pourrait rien faire pour ton anniversaire, j'ai décidé, en quelque sorte, de ne pas en tenir compte...

Adrien leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer une main sur son visage, réalisant à quel point elle avait bien joué la comédie toute la soirée.

– Donc... quand tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'on se rattraperait à mon prochain anniversaire... En fait, tu avais déjà en tête de revenir après ?

Ladybug hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

– A chaque fois que tu avais l'air triste quand on devait se séparer dans la soirée... Tu prenais cet air volontairement ? Tu faisais semblant ?

– Non, j'étais vraiment triste à chaque fois qu'on devait se quitter pendant le défilé. Mais après, je me reprenais en me rappelant ce que j'ai préparé...

Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'Adrien pensait de son idée. Elle avait peur, vraiment. Il pourrait très bien refuser de la suivre, peut-être ne pas digérer ce petit secret qu'elle lui avait caché... Mais après tout, comme elle le lui dit si bien :

– Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'en parler... C'est la définition même d'une surprise...

Adrien commença à effectuer des pas dans sa chambre, semblant réfléchir à ce que Ladybug venait de lui révéler. Puis il se tourna vers Plagg qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit.

– Tu étais au courant ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant s'énerver, tout ce que craignait Ladybug.

– Bien sûr que j'étais au courant. Tikki m'en a parlé le jour où elle a eu cette folle idée.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'Adrien lui adresse un regard mauvais pour l'avoir empêché d'aller dormir, Ladybug fut surprise de sentir ses bras la serrer très fort, l'emprisonnant en leur sein.

– Tu as vraiment fait ça pour moi... murmura-t-il à son oreille, comme pour la remercier.

– Oui... J'avais tellement envie de préparer quelque chose de spécial... juste pour toi, lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

– Tu es vraiment la meilleure, ma Lady. Merci, merci, merci.

– Tu devrais me remercier après avoir vu la surprise. On ne sait jamais, tu risques d'être déçu.

– Non, avec toi, je ne suis jamais déçu, déclara-t-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

– Mais si tu es vraiment fatigué, ce n'est pas grave, on pourra y aller demain... En soit, la date importe peu.

– Je vais prendre sur moi. Je veux voir ce que tu as préparé.

– En soi, ce n'est pas grand chose, admit modestement Ladybug. Mais l'important, c'est qu'on passe du temps ensemble.

Après avoir fait remarqué à Ladybug qu'elle marquait un point, Adrien ordonna à Plagg – déjà bien emmitouflé sous la couverture – de le transformer. Le kwami ne put rien empêcher et fut aspiré dans la bague de son propriétaire. Juste avant que Chat Noir apparaisse.

– Est-ce que ta surprise est loin d'ici, ma Lady ? demanda le félin.

– Un peu, mais si on fait vite, on ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

– Tu veux faire la course ? l'interrogea-t-il alors que ses yeux brillaientt d'une lueur compétitive.

– Comment veux-tu faire la course alors que tu ne connais pas le trajet ? rétorqua sa compagne en le piquant au vif.

– Touché, très chère, dit Chat Noir, quelque peu blessé dans son amour propre. Passe devant, je te suis.

Ne pouvant partir alors que son partenaire affichait un air faussement triste (« __Quel acteur, celui-là__ » pensa-t-elle), Ladybug se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais lorsqu'elle revêtait le costume de Ladybug, il était plus facile pour elle de se montrer légèrement plus entreprenante avec son compagnon. À croire que, à travers le masque, elle s'autorisait à être ainsi... Ce qui semblait totalement illogique en raison du fait qu'ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes, avec ou sans masque. Mais elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'Adrien y parvenait bien mieux qu'elle.

Ladybug choisit d'interrompre leur baiser au moment où Chat Noir semblait justement s'emballer pour la suite.

– Si tu en veux encore, il va falloir m'attraper, chaton, lui lança-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil, juste avant de se faufiler pour la deuxième fois par la fenêtre et de s'envoler dans Paris.

Complètement hébété, et certainement pas près à un coup pareil venant de sa Lady, Chat Noir mit plusieurs secondes avant de se ressaisir et de lui aussi quitter la chambre. Son précieux besoin de sommeil allait devoir attendre quelques temps encore. La curiosité l'avait envahi dès que Ladybug lui avait avoué avoir une surprise pour lui. Et au-delà de la surprise, elle lui offrait la possibilité de passer du temps seuls tous les deux. Chose dont ils manquaient cruellement l'un comme l'autre. Décidément, cette fille le rendait dingue.

À l'aide de son bâton télescopique, Chat Noir n'eut pas trop de mal à se balancer sur les toits des immeubles, gardant toujours un œil sur la forme rouge qui le distançait de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Si elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, nul doute qu'au chemin du retour, ce serait lui le gagnant de la course. Mais bon joueur, il accepta de la laisser gagner pour ce qui était de l'aller.

Dire que Chat Noir n'était ni impatient, ni curieux de découvrir ce que sa compagne lui réservait serait un piètre mensonge. Bien qu'il était plus habitué à organiser les surprises qu'à en être le destinataire, cela ne le dérangea point. Son amoureuse avait déjà pensé lui en lui remettant un présent en classe, et elle avait par dessus tout cela trouvé le temps et réussi à leur organiser une petite soirée à deux. Il n'y a pas à dire : elle était parfaite ! Il avait eu raison de penser dès le premier jour que Ladybug et lui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Certes, cela avait été chaotique à mettre en place, mais cela en valait terriblement la peine. __Elle__ en avait la peine...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course poursuite à se balancer de toits en toits, Ladybug s'arrêta et Chat Noir ne se fit pas prier pour la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Ils se retrouvaient donc, en pleine nuit, devant ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'un parc que le super-héros ne reconnaissait pas.

– Où est-ce qu'on est ?

– Quoi, tu ne reconnais pas !

– Pardon de ne pas être aussi cultivé que toi sur les parcs de Paris, la taquina-t-il.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est le parc des Buttes Chaumont. J'ai pensé que l'on serait plus tranquille vu qu'il est super grand.

– Oui, mais il est fermé...

Chat Noir laissa sa phrase en suspens face à l'air à la fois déterminé et moqueur de sa Lady. La réponse qu'elle lui apporta fut un envol direction le sommet de la grille.

– Si tu veux voir ta surprise, il va falloir me suivre, chaton, lui cria-t-elle d'en haut avant de descendre de l'autre côté.

Heureusement que les rues étaient désertes à cette heure, surtout à cause du froid automnal. Il aurait en effet été bien fâcheux pour les parisiens de surprendre les héros de la capitale en plein rendez-vous galant...

Quand Chat Noir eut fini d'escalader la grille et de rattraper Ladybug, qui avait commencé à marcher, une réflexion s'immisça dans sa esprit. Comme une impression de déjà-vu... Il entendit Ladybug faire quelques commentaires sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à choisir cet endroit, mais il n'y prêta pas une grande attention, trop occupé à réfléchir.

Puis une lumière apparut.

– Dis donc, ma Lady, tu ne te serais pas inspirée de ma propre idée ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Ladybug interrompit sa marche, se retourna vers son compagnon, une expression étrangement inquiète passant furtivement sur son visage.

– De quoi tu parles, chaton ?

– Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu. Je vois une certaine ressemblance entre ta surprise et la mienne, poursuivit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

– Tu me surprends tous les jours. C'est difficile de me rappeler, dit Ladybug avec un air faussement innocent qui, pour autant, la rendait tellement craquant aux yeux de Chat Noir.

– Alors, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, continua-t-il sur le même ton, son visage au plus près de celui de Ladybug. Si je me souviens bien, à Grasse, je t'avais moi-même emmené de nuit dans un parc interdit d'accès.

Ladybug déglutit, mais se reprit bien vite.

– Techniquement, nous étions dans une roseraie. Ici c'est un parc avec des arbres, des collines, une grotte, et même une rivière ! Cela n'a rien à voir, acheva-t-elle en se retenant toutefois de rire (chose de plus en plus compliquée à mesure que Chat Noir se rapprochait, la fixant de son regard suspicieux).

– Oui, mais on dirait que j'ai une influence néfaste sur toi. Tu étais contre l'idée de me suivre ce soir-là car c'était un lieu fermé... Or, tu organises à ton tour une petite soirée dans un parc fermé. Ma Lady ne suivrait-elle plus les règles ?

Dans le but d'en finir au plus vite avec cette plaisanterie – et aussi très certainement car l'envie l'appelait littéralement à cela –, Ladybug embrassa Chat Noir. Sa remarque sur les règles qu'elle ne suivait plus sembla prendre encore plus de sens quand elle chercha à intensifier leur échange, et surtout, à communiquer cet élan à son partenaire.

Elle oubliait les règles de bonne conduite.

Son intention fut couronnée de succès quand elle sentit les griffes de Chat Noir s'emparer de son cou, avec une certaine forcec. Mais bien étrangement, cela ne la gêna pas plus que ça. A nouveau, peut-être était-ce dû au port du costume... L'aurait-elle toléré en étant juste elle-même, sans la piètre excuse du masque ? Elle-même l'ignorait totalement. Elle se sentait toujours complètement perdue à chaque fois qu'elle et son amoureux échangeaient des baisers que l'on pourrait qualifier de fougueux. Perdue et comme dans un monde à part. Revenant à la réalité dès que leurs lèvres se séparaient...

Comme en cet instant précis.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Ladybug pour recouvrer ses esprits et reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

– Tu n'avais pas une surprise pour moi, fit remarquer Chat Noir essoufflé, ses oreilles de cuir semblant se rabattre en arrière.

A la vue de cette image des plus mignonnes, Ladybug dut se retenir de ne pas le caresser... comme un chat.

– Si, rassure-toi, répondit-elle avec assurance. De toute façon, elle ne risque pas de s'envoler.

Elle lui prit alors la main, et l'entraîna plus loin dans le parc. Les Buttes Chaumont constituaient l'un des plus grands espaces verts de Paris. Marcher jusqu'à l'endroit précis où Ladybug avait installé sa surprise fut une tache plus longue que ce à quoi c'était attendu Chat Noir. Qu'importe ! Bien que ses jambes faiblissaient de plus en plus à cause de la fatigue, il fut encouragé par Ladybug, qui lui indiquait le plus souvent possible la distance qu'il leur restait à parcourir.

– Regarde, nous, on va là-haut. On n'est plus très loin, le rassura-t-elle en désignant l'arrivée du doigt.

Il regarda dans la direction qu'elle indiquait, soulagé d'atteindre leur but. Leur destination n'était ni plus ni moins que le célèbre kiosque des Buttes Chaumont. Chat Noir se souvint qu'il l'avait à plusieurs reprises vu en photo, mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement quand Ladybug lui avait révélé le nom du parc.

Quand ils atteignirent la rive du cours d'eau, Ladybug lança son yo-yo en haut de la colline, se saisissant certainement d'une branche d'arbre. Elle demanda à Chat Noir de s'accrocher à elle ; celui-ci s'exécuta presque aussitôt. La jeune héroïne les fit grimper au sommet de la butte, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus haut, juste devant le kiosque.

Alors qu'elle rangeait son arme, Chat Noir admira tout simplement la vue de Paris qui s'offrait à lui. Il vit au loin le Sacré-Cœur comme briller dans la nuit, les éclairages publics faisant retranscrire la couleur blanche du marbre qui le composait. Le quartier de Montmartre n'était pas difficile à déceler grâce à cet imposant repère.

Finalement, cela valait peut-être le coup de retarder l'heure du coucher.

Chat Noir fut tiré de ses pensées par Ladybug qui l'interpellait.

– Ça te plaît ? demanda-t-elle l'air penaude.

– Pour le moment, tu as tout bon.

– Et je n'ai pas fini.

Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur du kiosque, où le jeune héros vit enfin, à proprement parler, ce que sa Lady avait préparé. Il aperçut un tas de couvertures posées à même le sol, ainsi qu'un gros panier. Il interrogea sa compagne du regard, attendant qu'elle lui donne davantage d'explication. La vue de son regard perdu ne permit aucunement à Ladybug de retenir son rire. Elle le trouvait tout bonnement adorable.

– J'ai pris quelques couvertures chez moi pour qu'on puisse bien s'installer, et aussi au cas où il ferait un peu froid, expliqua-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers le panier. Aussi, si on veut y voir clair... Bon, je sais que toi tu n'en aurais pas besoin, mais je n'ai pas ta super vision nocturne... Bref, j'ai trouvé des petites veilleuses dans un vieux carton ! avoua-t-elle dans un élan d'enthousiasme.

Chat Noir ne dit rien et contempla tout simplement Ladybug qui disposait les petites loupiotes autour d'une couverture qu'elle avait déplié au préalable. Il reconnut volontiers que cela éclairait davantage, tout en conservant et renforçant l'aspect romantique et intime du lieu.

– J'ai aussi ça et ça, poursuivit Ladybug en sortant ce qui semblait être des boites... brillantes ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au héros pour deviner ce dont il s'agissait.

– Non, tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Tu m'as déjà offert un cadeau ce matin !

– Tatata, laisse-moi gérer ça, le coupa-t-elle d'un signe de la main. C'est mon idée, je l'assume. Toi, tu as juste à en profiter. Donc assieds-toi, mon chaton.

Gêné par toutes les attentions que lui témoignait son amoureuse, Chat Noir se dit que s'il ne prenait pas place comme elle le suggérait, il gâcherait très certainement la soirée. Elle s'était donnée tellement de mal ; il n'avait pas l'impression d'en mériter autant, surtout venant d'elle...

– Tu sais que tu es en train de me mettre la pression pour ton anniversaire, fit-il remarquer en tentant de faire de l'humeur – bien qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

– T'occupe pas de ça. Mon anniversaire est dans plusieurs mois. Et puis, il est plus facile à organiser que le tien. De toute façon, je suis sure que Alya a déjà tout un plan de fête surprise écrit dans un carnet secret caché sous son matelas. Rah, j'ai du mal à le sortir ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement alors que Chat Noir s'amusait de sa précédente remarque.

– Tu veux de l'aide ?

– Non ! protesta-t-elle par réflexe. Non, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut que je trouve le bon angle... Peut-être comme ça ? … Ahah, gagné !

Ayant visiblement trouvé ce qu'elle convoitait, Ladybug vint enfin s'asseoir aux côtés de Chat Noir, une boite en carton entre ses mains.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, ayant bien une petite idée de réponse, mais priant pour se tromper... elle en avait déjà tellement fait.

– Que serait un anniversaire sans gâteau... En plus, ça tombe bien, aucun de nous deux n'a mangé ce soir.

Ladybug posa la boite (assez petite, il fallait le noter) sur la couverture et l'ouvrit.

– Tu n'aurais pas du en faire autant, tu sais...

– Ça me faisait plaisir. Je voulais que tu passes un bon anniversaire, malgré le contexte pas facile. J'ai envie que tu sois heureux.

– Mais je le suis déjà, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça.

– C'est ma façon de te montrer combien je t'aime.

Ladybug se rendit compte de la phrase qu'elle venait de dire à l'instant même où le silence tomba entre eux. Si l'on revenait plusieurs mois en arrière, voire un an, plus loin, jamais elle n'aurait été capable de dire une chose pareille au garçon de ses rêves. Aujourd'hui, cela paraissait tellement plus facile, tellement plus naturel... Tout simplement parce qu'il était là, et qu'il la regardait tendrement et amoureusement.

– Ne me dis pas que tu refuses mon gâteau, et que je l'ai préparé pour rien, fit-elle semblant de bouder.

– Non, non bien sur que je l'accepte voyons. Le sucré, c'est toute ma vie !

Satisfaite de sa petite plaisanterie, Ladybug sortit __enfin__ le dessert de son récipient. Les yeux de Chat Noir s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut une modeste une tarte aux fraises, plus petite que celle que l'on trouvait en boutique.

– Mais quand est-ce que tu as trouvé le temps de faire ça ?

– Hier soir, en rentrant des cours.

– Hum, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu mettais du temps à répondre à mes messages hier soir.

– Je ne pouvais pas te dire ce que j'étais en train de faire. Cela aurait gâché la surprise, dit-elle en coupant le gâteau en deux. Je voulais faire ton dessert préféré à la base, mais je me suis dit qu'un tiramisu serait plus compliqué à transporter qu'une tarte aux fraises.

– Crois-moi, ma Lady, tu avais juste à venir me chercher pour qu'on sorte tous les deux, et cela m'aurait amplement suffi.

– J'en ai trop fait, c'est ça ? songea-t-elle en lui tendant sa part.

– Tu n'en fais jamais trop. Ça me touche que tu te sois donnée autant de mal... Juste pour moi...

– Mais c'est parce que tu en vaux la peine, chaton.

La culpabilité et les remords qui hantaient Chat Noir s'envolèrent sitôt que sa Lady déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Si lui en valait la peine, alors elle en valait bien, bien plus.

– Par contre, tu m'excuseras pour l'absence de bougies, dit-t-elle en souriant nerveusement. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'être à l'origine d'un incendie.

– Tu es toute pardonnée, pour cette fois, répondit-il en la pointant du doigt.

Alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce que signifiait cette allusion, cette pensée mourut dans l'esprit de Ladybug quand elle vit son amoureux goûter à sa préparation. Et que, visiblement, il l'adorait. On dirait qu'elle avait réussi à merveille sa pâtisserie. Il valait mieux qu'elle garde pour elle qu'elle s'était entraînée plusieurs jours auparavant, et que c'était la première et seule fois où elle avait réussi à sortir un gâteau mangeable. Qui semblait, par dessus tout cela, dépasser toutes ses espérances à voir l'expression de satisfaction sur le visage de Chat Noir. Elle se moqua gentiment de lui en faisant remarquer les quelques miettes qui étaient tombées sur son costume. Il les retira d'un rapide coup de patte, affirmant qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention tant il était envoûté par le goût. Ladybug accueillit le compliment par un clin d'œil et commença à manger à son tour. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se jeter des fleurs, elle reconnut intérieurement qu'elle avait fait de l'excellent travail avec ce gâteau, savourant chaque bouchée pour son propre plaisir, mais aussi pour celui de son estomac qui criait famine depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

– Dis-moi, ma Lady, reprit Chat Noir avant d'engloutir une bouchée. Quand est-ce que tu as préparé tout ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant le kiosque.

– Tu vois le moment où ton père m'a déposé chez moi ?

Chat noir hocha la tête tout en mastiquant.

– Je suis à peine montée dans ma chambre, dis « bonne nuit » à mes parents que je suis directement repartie avec mon panier. Le trajet n'était pas long, mais j'avais peur de tout renverser.

– Tu aurais pu t'y prendre plus en avance, pointa-t-il, un charmant sourire ne quittant plus son visage.

– Je te rappelle que nous avions cours toute la journée, et qu'on a enchaîné avec ton défilé. Je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, j'avais peur que, si je déposais mes affaires pendant que le parc était ouvert... Et bien qu'on me les vole, tout simplement !

– Alors, tu as bien fait. Il aurait horrible de passer à côté d'un si bon gâteau, déclara-t-il en avalant le dernier morceau.

Ladybug l'imita, puis regarda intensément son partenaire.

– Dis surtout quand tu veux rentrer. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois encore plus fatigué par ma faute.

– Ma Lady, je suis un chat plein de ressources. Je pourrai passer une nuit blanche si tu me tiens compagnie.

– Je ne serais pas contre, mais je croyais que les chats dormaient au minimum seize heures par jour. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un modèle pour les petits chatons.

– Que veux-tu, dans chaque clan, il y a un rebelle à part qui ne fait rien comme les autres.

La jeune héroïne laissa échapper un rire totalement incontrôlé suite à la réflexion de son amoureux. Pour toutes les fois où elle avait qualifié son humour de douteux, il fallait reconnaître à quel point elle s'amusait avec lui.

Ressentant un air froid dans son dos Ladybug attrapa une des couvertures qu'elle avait mis de côté, la passa sur ses épaules, puis en tendit une seconde à Chat Noir qui fit de même. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était déjà ça. L'important était de ne pas finir en glaçon. Chat Noir se rapprocha de son amoureuse et posa sa tête sur son épaule, n'étant pourtant pas très à l'aise dans cette position.

– Je croyais que tu pouvais tenir toute la nuit, chaton, fit-elle remarquer.

– Un chat a tout de même besoin de repos. Et tu es l'oreiller idéal pour ça.

– Je crois bien que c'est le plus beau compliment que tu ne m'es jamais fait, ria-t-elle.

Ce rire, que Chat noir aimant tout particulièrement entendre, provoqua cependant plusieurs haussements d'épaules incontrôlés chez Ladybug, forçant son compagnon à se redresser. Bien qu'ayant voulu masquer cette petite pointe de déception, elle ne put passer à côté. Il avait bien le droit de se reposer dans les meilleures conditions qui soit. Ceci passait avant tout le reste, même l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Ladybug se contorsionna, enveloppée dans la couverture, afin de pouvoir s'agenouiller, sous l'œil déconcerté de Chat Noir. Elle lui sourit avant de tapoter légèrement ses genoux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait s'y installer. Plus encore que sur son visage, c'est dans les yeux lumineux de Chat Noir que son sourire apparut. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Gratifiant sa Lady d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, il s'accroupit, se mit en boule – à la manière d'un vrai chat – avant de poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Ladybug. Cette dernière l'aida ensuite à s'emmitoufler dans la couverture, avant de passer une main dans ses doux cheveux blonds.

– Tu es bien installé ? chuchota-t-elle.

– On ne peut mieux, murmura-t-il. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme panier.

Réprimant un nouvel éclat de rire, Ladybug entreprit de caresser son chaton. Ses doigts explorèrent la chevelure dorée du garçon, s'attardant sur quelques mèches ou sur ses oreilles en cuir parfaitement fixées. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver mignon et adorable quand il se comportait à l'instar d'un vrai chat. Non pas qu'elle ne le trouvait pas craquant en temps normal ! Mais ce côté félin avait quelque chose de particulier aux yeux de la coccinelle. Comme beaucoup, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer et de fondre face à un adorable chaton, et encore plus si celui-ci miaulait en lui faisant les yeux doux. Dès sa rencontre avec Chat Noir en tant que super-héros, elle avait trouvé cela adorable de se battre aux côtés d'un chat. Mais comme il avait toujours fallu le recadrer durant leurs missions, elle s'était abstenue de lui avouer cela.

Désormais, c'était différent. Il était son chaton à elle. Celui qui aimait quand elle caressait son visage du bout des doigts. Celui qui réclamait ces mêmes caresses. Celui qui la faisait rire à la moindre pitrerie. Celui qui était le plus mignon de la Terre entière. Celui qui ronronnait doucement lorsqu'il se sentait en sécurité et réconforté dans ses bras...

Ronronnait... ?

Ladybug se rendit compte de ce petit détail quand le silence paisible, calme et reposant qui s'était installé fut quelque peu brisé... par ce bruit. Bien que surprise, elle choisit de ne pas intervenir et continua ses caresses dans les cheveux de Chat Noir. Néanmoins, elle pencha légèrement son buste, de sorte qu'elle put apercevoir ses yeux clos et l'air serein qui se dessinait sur son visage. Toute la tendresse pouvait se lire dans les yeux de Ladybug, et impossible pour elle d'affirmer si son amoureux s'était endormi ou non.

Elle dut cependant interrompre ses caresses afin de remettre la couverture sur ses épaules, celle-ci étant quelque peu tombée au moment où elle s'était penchée puis redressée.

– Non, continue... S'il te plaît.

Ladybug écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Chat Noir formule cette demande – confirmant tout de même son réveil. Mais elle ne pouvait lui résister et accéda donc à sa requête.

– Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-elle tendrement. C'est la faute de la couverture.

La réponse involontaire qu'il lui offrit se traduisit par une nouvelle vague de ronronnements.

– Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu ronronnes aussi fort, fit-elle remarquer en se rappelant que ceci n'avait du se produire que trois fois (celle-ci comprise) tout au plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

– Que veux-tu. Je n'y peux rien si tes caresses sont puurfect.

Ladybug tiqua et comprit le jeu de mots plusieurs secondes après, le temps pour son cerveau de se rappeler du peu de vocabulaire anglais qu'elle possédait.

– Quand est-ce que tu vas t'arrêter, chat ? demanda-t-elle l'air désespérée mais néanmoins amusée.

– Jamais, voyons ! protesta Chat Noir en se retournant sur le dos, de sorte à pouvoir regarder sa Lady tout en conservant sa place de choix. Je sais bien que tu adores ça, et que au fond de toi, tu penses que je suis le plus drôle des félins.

– Il va falloir le mériter ce compliment, mon chaton. Ça ne sera pas gratuit.

– Dis-moi ! Je paierai le prix qu'il faut pour t'entendre le dire !

– Allons, je ne vais rien te faire payer le jour de ton anniversaire.

Face à cette remarque, Chat Noir prit un air faussement boudeur. Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher vers lui. Elle posa une main sur son visage, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Cela se voyait qu'il faisait semblant de lui en vouloir, mais elle voulait s'en servir d'excuse. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espace entre leurs lèvres. Et quand Chat Noir sentit toute l'insistance qu'elle y mettait, il rendit les armes et envoya valser toute part de volonté. Mais alors qu'il venait juste de se saisir de la nuque de sa compagne, sa déception fut incommensurable quand elle se sépara de lui.

– Disons que ceci est une avance... pour le paiement, déclara Ladybug joueuse, alors que sa propre raison se demandait encore ce qu'il lui prenait d'agir ainsi.

Chat Noir cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises face à l'audace de sa Lady. Audace pour le moins inhabituelle... Mais qu'étrangement, il ne refusa pas. Il lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait gagné à ce petit jeu, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la confiance de la jeune fille. A la suite de quoi, elle décida qu'après ce temps de repos, le temps des cadeaux était venu. A cette annonce, Chat Noir se releva en quatrième vitesse, au grand dam de Ladybug qui eut tout juste le temps de chercher les deux paquets. Calmer Chat Noir ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais lorsqu'elle le menaça d'être privé de bisous et de caresses pour la soirée s'il ne cessait pas, elle obtint satisfaction.

– Comme pour les gants que je t'ai offert ce matin, ce n'est pas grand chose, reprit-elle quelque peu embarrassée. Mais je voulais absolument te les offrir.

– Ne t'en fais pas, ma Lady. Je suis sûr que c'est parfait, affirma-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en resserrant la couverture autour de lui, l'air se faisant de plus en plus froid.

Ladybug rougit sous son masque et remercia le ciel que la quasi-pénombre empêchait son compagnon de remarquer ce petit détail. Elle s'accroupit tout près de lui et lui tendit les présents.

– Encore joyeux anniversaire, Adrien.

– Tu me l'as déjà souhaité ce matin, pointa-t-il en se saisissant des paquets. Mais merci, Marinette... Sincèrement.

Bien qu'ils ne s'appelaient jamais par leurs prénoms lorsqu'ils étaient sous leur forme héroïque, il faut croire qu'il y avait une exception à tout principe. La jeune héroïne pressa son petit-ami d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, trop impatiente de connaître sa réaction et son avis. Le hasard sembla de son côté car Chat Noir choisit d'ouvrir en premier le cadeau le plus volumineux (mais néanmoins de taille modeste). Il analysa le moelleux du paquet, déclarant ne pas savoir ce qu'il contenait. Il arracha le papier et découvrit une forme noire. Il adressa un regard interrogateur à sa Lady, mais celle-ci le laissa ruminer. Quand il le prit dans ses mains, il reconnut au touché qu'il s'agissait de laine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et alors il examina l'objet sous toutes les coutures.

Coutures... C'était bien le cas de le dire.

– OH MON DIEU ! Tu as vraiment fait ça !

– Calme-toi, chaton, tenta Ladybug pour le contrôler, mais c'était peine perdue avec le rire qui s'emparait d'elle. C'est juste un bonnet.

– Non, ce n'est pas juste un bonnet ! C'est un bonnet __chat noir__ ! Comment tu as fait ?!

– Je l'ai tricoté. Avec de la grosse laine en plus, pour tenir tes oreilles de chat bien au chaud.

Ladybug lui prit alors le bonnet des mains pour le passer sur sa tête. Et Chat Noir constata que, oui, ses oreilles de cuir rentraient parfaitement dans les espaces faits pour les accueillir.

– Comme ça, tu pourras le porter sous n'importe quelle forme. J'ai voulu que ça ne soit pas trop évocateur pour éviter que les gens ne se posent des questions... Mais je voulais tellement te l'offrir que finalement, je ne me suis plus préoccupée de l'avis des autres.

– Comment tu as pu douter de toi, songea Chat Noir en retirant le bonnet de sa tête. Il est vraiment trop beau, ça me fait tellement plaisir. Merci, ma Lady, la remercia-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

– Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas offert en classe ce matin.

– C'est sur que j'aurais fait des jaloux avec un cadeau pareil.

Après avoir fait essayé à Ladybug sa création pour « voir ce que cela donnait sur sa tête », Chat Noir le reposa et partit à l'assaut du second cadeau. Celui-ci était un peu plus petit, de forme rectangulaire, mais aussi plus solide. Se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait encore pu lui préparer, Chat Noir ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et déchira le papier brillant. Pensant instinctivement qu'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile, il s'opéra à la tâche avec la plus grande prudence.

Quand il eût sorti l'objet du papier, il crut bel et bien sentir son cœur rater un battement. Il se saisit de l'objet à deux mains, passant un doigt délicat sur la surface, l'examinant attentivement comme si il était face à une pierre précieuse.

Précieux. Cet adjectif collait à la perfection au second (ou troisième) cadeau de Ladybug. Pour une fois, Chat Noir se retrouva à cours de mot. Il était subjugué, envahi d'une émotion pure. Et pourtant, comme l'avait signalé Ladybug quelques instants plus tôt : « __Ce n'est pas grand chose__ ». Oui, pour une personne normale, ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais pour une raison inconnue et mystérieuse, Chat Noir savait d'ores et déjà qu'il le chérirait pour toujours... jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre.

Et la raison de tout cela était que Ladybug lui avait, le plus simplement du monde, offert un cadre photo aux bordures dorées, lequel contenait une photographie. Une photographie où ils étaient tous les deux réunis. Et pas n'importe laquelle ; il se souvenait parfaitement que, le jour de la fête de fin d'année, Sabine Cheng avait insisté pour les prendre en photo « tous beaux comme ils étaient. » C'était leur première photo en tant que couple. Et cette image, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, se tenait à présent devant lui derrière la vitre protectrice.

– Chat ? interpella Ladybug tout en douceur.

Visiblement, il se montrait silencieux depuis un moment. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop absorbé par la contemplation du cadre.

– Ça te plaît ? demanda-t-elle davantage pour briser le silence.

Chat Noir releva la tête et lui adressa un regard empli de tendresse.

– Oui... Merci ! Merci, ma Lady ! s'extasia-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

– Je ne pensais que ça te mettrait dans un tel état, déclara Ladybug en souriant.

– Et bien, tu as très mal pensé, la taquina-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Je sais déjà où je vais le mettre.

– Je suis contente. J'avais peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant, confessa Ladybug en resserrant sa couverture autour d'elle.

– Je t'interdis de penser ça, ma Lady. Tu en as fait tellement pour moi. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur pour ton anniversaire.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ne te mets pas de pression pour ça.

– Bon alors, autorise-moi au moins à déclarer que c'est la plus belle soirée d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu, dit-il en se penchant vers elle, un sourire charmeur ayant fait son apparition sur son visage.

– Hum... Non.

Semblant se prendre un projectile de trois tonnes sur la tête, Chat Noir n'eut même pas besoin de questionner sa Lady sur la raison de sa remarque. Elle offrit la réponse elle-même.

– Non, car je te jure que je ferai encore mieux l'année prochaine, lui susurra-t-elle en approchant son visage. Et celle d'après. Et celle d'après. Et celle encore après, mon chaton. Crois-moi, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, ni de mes surprises. Je suis pleine d'imagination.

Ignorant si le ton quasi-séducteur qu'avait employé sa compagne était volontaire ou non, Chat Noir ne put empêcher son cœur d'exprimer une certaine pulsion... d'envie ? En temps temps normal, il aurait été flatté ou amusé face à de tels propos tenus par Ladybug. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, ce n'était pas le cas.

Même très loin d'être le cas.

Était-il en train de perdre la raison ? Possible. Perdait-il de plus en plus pied à mesure que le regard azur de son amoureuse le fixait intensément ? Cela était plus que probable. Devenait-il fou ? Seul un aveugle ne pourrait le remarquer. Et pourtant, tout ce qui apparut clairement dans l'esprit de Chat Noir fut son ardente envie de s'emparer des lèvres de sa promise.

Sur ce point, il n'avait aucun doute.

Alors, c'est ce qu'il fit. Ne pouvant contrôler son geste, il avait saisi la nuque de Ladybug et avait plaqué sur lèvres sur les siennes, presque avec violence. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui. Goûter avidement et sans retenue à ses lèvres qui le rendaient incontrôlable. Cette envie dont il ignorait tout mais qu'il tenta de satisfaire au mieux.

Ladybug fut surprise par ce geste inattendu. Mais sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, son esprit partit à des millions d'années lumières, tout comme celui de Chat Noir. À nouveau, elle perdit pied, le baiser occupant la moindre de ses pensées. Ses propres lèvres répondirent d'elles-mêmes à l'invitation de son partenaire, si bien que ses mains décidèrent de se loger dans sa chevelure dorée. Cet élan leur valut de basculer en arrière, avantage à Ladybug qui, en rompant le contact, constata que c'était elle qui pouvait en tirer partie, Chat Noir étant visiblement incapable de bouger sous son corps. Ladybug se sentit alors littéralement transpercée par son regard. Comment de simples yeux pouvaient-ils être aussi perçants et la faire chavirer ainsi... Il lui semblait que le vert des yeux de son amoureux paraissait plus profond, plus foncé, plus obscure... L'effet de la nuit très certainement. En tout cas, elle comptait bien goûter à nouveau à cette sensation des plus délicieuses, bien qu'elle ignorait totalement comment une telle envie pouvait naître, et d'où pouvait-elle provenir.

Ladybug prit alors l'initiative et embrassa Chat Noir, faisant renaître un brasier similaire à celui d'il y a quelques secondes. Les lèvres de son compagnon se faisaient fortes et pressantes, insistantes... Tout ce qu'elle demandait. Et alors que ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, elle sentit les mains de Chat Noir descendre sur sa taille, semblant la presser davantage contre son corps.

Une seule pensée cohérente put faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Ladybug. Une pensée double. Elle songea rapidement au fait qu'un rapprochement aussi... proche, ne s'était jamais produit entre eux ; mais également que cela lui plaisait énormément. Ce fut cette seconde partie qui se manifesta extérieurement quand un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille.

Un petit son, à peine audible, mais qui pourtant sembla décupler les idées qui traversaient l'esprit de Chat Noir. Idées qu'il désirait réaliser à tout prix avec elle. Avec elle et pour elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses gestes ou ses pensées. Et il en était très certainement de même pour sa compagne... Ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son état second. A croire qu'ils venaient de s'engager dans un cercle vicieux qu'il serait difficile de briser, sans pour autant vouloir que cela se produise.

Transporté par ce profond désir, Chat Noir reprit le contrôle des choses. N'y tenant plus, il se propulsa sur le côté afin de surplomber sa partenaire. C'était à son tour de jouer, et quoi de mieux pour cela que de faire perdre le contrôle à Ladybug... comme elle lui avait fait perdre le sien. Ce geste avait envoyé valser les couvertures qui les protégeaient du froid, mais ce détail n'avait plus d'importance. La chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs corps se chargeait de les tenir au chaud. Chat Noir continua d'embrasser Ladybug tout en pressant davantage son corps contre le sien. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais la sentir si proche de lui ne faisait que renforcer son envie de la couvrir de baisers, dans l'espoir d'entendre à nouveau ces gémissements qui l'envoyaient au septième ciel.

Ces petits sons se firent bien entendre. Bien que le premier marquait la surprise de Ladybug quant à l'audace de son partenaire, les quelques-uns qui suivirent la rendaient totalement immuable au monde extérieur. Plus rien n'existait si ce n'est les lèvres de Chat Noir qui l'envoûtaient complètement. Et la sensation de sentir son corps puissant contre le sien, beaucoup plus frêle, ne faisait que la perdre encore plus. Bien évidemment qu'elle avait toujours pensé que son compagnon était la perfection en tout point – physique compris – et il ne s'était que bonifié depuis un an, comme elle avait pu le remarquer lors du défilé. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Jamais dans ses souvenirs ils ne s'étaient retrouvés ainsi. L'unique fois où les choses avaient dérapé remontait à la fin de l'été, soit il y a plus de deux mois... Ce n'était rien comparé à cette fougue nouvelle qui avait pris possession du corps et de l'esprit des deux amoureux.

Cependant, l'état de plénitude dans lequel était plongé Ladybug fut brusquement interrompu. Et pas de la manière la plus tendre. Une bouffée d'air glaciale avait fait son chemin et venait de la geler sur place. Ce qui était étrange puisque avec son costume, sa résistance au froid était accrue. Son corps fut parcouru de tremblements soudains et inattendus qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'effet que lui procurait Chat Noir. Ce dernier, ayant bien remarqué le changement d'état de sa Lady, interrompit leur échange et la regarda, inquiet. Mais l'inquiétude laissa bien vite place à l'étonnement quand son esprit sembla enfin revenir à la raison.

Tout simplement puisque Ladybug venait de se détransformer.

Laissant de côté les questions sur le pourquoi du comment la transformation avait été interrompue, Chat Noir prit néanmoins quelques secondes pour observer le visage de Marinette. Après l'assurance et la passion qui avaient transparu dans ses yeux, elle semblait désormais complètement perdu et paniquée, se rendant très certainement compte de son retour à la normal.

Il y avait de ça. Mais l'esprit de la jeune fille était surtout et avant tout encore embrumé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était comme si ce coup de froid l'avait réveillé d'un rêve, et qu'elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Cette sensation qui s'évaporait de son esprit peu à peu, tandis que mille et une questions fusèrent dans sa petite tête. Et ce, à nouveau et comme toujours, sans qu'elle ne puisse véritablement les comprendre. Et le fait que son petit-ami la regarde en clignant des yeux, mais toujours dans la même position qu'il avait adopté, fit ressortir sa gêne naturelle qui avait pourtant disparu quelques temps plus tôt.

Tremblant toujours de froid, Marinette essaya de se rasseoir et Chat Noir l'y aida en se décalant. Il constata qu'elle était habillée comme au défilé, et comprit que ses vêtements ne l'aidaient pas à contrer le froid. Il l'enveloppa alors d'une couverture, tandis que de la buée s'échappait de sa bouche. Ne sachant véritablement pas comment il devait se comporter après leur interlude, Chat Noir songea que, pour l'instant, la réchauffer était le plus important. Il frictionna son dos et ses bras dans l'espoir de faire circuler la chaleur dans son corps. Il entendit Marinette lâcher un rire nerveux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il signifiait.

A nouveau, ils se retrouvaient complètement désorientés, mais ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment.

– Marinette ? fit une petite voix aiguë.

Marinette et Chat Noir se retournèrent alors vers Tikki qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Le kwami se dirigea vers les deux adolescents et vint se poser au creux des mains de Marinette.

– Tikki, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en grelottant.

– Je suis désolée, je n'avais plus d'énergie. Tu es restée transformée trop longtemps.

– Oh, d'accord. Je vois...

Voici bien une donnée qu'elle n'avait pas prévu dans son plan. Marinette jeta alors un coup d'œil à Chat Noir. Bien que rougissant subitement, la vision de son partenaire la ramenant instantanément à quelques minutes plus tôt, elle toussota avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Tikki.

– Plagg est dans la même situation, j'imagine.

– Oui, je pense qu'il ne tardera pas puisque Adrien s'est transformé après toi.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent à nouveau un regard, et Chat Noir comprit immédiatement. Alors il prononça le mot « Détransformation », et reprit l'apparence d'Adrien Agreste. Dès l'instant où son costume disparut, il comprit pourquoi Marinette avait eu froid tout d'un coup. Lui-même se retrouva gelé et se saisit rapidement d'une couverture. Ce brusque changement d'état fit sourire Marinette, qui semblait enfin de se détendre peu à peu.

– Merci, gamin, tu as bien choisi ton moment, dit Plagg sans manquer une occasion d'attirer l'attention de tous. Un peu plus, et je ne pouvais plus tenir.

– Pardon Plagg, on ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait se détransformer comme ça.

– Tenez, cela vous redonnera de l'énergie.

Marinette venait de sortir deux macarons de son petit sac et les tendait aux deux kwamis. Certes, elle savait que Plagg était friand de fromage, mais elle n'avait que ça sous la main, toujours au cas où Tikki en aurait besoin. Tikki remercia sa porteuse tandis que Plagg se plaignit une nouvelle fois, ne faisant qu'attirer les foudres de son amie rouge à pois noirs. Marinette s'amusa de leur petite altercation, puis elle sentit qu'Adrien s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle le regarda, complètement partagée. Devait-elle faire allusion à ce qui s'était passé, ou ne rien dire ? C'était affreusement gênant pour elle d'y repenser, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'en parler ouvertement avec Adrien. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne mette pas le sujet sur la table. Elle serait incapable d'en parler, incapable d'expliquer ce qui lui avait pris.

Pourtant, son compagnon ne dit rien. Adrien lui offrit un tendre sourire et vint déposer un baiser sur son front tout en douceur ; cette douceur était l'exacte opposé des échanges qui les avaient mis dans tous leurs états. Le cœur de Marinette se fit plus léger à ce constat. Ce qu'il s'était passé n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un moment d'égarement. Peut-être en parlerait-elle à Alya afin que celle-ci puisse l'éclairer sur ce qui clochait chez elle. Mais là, maintenant, le fait que tout semblait redevenir comme avant la rassurait.

– On devrait peut-être rentrer, proposa Adrien. Je pense qu'on n'assumera pas en classe demain de s'être couché si tard.

– Pardon de t'avoir forcé à veiller alors que tu étais déjà épuisé, dit Marinette en riant quelque peu.

– Ça en valait la peine...

Elle ne tiqua pas le double sens d'Adrien. Ce dernier était tout aussi perdu qu'elle, et un étrange sentiment de frustration l'avait envahi assez rapidement. Il pensa alors naïvement que cela lui passera, que ce n'était pas très important, que c'était juste un incident, que ce n'était pas normal d'avoir eu des pensées aussi étranges et inhabituelles...

Quand Plagg et Tikki eurent fini de reprendre des forces, ils activèrent pour la seconde fois de la soirée leur transformation. Ladybug rangea les affaires dans son panier tandis que Chat Noir l'attendait en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre en l'observant... Peut-être un peu trop attentivement. Davantage conscient de lui-même, il voulut se donner une claque mentale quand il se rendit compte qu'il observait un peu trop les courbes de son corps parfaitement marquées par son costume. Quand elle le rejoignit, il afficha un grand sourire, espérant qu'elle ne le trouverait pas bizarre. Et pour cela, il n'avait rien à craindre : Ladybug était trop occupée à remplir son esprit de pensées inutiles pour éviter de penser à l'incident.

D'un simple signe de tête, ils s'accordèrent pour repartir. Le trajet retour se fit dans le plus grand silence, Chat Noir n'insistant même pas pour faire la course comme il l'avait pensé à l'aller. Malgré les quelques sourires ou éclats de rire qui faisaient par moment leur apparition, la pression était loin de retomber. Tous deux espérèrent que la nuit porterait conseil, et effacerait cet épisode de leur vie. Pour que tout redevienne comme avant dès le lendemain, histoire de ne pas perturber leur petite vie (presque) tranquille...

Le Manoir Agreste fut leur première destination. Chat Noir s'immisça le premier dans sa chambre par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Ladybug le suivit ensuite, laissant toutefois pendre son yo-yo à son attache pour qu'elle puisse plus facilement repartir.

– Merci encore ma Lady pour tout ce que tu as fait. C'était une très belle soirée.

– Je suis contente de voir que tu te sens beaucoup mieux par rapport à tout l'heure. J'ai fait du bon travail, on dirait.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des anniversaires surprises...

– Et bien, il va falloir t'y faire, mon chaton.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, juste avant de le serrer dans son bras. Chat Noir lui rendit son étreinte, ignorant que Ladybug se laissait bercer par les battements de son cœur. Il lui sembla qu'il battait beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé.

– Tu vas enfin pouvoir dormir, plaisanta-t-elle en relevant la tête.

– Tu n'es pas fatiguée, toi ?

– Un peu, mais moins que toi je pense.

– On verra bien lequel de nous deux s'endormira en classe demain.

– Pari tenu.

Ladybug se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir embrasser Chat Noir. Elle choisit de l'écourter au bout d'à peine deux secondes, par peur d'à nouveau perdre le contrôle.

– Bonne nuit, chaton, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

– Bonne nuit à toi aussi, ma Lady, répondit-il en la serrant davantage contre lui. Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que Ladybug ne prenne possession de son yo-yo, et s'envole dans la nuit, disparaissant de la vision de son compagnon. Dans quelques heures, ils pourraient se retrouver au lycée.

Et pourtant, cette séparation laissait un goût amère dans le cœur du garçon . La première chose qu'il fit après s'être détransformé fut de ranger le bonnet chat avec ses autres vêtements et déposer le cadre sur son bureau, de manière à ce qu'il puisse admirer la photographie depuis son lit. Adrien s'allongea lourdement et s'emmitoufla dans ses draps assez lentement, avec la perspicace pensée que jamais il n'oublierait cette escapade.

Et que malgré l'extrême fatigue qu'il ressentait depuis des heures et des heures, il mettrait un long moment avant de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA SEPTIEME HISTOIRE**


	16. My Deadly Sin is You (I)

****HUITIEME HISTOIRE****

 ** **My Deadly Sin is You****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 1 : If you want to warm, I'll be your fire****

 _ _Playlist : « Broken » – Seether ft. Amy Lee__

* * *

L'hiver était une saison aussi capricieuse que l'été. Alternant jours de grand froid, températures inférieures à ce qu'un parisien moyen pouvait supporter, vents violents et glacials, sans oublier les chutes de neige qui paralysaient la capitale, il n'était pas étonnant de croiser des personnes qui se plaignaient sans cesse, implorant le ciel pour que le temps soit plus supportable et clément avec eux. Mais en cette fin de janvier, le grand manitou de l'hiver était bien installé et décidé à ne pas partir de sitôt.

Certains aimaient l'hiver, d'autres le haïssaient. Et puis, certaines personnes avaient un avis partagé sur cette saison. Adrien Agreste faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Il pourrait sans aucun problème énumérer chaque point positif et chaque point négatif de la question, illustrant ainsi une opinion des plus neutres. Ceci était tout le contraire de sa petite-amie qui vouait une passion pour la saison froide. Elle avait maintes fois essayé de faire pencher la balance dans l'esprit du jeune homme, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était vrai qu'elle soulevait de très bons arguments, avec lesquels il était en accord. Parmi ceux-ci, il y avait le plaisir ultime de s'enrouler dans une couverture avec un bon chocolat chaud. Adrien avait apporté son contre argument en faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait pas véritablement de temps pour se le permettre, ni un accès illimité à sa cuisine, bien qu'il rêvait de goûter à ce simple plaisir.

Mais s'il reconnaissait un bon point à l'hiver et qui était relatif à son métier, c'était le fait de ne plus faire de séances photo en extérieur. Rien que cela valait la peine d'attendre l'hiver.

Cependant, il existait bien un point qui l'empêcherait de pleinement apprécier cette saison, et ce malgré toutes les vérités qu'avançait Marinette. Ce point-ci était la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti cette année, comme à l'hiver précédent, à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Une nouvelle fois, son père n'avait pas voulu célébrer Noël. Ayant été quelque peu pris sur le vif l'année dernière par la disparition de son fils et l'arrivée à l'improviste de ses amis au manoir, Gabriel Agreste n'avait pas toléré de célébration cette année. Ceci avait profondément peiné Adrien qui s'était retrouvé interdit de sortie le 24 au soir, alors qu'il était invité à passer les fêtes chez Marinette. Cela comptait beaucoup pour lui, mais une nouvelle fois, son père ne semblait pas porter la moindre attention au bonheur de son fils. Sa mère n'était plus de ce monde pour apporter la magie caractéristique de cette période. Il avait placé ses espoirs en la personne de Marinette, afin qu'elle puisse, elle, lui faire de nouveaux apprécier les fêtes de fin d'année.

Adrien avait, si l'on pouvait dire, bravé l'interdiction de son paternel. Il avait attendu plusieurs heures, le temps de laisser croire qu'il s'était endormi, avant de se sauver par la fenêtre sous l'apparence de Chat Noir. Il avait couru le plus vite possible, sans prendre la peine de ralentir au cas où la neige le ferait chuter, pour gagner au plus vite la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Ceci avait été une surprise pour cette dernière car Adrien n'avait pas pris la peine de la prévenir. De sorte que le choc était total quand Marinette avait entendu un bruit venant de sa terrasse alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Adrien se souvenait parfaitement qu'après s'être détransformé, il avait serré si fort Marinette qu'il avait manqué de l'étouffer. Sa présence le rassurait terriblement et emplissait son cœur d'un sentiment indescriptible de plénitude absolue.

Les deux amoureux avaient alors pu échanger leurs présents. Mais le fait le plus intéressant de la soirée fut lorsque Marinette insista pour qu'il reste dormir. Elle avait affirmé ne pas être rassurée à l'idée de le savoir dehors en pleine nuit, qu'il courrait le risque de tomber malade par ce froid. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter de la sorte – n'était-il pas Chat Noir, après tout ? – mais elle n'avait que cette excuse à sortir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'admettre à haute voix qu'elle voulait tout simplement qu'il reste à ses côtés pour la nuit. Adrien avait marché, bien que n'étant pas dupe sur le volonté cachée et inconsciente de sa petite-amie. Ceci s'était confirmé quand, une fois installés dans le lit, elle était venue se blottir au chaud contre lui, et qu'un doux sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage.

Alors que Marinette s'était plongée dans le monde des rêves avec une facilité déconcertante, cela n'avait pas été le cas d'Adrien. Son souvenir de cette nuit lui paraissait à la fois clair et flou. Il se souvenait très clairement ne pas avoir dormi (ou alors très peu), tombant raide sur son canapé une fois rentré chez lui en toute discrétion le lendemain matin. Et pourtant, cette nuit lui avait semblé passer en un éclair.

La faute à son esprit qui n'avait fait que divaguer au simple contact du corps de son amoureuse contre le sien, produisant ainsi des pensées qui, il en était sûr, auraient fait hurler Marinette de peur et de consternation. Le jeune garçon avait dû faire preuve d'un sang-froid incroyable pour ne pas réveiller sa petite-amie et satisfaire ces pulsions qui s'étaient emparées de son corps – ou tout du moins tenter de les satisfaire.

Mais le problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas (ou plus) à les chasser. Ses pensées étaient là, dans sa tête, depuis voici un mois ! Parfois il arrivait à faire abstraction et à se concentrer sur son travail au lycée et en tant que modèle. Mais sitôt qu'il voyait Marinette en classe, à l'extérieur, et même lors des missions en Ladybug (ce qui était véritablement la pire des situations...), l'esprit d'Adrien se perdait à nouveau... Ce qui arrivait quasiment non-stop. C'est alors que l'aspect calme et posé de son caractère était le bienvenu, lui permettant d'adopter un masque comportemental en présence de la jeune fille qui le hantait, l'empêchant de trahir le véritable fond de sa pensée.

Marinette et Adrien s'étaient promis au début de leur relation de ne plus se cacher derrière un masque, d'agir comme ils étaient au fond d'eux-mêmes l'un avec l'autre, sans avoir à se cacher. Et aujourd'hui, après huit mois de relation, Adrien était en train de rompre cette promesse... Pour leur bien à tous les deux, s'était-il convaincu.

* * *

Quand Adrien sortit de la voiture, le vent le frappa au visage, alors que dans le même temps, des flocons venaient s'accrocher à ses vêtement et dans les quelques mèches blondes qui dépassaient de son bonnet chat noir. Bien que grelottant comme s'il attendait que l'esprit de l'hiver ne vienne le tirer du froid, il fit signe à son garde du corps de partir. Sitôt que la voiture s'éloigna, il s'élança et rentra par la porte d'accueil de la boulangerie TS. Dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte, la chaleur qui se dégageait du lieu et des pâtisseries le réchauffa instantanément, bien qu'il sentait Plagg trembler de froid à l'intérieur de son manteau. Tom Dupain l'aperçut derrière le comptoir alors qu'il servait un client. Et oui, pas de repos pour les boulangers le dimanche !

Quand le client partit, Adrien s'avança et passa derrière pour saluer le père de Marinette. Le boulanger fit remarquer que cela faisait un moment que le jeune garçon n'était pas venu à la maison. Ceci était tout à fait vrai. Mise à part sa visite en cachette le soir de Noël, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les deux adolescents ne s'étaient pas accordés un petit après-midi au chaud à ne rien faire d'autre que se reposer. La faute à l'emploi du temps surchargé d'Adrien, comme toujours, mais cela ne les avait pas empêché de faire quelques sortie en couple ou avec leurs amis. Ils parvenaient toujours à trouver une solution pour se voir le plus possible.

Tandis que Tom retourna au travail, Adrien partit par la porte arrière puis monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de la famille Dupain-Cheng. Il sentit très clairement l'impatience de Plagg qui n'attendait qu'une chose : sortir de sa cachette pour enfin respirer. Il n'en tint cependant pas rigueur, bien trop transporté par l'idée de retrouver Marinette.

Adrien n'eut même pas le temps de frapper que Sabine Cheng lui avait ouvert la porte.

– Bonjour, Adrien. Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle chaleureusement tout en le laissant entrer.

– Très bien, merci.

Dès qu'il entra, Adrien fut frappé par l'absence des plus inattendues de Marinette. C'était toujours elle qui l'accueillait quand il se rendait chez elle. Elle sautillait sur place dès qu'elle ouvrait la porte et un sourire des plus lumineux éclairait son visage dès qu'ils se retrouvaient. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait décidé de changer ses habitudes.

– Si tu cherches Marinette, elle est à l'étage avec Alya, l'informa Sabine ayant perçu l'étonnement du garçon.

– Avec Alya ? dit-il surpris.

Il n'était aucunement au courant de cela. Marinette lui disait tout. Et Nino lui avait même dit qu'il voyait justement lui aussi sa petite-amie aujourd'hui.

– Oui. Cela fait des heures qu'elles sont enfermées et qu'elles passent cette musique en boucle. Je sens que je vais devenir folle.

Alors que Plagg donna un nouveau coup dans les côtes d'Adrien, le priant de se dépêcher, il remarqua enfin que l'appartement était tout sauf silencieux. Une musique pop dont le volume devait être monté au maximum émanait depuis la chambre de Marinette. Adrien avait l'impression de la connaître, mais il ne saurait pas retrouver le titre tant qu'il demeurerait dans le salon.

– Tu tombes donc à point nommer, reprit Sabine. Elles seront bien obligées de baisser le son maintenant que tu es là.

– J'essaierai de les convaincre, répondit-il timidement.

– Tiens, avant que tu ne montes, tu peux prendre ceci. Je les ai préparé pour vous.

– Merci, madame. C'est très gentil à vous.

La mère de Marinette venait tout simplement de remettre à Adrien une boite contenant des cookies semblant tout droit sortis du four. Elle somma presque le garçon de monter, ce qu'il dut faire contraint et forcé. La musique était bien plus forte une fois qu'il se retrouva sous la trappe. Il frappa par convention, devinant pertinemment que les deux meilleures amies ne l'entendraient pas. Contraint par la force des choses, Adrien s'invita dans la chambre, pressentant d'ores et déjà le cri de surprise de Marinette, et l'expression amusée d'Alya face audit cri.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Elles n'avaient pas fait attention à lui. Ou plutôt elles avaient l'air tellement adsorbé par leur activité qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas sa présence. Elles étaient de dos, penchées sur l'ordinateur et venaient de couper la musique. A pas loup, Adrien monta complètement et se fit alors le plus discret possible, retenant difficilement un éclat de rire mais reconnaissant toutefois la musique objet de tout ce raffut.

– Regarde, dans le clip, elles commencent par un déhanché et ensuite elles tournent sur elles-mêmes, fit remarquer Alya en pointant l'écran du doigt.

– Oui, mais dans la vidéo de danse, c'est d'abord pause puis déhanché, défendit Marinette. Je trouve que ça irait mieux sur ce passage de faire comme ça.

– Oh, alors tu veux vraiment prendre une pause sensuelle sur « __If you want to be my lover__ » ? se moqua la métisse en chantonnant.

– Mais non ! Je dis juste que ça semble plus logique de faire un temps mort à ce moment, et puis reprendre.

– On demandera leurs avis aux autres la semaine prochaine. C'est le refrain, il faut qu'on soit toutes d'accord sur ce qu'on fait.

– Tu perds ton temps, Alya. Je suis sûre que mon idée l'emportera.

– Et moi, je maintiens que tu n'oseras pas le faire à fond.

– Et, je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui a imposé la musique !

– Tu exagères, Marinette. Les Spice Girls, c'est un classique.

– Oui, et bien nous n'avons pas la même définition de classique.

Adrien dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas complètement exploser de rire face à cette scène. Voir Marinette et Alya se prendre la tête pour une histoire de chanson et – à ce que cela laissait deviner – de chorégraphie était un spectacle fort divertissant. Il décida alors de conserver sa place d'honneur jusqu'à être démasqué. Certes, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux filles discutaient de cela (un énième divertissement certainement), mais il ne voulait pas gâcher le spectacle. Et ceci contre l'avis de Plagg qui se remit à gesticuler dans son manteau, ayant hâte de retrouver sa liberté.

Il observa Alya et Marinette réfléchir, parler de synchronisation entre un pas et une parole, gribouiller leurs idées sur une feuille de papier tout en écoutant __Wannabe__ et en s'inspirant d'exemples de chorégraphies trouvés sur internet. En ce qui concernait la chanson, il était en accord avec son amoureuse : il ne la voyait pas écouter ce genre de sons. Au vu de sa réaction plus tôt, il semblait être dans le vrai. Mais cela prouvait qu'elle pouvait encore le surprendre...

Alors qu'il prit appui sur l'une de ses jambes, la pression exercée par son corps eut pour effet d'émettre un petit grincement qui émana du parquet. Craignant de se faire remarquer, Adrien retint son souffle...

Avant qu'Alya ne le perce à jour.

Elle avait été la seule à percevoir ce petit bruit, Marinette étant trop concentrée sur leur activité. Cela serait mentir que d'affirmer qu'elle ne fut pas étonnée de sa présence – d'autant que __personne__ n'était au courant de leur projet ! Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent davantage lorsqu'Adrien lui fit signe de se taire. L'étonnement fut remplacé par une envie machiavélique dans l'esprit d'Alya qui comprit aussitôt la volonté du garçon de surprendre son amie. Elle avait l'habitude d'assister aux débordements émotionnels de Marinette depuis bien longtemps, mais jamais elle ne louperait ces instants comiques pour rien au monde.

De toute manière, son arrivée tombait à pic. Elle-même devait retrouver Nino chez lui pour... un dimanche après-midi « tranquille », dirons-nous.

– Alya, tu m'écoutes, l'interpella Marinette sans la regarder, à la suite de quoi la métisse se pencha de nouveau sur le bureau. J'étais en train de dire que j'essaierais de commencer les costumes ce soir. Tu as une préférence ?

– N'importe quelle couleur me convient. Mais si tu me faisais une jupe très courte, un décolleté plongeant et un crop-top, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante.

Elle plaisantait, bien évidemment, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle de la taquiner sur ce point sensible. Sa pudeur et son innocence inavouée. De plus, Alya était persuadée que dans son dos, Adrien riait silencieusement de sa moquerie.

Sa plaisanterie fonctionna comme elle souhaitait, en témoignait la teinte rose qu'avaient pris les joues de Marinette.

– Euh... Tu ne voudrais pas quelque chose de plus... confortable ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'afficher un faux air indifférent, ce qui était peine perdue.

– Mais je plaisante, voyons ! Laisse libre court à ton imagination, ça me conviendra. Tu as carte blanche.

Désirant ardemment enfoncer le clou – en se promettant d'être plus gentille avec Marinette la prochaine fois –, Alya suggéra une dernière chose.

– Bon alors, vas-y ! Montre-moi ton idée géniale pour le refrain.

– Tu vas voir que j'ai raison, et les autres accepteront mon idée, lui répondit Marinette avec assurance.

Alya savait parfaitement que si elle avait eu connaissance de la présence d'Adrien dans son dos, Marinette aurait catégoriquement trouvé une stupide excuse pour ne pas « se ridiculiser devant lui » comme elle le dirait si bien. Alya remit alors la musique, juste quelques secondes avant ledit refrain, et adressa un furtif clin d'œil au garçon. Elle eut l'impression qu'un rire pouvait sortir de sa bouche à tout moment tant il devait se retenir – et depuis combien de temps !

Quand elle reconnut l'extrait, Marinette commença à exécuter les mouvements qu'elle avait défini au préalable. Oh, bien sûr, cela n'avait rien d'une danse professionnelle. Le but était de tout simplement s'amuser avec ses amies. Il est vrai que si elle avait eu conscience du regard d'Adrien fixé sur elle, cette simple idée l'aurait paralysé et elle aurait cherché à s'enterrer au plus profond de la terre. Mais pour une fois, exceptionnellement, son amoureux n'occupait pas la première place dans son esprit. Tout ce qui l'obnubilait, c'était de prouver à Alya que son idée de danse en valait la peine, malgré son aversion pour la chanson qu'on lui avait imposé.

Elle ignorait le regard à la fois sérieux et amusé d'Alya, tandis que celle-ci émit quelques commentaires sur sa performance. Cela ne représentait que quelques secondes de la chorégraphie mais elle tenait à y ajouter sa propre touche.

Mais alors qu'elle s'engagea dans un petit tour sur elle-même (priant dans le même temps pour ne pas trébucher), elle crut l'espace d'un instant avoir une vision. Une vision d'Adrien. Dans sa chambre. __En ce moment !__ Son esprit réfractaire savait que cela était purement impossible qu'il se trouve dans sa chambre. Il était bien trop tôt... Pourtant, désirant en avoir le cœur net et se convaincre que son cerveau lui jouait un tour, elle se retourna vers sa prétendue vision. Marinette tomba de haut quand elle vit Adrien la saluer. Complètement bouche-bée, elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle, tandis qu'Alya éclatait d'un rire franc à côté d'elle. Ses derniers élans de lucidité disparurent quand elle réalisa pleinement qu'Adrien l'avait vu danser de façon totalement ridicule. Elle espérait juste qu'il venait d'arriver... Mais elle fut incapable de formuler le moindre propos quand, enfin, le silence fut brisé.

– Salut, Adrien, dit Alya une fois calmée. Pardon, j'ai un peu débordé sur ton temps.

– Pas grave, t'inquiète. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, au juste ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Marinette avec son regard le plus complaisant.

Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner le malaise de sa petite-amie, même si cette petite plaisanterie avait été assez drôle. Elle le fixait, complètement estomaquée, stoïque, perdue, incapable de bouger. Face au silence de Marinette, Alya décida de prendre les devants et répondit à son ami.

– Ok, j'imagine que t'es au courant de la grande fête qu'organise Polina.

– Euh... oui...

Polina était une de leurs nouvelles camarades, se trouvant dans la même classe que Chloé Bourgeois, bien que les deux filles ne pouvaient se supporter. Elle venait de Russie et avait emménage à Paris avec sa famille en raison du travail de son père. Comme la famille Bourgeois, la sienne était riche... Mais contrairement à Chloé, elle était bien plus appréciable et beaucoup moins insupportable. Pour cette raison, elle avait décidé d'organiser une fête et d'inviter tous les élèves de seconde sans distinction. Et un petit détail avait échappé à Adrien à propos de cette soirée, mais qu'Alya avait visiblement parfaitement retenu, vu le regard inquisiteur qu'elle lui lançait alors qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

– Mais la fête est dans super longtemps, reprit Adrien qui se rappela que la soirée était annoncée pour début mars.

– Tu n'as pas retenu ce qu'il y aurait ! le gronda-t-elle ironiquement. Elle a dit qu'on allait faire un concours de talents ! On va devoir animer la soirée !

– Je pensais qu'elle avait dit ça pour rigoler...

– Nous, nous l'avons prise au sérieux, déclara Alya en prenant Marinette sous son bras, ce qui sembla réveiller cette dernière.

Adrien regarda l'une après l'autre les deux filles, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran d'ordinateur derrière elles, alors que la musique était interrompue depuis longtemps.

– Votre talent... C'est donc de faire revivre les Spice Girls, prit-il conscience d'un air amusé.

– Un classique je sais, mais notre version sera géniale ! s'emporta Alya. On doit voir les filles la semaine prochaine pour réfléchir à cinq.

– Ah, et vous êtes avec qui... ?

A peine eut-il posé sa question qu'Adrien se figea sur place en constatant que le regard d'Alya était passé de chaleureux... à glacial.

– Écoute, Agreste, tu dois garder ce que tu as vu pour toi, dit-elle en le menaçant presque. Pas un mot à personne ! C'est top secret. Même pas à Nino !

– Lui non plus ne sait rien ?

– Bien sûr que non. Pour preuve, à toi non plus Marinette ne t'a rien dit...

Marinette, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis plusieurs minutes, sentit la gêne la gagner de plus en plus.

– Bon, j'ai suffisamment pris de ton temps, déclara Alya, retrouvant soudainement son habituelle expression amicale. Je vais y aller.

C'est en silence qu'Alya remit ses vêtements chauds pour parer au froid et à la neige. Elle salua Adrien et Marinette, non sans oublier de lancer un « Bon après-midi, les amoureux ! » qui avait fini de déstabiliser sa meilleure amie. Une fois que la trappe fut refermée, les deux adolescents ne purent dire quoique ce soit. Même pas le temps de souffler, de se saluer, ou de reprendre de l'assurance pour Marinette. En effet, Plagg avait décidé que le moment de sortir de sa cachette était enfin venu.

– Pouah ! On étouffe là-dedans, se plaignit Plagg. Vous n'auriez pas pu faire encore plus long, vous deux ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

– Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un petit peu, lui fit désespérément remarquer Adrien.

Tikki, qui était cachée dans le lit en hauteur depuis l'arrivée d'Alya, se montra alors.

– Tu as au moins entendu quelque chose de drôle, Plagg, dit-elle.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire poireauter inutilement. Je vaux mieux que ça !

L'esprit de Marinette se réactiva, se disant que le petit caprice du kwami était un bon prétexte pour la dérider et détendre l'atmosphère. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour faire oublier à Adrien cette vision d'horreur...

– Ne t'en fais pas, Plagg. Moi, j'ai pensé à toi.

La jeune fille partit vers son bureau et attrapa une assiette qu'elle avait au préalable déposer au sommet d'une pile de livres de cours. Les yeux de Plagg s'illuminèrent dès lors qu'il aperçut que l'assiette en question était remplie de fromage.

– Oh ! Je le reconnais rien qu'à l'odeur. C'est un brie de Melun !

– Oui, et il est rien que pour toi.

Sans même demander la permission, le kwami vint se saisir de l'assiette et s'installa sur le bureau de Marinette afin de déguster son met des plus délicats. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Tikki qu'il n'écoutait guère malgré ses remontrances.

– J'ai dû faire croire à Alya que c'était une vieille tradition chinoise de laisser du fromage à l'air libre quand on voulait réussir un projet, avoua Marinette en se rapprochant l'air penaude de son amoureux.

– Une idée originale, mais j'ai peur qu'elle t'ait juste prise pour adoratrice de fromage.

Elle rit de sa remarque, officialisant ainsi le début de leur après-midi en tête à tête.

Adrien put enfin tendre la boite de cookies à Marinette. Quand celle-ci effleura les mains du garçon, elle fut presque gelée sur place tant ses doigts étaient froids.

– Mais tes mains sont gelés !

– Disons qu'il n'y a pas un grand soleil dehors. Il y a quoi fouetter un chat.

Elle voulut vérifier cela et se saisit délicatement du visage d'Adrien. Ses joues étaient aussi froides que ses mains.

– Je te propose qu'on aille se chercher un bon chocolat chaud avant de faire quoique ce soit. Il faut à tout prix te réchauffer !

– Merci, ça me ferait très plaisir. Toi par contre, tu es bouillante. Comment tu as fait ? interrogea Adrien en faisant allusion au t-shirt de sport que portait Marinette.

– C'est normal, on n'a pas arrêté avec Alya. Pendant deux heures !

– Je crois que tu n'as jamais fait autant de sport aussi longtemps et en une seule fois, la charria-t-il en commençant à retirer son manteau.

– Si on ne compte pas la partie « sauver Paris », je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.

Dès qu'Adrien eut fini d'enlever ses affaires pour les déposer sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau, il se retourna aussitôt vers Marinette et put enfin faire ce qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps : la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il l'avait prise de cours, mais la surprise de Marinette s'envola bien vite. Les lèvres de son chaton étaient aussi froides pour ne pas changer. Elle se mit alors en tête de tout faire pour leur redonner un peu de leur chaleur naturelle. D'elle-même, elle approfondit leur échange, totalement inconsciente de la bataille qui était en train de se dérouler au même instant entre les pulsions d'Adrien et sa raison. La pression de ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, désormais tièdes, ne faisait qu'accroître son conflit intérieur. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'était pas resté indifférent au spectacle qu'elle lui avait involontairement livré plus tôt. Alors même que elle trouvait cela ridicule et en mourrait de honte, lui s'était concentré sur la vision qu'il avait d'elle, de son corps qui se mouvait au rythme de la musique... L'espace d'un instant, il avait béni Alya pour avoir imposé cette chanson. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais su que Marinette pouvait bouger ainsi... Et par dessus tout, qu'il serait aussi envoûté. Il l'était déjà tout naturellement, mais il semblerait que le moindre geste, la moindre parole de sa compagne produisait un électrochoc en lui. Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir ainsi, alors même qu'un simple baiser pouvait le mettre dans un tel état...

La raison d'Adrien prit finalement tant bien que mal l'avantage. Il interrompit leur baiser, qui objectivement n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et adressa un tendre sourire à Marinette. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit au centuple.

– Bon, on va le chercher ce chocolat ? le pressa-t-elle.

* * *

Finalement, le reste de l'après-midi s'était déroulé de manière on ne peut plus normale. Durant près d'une heure, Marinette avait humilié Adrien à Ultimate Mega Strick IV, tandis que ce dernier luttait désespérément pour ne pas voir sa barre de vie réduite à néant. Mais rien n'y faisait : elle gagnait à chaque fois. Un jour, s'était-il juré, il réussirait à la battre ! Peut-être devra-t-il pour cela la distraire, voire même demander des conseils au père de la jeune fille (qui lui avait, semble-t-il,tout appris sur les jeux vidéos). Tous les moyens étaient bon pour éviter le __Game Over__.

L'assiette de cookies n'avait pas fait long feu, la moitié ayant été engloutie par Plagg, son morceau de fromage n'ayant pas complètement satisfait son estomac. Mais les reproches de Tikki et du jeune couple n'étaient pas parvenus à ses oreilles. Ils s'étaient alors contentés de la moitié restante.

Après cette enfilade de défaites cuisantes, Marinette avait tout simplement redonné le sourire à Adrien en lui montrant la dernière vidéo qui tournait sur les réseaux sociaux – celle d'une poule en train de chanter et danser le French Cancan. L'effet avait été immédiat et Adrien en avait presque oublié son humiliation. Depuis, ils s'étaient tous les deux installés sur le canapé avec la tablette et parcourait les dernières vidéos, toujours dans l'optique de rire ensemble.

Pendant cette longue période, Adrien avait pu ranger dans les tréfonds de son esprit les pensées qui l'avaient habité quelques heures plus tôt. Ainsi, il pouvait passer un excellent moment avec Marinette, sans arrières-pensées qui l'auraient empêché de pleinement profiter de ces instants. Et même si le moindre petit baiser était une torture en soi, il avait accepté son sort et résistait tant bien que mal.

Pour autant, plus le temps avançait, plus les vidéos humoristiques défilaient, et plus la position que le couple avait adopté évoluait vers quelque chose de plus... rapproché ? En effet, à l'origine simplement assis sur le canapé, Adrien avait fini par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Marinette. Par la suite, prétextant avoir un coup de fatigue, Marinette s'était à demi-allongée – toujours quelque peu redressé grâce aux coussins – tandis que son amoureux se contentait de se pencher au-dessus de la tablette. Et puis, enfin, Adrien s'était lui aussi allongé... ni plus ni moins que sur sa chère et tendre. Cette dernière avait été complètement surprise par ce geste des plus inattendus. Elle s'était tout de suite tendue. Adrien, sentant ceci, lui avait demandé si cela la dérangeait. Alors que son cerveau lui criait « Oui », son cœur avait laissé échapper un « Non ». Marinette avait alors détourné le regard, certaine qu'il ne la verrait pas étant donné leur position, et avait poussé un soupire silencieux. C'était à son tour de connaître une douce torture...

La tête d'Adrien reposait au creux de l'épaule de Marinette, le regard rivé sur la tablette que celle-ci tenait à bout de bras. Son main avait naturellement trouvé sa place sur le ventre de sa compagne, mais il faisait tout pour que celle-ci demeure statique. Il n'était pas aussi idiot ; il avait compris que Marinette n'était pas à l'aise ainsi. La tension qui émanait de son corps était tout à fait perceptible. Alors, afin de préserver cette bonne ambiance, il se retenait de faire le moindre geste. Dans de telles circonstances, le moindre mouvement pouvait avoir l'effet d'une bombe.

Et pourtant, le jeune homme souhaitait se redresser et s'éloigner de ce canapé. Ce n'était même pas lui qui avait voulu se mettre dans une telle position ; son instinct et son envie avaient agi sans lui demander son avis. Or, d'après lui, cela ne rendait la situation que plus critique. Il avait l'impression d'être un funambule sur son fil : au moindre faux pas, il tombera, et aucun tapis n'amortira sa chute.

Il concentrait son regard sur la tablette afin d'avoir un repère. Il n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers sa compagne. Si cela était le cas, tout basculerait, et il ne le voulait pas. Surtout pas.

Cependant, Adrien mit quelques instants à remarquer que Marinette n'avait pas lancé de nouvelle vidéo.

Il est vrai que cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Marinette cliquait au hasard, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à regarder. Autre chose que Adrien. Si on lui avait dit il y a un an que, un jour, elle ne voudrait plus du tout croiser le regard d'Adrien, elle n'y aurait pas cru. Mais voilà bien longtemps qu'elle essayait de calmer le rythme croissant qu'avait adopté son cœur depuis que son corps et celui d'Adrien étaient entrés en contact. Malgré tous ses efforts, son attention était tournée vers cette proximité, qu'elle savait nocive pour sa santé mentale. À la fois emplie d'une sensation de bien-être et d'un sentiment de malaise, Marinette ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, vers quel sens orienter ses pensées. Devait-elle apprécier ce rapprochement, ou le trouver étrange ? Après tout, malgré leurs nombreuses étreintes – et même après une nuit ensemble – elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'une telle proximité entre elle et son amoureux. Et cette sensation la ravissait autant qu'elle la terrifiait.

Ayant fini par trouver ce moment plus gênant qu'il ne l'était déjà, Adrien se redressa quelque peu afin d'étudier le comportement de sa compagne. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'il attende sans rien dire, car le regard perdu qu'affichait Marinette n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Pourquoi était-elle toujours aussi adorable, même quand elle ressemblait à une petite fille perdue ?

Marinette sentit son cœur faire un nouveau bond. Elle ne savait quoi répondre à Adrien qui l'interrogeait du regard. Elle l'entendit l'appeler deux fois tout doucement, mais elle restait muette. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Tout allait parfaitement entre eux, et pour le mieux. Pourquoi toujours compliquer les choses... Le cerveau de Marinette tournait à mille à l'heure, mais il rendit les armes quand elle sentit la main de son compagnon délicatement caresser sa joue. Marinette demeurait bouche-bée depuis un moment déjà. Elle devait agir, mais les appels lancés à son corps étaient sans réponse. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle allait complètement la réaliser.

Adrien essayait en vain de lui faire dire quelque chose, sans qu'il n'obtienne satisfaction. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi, cela ne faisait que lui rappeler son propre état second. Il devait à tout prix se contenir. Était-ce à cause de lui qu'elle était incapable de dire le moindre mot, qu'elle semblait si peu... elle-même ? Le dilemme intérieur du jeune homme réapparut de manière bien plus intense. Tiraillé entre son souhait de faire revenir à la normale Marinette, et ses pensées désireuses qui grandissaient. Car, pour ne rien arranger les choses, ce visage perdu qu'affichait Marinette ne la rendait que plus désirable... Au plus grand désespoir d'Adrien.

Il y eut un moment où lutter devenait inutile. Il se laissa complètement submergé par l'amour qu'il lui portait et vint l'embrasser. Ce baiser sonna comme un signal chez Marinette. Mais pas un signal qui aurait eu pour finalité de la réveiller. Non, ce baiser, ce signal, sonnait le glas de son état de transe. Enfin, elle réagit, en répondant à l'élan de son amoureux. Chose qu'Adrien aurait dû suspecter, mais il n'en fit aucunement attention. Cela attendra...

Ce baiser devenait presque trop intense pour qu'ils puissent le supporter. Toute résistance semblait vaine tandis que leurs corps prenaient le contrôle sur leurs esprits. Dans son élan, et sans pour autant se séparer d'elle, Adrien les avait redressé en passant ses bras autour du corps de Marinette. Il la serrait si fort qu'un soupire s'échappa de la bouche de son partenaire. De nombreux gémissements ponctuaient le tout tandis que leur baiser s'intensifiait.

Marinette passa une main dans le dos d'Adrien et une autre dans ses cheveux, toujours dans l'optique de l'attirer encore plus à elle. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et sur l'instant, c'était bien le cas. Son état second était totalement dépendant des lèvres d'Adrien. A son plus grand désarroi, celles-ci quittèrent les siennes, mais elle sentit très vite un chemin de douceur et de picotements se tracer dans son cou. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Elle s'abandonna complètement aux baisers déposés par Adrien. Ceci ne faisait que renforcer la satisfaction du jeune homme, lequel constatait l'effet qu'il arrivait à produire chez elle. Ceci le faisait davantage perdre pied.

Si seulement cela pouvait durer indéfiniment...

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Marinette quand elle sentit les doigts d'Adrien se poser en bas de son dos. Avec tout cela, son haut s'était quelque peu relevé, et un espace de peau, autant petit soit-il, était un point sensible à explorer. Adrien resserra alors sa prise sur la taille de Marinette. En réponse, cette dernière agrippa son visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'en était trop pour son cœur et pour son corps. Sa consciente était à des kilomètres ; seuls ses instincts prenaient possession d'elle. Instincts qui lui criaient de se retrouver peau à peau avec Adrien... Elle ignorait où cela l'amenait, mais son envie lui criait de sentir la chaleur d'Adrien contre son propre corps. Une pensée assez simple finalement...

Pensée bien évidemment partagée par son partenaire qui commença à faire glisser ses doigts dans le dos de Marinette, sous son t-shirt. Ce simple geste amplifiait leur désir respectif sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Ce n'est plus juste une passion dévorante. Elle se mouvait en un véritable feu, auquel ils mouraient tous les deux d'envie de s'y brûler.

Hélas, comme tout feu, une flamme avait suffi pour le déclencher, mais une énorme douche froide avait suffi pour l'éteindre.

En ce cas présent, la douche froide avait pris l'apparence d'une sonnerie de portable.

Celle-ci avait brusquement interrompu Marinette et Adrien, qui s'étaient alors figés. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait bouger, ou croiser le regard de l'autre. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour redescendre sur la terre ferme, reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits. Quand cela fut à peu près le cas, Adrien comprit que son portable était la cause de leurs soucis. Visiblement à cran, il se leva brusquement et partit répondre à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Marinette avait tenté de remettre ses pensées dans le bon ordre. Dans un premier temps, elle remit en place ses vêtements froissés. Puis, instinctivement, elle joua avec ses cheveux. Même si ils étaient attachés, cela lui était suffisant et nécessaire. Elle sentit son corps se vider de toute énergie, tandis que son cerveau refaisait son entrée dans le jeu. Et quelle entrée quand la seule pensée cohérente qui traversait son esprit était : « __Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?__ » Peu à peu, et alors qu'Adrien était toujours au téléphone et mécontent, la panique envahit la jeune fille. Même si elle avait de nouveau le contrôle sur son corps, ce n'était pas le cas de son cœur, qui battait toujours à un rythme effréné.

Marinette dut cependant mettre ses interrogations de côté quand elle aperçut Adrien revenir vers elle, et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle l'imita, tout en prenant soin d'éviter son regard.

– C'était Nathalie, articula Adrien après plusieurs secondes de silence. Mon garde du corps ne va pas tarder.

Interloquée, Marinette jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre. Elle constata alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit, et que les flocons continuaient de tomber... comme il y a plusieurs heures.

Le silence était plus que palpable. Adrien se mordait la langue, ayant peur des mots qu'il pourrait prononcer, alors que Marinette était tout simplement et toujours aussi confuse. A peu de choses près, et cela serait comme si les deux adolescents étaient de parfaits inconnus. A croire que c'était ainsi qu'ils se sentaient après cet échange mouvementé. Des inconnus face à l'autre, mais aussi face à eux-mêmes.

Aucun mot ne raisonna dans la chambre de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que Adrien reçoive un message de son chauffeur, le prévenant qu'il l'attendait en bas. Peut-être bien dix minutes s'étaient écoulées sans que ni Adrien, ni Marinette ne se regardent ou s'adressent la parole. Ils étaient juste restés assis sur le canapé à regarder le sol. Même Tikki et Plagg – qui s'étaient isolés depuis un moment – ne souhaitaient pas les brusquer.

Ce fut dans cette même ambiance qu'Adrien se prépara à partir. Silencieusement, Marinette le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Par chance, ses parents se trouvaient en bas à la boulangerie. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à affronter leurs interrogations sur son état plus que douteux. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Adrien ne savait pas comment agir pour ces au revoir. Tout semblait si différent alors que quelques heures plus tôt à peine, tout semblait à peu près normal. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

– A demain, Marinette, réussit-il à dire.

Il s'approcha de son amoureuse, toujours aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Mais au lieu de l'embrasser sur les lèvres comme cela était son intention initiale (et leur habitude), il se ravisa au dernier moment et, à la place, déposa un long et délicat baiser sur sa joue.

Ce geste surprit Marinette bien plus qu'il ne aurait dû l'être. Un nouvel électrochoc la parcourut. Une nouvelle interrogation quant à ce changement... Elle écarquilla les yeux, et observa Adrien qui amorça sa sortie de l'appartement. Elle s'approcha du pas de la porte, et le vit dans le couloir, prêt à descendre les escaliers.

Alors, dans un dernier élan, son cœur put prononcer ses premiers mots depuis plusieurs minutes :

– Je t'aime.

Combien de fois le lui avait-elle dit depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Des centaines de fois. Mais aujourd'hui, cette déclaration avait un goût particulier, elle le sentait.

Quelque peu soulagé d'enfin l'entendre parler, Adrien s'arrêta quelques secondes pour lui sourire et lui répondre sur le même ton. Sourire qui recommençait à se dessiner sur le visage de Marinette, avant qu'Adrien ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Quand elle ferma tout doucement la porte, Marinette se laissa glisser contre celle-ci en soufflant longuement. Prête à se retourner la tête avec mille et une questions.

* * *

– Adrien, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

– Oh... Euh... Oui, Nathalie. Tout va très bien.

– Vous n'avez pourtant pas touché à votre repas.

– Je n'ai pas très faim. Je suis désolé... Je vais monter dans ma chambre.

Le jeune garçon s'était exprimé de manière neutre et quelque peu nonchalante vis-à-vis de l'assistante de son père. Il est vrai que, depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui – même depuis qu'il avait emprunté les escaliers dans la boulangerie – il était complètement perdu, sans cesse à s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment il n'arrivait pas à chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Si bien que, alors qu'on l'avait appelé pour dîner, seul, il n'avait aucunement touché à son assiette, totalement concentré à fixer le vide.

Quand il se leva, il adressa un sourire d'excuse à Nathalie pour cet « incident » (il se doutait bien qu'elle rapporterait l'événement anodin à Gabriel Agreste, et que ce dernier en ferait toute une histoire le lendemain). Mais avant de quitter la salle à manger, il prit soin de tout de même emporter le plateau de fromages avec lui. Dans le cas contraire, Plagg lui en aurait voulu pour la soirée entière. Et ce soir, il avait besoin de calme. Il avait besoin de se retrouver en phase avec lui-même.

Dans les escaliers, il pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'un akuma ne vienne pas troubler sa nuit. Certes, il n'avait pas les idées suffisamment claires pour affronter un super-vilain. Mais par-dessus tout, il n'était pas prêt à faire de nouveau face à Marinette. Épreuve qu'il devra pourtant affronter le lendemain au lycée.

Dès qu'Adrien entra dans sa chambre, il eut à peine de le temps de faire signe à son kwami que ce dernier s'était aussitôt emparé du plateau, objet de ses convoitises. Il était par ailleurs déjà en train de se goinfrer sur le lit de son partenaire.

– Une tomme de Savoie ! Merci au cuisinier d'avoir pensé à moi ! s'exclama Plagg.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il se souciait de toi en préparant le repas.

Adrien estima inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait aucune idée du goût dudit repas.

Machinalement, il commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, tout en admirant la ville depuis son immense baie vitrée. Sa chambre était plongée dans des tonalités bleutées en raison de la faible luminosité extérieure. Qu'importe, il devait tout faire pour trouver le sommeil cette nuit puisqu'un shooting photo spécial hiver l'attendait après les cours le jour suivant.

Et pourtant, ce travail était loin d'être le centre de ses préoccupations actuelles.

– Encore dans tes pensées, gamin ? demanda nonchalamment Plagg après avoir englouti un dernier morceau, ce qui fit sursauter son porteur.

– Plagg, le jour où j'aurais envie de discuter de ça avec toi... Et bien je ne t'en parlerai même pas ! lâcha-t-il exaspéré, en s'appuyant contre la vitre.

– Hum, tu sais, après des milliers d'années d'existence, je pense avoir accumulé quelques connaissances sur les émotions humaines, se vanta le kwami.

– Aussi étendues que soient tes connaissances, je ne veux pas les entendre... S'il te plaît Plagg, je veux seulement – pour une fois – essayer de passer une soirée sans me prendre la tête.

– Et bien, crois-moi quand je te dis que, sur ce point, tu es mal parti, mon grand.

Adrien s'en voulut quelques instants de lui avoir mal répondu, après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute... Rien du tout.

En signe de contestation, Plagg alla se réfugier dans le placard où Adrien cachait sa réserve de camemberts. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus personne avec qui discuter, il essaya de trouver une occupation. Tout était bon à apprendre pour occuper son esprit et éviter de penser à Marinette... A ses baisers... A ses caresses... A cette chaleur...

Oui ! Tout était bon pour ne plus y penser ! Le seul moyen que trouva Adrien pour s'échapper fut de poursuivre la lecture du recueil de poèmes pour le cours de français du lendemain. Du Rimbaud. Cela devrait lui parler... Cependant, après avoir lu trois poèmes, Adrien dut reconnaître l'inefficacité de cette technique. Il était si exacerbé qu'il en avait presque jeté le livre sur son bureau. Sous l'effet du choc, les écrans de ses nombreux ordinateurs s'allumèrent. L'un d'eux avait pour fond une photo de sa mère. Sur l'écran du second s'affichait un collage de photos où il était entouré de tous ses amis. Et sur le dernier, une photo de Marinette et lui, une photo qu'ils avaient prise chez elle, il y a plus d'un mois, le soir de Noël...

Cela était tout bonnement insupportable. Il devait forcer son esprit à occulter leur rapprochement de l'après-midi, ou il deviendrait tout simplement fou. Déjà qu'il pensait l'être en la désirant, cette fois-ci, cela pourrait bien être la goutte d'eau qui ferait tout déborder.

Après s'être pris la tête durant plusieurs minutes, Adrien décida que le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment était d'aller dormir. Il prévint Plagg, et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre l'oreiller de son porteur. Adrien ne prit même pas la peine de se changer ; il se glissa directement dans les chaudes couvertures qui étaient les bienvenues par ce froid. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas aller dormir sans au moins lui envoyer un message... Alors, après un silence de plusieurs heures d'un côté comme de l'autre, Adrien le brisa enfin en envoyant à Marinette, à presque 23 heures, un simple « Bonne nuit »... La réponse de cette dernière ne fut pas très longue. Seulement après, Adrien put éteindre la lumière plus sereinement et fermer les yeux, espérant rapidement trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Adrien fut brusquement réveillé par un infime son. En règle générale, il avait plutôt le sommeil lourd et même un camion citerne ne pouvait pas le réveiller. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Son instinct l'avait réveillé alors qu'il savait pertinemment être en grand besoin de sommeil. Pour autant, son esprit était embrumé ; il percevait à peine la forme des différents meubles, malgré la faible lumière émanant de la Lune haute dans le ciel.

Une fois que ses yeux furent quelque peu habitués à cette quasi pénombre, Adrien remarqua avec effroi qu'une silhouette se tenait à l'autre bout de sa chambre, près du canapé.

– Qui est là ?! hurla-t-il par réflexe. Sortez d'ici !

Du coin de l'œil, il chercha Plagg mais ne le trouva pas. Génial, le voici privé de son unique porte de sortie (radicale, certes) si cette mystérieuse personne était venue s'en prendre à lui. La panique le gagna quand il vit l'ombre se déplacer.

– Partez, je vous ai dit ! répéta-t-il en s'extirpant des couvertures.

– Tu veux vraiment que je parte, chaton ?

En un instant, le garçon s'était figée. Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure quand il comprit à qui il avait à faire. Les quelques reflets de lumière arrivant sur le corps de la jeune fille ne firent que confirmer les dernières parts de doutes qui sommeillaient en lui.

Face à lui, se trouvait ni plus ni moins que Ladybug.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, bon sang ! (Oui, et lui-même se le reprocha, c'était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.) Tu m'as fait peur ! Ne me refais jamais ça.

– Ce que je fais ici ? Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon chaton en pleine nuit ?

Le ton que son amoureuse avait employé ne rassurait guère Adrien. Sa voix... Elle était tellement sensuelle, tellement sûre d'elle... Tout le contraire de ce qu'était sa petite-amie en temps normal ! Quelque chose clochait. Adrien en était persuadé. Ses soupçons prirent plus d'épaisseur quand il vit Ladybug s'avancer vers lui, un pas devant l'autre... Mais très lentement.

– Tu es pourtant bien venu chez moi la nuit de Noël, lui rappela-t-elle toujours sur le même ton.

Elle était maintenant à sa hauteur.

– C'était différent. Tu m'avais invité, je te rappelle ! … J'ai juste changé l'horaire, essaya-t-il de se défendre, mal à l'aise face à l'air assuré de Ladybug.

– Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est pour mes beaux yeux que tu es venu.

– Bien sûr, et pour quoi d'autre je serais venu sinon.

– Oh, je ne sais pas... Peut-être avais-tu quelques idées en tête...

L'espace d'un instant, Adrien se sentit comme mis à nu face à l'élue de son cœur. Comment avait-elle pu deviner quoique que ce soit. Il la savait si innocente et peu encline à décoder les phrases à double sens... Mise à part les événements du jour, rien n'aurait pu le trahir.

Quand Ladybug posa une main sur son torse, un frisson le parcourut. Un frisson glacial.

– Et si je te faisais part de mes idées, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

– Non... lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, essayant de ne pas trop penser à cette voix qui, il devait le reconnaître, faisait des ravages sur son faible esprit.

– Pourquoi ça ? poursuivit-elle en déplaçant sa main vers le cou d'Adrien.

– Parce que... Non !

– Tu es à court d'argument, mon chaton. Je t'ai pourtant connu plus bavard.

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau protester, Ladybug l'en empêcha en l'embrassant. Les yeux d'Adrien s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il se rendit – enfin – compte à quel point sa Lady était entreprenante.

– Arrête ! réussit-il à articuler en la repoussant. Ce n'est pas un jeu !

– Si, c'est un jeu... Et j'ai envie de jouer.

La voix suave de Ladybug se mourut quand elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, Adrien ne put résister. Elle y mettait tant de force qu'elle avait réussi à le faire tomber sur son lit. Quand elle le rejoignit, collant son corps à celui de son partenaire de toujours, le piège était en train de se refermer sur Adrien. Ce dernier essayait à nouveau de la repousser, mais privé de ses forces, il dut attendre qu'elle cesse de l'embrasser.

– Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ? Je te dégoûte ? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue, mais tout en conservant le ton qu'elle employait depuis le début.

– Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! répondit Adrien.

– Alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

Cette question... Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça ! La confusion et la panique gagnèrent complètement l'esprit d'Adrien, car il répondit :

– Si ! Enfin, je veux dire... Non ! Enfin, si ! Bien sûr que... C'est juste que...

Les yeux brillants de sa Lady le fixèrent, et cela ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Elle se rapprocha de lui davantage, si bien qu'il put sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage.

– Je ne veux pas que ça se passe ainsi, avoua-t-il avant d'enchaîner rapidement. Je te respecte trop pour ça. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive dans ses conditions. Je préférerais même qu'on en discute ! Je ne veux pas te forcer, ou je serai un monstre. Et puis, je ne sais même pas ce que toi tu veux. Ce que tu en penses. Et puis-

– Tu parles trop, ria Ladybug avant de plonger vers son amoureux pour l'embrasser.

Étrangement, Adrien accepta plus volontiers ce baiser, maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué une partie de son fardeau.

– Laisse-toi faire. Je m'occupe de toi. Je m'occupe de tout, chuchota-elle.

L'énième contestation d'Adrien disparut quand Ladybug se mit soudainement à déplacer ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune garçon. Alors que son cerveau lui criait d'à nouveau crier « Non », ce simple son ne passa pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Car, il devait le reconnaître, ceci était tout bonnement l'une des sensations les plus agréables qu'il ait connu. Mais il savait que c'était mal. A nouveau, il ne voulait que cela se déroule ainsi... Pas comme ça.

Cependant, alors qu'Adrien luttait mentalement pour ne pas succomber aux avances de sa Lady, son corps ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il était impossible de nier l'effet des baisers et caresses de Ladybug. Cet effet était bien important que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Le corps d'Adrien se laissait totalement faire et se fit envahir par un désir des plus profonds, tandis que son esprit continuait de lutter... En vain. Il se laissa submerger par cette douce sensation.

Ladybug continuait de parsemer le cou d'Adrien de baisers. Dans le même temps, l'une de ses mains se fraya un chemin sous son t-shirt, à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de peau à explorer. Chose extraordinaire, elle réussit à le lui enlever, mais revint aussitôt le plaquer sur le lit, à sa merci, dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Alors Ladybug recommença son jeu, et déposa plusieurs baisers volages sur la peau d'Adrien.

La respiration du garçon s'accéléra de plus en plus, de même que le rythme de son cœur. La sensation était encore meilleure que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais alors que sa raison semblait avoir été envoyée à l'autre bout du pays, elle fit une brusque réapparition quand il sentit les mains de Ladybug au niveau de son pantalon. Puis il entendit le bouton qui céda.

Cela en était trop. Il devait reprendre le contrôle, tout arrêter avant de cela n'aille trop loin.

– Non, ma Lady ! Arrête ça ! Maintenant !

– Mais ça a pourtant l'air de te plaire, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Je suis sérieux !

– Mais, moi aussi...

Malgré les supplications de son amoureux, Ladybug ne l'écouta pas. Elle reprit son numéro de caresses et de baisers mouillés, parcourant ainsi le torse d'Adrien. Ce dernier était bien plus conscient que précédemment. A nouveau, il ordonna à la jeune héroïne d'arrêter tout de suite ses actions. Elle ne fit rien dans ce sens. Adrien était paralysé ; il n'avait aucune échappatoire, à part ses nombreuses protestations. Il priait pour que Ladybug reprenne conscience et cesse tout cela.

Mais, quand Ladybug réussit à baisser, non seulement son pantalon, mais également son boxer, Adrien retrouva tous ses esprits.

Alors il fit la seule chose dont il était capable. Il cria.

– Non !

Cet appel long et strident était sorti de sa gorge sans crier gare. Il avait espéré que cela ramènerait Ladybug à la raison.

Force est de constater que, d'une certaine manière, cela avait fonctionné...

Mais pas comme il l'aurait imaginé.

Adrien avait réussi à se redresser... Mais il ne se trouvait plus à la même place. Il était près de ses oreillers, et non plus sur le rebord du lit. En passant les mains sur son corps, il fut soulagé de constater la présence de __tous__ ses vêtements. Il tourna la tête et aperçut dans la pénombre Plagg qui dormait comme une pierre. Enfin, un rapide coup d'œil, balayant sa chambre, lui fit comprendre qu'il était seul.

Comme cela avait visiblement toujours été le cas.

Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois et s'être pris la tête entre les mains, la respiration d'Adrien retrouva un rythme décent. Rien de tout cela n'était réel. Ceci était le fruit de son cerveau dérangé. Comment avait-il pu imaginer sa Lady, Marinette, dans une telle situation... Bien que rassuré de savoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, Adrien voulait être sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination.

– Plagg ? Plagg ? appela-t-il plusieurs fois en secouant quelque peu son kwami.

Après quelques « mhmm » de protestation, Plagg ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard mauvais à Adrien.

– Adrien, on ne t'a jamais appris que c'est mal poli de-

Plagg s'était aussitôt interrompu en voyant la mine déconfite de son porteur.

– Tout va bien ?

– Oui, je...

Que pouvait-il bien dire, après tout ?

– Juste un mauvais rêve, finit-il par répondre.

– Bon alors ça va... Mais que voulais-tu alors ?

La pensée d'Adrien le choqua lui-même avant qu'il n'en fasse part à son ami.

– Plagg, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais te demander ça...

Adrien installa un suspense – volontaire ou non – qui agaça Plagg.

– Mais est-ce que tu pourrais me donner un morceau de fromage. Le plus puant que tu possèdes.

– Comme si c'était fait !

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes à Plagg pour revenir de sa réserve avec un morceau de camembert dont l'odeur infecte réveillerait même les morts.

– Ma plus belle trouvaille, admit-il fièrement... Mais pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

– Je dois être sûr d'avoir rêvé... et d'être bien réveillé.

Dès qu'il se saisit du morceau et put en sentir le parfum, Adrien comprit qu'il était bien de retour à la réalité. L'odeur était si forte qu'il était certain de puer pendant au moins deux jours s'il ne faisait rien. Toutefois, bien trop têtu, il le mangea tout de même... et faillit bien le rejeter tant le goût – plus que l'odeur – était ignoble.

Adrien réussit tant bien que mal à remercier Plagg pour ce geste. Le kwami repartit aussitôt à son sommeil. Adrien se prit à nouveau le visage entre les mains, complètement confus... Comment allait-il pouvoir la regarder demain... ? Quand il pensa au lendemain, Adrien jeta un coup d'œil machinal à son réveil... Il affichait 3 heures 47 précisément... Il serait loin, très loin de trouver le sommeil et de passer une bonne nuit.

* * *

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Ce cri... Un cri si fort et si aigu qu'il aurait très bien pu réveiller la moitié de Paris. Qui aurait pu penser qu'une adolescente puisse sortir un tel son enfermé dans son corps frêle et sans défense. Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle sentait son cœur battre à un rythme effréné, bien au-dessus de la normale. Son kwami s'était bien évidemment réveillé à la suite de tout cela. Elle avait beau l'appeler, rien n'y faisait. La jeune fille n'entendait plus rien, bien trop plongée dans ses souvenirs. Mais pouvait-on réellement les appeler « souvenirs » alors que rien n'avait été réel ?

Elle agrippa les pans de sa couverture, serra ses genoux contre elle et y enfouit son visage, tentant en vain de se calmer. Ses yeux s'étaient d'eux-mêmes humidifiés sous l'effet de la panique. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à se rendormir... Pas après ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

– Marinette ? Marinette, tout va bien ?

Elle était si concentrée sur elle-même, sur son corps, qu'elle avait à peine entendu sa mère rentrer précipitamment dans sa chambre. Il en fut de même lorsque, enfin, elle daigna relever la tête. Sabine Cheng était montée dans son lit et s'était rapprochée de sa fille.

– Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? se soucia-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Quelle excuse allait-elle devoir raconter cette fois-ci ? Qu'est-ce qui serait suffisamment crédible alors qu'elle était en pleur et tétanisée devant sa mère ?

Rien. Aucune réponse ne parvenait à sortir. C'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle devait d'abord comprendre pourquoi son esprit lui avait envoyé de tels signaux.

– Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est ça ?

Voilà sa porte de sortie !

Marinette hocha simplement la tête en signe d'approbation, et de mensonge. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour essayer de calmer ses larmes.

– Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord, tenta Sabine pour la rassurer. Ce n'est que le fruit de ton imagination.

Son imagination ? Vraiment ? Si elle savait...

– Il faut que tu te rendormes. Tu as cours demain... Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas de contrôle, j'espère, demanda-t-elle sur un ton léger, comme pour plaisanter.

Marinette ne fut pas réceptive à cette plaisanterie et se contenta d'un « Non » de la tête. Sabine soupira.

– Bon, il est presque 4 heures du matin. Ton père ne s'est pas réveillé heureusement, il a besoin de dormir... Et toi aussi. Fais ce que tu peux pour aligner quelques heures de sommeil.

Sa mère voyait bien que, vu l'état de sa fille, la moindre parole était inutile. Il valait mieux la laisser seule. Alors, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de repartir vers sa propre chambre, pour rejoindre son époux qui n'avait pas réagi. Sitôt que Sabine quitta la chambre, Tikki sortit de sa cachette et se posa sur l'épaule de sa porteuse, laquelle n'avait pas changé d'état depuis son réveil.

– Ça va aller, Marinette. Si ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, et bien il est parti, et tu peux bien te rendormir... Marinette ? l'appela-t-elle en voyant qu'elle demeurait muette.

Elle avait pu mentir à sa mère. Mais à Tikki, c'était presque impensable, infaisable. Mais comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer ? C'était impossible.

A son kwami, elle lui devait au moins une demi-vérité.

– Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, réussit-elle tant bien que mal à articuler.

– Oh, alors un simple rêve... Alors, pourquoi tu as crié ? s'inquiéta Tikki.

– Rien... Je... Il faut que je dorme.

Alors qu'elle allait de nouveau l'interroger, Tikki se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle ne pouvait pas forcer Marinette à parler si elle n'en avait pas envie. D'autant plus qu'en règle générale, elle lui disait tout...

Marinette se rallongea, tournant le dos à Tikki, et s'emmitoufla comme elle le put dans les draps. Ses yeux se perdirent sur son panneau en liège accroché au mur, sur lequel plusieurs photos figuraient. Alors que son regard passa en long, en large et en travers sur les visages de tous ses camarades, il s'attarda bien évidemment, et bien plus longtemps, sur celui d'Adrien.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Comment allait-elle pouvoir affronter son regard demain ? Comment oserait-elle le regarder ? Il allait bien remarquer que quelque chose clochait chez elle.

Elle allait devenir folle...

Comment pourra-t-elle retrouver le sommeil, et regarder son amoureux les yeux dans les yeux le lendemain...

Alors qu'elle venait de rêver de Chat Noir en train de lui faire l'amour.


	17. My Deadly Sin is You (II)

****HUITIEME HISTOIRE****

 ** **My Deadly Sin is You****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 2 : If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder****

 _ _Playlist : « Someone to stay » – Vancouver Sleep Clinic__

* * *

– Bon Marinette, si tu me disais enfin ce qui ne va pas chez toi.

– Qui ça ? Moi ? Pff, mais tu te trompes complètement. Franchement, tout va très bien ! Qu'est-ce qui n'irait pas ?

Quiconque aurait entendu cette tirade n'y aurait pas cru un mot.

Et Alya Césaire était loin d'être née de la dernière pluie.

– Tu me caches quelque chose, avoue, dit-elle en espérant faire cracher le morceau à sa meilleure amie.

– Alya, je vais très bien. Pourquoi tu doutes de moi comme ça ?

– Et bah, primo, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que on ne reste pas avec les garçons pour le reste de la pause. Et deuzio...

Alya s'interrompit quand elle entendit un bruit assourdissant faire son entrée, l'objet de son second argument. Elle attendit quelques secondes que le volume sonore diminue de lui-même.

– Et deuzio, tu es en train de prendre un café, alors que tu détestes ça.

Sitôt que sa meilleure amie constata ce fait, Marinette releva la tête vers le bouton sur lequel elle avait appuyé. Et comme une idiote, elle s'était tout simplement trompé. Remarquant pourtant son erreur, mais refusant de perdre la face devant Alya, elle tenta de se justifier maladroitement.

– J'avais envie d'essayer.

– Comme ça, tout d'un coup ?

– Laisse-moi prendre un café si j'en ai envie, enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle en appuyant trois fois sur la touche consacrée au sucre.

Depuis le début de cette journée, Marinette n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Alya n'allait pas la lâcher d'une semelle, d'autant plus qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler. Mais elle refusait que sa faiblesse d'esprit ne soit révélée au grand jour. Elle devait tout faire pour se comporter normalement... Ce qui était un échec cuisant depuis plusieurs heures. Bien sûr, le manque de sommeil était un argument de taille, mais pas autant que les retournements de son cerveau.

Quand sa boisson involontaire fut prête, Marinette se saisit du gobelet. Sous le regard inquisiteur d'Alya, elle porta le breuvage à ses lèvres... Et faillit bien tout recracher d'un coup.

– Tu vois que je suis capable de le boire, dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

– Je vais faire semblant de te croire.

Tandis que Marinette leva les yeux au ciel tout en pestant, Alya se mit sur la pointe des pieds et regarda à travers la vitre qui séparait la cantine et la salle où se trouvait les machines à café du lycée. Nino et Adrien étaient assis à la même table où elles-mêmes étaient quelques minutes plus tôt, les yeux rivés sur leurs portables – certainement à regarder des vidéos débiles ou à jouer à un jeu quelconque. Quand la jeune métisse se retourna vers Marinette, elle remarqua que cette dernière faisait machinalement tourner sa tasse entre ses mains, le regard rivé sur le sol.

– Marinette, et si tu crachais le morceau. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Marinette avait une confiance absolue en Alya. Elle ne devrait avoir aucune raison de se cacher. Elle était même certaine que sur cette terre, elle était la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider avec son « problème »... Mais elle-même n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, parler de ses émotions, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, ne rendrait les choses que plus réelles. Et elle avait encore espoir d'avoir imaginé toute cette histoire.

Marinette jeta à son tour un œil sur la cantine. Quand elle fut sûre que ni Adrien ni Nino ne les avaient repéré, elle regarda Alya comme si elle était prête à confesser un crime.

– Est-ce que on peut aller dans un endroit calme ? lâcha-t-elle dans un soupire.

Alya se contenta de hocher la tête, et les deux amies rassemblèrent leurs affaires avant de partir. Quand elles sortirent du bâtiment, une douce fraîcheur les accueillit. Les flocons étaient tombés toute la matinée et avaient laissé une épaisse couche de neige dans la cour du lycée. Elles traversèrent tant bien que mal à coup de grandes enjambées afin d'entrer dans le bâtiment qui abritait des salles de classe. Leur trajet se déroula en silence. Alya n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre que, peu importe ce qui tracassait sa meilleure amie, Marinette n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Il ne fallait surtout pas la brusquer ; elle devait attendre sa confession.

Après plusieurs minutes à tourner dans les couloirs, Marinette et Alya trouvèrent finalement refuge dans la salle des arts plastiques. Depuis le début de l'année, comme au collège, Marinette s'y rendait souvent quand elle avait du temps libre pour confectionner ses créations. Par chance, la pièce était vide. Cela serait l'endroit idéal.

Marinette s'installa sur l'une des chaises en bois, et se força à boire la boisson qu'elle détestait tant (toujours dans cette optique de garder la face). Alya prit place sur la table la plus proche, sur laquelle reposait plusieurs dessins et feuilles manuscrites – certainement le futur projet de Nathaniel et Marc. Elle fixa Marinette qui refusait toujours de parler. Peut-être allait-elle devoir la bousculer un peu.

– Laisse-moi deviner, ma vieille. Je suis sûre que tu veux me parler d'Adrien, déduit-elle fièrement.

Après réflexion, elle aurait peut-être dû attendre que Marinette finisse de se forcer à boire pour faire part de son hypothèse. Son amie était presque en train de s'étouffer sous l'effet de la surprise. Après une quinte de toux assez forte qui passa néanmoins, Alya reprit.

– Vu ta réaction, j'en déduis que j'ai bon.

– Je veux déjà entendre ton raisonnement avant de confirmer, réussit à articuler Marinette avant de tousser une dernière fois.

– Y'a rien de plus simple. Tu m'as toi-même tiré en mode « Oh Alya, ça fait longtemps que on n'a pas parlé toutes les deux » pour qu'on s'éloigne des garçons – alors que on était ensemble hier. Traduction : tu dois me parler de quelque chose qu'ils ne doivent pas entendre. Double traduction : s'ils ne doivent pas l'entendre, c'est que ça les concerne directement. Triple traduction : pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que c'est d'Adrien que tu veux parler.

– Ça va ! J'ai compris. Tu es trop forte pour moi.

L'attitude résignée de Marinette fit nerveusement rire Alya. Elle avait pourtant pensé que son franc-parler et son attitude positive mettrait Marinette de bien meilleure humeur. Il n'en fut rien. Depuis ce matin, elle avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Marinette et Adrien. Ceux-ci avaient (consciemment ou non) mis de la distance entre eux. Certes, ils avaient pour habitude de ne pas trop s'afficher au lycée, mais avaient tout de même des gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre. Aujourd'hui, c'était comme s'ils étaient des étrangers. Étrangement, cela rappela à Alya cette lointaine époque où Marinette et elle fomentaient des plans pour qu'elle se retrouve seule avec le garçon de ses rêves, sans que jamais rien ne se passe.

Cette fois-ci, le problème semblait bien plus profond. Cette situation paraissait d'autant plus étrange pour Alya, étant donné que elle avait vu le couple la veille...

– Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ? demanda-t-elle plus soucieuse. Un truc grave ?

– Grave ? Non ! s'étonna Marinette. Enfin, je ne pense pas que c'est grave. Mais ça me perturbe ! Et en même temps, je trouve ça bizarre. Mais c'est peut-être juste normal. Ou bien, peut-être que je suis juste folle de penser comme ça ! Et une part de moi me dit que « Oui, c'est grave ! ». Mais peut-être que je me prends la tête pour rien ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! J'en ai pas dormi de la nuit ! J'arrive même pas le regarder en face ! Je-

– Et oh Marinette, calme-toi ! Respire.

Il est vrai que Marinette avait retenu sa respiration durant sa prise de parole où les mots s'étaient enchaînés. Elle obéit donc à Alya et prit une grande inspiration.

– Dans l'ordre, s'il te plait. Et calmement.

Le cerveau de Marinette bouillonnait toujours malgré le semblant de calme qu'elle avait retrouvé. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à identifier les mots précis pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Si elle-même ne le comprenait pas, comment pourrait-elle partager ses pensées à Alya.

– Alya, j'ai vraiment l'impression de perdre pied. Je... Je n'arrive plus à contrôler ce que je ressens...

– Et depuis quand cela se contrôle les sentiments ? Tu en es une belle preuve.

La tentative d'humour d'Alya se solda par une demi-victoire quand Marinette lui donnait un léger coup dans le pied, le tout en souriant.

– Pas dans ce sens là. Je veux dire... Je ne sais rien du tout ! Et ça me fait paniquer à un point que tu n'imagines même pas !

– Et si tu me racontais enfin ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tu es loin d'être claire.

Pour retrouver un peu de ses esprits, Marinette but une nouvelle gorgée de café. L'horrible goût qui prit place dans sa bouche la réveilla une fois de plus.

– Ok... Est-ce que tu te souviens quand je t'ai raconté ce qui s'est passé après l'anniversaire d'Adrien ?

– Attends, c'était y'a deux mois ! Laisse-moi réfléchir. ****(1)****

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Alya pour faire le lien quand elle se rappela que, deux mois plus tôt, Marinette était venue la trouver pour lui parler d'une séance câline très spéciale qui avait eu lieu avec son amoureux. Elle se souvint également que, alors qu'elle avait essayé d'expliquer à son amie le pourquoi et le comment de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, Marinette s'était aussitôt bouché les oreilles et avait hurlé : « Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! »

Si elle lui demandait de se souvenir d'une telle chose, cela voulait-il dire que...

– OH MON DIEU ! cria Alya avec un large sourire.

– Moins fort, Alya ! J'ai pas envie que des gens rentrent dans la salle.

– Non mais attends, tu joues aux devinettes avec moi ! Et tu ne m'as pas prévenu tout de suite que, ça y'est, le pas était franchi !

– Le pas ? Quel pas ?

– Marinette, ne joue pas l'innocente avec moi. Pourquoi tu serais autant stressée et paniquée, si ce n'était pas pour me dire qu'Adrien et toi, vous avez couché ensemble !

A l'entente de cette fin de phrase, le corps de Marinette se vida de son âme entière. Une véritable coquille vide. Le regard perdu. La respiration interrompue. Le visage pale. La gorge asséchée. Il ne manquait pas grand chose pour qu'elle tombe dans les pommes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut à court d'oxygène que son corps se manifesta à nouveau. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, et respira très fort, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

– D'accord... Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ça, fit remarquer Alya.

– Mais d'où tu as pu déduire un truc pareil ! s'emporta Marinette.

Alya garda pour elle de lui faire la même réflexion sur « Parle moins fort » dit plus tôt par son amie. Ce n'était visiblement pas le moment.

– C'est ce qui me semblait le plus logique. Mais j'en déduis que je me suis trompée.

– Oui, tu t'es parfaitement trompée ! Je t'ai dit ça juste pour que tu comprennes qu'il s'était passé la même chose !

Alya n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Marinette s'emporter de la sorte. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle ne l'avait que très rarement vu entrer dans une colère monstre. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Mais cette fois, un point sensible venait d'être touché.

Honteuse d'avoir hurlé sur sa meilleure amie, Marinette préférera lui tourner le dos. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi ; Alya n'y était pour rien. Elle était la seule responsable, celle qui devenait petit à petit complètement dérangée dans sa tête. Quand elle était venue la voir il y a deux mois pour lui parler de cet « incident » (en occultant bien sûr la partie « costumes magiques », « super-héros » et « cachette secrète »), Marinette s'était ravisée au dernier moment sur d'éventuelles explications. Elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Pour elle, cet événement avait été un pur dérapage qui ne se reproduirait pas. La preuve en est, le lendemain au lycée, ni elle ni Adrien n'y avaient fait référence. Ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Ils s'étaient comportés comme d'habitude.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Elle n'arrivait plus à se cacher. Son corps entrait en contradiction avec sa tête.

– Je suis désolée, Marinette. J'aurais dû attendre que tu aies fini... Mais maintenant, si tu me disais clairement ce qui ne va pas. Si toi et Adrien avez juste... (La jeune métisse se tut quelques secondes afin de réfléchir aux mots à employer, pour ne pas heurter son amie) passé un bon moment tous les deux, pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Cette question replongea immédiatement Marinette dans ses souvenirs. Ils revinrent d'eux-mêmes, sans crier gare. Comment pouvait-elle oublier cette chaleur qui avait irradié son corps entier, juste quelques instants, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son compagnon, qu'il la couvrait de tendres caresses et de doux baisers. Sans oublier le rêve que son imagination avait décidé de lui faire vivre la nuit dernière...

Jamais elle n'avait la moindre seconde songer à tout cela !

Alya réussit à poser une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle tremblait.

– Tu m'as pourtant dit que ce n'était pas grave... répéta-elle dans l'espoir qu'elle lui parle.

Marinette décida de se retourner pour lui faire face. Son visage était toujours aussi triste.

– Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle... réussit-elle à dire, la gorge nouée. La dernière fois, j'ai réussi à oublier, à faire comme si de rien n'était... Mais là, je sens que je n'en suis pas capable. C'était plus fort que moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive !

Alya caressa affectueusement l'épaule de Marinette dans l'espoir de la rassurer.

– C'était comme si... Comme si ma volonté avait voulu tout arrêter... Sauf que je n'avais plus de volonté !

– Comme si ton corps agissait tout seul sans que tu le contrôles ? souleva Alya.

Marinette se contenta de hocher la tête, approuvant la déduction d'Alya. Les mots qu'elle avait dit illustraient parfaitement ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

– Et bien, ma chère, c'est assez simple de comprendre ce qui t'arrive... Je pense juste que tu refuses de l'admettre. Et te connaissant, cela ne m'étonne pas tellement.

Le silence de son interlocutrice servit de confirmation à Alya.

– Tu es confrontée à ce grand mystère qui est de désirer quelqu'un. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, dit-elle en voyant que Marinette allait protester. On ne parle pas juste d'être amoureux de quelqu'un et de vouloir être lui ou elle... Mais bien de le désirer corps et âme.

Comme depuis plusieurs minutes, Alya faisait attention au choix de ses mots afin d'éviter que Marinette ne se renferme à nouveau.

– Il n'y a absolument rien de bizarre la-dedans, je te rassure. C'est juste... l'évolution classique d'une relation. Ce n'est pas seulement ton cœur qui est amoureux, mais tout ton corps. Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir. Ta réaction est d'autant plus normale vu que c'est la première fois que tu ressens une telle chose. Tu ne connais pas, donc ça te fait peur... Et tu essayes de fuir comme tu peux.

Marinette se prit la tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Elle tenta de se convaincre elle-même que tout ce que Alya venait de lui raconter était des futilités. Mais ceci était voué à l'échec. Les mots de sa meilleure amie l'avaient touché en plein cœur, et c'était comme si ce dernier réalisait, avant son propre esprit, qu'elle avait raison. Étrangement, ces mots firent également écho en elle au moment où elle était devenue Ladybug. Elle n'y connaissait rien aux pouvoirs magiques, aux super-héros, au combat contre les forces du mal. Elle avait même songé à abandonner ; elle avait fui... Et puis, finalement elle avait accepté son destin. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais au fond, elle ne pouvait pas comparer son devoir de super-héroïne et son « désir » (pour reprendre les termes d'Alya) pour Adrien qui ne faisait que grandir. Ce n'était en rien comparable...

– Tu sais que j'ai raison, n'essaye pas penser le contraire, ria Alya en se redressant.

– Et bien excuse-moi de ne __jamais__ avoir songé à cette partie d'une relation amoureuse ! s'exprima Marinette quelque peu exaspérée.

– Vraiment ? Et tu pensais que les enfants naissaient dans les roses ou dans les choux, continua-t-elle de plaisanter.

– Non, quand même pas ! Je suis au courant du mécanisme ! s'insurgea le brunnette. Je n'y ai juste pas pensé du tout !

– D'accord, d'accord. J'arrête de te taquiner, ou tu vas encore plus monter sur tes grands chevaux.

Le coup de coude que lui asséna Marinette fut une nouvelle raison pour Alya d'arrêter la plaisanterie.

– Tu sais, si tu avais bien voulu m'écouter quand j'ai voulu te parler de la première fois avec Nino-

– Non !

Alya était complètement désespérée. Elle n'avait même pas pu finir sa phrase que Marinette s'était empressée de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle lui agrippa le poignet pour la libérer à moitié.

– Je veux juste dire que si on en avait parlé à ce jour-là – donc il y a un petit moment quand même –, peut-être que tu aurais été un peu plus à l'aise avec l'idée, que tu l'aurais d'ailleurs peut-être intégré, et que tu ne serais pas là en train de paniquer comme un hamster sans défense, poursuivit-elle avec bienveillance.

La moue que fit Marinette par la suite fit éclater de rire Alya : la comparaison avec le hamster était toute trouvée.

– Et puis, je te signale que quand moi j'avais besoin de parler de ça... Bah, tu m'as pas écouté !

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise. Tu avais l'air tellement à l'aise avec... tout ça ! dit Marinette en secouant les mains dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu te dire à part la phrase classique « __Écoute ton cœur__ » ?

– J'ai dû demander des conseils à Nora. A Nora ! Tu te rends comptes ?!

– Rassure-moi, elle n'a pas fait de mal à Nino après ? sourit Marinette.

– Elle a bien failli, mais j'ai tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas, dit Alya très fière d'elle-même.

– Puis de toute façon... Je n'aurais eu aucun conseil à te donner...

– Je ne cherchais pas des conseils, juste une oreille attentive.

L'espace d'instant, Marinette culpabilisa de ne pas avoir su être une amie quand Alya avait eu besoin d'elle.

– Mais bon, c'est le passé : on oublie ! Je veux bien être ton oreille attentive. Viens faire un câlin à Tatie Alya.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse placer un mot, Alya la serra dans ses bras. La tension qui régnait depuis bien trop longtemps dans le corps de Marinette commença à s'évaporer. Peut-être était-ce de cela dont elle avait besoin... D'une oreille attentive. Qui de mieux que sa meilleure amie pour remplir ce rôle à la perfection.

– Bon, on a au moins fait le plus dur, dit la rouquine en se réinstallant. Tu as admis que tu avais envie d'Adrien.

– Je n'ai rien admis, tu l'as dit à ma place ! s'exclama Marinette en rougissant très fort.

– Oui, mais comme tu ne me contredis pas, c'est tout comme.

Elle n'était pas sûre que cela constituait une véritable équivalence, mais elle ne dit rien.

– Et qu'en pense notre cher Adrien de tout ça ? demanda Alya un sourire aux lèvres.

Marinette piqua un nouveau fard, bien plus violent que le précédent.

– Alya, j'ai déjà du mal à t'en parler. __A toi__! En plus, tu as su mettre les mots sur ce que je ressentais... Et tu penses vraiment que je suis allée discuter de __ça__ avec Adrien !

– Marinette, je te rappelle que vous avez été deux pour ça – et qu'il faut être deux, d'ailleurs. Tu dois bien pouvoir me dire comment il était hier.

Les images et sensations défilèrent dans l'esprit de Marinette sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de s'en souvenir précisément. C'était gravé dans sa peau. Son regard. Ses caresses. Ses baisers. Cette sensation de n'être qu'à lui.

Et puis, l'indice que demandait Alya la frappa comme un éclair.

– C'est lui... dit-elle d'une manière à peine audible.

– Lui quoi ?

– C'est lui qui a commencé... C'est lui qui... « a tout fait » si on peut dire, indiqua-t-elle avec de gros guillemets avec ses mains.

– Bon, ça donne déjà une idée. Vous semblez être sur la même longueur d'ondes tous les deux.

Alya laissa un temps de suspension avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

– Il faut que tu lui parles, Marinette.

– Moi ? Lui parler ? Plutôt partir au Pérou élever des lamas ! Je serais morte de honte dès la première phrase, acheva-t-elle en se frappant la tête d'une main.

– Tu ne peux pas ignorer son avis vis-à-vis de toi. Tant que vous n'en parlerez pas, la situation ne se débloquera jamais.

– Et qui te dit que je veux que ça se débloque, dit Marinette avec un air de défi.

– Cela reste tes choix bien-sûr... Je sais que moi et Nino, on en parlait beaucoup, même avant de commencer à coucher ensemble... Je suis persuadée que c'est pour ça que tout se passe très bien, car on parle beaucoup.

– C'est différent, Alya. Vous n'avez jamais été vraiment timides l'un envers l'autre. Alors ça ne m'étonne même pas que vous ayez déjà parlé de... de...

– De... ? ... Mon dieu, Marinette ! Tu n'arrives même pas à le dire ! Ce sont juste des mots !

– Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, Alya ! C'est assez clair, je peux me faire comprendre comme ça.

– D'accord, alors... Que penses-tu des dessins ?

Interloquée, Marinette jeta un regard rempli d'interrogations à Alya.

– Je suis pas sûre de te suivre, là.

– Tu n'arrives même pas à employer les bons mots, et je m'efforce de ne pas te choquer depuis tout à l'heure. Donc ! On va utiliser un mot de code. « __Dessin__ » !

– Tu es sérieuse ? demanda-t-elle comme si c'était une plaisanterie.

– Oooh oui. Il faut que tu puisses en parler sans pression.

Marinette soupira, mais reconnut en même temps le sens ingénieux de l'idée d'Alya. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre à essayer. Elle approuva sa meilleure amie d'un signe de tête, à demi-convaincue toutefois.

– Donc, reprit Alya. Que penses-tu de l'idée de dessiner avec Adrien ?

Marinette ne put empêcher un fou rire de s'échapper de sa bouche tant Alya paraissait sérieuse avec sa question en langage codé. Mais même en comprenant la traduction dans sa tête, elle ne savait quoi répondre.

– Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser. Et oui, j'ai compris ! Tu m'as dit que c'était normal. Mais j'ai le droit de ne pas avoir d'avis.

– Oui, mais hier, vu ce que tu me racontes, tu semblais bien avoir envie d'un petit dessin, poursuivit Alya d'un air taquin.

– Je dirai que ça ressemblait plus à un brouillon qu'à un vrai dessin.

Les deux amies rirent aux éclats quand elles analysèrent le sens et la portée de la phrase de Marinette.

– Tu vois, tu te prends au jeu toi-même, la félicita Alya. Ok, donc brouillon égal préliminaires.

– Pas la peine de donner la traduction ! rougit à nouveau Marinette.

– C'était juste pour moi-même. Histoire d'être sûre que tu savais ce que tu disais.

Elles s'interrompirent toutes les deux quand elles entendirent des pas provenant du couloir. Il n'était pourtant pas l'heure de reprendre les cours... Ayant eu peur que quelqu'un n'entre, la personne s'éloigna pourtant. Les deux filles purent souffler de soulagement.

– Rappelle-toi que je te taquine.

– J'ai compris, ne t'en fait pas.

– Non, je suis sérieuse. Certes, je suis en train de t'assommer de plein de questions autour des dessins, car on dirait que tu en as envie. Et je n'ai pas fini de t'en poser plein, crois-moi ! ... Mais surtout, s'il te plaît, ne fonce pas tête baissée pour te prouver quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Ne te force pas. Et d'ailleurs, Adrien non plus ne doit pas te forcer – si jamais un jour, il le laisse sous-entendre. Mais, ça m'étonnerait, c'est un vrai gentleman. Mais quand même ! Ne va pas faire un dessin juste pour prouver que tu en es capable. Il faut que tu le sentes au plus profond de toi, que tu en aies réellement envie. Non seulement dans ta tête, mais aussi dans ton cœur et dans ton corps. Réfléchis-y...

Comme toujours, les mots d'Alya raisonnèrent en Marinette comme la plus pure des vérités. Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait sans elle... Ce matin, elle se demandait juste ce qu'il lui arrivait. Désormais, elle avait au moins la certitude de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Mais elle garderait dans un coin de sa tête cet ultime conseil d'Alya, qu'elle comprit comme étant l'un des plus importants.

– Merci, Alya, la remercia-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

– De rien, c'est normal... Il n'empêche que... vous devez tout de même avoir une discussion sérieuse tous les deux.

Le cerveau de Marinette fut replongé dans la panique la plus extrême en un instant.

– Oui, je sais que ça sera un moment gênant, pour toi comme pour lui, la rassura Alya en riant et en lui tapotant la tête. Mais tu seras au moins soulagée d'un poids. Communiquez ! C'est bien la base de toute relation.

– J'essaierai de m'en souvenir...

– Et t'inquiète, te force pas du tout à lui en parler dès aujourd'hui... Parles-lui quand tu le sentiras.

Marinette lui adressa un nouveau sourire, plus crispé, en guise de remerciement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa tasse qui était restée sur le rebord de la table depuis tout ce temps. Et qui était toujours aussi pleine.

– Oh, tu me fais pitié avec ton café ! Avoues juste que-

– Oui Alya, je me suis trompée de bouton à la machine ! … C'est bon, tu es contente ?

– Si j'avais su que j'aurais dû attendre presque une heure pour que tu le dises... Mais je suis quand même contente.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel face à tant d'affront.

– On a encore dix minutes avant que les cours reprennent... Viens, je vais te payer un vrai chocolat chaud pour rattraper ta bêtise de tout à l'heure. Et avec tout ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai bien besoin d'un café moi !

Ni une ni deux, Alya saisit le bras de Marinette et l'entraîna hors de la salle d'arts plastiques. Elle avait eu à peine le temps de prendre ses affaires. Mais au moins, elle sortit de cette salle bien plus légère que lorsqu'elle y était entrée.

* * *

– Mec, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui, mais ce café ferait vomir n'importe qui !

– A mon avis, c'est juste toi qui te rends enfin compte du goût qu'il a.

Nino jeta un regard mauvais à son ami, alors que celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction. Lui au moins ne s'était pas fait piégé par cette maudite machine.

– C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! Je vais faire une réclamation !

– Si tu es tout seul, je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteraient de t'entendre. Et puis, tu n'étais pas obligé d'en prendre.

– J'en avais besoin ! J'ai joué toute la nuit en ligne... Je me sentais pas de tenir toute la journée.

D'ordinaire, Adrien lui aurait conseillé de se coucher plus tôt. Mais étant donné que lui-même avait très peu dormi et avait une mine affreuse depuis le début de la matinée, il se retint de faire le moindre commentaire.

Les deux garçons étaient installés sur un banc dans la cour du lycée. Avec ce temps, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. C'était l'endroit parfait pour être au calme avant la reprise. C'était ce dont Adrien avait besoin : retrouver du calme et un semblant de sérénité. Regarder l'épais tas de neige lui offrait au moins un point de repère à fixer. Il entendit Nino jeter son gobelet dans la poubelle la plus proche, puis il soupira avant de parler.

– Dis, Adrien, je peux te poser une question ? Et surtout, ne le prends pas mal.

– Mais bien sûr, répondit Adrien en se redressant et en regardant son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux. T'inquiète, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Nino se gratta la nuque à travers sa grosse écharpe avant de lâcher :

– Voilà, je me demandais juste... Est-ce qu'il y a un problème entre toi et Marinette ?

Les yeux d'Adrien s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes. En un sens, cette question le surprenait car il ne pensait pas avoir adopté un comportement qui aurait pu le trahir. Mais d'un autre côté, Nino était l'une des rares personnes à le connaître quasi parfaitement. Lui seul aurait pu déceler un problème chez lui. Depuis ce matin, Adrien avait été on ne peut plus concentré pour ne pas approcher Marinette... Tellement qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à son propre comportement à elle.

– Non... Non, il n'y a pas de problème, admit-il calmement mais peu sûr de lui.

– C'est bizarre quand même. Depuis ce matin, tous les deux vous êtes...

Face à la mine intrigué de son meilleur ami, Nino prit quelques secondes afin de réfléchir à ses mots.

– Bah, vous êtes bizarre. Pas comme d'habitude, je veux dire. Pour ça que je veux savoir si tout va bien.

Nino décida de ne pas avouer à Adrien qu'Alya s'était faite la même réflexion à la première pause dans la matinée et qu'elle lui avait fait part de ses doutes concernant Marinette. Si tous les deux avaient remarqué un changement chez leurs amis, alors il devait y avoir une part de vrai.

D'où leur plan mis en place trois heures plus tôt de tout faire pour éclaircir cette histoire.

L'absence de réponse d'Adrien confirma sans qu'il le veuille les soupçons de Nino. Il détourna le regard, perdant son sourire.

– Je t'assure Nino que nous n'avons aucun problème, dit-il en triturant ses gants.

– Je veux bien te croire la-dessus, mais il va me falloir une meilleure explication.

Comment pouvait-il lui avouer cela ? Même, pourquoi aurait-il à le cacher ? Nino était son meilleur ami. Il était tout à fait normal qu'il veuille se confier à lui. Après tout, lui-même n'avait pas hésité à voir Adrien quand lui et Alya avaient commencé à avoir des rapports. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Avec ses amis, Adrien avait toujours préféré être celui qui écoute plutôt que celui qui se confie. La seule exception à cette règle était Marinette (ou plutôt Ladybug par le passé). Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui parler cette fois-ci. Il était pris au piège.

Adrien prit alors de la neige entre ses mains et commença à en faire une boule. Cela lui permit temporairement d'évacuer toute tension, afin de ne pas paraître trop énervé aux yeux de Nino.

– Nous n'avons pas de problème. C'est moi qui en aie un. Et je ne sais pas comment le régler.

– Alors demande à Google. Google a réponse à tout, fit Nino en riant presque.

Cette réponse détendit Adrien l'espace d'un instant tant elle était inattendue.

– Je crois que même Google ne peut pas m'aider là... Je dois juste trouver une solution.

– Bon et si tu m'expliquais plus clairement. T'es pas très clair, mon pote.

Le garçon blond lança la boule de neige qu'il avait créé plus tôt, et s'empressa de reprendre de la neige dans l'optique de répéter le même procédé. Il allait devoir parler. Au moins, il savait que Nino ne le jugerait pas. Peut-être n'aura-t-il aucun conseil, aucune issue de secours à lui proposer. Peu importe, voici trop longtemps qu'il renfermait au fond de lui ses pensées... Il prit cependant la décision de ne pas s'étendre, et d'aller directement au cœur du problème. Encore fallait-il réussir à l'exprimer. Adrien ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, avant de réussir à articuler :

– Marinette... J'ai envie d'elle, Nino. Et j'arrive à un stade où... où je n'arrive plus vraiment à me contrôler avec elle.

Les mots qu'il avait choisi étaient suffisamment clairs et explicites pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'en rajouter, ni de s'expliquer davantage. Et vu la tête qu'affichait son meilleur ami, il avait comprit.

– Oh...

– Oui, « Oh », ça tu peux le dire, dit Adrien, dépité, en lançant sa seconde boule de neige.

– Et... tenta de reprendre Nino visiblement mal à l'aise. Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

Le regard noir que lança Adrien aurait pu le geler sur place – si l'on ne comptait pas la nouvelle tempête de neige qui arriverait dans l'après-midi.

– Ok, j'ai compris. Tu ne lui as rien dit.

– Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ! s'emporta le jeune mannequin. « Au fait Marinette, je te l'ai pas dit, mais ça fait des mois que j'ai envie de toi, dans tous les sens du terme. » ? Non, un, elle aurait pas compris cette phrase. Et deux, une fois qu'elle aurait compris... elle aurait eu peur !

Adrien fut interrompu dans son élan par le rire de Nino.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

– Vous deux, avoua Nino en se calmant. Vous êtes trop drôle. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer la réaction. Si ça se trouve, elle pourrait bien le prendre.

« __Oh que non !__ » pensa très fort Adrien. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, il avait déjà prévu et anticipé sa réaction si jamais elle venait à comprendre à ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

– Non, non, non. Déjà, elle paniquerait. Ensuite, elle se poserait mille et une questions qui n'ont aucun sens jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête. Elle deviendrait complètement folle ! Je ne veux pas de ça. Tiens, et je suis sûr qu'elle irait de ce pas voir Alya pour qu'elle la rassure sur sa santé mentale.

Nino se retint se faire part de ses hypothèses à Adrien. Lui-même avait trouvé bizarre que Marinette prenne Alya à part sitôt qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner. Tout en sachant que leur amie n'était pas au mieux de sa forme depuis le début des cours...

Ainsi donc, Adrien avait semble-t-il parfaitement prédit la réaction de Marinette... Mais avait été incapable de remarquer qu'elle était en ce moment même en train de réagir de la sorte. Cet aveuglement serait à mettre sur le compte de la folie qui s'emparait du jeune garçon. C'était une assez bonne excuse.

Nino se devait de réagir en ami face à l'état de détresse d'Adrien. Il se rapprocha alors et lui donna une légère tape dans le dos.

– Eh, mon pote, ça va aller. C'est rien de grave.

– Je sais, mais... Nino, je suis complètement perdu. Je ne suis pas prêt à lui en parler.

– Juste, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que... comment dire... elle ne ressent pas la même chose que toi ?

A nouveau, le métisse se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire au lieu de poser une telle question. Le regard perçant d'Adrien en était une belle preuve.

– Non... C'est impossible... Je vois bien comment elle est après... quand on est interrompu... C'est comme si elle se réveillait, qu'elle reprenait conscience de tout. Elle semble tellement perdue et effrayée en même temps... Je n'ose plus rien dire après, tellement j'ai peur qu'elle panique !

– Bon, d'accord, mais tu te bases juste son état. Mec, si tu ne lui demandes pas clairement, tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'elle pense de tout ça.

– Peut-être... Mais je sais aussi que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

– D'accord, depuis quand parler est une mauvaise idée.

– Je veux dire que...

Adrien se redressa et prit une grande inspiration. Sans savoir pourquoi, il enleva son bonnet. Son bonnet Chat Noir que Marinette avait créé pour lui. À ce souvenir, il sourit. Elle lui avait fait tant plaisir avec ce cadeau. Comme elle cherchait toujours à le faire...

– Si jamais je lui en parle, elle saura donc ce qui me ferait plaisir... Et elle fera tout pour ça.

– Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...

– Elle cherchera à me faire plaisir, mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas la forcer, même indirectement. Je veux qu'elle en ait réellement envie... Pas juste à travers moi.

– Et bien, fais-lui bien comprendre ça. Répète-lui ce que tu viens de me dire. Que tu as certaines envies, mais que tu es tout à fait prêt à attendre qu'elle le soit.

– Non, ça ne fera que l'angoisser encore plus. Elle pense toujours aux autres en premier, pas à elle. Crois-moi, même si je le lui explique clairement, elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête et pensera à moi avant de penser à elle.

Un poids sembla s'évaporer du cœur d'Adrien. Dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas avait semble-t-il eu un effet bénéfique. Nino paraissait comprendre son raisonnement. Il était hors de question pour lui de brusquer Marinette avec ces histoires. Il voulait attendre qu'elle soit prête, et il était prêt à attendre tout le temps qu'il faudrait. Elle était la fille de ses rêves, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux... Mais aujourd'hui, ses pulsions étaient son principal problème. Il devait trouver un moyen de les chasser, au moins pour le moment.

– C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas lui en parler. Je préfère me taire plutôt que la voir se forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas.

– C'est vraiment tout à ton honneur, mec... Mais je le redis : on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien tant que on ne parle avec la personne. Mais je comprends ta façon de penser, et je respecte ça, termina-t-il en interrompant Adrien qui allait répliquer.

– Merci, Nino. Et pardon de t'avoir inquiété pour rien aujourd'hui.

– Tu es tourmenté, normal que tu sois bizarre ! héla Nino de bonne humeur.

– Je vais essayer de moins être bizarre alors. Rien que pour te rassurer.

– Trop d'honneur.

La tension était maintenant retombée. Adrien pouvait un peu souffler.

– Tu sais, reprit Nino. Si jamais tu as des questions ou quoi, je peux t'aider.

– C'est gentil, Nino. Mais je préfère assurer seul sur ce coup-là, répondit Adrien quelque peu gêné.

– Oh c'était juste une proposition comme ça. Entre meilleurs potes, il faut bien s'entraider.

– Oui, mais disons que j'ai pas envie d'avoir des images bizarres en tête quand je vous verrai toi et Alya.

– Ok, mais à condition que, quand toi et Marinette vous coucherez ensemble, toi non plus tu ne me racontes rien. Je ne veux pas avoir d'images en tête en vous voyant aussi.

Après un fou rire totalement involontaire à la suite de cet échange, les deux amis scellèrent leur pacte en se tapant dans la main. Comme un pur hasard, quelques flocons refirent leur apparition dans le ciel. Adrien remit alors son bonnet, tandis que Nino vissa davantage sa casquette sur sa tête.

– Au fait, oui je sais on vient de dire que on ne raconterait rien, mais, dit Nino. Vous penserez bien à vous protéger au moins, termina-t-il par un clin d'œil.

Ce clin d'œil et cette phrase finirent d'achever Adrien. Instinctivement, il se prit la tête entre les mains, jura en silence, et se maudit d'avoir complètement oublié un détail aussi infime mais important.

– Tu avais pas oublié, j'espère, se soucia Nino.

– Disons que j'avais la tête ailleurs, tenta de se justifier Adrien.

– Bon, bah maintenant tu y penseras.

– C'était même pas une question d'y penser... C'est une question d'en avoir, dit-il en se relevant, complètement désemparée.

Nino posa un doigt sur sa bouche, comme s'il réfléchissait à une solution. Mais Adrien était déjà parti dans l'élaboration d'un plan.

– Ok, donc faut que je trouve le temps d'en acheter. Ce soir, c'est mort j'ai le shooting. Peut-être demain ? Non y'a mon cours de chinois le soir ! énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Mercredi, j'ai escrime. Peut-être à la pause le midi ? Non, on nous interdirait de sortir. Avec un peu de chance, un prof sera absent à cause de la neige, et je pourrai sortir du lycée. (Sans oublier, manqua-t-il volontairement de le préciser, les devoirs de Chat Noir qui lui prenaient déjà les trois-quarts de son temps.)

– Adrien, tu n'aurais pas oublié un petit détail dans ton super plan.

Le garçon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant à pas où Nino voulait en venir.

– Tu es sur toutes les affiches de Paris ! On va forcément de te reconnaître ! s'exclama-t-il.

– C'est pas censé être un truc normal que d'acheter des capotes ? demanda Adrien sur un ton sarcastique.

– Si mais... Je veux dire que ça va forcément remonter aux oreilles d'un journaliste, ou d'un paparazzi...

Nino s'interrompit un moment avant de porter le coup de grâce.

– Ça remontra forcément aux oreilles de ton père, dit-il plus sévèrement.

Le sang d'Adrien se glaça à l'entente de cette possibilité.

– Ok, plutôt mourir que mon père apprenne un truc pareil.

– Voilà, une réaction normale !

– Je suis coincé... désespéra Adrien.

Face à la détresse amusante dans laquelle se trouvait son ami, Nino décida de réagir de manière pour le moins surprenante.

– Aller, mon pote, t'en fais pas : je règle tout ! J'irai en acheter ce soir, et tu les auras demain, ni vu ni connu.

Quand Adrien lança un regard d'incompréhension à son meilleur ami, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Ça te fera un problème en moins à gérer. Et quelque chose me dit que tu en auras d'autres.

– Nino, si vraiment tu fais ça... Tu as ma reconnaissance é-ter-nelle !

– Vraiment ? Je pourrais faire jouer cette reconnaissance quand je veux ?

– Quand tu veux, pour ce que tu veux, et jusqu'à la fin de tes jour ! assura-t-il on ne peut plus sérieux.

Un nouveau pacte, bien plus léger cette fois-ci, naquit de nouveau entre Adrien et Nino. Adrien reconnut alors que Nino n'avait pas tort : il avait bien suffisamment de choses à gérer. Son cerveau bouillonnait tellement qu'il n'était pas certain de réussir à apprendre ses cours pour le prochain contrôle. Pas tant que toute cette histoire ne serait pas terminée. À nouveau, il était hors de question qu'il parle de tout cela à Marinette. Cependant, il garderait à l'esprit que, si un jour il sentait la situation évoluer en son sens, alors peut-être lui viendra-t-il l'idée de tout lui avouer.

– Dis, Nino... Si jamais tu es au courant par Alya d'un truc que Marinette lui aurait dit-

– Je t'arrête tout de suite, mon pote. Alya m'interdira formellement de le répéter. Nous sommes soumis au secret. Et d'ailleurs, moi-même je lui interdirais de répéter ce que tu viens de me dire.

– Attends, vous vous dites vraiment tout ? Même nos secrets ?!

– Oui dans la limite du raisonnable, mais comme on ne vous le répète pas... Et bien, vous ne savez rien.

Adrien se sentit soudainement moins à l'aise de s'être autant confié à Nino, en sachant que la meilleure amie de sa petite-amie serait au courant de tout – et risquerait bien de vouloir le frapper. Et puis, cela ne l'avancerait à rien, car même si dans le meilleur des cas, Nino avait des informations, il n'en saurait visiblement rien...

– En parlant du loup, regarde qui est là, l'interpella Nino.

Les deux garçons fixèrent alors l'autre bout de la cour. Nino ne fut pas étonné, contrairement à Adrien, de voir Marinette et Alya traverser la cour pour rentrer dans le bâtiment de la cantine.

– Elles nous ont pas vu. Viens, on va les rejoindre.

Ni une ni deux, Nino prit ses affaires et partit en direction des filles. Adrien mit quelques instants avant de réagir. Faisant attention à ne pas glisser en courant dans la neige, il rattrapa Nino juste à temps avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble.

Il avait désormais moins de deux secondes pour faire comme si de rien n'était, et se rappeler de se comporter « normalement »... Soit tout l'opposé de ce qu'il avait été aujourd'hui.

Les filles se trouvaient devant la machine à café, Alya s'empressant d'appuyer sur différent boutons.

– Coucou ! fit joyeusement Nino en serrant sa petite-amie par derrière.

Elles lâchèrent un cri de surprise avant de se retourner.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? ria Alya.

– Oh, on était juste dehors tranquille, lui répondit son copain.

Alors que Nino et Alya échangeaient quelques banalités, Adrien et Marinette se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Eux qui avaient passé la matinée à s'ignorer cordialement, semblaient enfin se voir pour la première fois. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé ensemble, à peine avaient-ils échangé un regard. Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés. Alors, ce premier contact visuel avait quelque chose de particulier. L'espace d'un instant, tous les deux oublièrent leurs soucis. Marinette fut la première à manifester sa joie : elle sourit. Comment Adrien pouvait-il résister à cet adorable visage. Il lui sourit alors en retour. Cet espace de quiétude se brisa pourtant quand Alya, qui n'avait pas manqué le spectacle, décida de les taquiner – enfin, surtout Marinette.

– Oh, mais faut que je vous dise ! Marinette m'a tué tout à l'heure. Elle s'est trompé de bouton à la machine. Et ça fait une demi-heure qu'elle essaye de me faire croire que c'était voulu, en mode « Non, non, mais je voulais essayer. »

– N'en rajoute pas, toi, lui lança Marinette accompagné un regard noir.

– Désolée, mais tu aurais pu tout avouer plus tôt. Tiens, je te l'avais promis.

Alya tendit alors le fameux chocolat chaud qu'elle avait proposé à Marinette quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se servit à son tour le café dont elle avait besoin.

– Alya, si j'étais toi, j'en prendrai pas, la prévint Nino. Il est vraiment dégueulasse aujourd'hui.

– Oh, il l'a toujours été. Mais là, j'en ai besoin pour tenir les deux heures de français.

Alors que Nino digéra l'information et pâlit tout d'un coup, Adrien et Marinette rirent en même temps. « __Qu'ils sont mignons.__ » pensa Alya. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Et ce fut Nino qui lui tendit la perche sans le savoir.

– Vous avez fait quoi pendant ce temps ?

– On était dans la salle d'arts plastiques. Marinette me montrait ses derniers dessins, dit-elle en fixant sa meilleure amie, une pointe de malice dans le regard.

Un frisson des plus glacials parcourut le corps de Marinette.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'Alya utiliserait ouvertement leur nouveau langage codé si tôt et en public – en particulier devant ledit concerné qu'était Adrien. Elle pria alors pour qu'il n'est pas remarqué de brusque changement chez elle.

– Ils en sont encore au stade du brouillon, mais je sais qu'ils seront très beaux à la fin, poursuivit Alya avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Quand est-ce que tu comptes passer à la couleur, Marinette ?

Si la jeune artiste avait pu se cacher sous terre, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation. Elle songea un temps à ce qu'elle pouvait lui répondre pour ne pas éveiller d'interrogations chez les garçons, avant de répondre sur le même ton.

– Alya, je t'ai dit que je réfléchissais encore. J'attends de trouver la bonne combinaison de couleurs.

– Tu la trouveras, j'en suis sûre.

Marinette souffla en constatant qu'elle ne l'enfonçait pas davantage.

– Au fait, je viens de recevoir un message d'Alix. Rendez-vous chez elle samedi à 9 heures. Ne sois pas en retard.

– He, ne te moque pas ! J'ai fait de gros efforts depuis l'année dernière ! protesta Marinette.

– Oh, vous allez faire quoi ? demanda Nino curieux, alors tous commencèrent à entamer une marche vers leur salle de classe.

– Hein hein, mon chéri. C'est une journée entre filles ! Interdit aux garçons !

Alya lança au passage un regard d'avertissement à Adrien, et ce dernier comprit instinctivement que cette journée devait avoir un rapport avec leur fameux projet secret dont il avait eu connaissance la veille. Et à propos duquel Alya l'avait menacé de ne rien répéter. Il demanderait confirmation à Marinette quand ils seraient seuls.

Tandis que Nino et Alya se chamaillaient sur cette histoire de "journée entre filles", Marinette et Adrien marchaient derrière, l'un à côté de l'autre. Et l'un et l'autre se sentait idiot d'avoir délaissé sa moitié au prétexte qu'il ou elle pensait perdre la raison. Ils avaient voulu garder la face, tout simplement. Alors même si cela était difficile, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient ensemble. A ce titre, il ne fallait pas rompre avec les habitudes.

Alors, quand Adrien passa délicatement sa main autour de la taille de Marinette, et que cette dernière sentit les lèvres de son amoureux se nicher un temps au creux de ses cheveux, un sentiment de bien-être s'empara d'elle. Comme si elle venait de découvrir une nouvelle sensation, alors qu'elle s'était mainte fois retrouvée dans cette situation ; Adrien adorable et tendre avec elle. Ses craintes et ses angoisses furent refoulées dans les méandres de son esprit.

Peu importe qu'elle devienne folle ou reste lucide à ses côtés, peu importe si, au final, elle n'arriverait jamais à redevenir comme avant, peu importe ce qui pouvait bien arriver, l'important était de profiter du moindre instant en compagnie de son amoureux. Après tout, ils étaient bien placés pour savoir que le moindre instant ensemble pouvait être interrompu par des attaques. Aussi bien les attaques d'akumas, que les attaques de leurs cœurs.

* * *

 ** **(1) Cf « Une surprise pour un chaton » chapitre 2****


	18. My Deadly Sin is You (III)

****HUITIEME HISTOIRE****

 ** **My Deadly Sin is you****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 3 : If you want to fly, I'll be your sky****

 _ _Playlist : « Don't Go » – Rae Morris__

* * *

« Bien jouer. »

D'ordinaire, c'est par cette phrase que se termine une aventure pour le duo de super-héros parisiens, Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Mais ces deux mots avaient pourtant eu du mal à être prononcés par les deux intéressés. Leur combat contre un super-vilain ayant reçu le don de contrôler les vents s'était soldé par une victoire. Mais ceci avait été sans compter le sérieux état de détresse dans lequel s'était retrouvé Ladybug.

Et dans lequel elle était toujours, alors que Chat Noir n'osait pas la toucher, craignant de lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose.

L'alerte avait été donnée vers 22 heures ce vendredi soir. Alors qu'il essayait de se détendre devant une série, Adrien avait vu le super-vilain passer au loin depuis sa fenêtre, se propulsant au moyen de deux puissantes tornades, réclamant haut et fort un combat d'anthologie contre les deux super-héros. Un peu d'action, voilà ce dont il avait besoin pour se changer les idées ce soir. Il avait alors envoyé un message à sa Lady, l'alertant du danger. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le voilà parti à l'assaut de ce nouvel ennemi d'un jour.

Quand ils furent réunis au sommet d'un immeuble ancien, un éclair de malaise traversa le regard de Ladybug, de même que celui de Chat Noir. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient pour leurs devoirs de super-héros depuis plus d'une semaine. La première fois depuis qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre rêvé de leur partenaire dans une situation plus que compromettante... Chose qu'ils avaient pris grand soin de ne pas révéler, alors que cela faisait déjà quatre nuits que ces rêves revenaient déranger leur sommeil loin d'être profond. Tous deux tentaient de les chasser comme ils le pouvaient. Les nuits finissaient souvent blanches, et cela se traduisait par d'incessantes fatigues en classe le lendemain, ou lors de leurs activités.

Si c'était le seul moyen pour garder un semblant de lucidité, alors il n'y avait pas à négocier.

Cette gêne disparut presque instantanément lorsque le duo fut hélé au loin par le vilain du jour (ou de la nuit, plutôt). Un énième défi à relever. Alors que ce dernier utilisait son pouvoir, qui se matérialisait par de violentes rafales de vent, un effet secondaire non anticipé était survenu. En effet, Paris était toujours ensevelie sous la neige depuis des semaines. Cette neige était douce, poudreuse, fraîche, quelque peu encombrante, mais pas si dangereuse. L'arrivée de ces vents déchaînés eurent pour conséquence de transformer la couche de neige en véritable verglas. Une nouvelle patinoire à ciel ouvert avait été inaugurée ce soir, sans pour autant faire partie du plan initial du super-méchant.

Chat Noir et Ladybug auraient très bien pu utiliser leur pouvoir de glace qui s'adaptait parfaitement aux circonstances. Cependant, ils étaient déjà transformés et avaient pensé qu'ils perdraient plus de temps qu'autre chose. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être arriveront-ils à se débarrasser facilement de lui. Ils avaient bien affronté Climatika et ses vents violents par le passé, par deux fois. Ce combat n'avait pas grand chose de différent.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ponctuées par des sauts, saltos et d'autres coups, sans oublier les puissantes bourrasques, Ladybug avait fait appel à son lucky charm, alors que Chat Noir la couvrait dans le même temps. La jeune héroïne s'était postée sur le toit d'un immeuble haussmannien pour utiliser son pouvoir. Un simple foulard rouge à pois noir avait alors atterri dans ses mains. Très rapidement, elle sut comment agir. Et elle avait au préalable repéré son coéquipier qui luttait pour ne pas se faire emporter en s'accrochant à un réverbère.

Ladybug s'était élancé. Elle avait glissé sur le toit et sauté en direction du super-vilain qui lévitait à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Il fallait juste qu'elle soit près de lui. Juste assez proche, et surtout tant qu'il avait toujours le dos tourné...

Mais elle-même ne pouvait pas anticiper la part de chance de ses adversaires. Le super-vilain avait détourné son attention de Chat Noir et avait alors envoyé une gigantesque bourrasque droit sur Ladybug. Elle eut à peine le temps d'être surprise qu'elle était déjà propulsée vitesse grand V vers les bâtiments gelés.

Le choc fut bien trop violent.

Dès que Chat Noir réussit à se relever à la suite de l'attaque dirigée contre lui, il avait assisté impuissant au parcours de sa Lady dans les airs. L'effroi s'était emparé de lui quand elle s'était faite attaquée de plein front, mais celui-ci se décupla à mesure qu'il courait dans sa direction. Il atteint son paroxysme au moment où il aperçut le corps de l'héroïne projeter contre un immeuble.

Non pas dans un mur, mais à l'angle du bâtiment.

Chat Noir écarquilla les yeux et redoubla de vitesse tandis que le corps de sa bien-aimée tombait de plusieurs mètres. La chute fut rapide, brève, mais désastreuse.

Il arriva trop tard pour la rattraper, mais n'eut pas le temps de culpabiliser ; il fallait à tout prix prendre soin d'elle.

– Ma Lady ? Ma Lady, est-ce que ça va ? s'écria-t-il, paniqué, en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Une question somme toute très bête, mais qui sonnait bien plus comme un appel de détresse dans la bouche du héros. Il s'accroupit auprès de Ladybug et lui releva la tête. Elle était consciente, mais semblait incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y avait qu'à observer son visage crispé pour deviner qu'elle souffrait.

– Chat... tenta-t-elle de dire, mais un cri de douleur l'interrompit dans son élan.

– Chut, ne t'en fais pas. Ne bouge surtout pas, je vais m'en occuper, le temps que tu te rétablisses.

Avant toute chose, Chat Noir devait évacuer sa compagne. Il était beaucoup trop risqué et dangereux qu'elle se remette de ses blessures en plein milieu du champ de bataille. Le jeune héros la prit alors dans ses bras, pensant que cela éviterait à Ladybug de souffrir à se déplacer.

Cela eut tout l'effet inverse. Cette position ne faisait qu'accentuer la vive douleur qui s'était emparée du corps de Ladybug. Mais elle prit sur elle, se rendant à peine compte que Chat Noir avait couru quelques mètres pour l'amener dans une ruelle isolée.

– Rejoins-moi dès que tu peux, mais ne te force surtout pas, la rassura-t-il tout en l'installant sur le tapis de neige.

Il finit par déposer un tendre et rapide baiser sur son front avant de retourner au combat.

Enfin Ladybug put se retrouver seule avec le mal qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle refusait que Chat Noir ne la voit faible ; elle ne devait pas se montrer dans un état pareil, et certainement pas en plein combat. Jamais au grand jamais...

Mais elle restait humaine, et malgré son costume magique, celui-ci n'avait pas amorti le choc de la collision et encore moins la chute de quinze mètres qui avait suivi.

Quand le super-vilain l'avait envoyé valdinguer vers l'angle de l'immeuble, son dos fut la première victime. Et puis, avec la chute, sa cheville fut la suivante. Cette dernière blessure n'était clairement pas grave, une simple entorse à première vue. Mais à cause de cela, Ladybug était dans l'impossibilité de bouger son corps, paralysée par la douleur qui se répandait de son omoplate vers chaque interstice, chaque zone de son buste.

A plusieurs reprises, elle tenta de se relever, mais retomba aussitôt à terre. Malgré la douleur qui l'envahissait toujours plus, il était hors de question qu'elle suive à la lettre les recommandations de son amoureux. « Ne te force surtout pas » avait-il dit... Or, elle devait à tout prix le rejoindre. Il avait besoin d'elle et de son lucky charm pour gagner contre le super-vilain. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul risquer sa vie alors qu'elle attendait sans pouvoir rien faire. Ladybug était persévérante et terriblement têtue. Ce n'était pas une blessure – certes grave – qui l'empêcherait de mener à bien à sa mission.

La jeune héroïne se redressa une ultime fois, décidée à braver les lancements provoqués par son dos et sa cheville. Bien que son visage n'exprimait qu'une grande douleur, elle tenta le tout pour le tout et se releva complètement. Elle prit de grandes inspirations et se soutint au mur du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle commença à avancer, tout en boitant. Elle arriva finalement et tant bien que mal au bout de la ruelle. Au même moment, elle vit Chat Noir lutter en contre sens du vent. Alors que ce dernier tentait d'avancer, il l'aperçut... et comprit instantanément qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Il roula rapidement des yeux, mais ne lui en voulut pas. Elle ne reculait jamais devant le danger quand son devoir était en jeu. Après tout, c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Ce fut ainsi qu'après une lutte des plus acharnées – qui aurait pu se conclure plus rapidement si les conditions climatiques et physiques étaient de leur côté –, Ladybug et Chat Noir signèrent une nouvelle victoire à leur palmarès, sauvant le météorologue qui s'était fait akumatiser.

Enfin Ladybug avait pu utiliser son second pouvoir. Son partenaire et elle-même s'étaient de nouveau réfugiés au sommet d'un toit pour y remédier. Elle avait lancé le foulard haut dans les airs et des milliers de coccinelles magiques étaient venues remettre de l'ordre dans la ville. À titre principal, le verglas était redevenu la couche de neige plus ou moins épaisse à laquelle les parisiens s'étaient accommodé. A titre accessoire, Ladybug avait retrouvé l'entièreté de ses capacités physiques.

Enfin... à dix pourcent près.

Pensant un peu trop vite qu'elle était complètement guérie, elle s'était étirée les bras et le dos... et avait malheureusement constaté que, certes, elle n'avait plus affreusement mal... mais la douleur n'avait pas complètement disparu. Chat Noir n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre au vu de la grimace que faisait sa Lady. Un sourire sarcastique illumina son visage.

– J'en déduis que ton pouvoir ne t'a pas entièrement guérie ? s'enquit l'adolescent sur un ton plus sérieux.

Ladybug demeura les bras levés, tendus, incapable de retrouver une posture décontractée, tandis que l'expression crispée refusait de quitter son visage.

– J'ai entendu trois « crac » dans mon dos, avoua-t-elle. Je pense que c'est pas très bon, finit-elle en amorçant la descente de ses membres.

Grossière erreur, constata-t-elle rapidement.

A peine avait-elle commencé à ramener ses bras près de son corps que la douleur se réveilla davantage. Une exclamation s'échappa de sa bouche, et Chat Noir vint la soutenir, laissant soigneusement glisser sa main sur la dos de sa partenaire. D'emblée, la respiration de Ladybug s'accéléra et se fit plus forte, comme pour camoufler ce que son corps ressentait.

– Ça te fait mal si je touche ? s'inquiéta Chat Noir tout en diminuant la pression qu'exerçait sa main.

– Un peu, lâcha désespéramment la jeune héroïne. Ce n'est vraiment rien comparé à tout à l'heure, mais c'est quand même handicapant... J'espère juste que ça partira vite, dit-elle visiblement plus détendue grâce au délicat touché de son compagnon.

– Ne t'en fais pas, avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu verras que ça sera parti demain.

Chat Noir cessa de caresser le dos de Ladybug pour se placer face à elle. Sa partenaire baissait la tête, comme honteuse de souffrir pour pas grand chose.

Ou soucieuse de son état.

– Oh c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais demain, je dois retrouver les filles pour cette histoire de chorégraphie. Et elles me tueront si je suis en retard ! Alors si en plus je ne peux pas danser, c'est vraiment le bouquet.

– Et bien, tu leur diras simplement que tu as passé une nuit un peu agitée, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Et que en plus de ça, tu as dû dormir dans une mauvaise position, donc beaucoup de mal à danser.

La soi-disante explication triomphante de Chat Noir obligea Ladybug à relever la tête et à le regarder. Il semblait si fier de son idée que cela en était presque touchant.

– Merci de me trouver une excuse, chaton. Je ne manquerai pas de l'utiliser demain.

– A ton service, ma Lady.

En guise de meilleurs remerciements, ils s'embrassèrent... Mais de façon brève, rapide, … Cette habitude, ils l'avaient adopté en début de semaine. Après que l'un et l'autre ait eu une discussion des plus sérieuses avec leur meilleur ami respectif. Une habitude commune, certes, mais qu'ils avaient adopté sans se concerter, et avec le même objectif : ne plus rien éveiller chez eux tant que les choses ne seraient pas plus claires. Et ceci risquerait d'être long, tant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'oserait brisé la glace qui s'était formé entre eux.

– Ce n'est pas tout, mais pour que ton excuse marche, il faut vraiment que tu rentres te reposer, ordonna presque Chat Noir en prenant ses mains.

– Tu as raison, il faut faire vite, approuva Ladybug alors qu'un flocon de neige venait de se poser sur sa joue.

Cependant, à peine eut-elle poser un pied en avant qu'elle trébucha, et cria presque de surprise. Son compagnon la retint de justesse. Un peu plus ou ses blessures se seraient encore aggravées.

– C'est pas vrai, je suis bonne à rien ! s'emporta la jeune fille.

– Ce n'est que ta cheville. Tu n'as pas totalement récupéré.

Il avait raison. Sa cheville gauche avait cédé sous son poids sitôt qu'elle avait effectué son seul et unique pas. Elle tenta de poser le pied au sol, désormais davantage consciente de sa faiblesse. Aidée de Chat Noir, elle put constater qu'elle tenait debout, mais elle boitait également au moindre mouvement.

Intérieurement, Ladybug ragea. Elle devait à tout prix rentrer chez elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'elle ne se détransforme, que Tikki n'ait plus d'énergie et qu'elle ne tombe malade par ce temps et à cette heure.

Alors qu'elle se préparait mentalement à se surpasser une nouvelle fois contre la douleur, les pensées de Ladybug furent interrompues quand Chat Noir vint poser une main soucieuse sur son épaule sévèrement touchée.

– Tu ne comptes pas faire la route jusque chez toi dans cet état ?! s'enquit-il.

– Je n'ai pas le choix !

– C'est de la folie ! Tu es blessée, et tu risques de glisser avec la glace. On est loin de chez toi. Laisse-moi te raccompagner.

– Non, non, non, je peux le faire.

En temps normal, elle aurait accepté sans hésitation la proposition de son amoureux. Mais une fois de plus, ceci était une autre conséquence de l'état de démence de Ladybug : éviter autant que possible de se retrouver seule avec son compagnon signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que la situation ne dégénère. Voilà bien des jours qu'elle n'en dormait plus, et cette nuit ne ferait pas exception. Sa raison agissait en contradiction avec son cœur. Pour son propre bien, s'était-elle convaincue.

Chat Noir ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à l'entêtement de sa chère et tendre. En règle générale, il trouvait son côté tête de mule adorable. Ici, il était insensé. Le jeune héros se demanda bien évidemment pourquoi elle était prête à prendre tant de risques, si ce n'était pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'était pas faible... C'était la seule explication qu'il voyait.

Pourtant, il ne comptait pas renoncer à son besoin de la sauver et de la mettre à l'abri. Et ce fut le tintement des boucles d'oreilles coccinelles qui lui permit de dégainer un argument implacable que même Ladybug se devait d'écouter.

– Tu vas te détransformer dans quelques minutes, jamais tu pourras rentrer chez toi à temps dans cet état, essaya-t-il de la raisonner.

C'est alors que Chat Noir prononça une phrase qui les surprit autant l'un que l'autre. Une simple phrase qui avait été formulée par son instinct protecteur, avant que Ladybug n'ait pu protester. Quelques mots qui allaient suffire à changer le cours des choses et de cette nuit.

– Viens te reposer chez moi !

Ladybug cligna rapidement des yeux. Son esprit mit un certain temps avant de comprendre la portée de chaque mot. Un cheminement similaire se dessinait dans l'esprit de Chat Noir. A croire qu'il fut davantage choqué d'avoir prononcé ces mots que Ladybug de les avoir entendu.

– Je veux dire... J'habite plus près. On pourra s'occuper de tes blessures, on sera au chaud, et après quand ça ira mieux, je te ramènerai chez toi, ni vu ni connu. Sans que ton identité soit révélée aux quelques insomniaques de la ville.

A nouveau, une lutte acharnée eut lieu entre la tête et le cœur de Ladybug. Elle tenta de rassembler en quelques secondes différents arguments qu'elle pouvait faire valoir, le premier étant qu'elle « ne voulait pas gêner et profiter de son hospitalité »... Mais elle dut admettre rapidement qu'elle n'avait aucun élément valable à faire valoir auprès de Chat Noir. De plus, elle ne pouvait décemment pas jouer la carte du « __Je ne veux pas être seule avec toi car j'ai peur de ce que je ressens pour toi.__ » Cela serait très indélicat envers son partenaire...

Le nouveau bruit qu'émirent les boucles d'oreille porta le coup de grâce au cœur de Ladybug.

– D'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Cette réponse surprit le jeune héros. Il s'en étonnait au vu de l'attitude désinvolte qu'avait précédemment adopté son amoureuse. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait devoir honorer sa venue improviste... Chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé en faisant sa proposition. Celle-ci impliquait nécessairement de se retrouver, pour la première fois depuis le week-end dernier, seul en compagnie de sa bien-aimée. Partager leur temps au lycée l'obligeait à réprimer les ardeurs qui naissaient la nuit et le hantaient le jour. Se comporter décemment en public était une chose facile. En privé... Il allait devoir se forcer.

– Parfait. On ne devrait pas tarder avant que tu te détransformes, affirma-t-il.

Il tourna le dos à Ladybug et s'accroupit quelque peu.

– Aller, montes sur mon dos, lui ordonna-t-il presque en souriant triomphalement.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna sa partenaire décontenancée.

– Tu es incapable de marcher... Or, on doit y aller, et vite !

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel, mais reconnut qu'il marquait un point. Décidément, elle perdait beaucoup de points ce soir...

Résignée, la jeune héroïne se hissa en se cramponnant fermement aux épaules de son amoureux, resserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

– Je ne vais pas te gêner, au moins ?

– Tant que mes jambes et mes bras sont libres, on foncera aussi vite que l'éclair. Tu peux même me chronométrer si ça te chante.

« __Quel frimeur !__ » pensa Ladybug en riant. Le cœur de Chat Noir se réchauffa instantanément à l'entente de ce mélodieux son. Alors, il prit de l'élan en reculant de trois ou quatre pas, puis s'élança à toute allure. Par réflexe, Ladybug renforça la prise qu'elle avait sur le corps de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas menti : Chat Noir était drôlement rapide. Si bien qu'elle entendait à peine le tintement de ses boucles qui s'accélérait dangereusement. La bague de Chat Noir commença à peine à clignoter. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de fendre les vents, accélérer malgré l'épaisse couche de poudreuse sur les toits et les flocons qui tombaient de plus en plus vite. Il était inarrêtable.

De part sa position, Ladybug songeait presque innocemment à la carrure de son chaton. Chaton... Plutôt jeune chat tellement son corps de futur adulte se développait un peu plus chaque jour. A seize ans, il était tout à fait logique pour son compagnon de gagner une allure davantage masculine qu'enfantine, mais pas totalement formée non plus. Elle-même songea au fait qu'elle ne grandissait plus. Son corps ne semblait pas changer depuis son entrée au collège, et encore moins depuis le début du lycée. Certes, elle avait gagné plusieurs centimètres... Mais, pour elle, elle était bien loin de ressembler aux « standards des jeunes filles de quinze-seize ans ». Il arrivait à Ladybug de complexer au sujet de son corps qui n'évoluait pas, surtout en comparant le sort qui gagnait celui de Chat Noir.

Et pouvoir ainsi sentir les muscles de son amoureux se contracter et se détendre au fur et à mesure de leur ascension parisienne nocturne lui donnait une petite piqûre de rappel sur ce complexe déraisonnable qui était né en elle.

Mais, elle s'étonna à se délecter de ce contact des plus incongrus.

Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais cela était déjà trop.

Ladybug secoua violemment la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit.

Elle était heureuse que, pour une fois, Chat Noir ne puisse pas la regarder dans les yeux et lire la moindre de ses pensées.

Pourtant, ce dernier pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait dans le corps de sa compagne. Il essaya de se convaincre que cela était dû à la vitesse, qu'elle avait tout simplement peur de le lâcher. Il occulta toute idée selon laquelle cela serait dû à autre chose. Cette réflexion ne dura qu'un temps, tant il était concentré sur le trajet – et surtout à ne pas chuter ! Le souffle gelé de Ladybug près de sa nuque était à lui seul un argument de taille pour accélérer toujours plus. Il devait la mettre au plus vite au chaud, prendre soin d'elle et de ses blessures.

Et ne pas en créer d'autres.

* * *

Chat Noir et Ladybug arrivèrent juste à temps près de la demeure du jeune garçon. Il avait pris soin de laisser la fenêtre ouverte en partant une heure auparavant. Ce qui avait ouvert une voie royale au vent et au froid pour s'inviter dans sa chambre.

A peine atterrirent-ils dans la pièce que Ladybug se détransforma sans contrôle.

– Et bien, c'était moins une, lâcha Chat Noir en se baissant, pour permettre à Marinette de descendre et regagner la terre ferme.

Elle fut atteinte par un léger déséquilibre en posant pied à terre, mais s'en accommoda bien vite. Tikki, complètement épuisée, avait atterri au creux de ses mains. Quant à sa porteuse, elle sentit des frissons glacés la gagner bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se mit à trembler.

Chat Noir ferma aussitôt la fenêtre et courut à l'autre bout de la pièce sans faire une seule fois attention à Marinette. Il avait presque bondi à l'autre bout... Dans le seul et unique but de fermer la porte de sa chambre à double tour. Il était déjà prudent quand il revenait seul de leurs excursions. Cette fois-ci, il allait falloir doubler de prudence. Il serait en effet particulièrement difficile d'expliquer, non seulement la présence de Marinette dans le manoir Agreste, mais encore plus le fait qu'ils aient pu rentrer sans passer par la portée d'entrée...

Oui, il valait mieux prendre toutes les mesures de prudence.

Quand il tourna la clef, le jeune héros souffla un coup avant de se détransformer à son tour, retrouvant le jogging et la veste de sport qu'il portait depuis le début de la soirée.

– Choisissez une autre nuit pour combattre, se plaignit Plagg à peine réapparu. Mes moustaches sont givrées !

– Ne t'en fais pas, Plagg. Tu vas vite t'habituer à la température, se moqua Adrien.

Le kwami noir lui tira presque la langue en signe de mécontentement. Mais son porteur ne pouvait que constater le froid qui régnait dans sa chambre. La pièce devrait regagner une température décente d'ici peu. En attendant, il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour réchauffer cette petite troupe.

Adrien se retourna donc et se dirigea raidement vers son canapé, près duquel Marinette était toujours debout en train de réconforter Tikki. Puis, quand il arriva enfin à son niveau, il fut frappé par sa tenue, à laquelle il n'avait pas le moins du monde prêté attention. Instantanément, il fut déstabilisé et ne sut plus où poser les yeux.

Marinette perçut sans mal le regard de son petit-ami sur elle. Gênée, elle lui demanda en bégayant presque :

– Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

– Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais en pyjama ? demanda-t-il complètement choqué.

Passé le choc, il se rendit compte lui-même de la bêtise de sa question. Un nouveau coup lui fut porté par la réponse que Marinette lui apporta.

– Et bien, j'allais dormir... Mais tu m'as prévenu de l'attaque, donc j'ai remis mes projets de sommeil à plus tard, lui répondit-elle sur un air suspicieux.

– Oui ! Pardon, j'suis bête. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Au moins, maintenant tu pourras te reposer.

Les mots s'étaient enchaînés bien trop vite pour que cela paraisse naturel aux yeux du garçon. Après tout, c'est vrai, Marinette pouvait bien être en pyjama à une heure aussi tardive. Le contraire aurait même été étonnant. Cependant, ce n'était pas tant ce simple fait qui l'avait perturbé, mais davantage le vêtement en lui-même. Le leggins rose et le débardeur blanc qu'elle portait étaient bien trop près du corps...

Discrètement, Adrien déglutit en se rappelant du jour où lui et Marinette s'étaient retrouvés à se cacher dans tout Paris pour échapper à une horde de fans surexcités. Ce jour-là, il l'avait également surpris en pyjama, et s'était retrouvé gêné au début. Le revoici dans une situation similaire... Mais aux effets bien plus conséquents.

– Viens, on va s'occuper de tes blessures, dit-il en retrouvant son éternel sourire serein, tout en tendant une main vers son amoureuse.

Changer de sujet. S'occuper du plus urgent. Voilà comment il devait agir. Et non pas se prendre la tête pour une simple histoire de vêtements.

Sans hésitation, Marinette joignit sa main à celle de son compagnon. De son autre main, elle fouilla dans ses poches et trouva le cookie qu'elle avait emporté pour Tikki. « __Toujours prévoir les imprévus__. » Elle sentit son portable collé à sa jambe dans la poche... Ainsi qu'un autre objet, mais sa mémoire à court terme lui fit défaut. Elle regarderait plus tard, une fois qu'elle serait remise sur pied.

Adrien entraîna Marinette dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci avançait lentement à cause de sa cheville mais elle arriva tant bien que mal dans la pièce d'eau. Elle fut quelque peu éblouie quand Adrien alluma la lumière. Tout de suite, elle se regarda dans le miroir, et vit avec effroi la mine de déterrée qui lui collait au visage. Adrien se plaça derrière elle pour étudier sa blessure à l'épaule gauche. Grâce au reflet, elle vit le regard effaré et inquiet de son compagnon, ce qui l'inquiéta.

– C'est grave ?

En guise de réponse, Adrien effleura la blessure du bout des doigts. A ce simple contact, Marinette tressaillit et se cramponna au rebord du lavabo.

– Je pense que c'est beaucoup moins grave que tout à l'heure. Mais il faut s'en occuper. J'espère juste que ça sera parti demain.

Aussitôt, Adrien s'abaissa pour fouiller dans les placards à la recherche d'un produit utile. Marinette en profita pour se contorsionner afin d'apercevoir l'étendue des dégâts dans le miroir. Tant bien que mal, elle parvint à voir son dos. Une tâche bleu-violacée s'était formé sur la quasi totalité de son épaule, comme un hématome géant. Une chose la rassurait cependant : elle ne semblait pas avoir un os de casser – ce dont pourtant elle avait été convaincue lors du combat contre le génie des vents.

Alors qu'elle tentait d'elle-même toucher sa blessure, Marinette aperçut Tikki dans le reflet du miroir. Le kwami rouge continuait de grignoter le cookie tout en scrutant la blessure de sa porteuse.

– Ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir, dit la petite créature complètement dépitée. Je suis désolée, Marinette.

– Ne dis pas ça, Tikki. Tu n'y es pour rien. J'aurais dû faire plus attention, dit-elle, essayent de la rassurer.

– Oui, « plus attention ». Vous vous retrouvez toujours dans de drôles pétrins.

Marinette et Tikki adressèrent en même temps un regard noir à Plagg qui avait une nouvelle fois dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais elles revinrent à leur inquiétude première quand Adrien se releva.

– Je pense que ça devrait t'aider à aller mieux, dit Adrien en déposant quelques objets sur le comptoir.

Il avait sorti une serviette et une pommade après avoir fouillé le placard de fond en comble. Marinette resta silencieuse. Que pouvait-elle dire : elle ne pouvait pas refuser l'aide de son amoureux. Elle détourna le regard, baissa la tête, et se retint de se plaindre du froid qui l'atteignit à nouveau, attendant les instructions qu'il allait lui donner.

Mais Adrien demeura lui aussi muet.

Le silence régnait dans la salle de bain, tant est si bien qu'il était possible d'entendre les grésillements de l'ampoule au plafond. Plagg et Tikki n'osaient plus se quereller. Ils laissèrent leurs porteurs régler cette histoire de blessure.

Adrien humidifia la serviette en la passant sous le robinet, sous le nez de Marinette, qui se força de ne pas le regarder. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le projet de son amoureux. Car, pour elle, un glaçon sortant tout droit du congélateur venait de s'être posé sur son épaule. Elle se crispa à nouveau et réprima un cri de surprise.

– Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir, s'excusa Adrien.

Sa voix sonnait si juste que cela suffit à convaincre Marinette de la vérité de ses mots. Même si elle resta dans l'ignorance du pourquoi cet oubli de la prévenir avait existé. C'était le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment.

Une fois que le choc fut passé, la jeune fille s'habitua à la froideur du tissu contre sa peau. Pour autant, l'envie de s'emmitoufler dans un pull en laine vint s'inviter dans son esprit. Et elle avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir l'assouvir.

Quand Adrien cessa de nettoyer la blessure, Marinette se décida à relever la tête. Comme elle le faisait depuis le début, elle suivit toute la scène grâce au miroir. Elle vit Adrien concentré, en train de prélever le médicament dans sa main... Sans qu'il ne l'ait une seule fois regarder, __elle__. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais cela la peina. Depuis qu'ils étaient redevenus de simples civils voilà bien dix minutes, le comportement d'Adrien lui apparaissait étrange. Elle n'avait rien dit pour l'histoire du pyjama (Qui est-ce qu'un pyjama pouvait-il bien choqué ?!). Cependant, le fait qu'il évite son regard comme la peste sonnait bizarrement. Elle-même s'efforçait depuis une semaine à limiter les contacts avec lui afin de ne pas réveiller les envies qui la gagnaient une fois la nuit tombée, mais jamais elle ne cesserait de le regarder. Or, en cet instant, elle se sentait purement et simplement invisible...

Les pensées de la jeune fille furent interrompues quand Adrien commença à délicatement appliquer le produit sur sa blessure. La soudaine fraîcheur la surprit à nouveau, mais elle ne la trouvait pas désagréable. Presque de lui-même, son regard bleuté se concentra sur le reflet d'Adrien. Il faisait attention au moindre de ses gestes, pour ne pas davantage la faire souffrir. Elle aurait aimé lui dire de ne pas y prêté trop d'attention. D'ordinaire, les gestes d'Adrien envers elle étaient toujours tendres, sans la moindre once de violence. Cette situation incongrue ne faisait pas exception.

Un timide sourire se dessina sur le visage de Marinette sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Certes, elle était touchée par l'extrême gentillesse de son amoureux, mais par-dessus tout, elle se surprit à apprécier ce qui ressemblait à de douces et délicates caresses. Au choix, soit il était extrêmement prudent avec elle, soit ces gestes étaient parfaitement naturels et purement incontrôlés. Ce questionnement disparut bien vite de son esprit. Elle se sentait si bien, si détendue. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ces douces caresses du bout des doigts d'Adrien puissent avoir un tel effet sur elle. Elles l'apaisaient. Malgré le contexte, elle aurait tout donné pour que cela n'arrête pas.

Qu'il continue de la toucher ainsi. Qu'elle puisse toujours sentir ses mains chaudes sur sa peau qui commençait à refroidir de plus en plus. Peut-être même que ces effleurements pourraient se poursuivre tout le long de son dos – rien qu'à l'imaginer, elle sentit déjà des frissons la gagner. Et puis, son esprit divagua complètement, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle pouvait presque sentir les mains fermes d'Adrien se poser sur sa taille, et la serrer fortement. Il serait certainement tenter de déposer quelques baisers dans son cou, sur ses épaules dénudées. Ces baisers qui étaient devenus si rares depuis plusieurs jours auraient le pouvoir de la consumer entièrement. Et elle savait qu'elle se laisserait totalement faire. Elle serait à sa merci, désemparée, paralysée... Mais complètement envoûtée par ses baisers et ses mains qui viendraient parcourir son corps entier.

La quiétude dans laquelle s'était renfermée Marinette l'espace d'un instant disparut quand, pour la première fois depuis un moment, elle croisa le regard d'Adrien.

Toujours dans le miroir.

Et ils avaient interrompu ses caresses.

Et elle se rendit pleinement compte de ce qu'elle était en train d'imaginer, réveillée, non pas endormie comme les fois précédentes.

Mais Marinette ignorait que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'Adrien avait fini d'appliquer la pommade.

Tous deux se regardèrent mutuellement dans ce miroir, médusés, hypnotisés par les yeux de l'autre. Ils étaient à la fois si concentrés sur ce reflet et indifférents aux diverses réactions de leur partenaire respectif.

Sans même se rendre compte qu'ils réagissaient de manière assez similaire.

Un essoufflement soudain, comme s'ils avaient couru plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Une fréquence cardiaque qui commençait à sévèrement s'intensifier.

Leur salive qu'ils avaient du mal à avaler.

D'innombrables frissons leur parcourant l'échine.

Tout ceci sans prendre en compte leur irrémédiable envie de s'embrasser. Comme si cela était soudainement devenu un vide à combler. Un besoin vital.

Alors qu'ils étaient restés dans leur coin pour ne pas déranger, Plagg et Tikki avaient observé la scène en silence depuis que l'atmosphère s'était électrisée. Combien de temps leurs porteurs allaient-ils rester sans réagir ? Et quand ils le décideraient, __comment__ réagiraient-ils ?!

D'un commun accord silencieux, les deux kwamis décidèrent que la situation devait s'arrêter, avant que l'un d'eux ne fasse une bêtise. Ou un geste qu'il regretterait.

– Tiens, Marinette, j'ai trouvé ça, s'exclama Tikki en volant vers son amie.

L'effet escompté fut immédiat, et dépassa les espérances de Tikki et Plagg. Adrien et Marinette semblèrent se réveiller, ils clignèrent tous deux des paupières en réalisant qu'ils avaient passé un long moment à...

A quoi, au juste ?

– J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'en servir pour ta cheville, compléta Tikki en posant ce qui ressemblait à un rouleau de pansements.

– Mais pourtant je te l'ai dit, je suis sûre qu'elle n'en a pas besoin, contesta Plagg pour poursuivre le cours « normal » de la discussion. Je te parie que, demain, elle courra à nouveau comme un lapin.

– Et moi, je te dis que elle en a besoin !

La soudaine « dispute » qui éclata entre les deux kwamis finit de faire retrouver une partie de leurs esprits à leurs porteurs. Marinette se retourna complètement pour faire face à Adrien. Il crut sentir ses joues s'empourprer, et il y avait de quoi. Comment avait-elle pu penser à __ça__? Cela était apparu si furtivement dans son esprit. Elle y avait songé à peine quelques secondes. Songer sérieusement bien moins de temps. Un espace de temps si infime.

Mais elle y avait __pensé__. Cela avait suffi à la perdre. Peu importe qu'elle y ait songé peu ou trop de temps. L'idée avait germé dans sa tête.

Très vite, les paroles rassurantes de sa meilleure amie lui revinrent en mémoire, comme quoi cela était tout à fait normal de ressentir une telle chose. Pourtant, une fois de plus, Marinette était loin de se sentir normale.

Il fallait à tout prix briser tout cela. Sortir ces idées de sa tête. Revenir à des choses ordinaires.

Devant elle, Adrien triturait dans ses mains la serviette qu'il avait utilisé précédemment. Comme pour s'occuper. Penser à autre chose. Et ceci était exactement son but. Sans le savoir ni le vouloir, il allait offrir la porte de sortie que Marinette cherchait.

– Bon... hum, essaya-t-il d'articuler après s'être raclé la gorge et laisser tomber ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Je te laisse d'occuper de ta cheville. Tu devrais y arriver toute seule. Je vais aller chercher quelques affaires pour que tu te réchauffes après.

Ce débit de paroles qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de son compagnon surprit Marinette. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de penser correctement. Adrien avait furtivement déposé un baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'en aller (ou s'enfuir ?) de la salle de bain, accompagné de Plagg.

Quand elle se retrouva seule avec Tikki, Marinette dut se raccrocher au lavabo, tant elle avait l'impression que ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Marinette, je vais te faire un super bandage !

Le ton enthousiaste de Tikki surprit la jeune fille, mais l'amusa après. Elle prit un temps pour calmer sa respiration, avant de partir s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire afin de bander sa cheville. Elle s'en occupa comme Adrien s'y était pris plus tôt. Elle nettoya la blessure (Cela ressemblait à une foulure. Elle devrait marcher normalement demain.), et appliqua la pommade. Puis elle enroula le bandage avec l'aide de Tikki, sans trop le serrer. Tikki avait délibérément choisi de ne pas déranger la jeune fille avec des questions idiotes. Sa porteuse avait des choses plus importantes à gérer.

Comme sa santé mentale.

Quand elles eurent fini leur œuvre, Marinette boita jusqu'au lavabo et se regarda attentivement, cherchant si son comportement aurait pu traduire un changement physique chez elle. Or, elle était toujours la même. Rien n'avait changé.

Alors qu'elle examinait son visage, elle fut frappée par quelque chose.

Et un enchaînement de déductions prit place dans sa tête.

Pendant longtemps l'année dernière, elle avait répété à Alya qu'elle ne pouvait rien entreprendre qui ait un quelconque rapport avec son avenir (en particulier avouer ses sentiments à Adrien) si elle ne s'était pas lavé les cheveux, et si elle ne portait pas ses chaussettes portes-bonheur – les vert fluo avec les pois oranges dont, par ailleurs, Adrien adorait gentiment se moquer quand elle les portait.

Il ne fallut qu'un regard de haut en bas sur son propre corps pour constater que, oui, de 1) ses cheveux étaient lavés (elle l'avait fait sitôt rentrée des cours tout à l'heure), et que de 2) elles portaient ces fameuses chaussettes – bien qu'elle ait dû en retirer une pour faire son bandage.

Comme portant le coup de grâce à cet enchaînement de « grigri chanceux », elle se rappela de l'objet qui se trouvait dans sa poche, et qu'elle avait oublié en arrivant. Elle y passa doucement sa main, priant pour se tromper. Mais elle avait eu raison, car elle sortit le bracelet qu'Adrien lui offert pour son anniversaire, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas ensemble ! Pour qu'à elle aussi, il lui porte chance.

Son trio de la chance était donc là ce soir.

Alors que elle n'en voulait pas.

À cet instant, Marinette aurait tout donné pour pouvoir plonger sa tête dans une bassine d'eau et crier. Mais cela lui était impossible.

Pour le moment, elle devrait se contenter du robinet.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, violemment, faisant presque couler l'eau en dehors.

Quand elle se releva, le souffle court, rien n'avait changé.

– Marinette, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Tikki qui était complètement impuissante face à tout cela.

– J'essaye juste d'avoir les idées claires, lui répondit-elle après un temps, à bout de nerf.

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour se débarrasser des gouttes d'eau, puis le sécha. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux et qu'Adrien la ramène chez elle, elle allait devoir porter un nouveau masque, bien différent de celui de Ladybug. Un masque qui ne devait pas laisser apparaître son état de détresse qu'elle-même avait du mal à saisir.

Alya avait encore eu raison la dernière fois : Marinette refusait d'admettre qu'elle désirait Adrien, qu'elle avait désespérément envie de lui.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que de l'autre côté de la porte, voilà bien longtemps qu'Adrien avait évacué la tension qui régnait dans son corps, en criant dans le premier coussin qu'il avait trouvé. Et il était prêt à recommencer autant de fois que nécessaire tant que ses idées ne seraient pas redevenues pures et innocentes.

* * *

Quand Marinette revint de la salle de bain, Adrien était calmé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il avait entreprit de tout faire pour mettre à l'aise sa compagne. Il avait installé une couverture sur le canapé, réglé le chauffage, et allumé la lumière de sa lampe de chevet pour ne pas éblouir la pièce. La chambre était plongée dans une ambiance à moitié chaude, grâce à cette faible lueur discrète et chaleureuse, et à moitié froide de part la nuit qui entrait sans problème. Un peu plus et la pièce aurait été plongée dans le noir complet, avec pour seuls éclairages les reflets de lune.

Adrien avait retrouvé sa promise plus gelée que jamais. Soucieux de son état, il l'avait tout de suite installée sur le canapé et l'avait littéralement enroulée dans le plaid. Voyant que cela était insuffisant, il lui avait prêté sa veste de survêtement et là, enfin, Marinette avait commencé à se réchauffer. Cela avait fait rire le couple.

Le jeune garçon s'était assis à ses côtés et l'avait aussitôt attiré contre lui d'un geste affectueux. Marinette n'avait pas réagi. Elle s'était contenté de sourire, profitant de la chaleur qui émanait du corps de son amoureux. Jamais elle ne se serait crue aussi frileuse et demanderesse de chaleur. C'était ainsi qu'ils étaient destinés à rester, pour se reposer, reprendre des forces, avant qu'Adrien ne la raccompagne chez elle comme il l'avait promis. Ce combat lui avait éreinté physiquement ; ils ne devaient pas négliger leur santé.

Comme occupation simple mais efficace, ils décidèrent d'allumer la télévision – en prenant soin de régler le volume sonore le plus bas que possible – et de zapper. Très vite, leur choix se porta sur une série niaise hispanique. Ils s'en moquèrent gentiment, feignant d'être pris dans cette histoire sans ni queue, ni tête. « Mais je te dis que c'est Juan Carlos qui a tué le cousin d'Edouardo ! » avait déclaré Marinette avec un ton on ne peut plus sérieux. « Non, j'suis sûr que c'est la femme de Pablo. C'est bien elle qui voulait que leur fille épouse Edouardo, et pas son cousin ! » avait renchéri Adrien sur le même ton. « Mais c'était son amant ! Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?! » « L'argent, sans doute... Ou pour l'héritage ! »

Ce manège dura presque tout un épisode. Les fantaisies de Marinette et Adrien n'étaient interrompues que par leurs éclats de rire face aux énormités qu'ils disaient en tout état de cause. Ces rires qui, mine de rien, leur firent un bien fou. Voilà tellement longtemps (selon eux) qu'ils n'avaient pas été entraînés dans un tel fou rire. Leur complicité endormie depuis plusieurs jours avait été ravivée par... pas grand chose. Il avait suffi d'un rien pour qu'ils rient ensemble, pour qu'il fasse quelque chose ensemble. Finalement, Marinette fut bien heureuse d'être forcée de rester avec son amoureux. Plus de stress, elle avait la tête froide, et pouvait se permettre de rire de la situation. Elle se sentait entière.

Ignorant le ressenti de sa petite-amie, Adrien partageait pourtant ce sentiment. Enfin, il avait l'impression que les choses reprenaient leur cours normal, il n'avait plus à se soucier de grand chose. Marinette, sa Lady, était installée dans ses bras, blessée mais reposée, et il se délectait de l'entendre rire aux éclats, mais surtout de rire avec elle. L'espace d'une vingtaine de minutes, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que de la faire rire – ce qui participait autant au processus de guérison que le repos. Son esprit n'était plus pollué d'idées saugrenues.

Toutefois, cette douce parenthèse rieuse eut une fin. Au bord des larmes, Marinette proposa tout simplement de changer de chaîne, arguant que « Si elle continuait de rire ainsi, elle n'aurait plus d'énergie pour rentrer chez elle. » Adrien capitula et obtempéra. Il n'était pas loin de minuit et le jeune garçon était loin d'être fatigué, malgré son emploi du temps chargé. Marinette avait vérifié une ultime fois qu'il n'était pas dérangé de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle savait que le lendemain, Adrien avait une compétition d'escrime. Ce dernier avait contreargumenté comme quoi elle avait lieu l'après-midi, et qu'ainsi, il aurait toute la matinée pour dormir. Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau à elle quand elle devra rejoindre ses amies chez Alix... Pour 9 heures, le lendemain...

Une fois que le calme fut revenu dans la chambre, Adrien fut incapable de se concentrer sur les programmes qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Aussi vite qu'elles avaient été évincées grâce à une simple distraction, les arrières-pensées qu'il tentait de refouler revenaient, bribe par bribe, une par une. Il était bien évidemment conscient de l'étrangeté de la situation, et de son ambiguïté. Le couple était seul (ou tout du moins, personne ne se soucierait d'eux à une heure si tardive), et la tension qui régnait entre eux depuis leur arrivée pouvait tout à fait annoncer que les pensées d'Adrien se réaliseraient. Mais le garçon continuait de garder son calme. Il avait déjà été déstabilisé plus tôt, surpris par la tenue de sa compagne, et puis dans la salle de bain. Se contenter de toucher une simple parcelle de peau de Marinette avait été une torture. Elle était là, devant lui. Il aurait très bien pu lui glisser à l'oreille qu'il avait envie d'elle à en mourir... Mais cela devait rester un fantasme. Depuis qu'il avait sérieusement abordé le sujet avec Nino, il savait qu'il devrait un jour ou l'autre se confier à Marinette. S'ils devaient un jour faire l'amour, c'était à deux que cela se passait. C'était à deux qu'ils devaient se mettre d'accord.

Alors, même si dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables du terme, Adrien se sentait prêt, il était pétrifié à l'idée d'en parler à Marinette. Non seulement, il voulait la préserver, ne pas la brusquer et encore moins la conduire à faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait par la suite... Mais aussi, pour lui, cela serait comme admettre une faiblesse. Comment, malgré des siècles et des siècles d'évolution de l'espèce humaine, il se retrouvait confronté à des pulsions primitives qu'il refoulait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas sa tête qui le poussait à réfléchir ainsi, mais bel et bien une envie bien plus forte. Quand on disait que l'amour rendait fou, il avait l'impression d'enfin connaître le sens entier de cette expression. Il était fou d'amour pour sa Lady, sa Marinette, sa moitié, son double...

Et c'était bien pour cela qu'il employait tous les moyens pour ne pas succomber à ses désirs.

Mais employer tous les moyens ne signifiait pas nécessairement parvenir au résultat espéré...

Alors que Marinette était venue se blottir davantage contre son corps, la main d'Adrien avait atterri sur sa taille. Par réflexe, il avait renforcé son emprise pour maintenir sa petite-amie dans cette position... Cependant, il fut vite perdu en sentant sous ses doigts, non pas le coton de son débardeur, mais sa peau. Il ne décela aucune réaction chez sa compagne. Peut-être qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention, ou peut-être que cela ne la gênait point. Il ne pouvait être sûr à cent pourcent, car il lui était impossible de voir son visage. A peine pouvait-il apercevoir ses paupières se fermer et s'ouvrir au fil de ses clignements.

Un simple touché de sa peau, et le voilà perdu. Le garçon se demandait bien comment il avait pu se retenir dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Machinalement, ses doigts commencèrent à tracer des petites lignes sur la taille de Marinette. Dès lors, il la sentit réagir. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder ; il sentait la surprise traverser son corps. La partie raisonnable de son cerveau le somma d'arrêter tant qu'il en était encore temps ; mais l'autre partie, beaucoup moins conciliante, lui ordonna presque de poursuivre. Ce fut cette dernière qu'Adrien écouta en resserrant davantage sa prise sur la taille de sa compagne. Peut-être lui avait-il fait mal sans le savoir : cela ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Il continua de caresser sa peau. Grâce (ou à cause) de ces petits gestes, sa main glissa entièrement sous le débardeur de Marinette.

Les dernières volontés d'Adrien étaient sur le point de céder. C'était à la fois si grand de pouvoir la sentir, mais cela serait encore mieux de pouvoir l'embrasser, la toucher, la caresser, la combler. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Il respirait lentement. C'était le dernier rempart qu'il lui restait. Peut-être arriverait-il à se calmer en respirant profondément. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Cela devait être si simple en théorie.

L'exercice qu'il avait tenté de mettre en place fut brutalement interrompu quand il sentit Marinette se redresser. Ses yeux se rouvrirent si vite qu'elle ne put jamais apercevoir ce changement. Elle s'était mise à genoux, et elle le fixait. Et malgré la faible luminosité, il n'était pas très compliqué de discerner tout un tas de questions dans ses yeux. Elle cherchait à le regarder droit dans les yeux, mais Adrien fuyait son regard. Cependant, il était comme forcé de la contempler. Son amoureuse a toujours été la plus belle à ses yeux. Mais il ne saurait dire pourquoi, ce soir, il la trouvait particulièrement... désirable. Était-ce à cause de cet air perdu que son visage prenait si souvent depuis le week-end dernier ? Ou bien le débardeur moulant ? Avoir pu effleuré sa peau ?

Peu importe la raison qui l'avait poussé à agir, mais alors que Marinette allait lui demander ce qui se passait, Adrien l'avait empêché de parler en l'embrassant.

Presque violemment.

Il s'était également redressé, avait agrippé son visage et avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela en était trop ! Il souhaitait de nouveau ressentir le plaisir de l'embrasser pleinement. Ce jeu de retenue qu'il s'était lui-même imposé ne lui convenait plus. Ses sens ne pouvaient plus rester éteints. Ils étaient trop longtemps restés endormis.

Tout comme ceux de Marinette.

Car, en effet, bien qu'elle fut surprise l'espace d'une demi-seconde par la rapidité et la force avec laquelle Adrien l'avait embrassé, elle y avait répondu sans aucune hésitation. Le masque qu'elle avait créé en revenant de la salle de bain était en train de disparaître, sans qu'elle ait la moindre emprise dessus.

L'un et l'autre faisaient leur possible pour davantage presser leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. De ci de là, chacun y alla bien sûr pour titiller la bouche de l'autre, en la mordillant, en interrompant un baiser pour le reprendre de plus belle. Tandis que les mains de Marinette s'étaient longé dans les cheveux d'or d'Adrien, les siennes avaient repris place sur la taille de sa compagne, et il l'attira encore plus contre lui. Il aurait tout donné pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne, qu'elle ait conscience de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Plusieurs gémissements s'échappèrent de leurs bouches, et cela ne faisait que renforcer cette irrésistible envie de baisers et de caresses, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Une envie d'explorer l'autre.

Puis, Adrien goûta à sa peau. Il quitta les lèvres de Marinette pour mieux parsemer sa joue et son cou de baisers volages. Marinette crut bien flancher sous le coup de ses baisers. Enfin sa respiration saccadée se faisait entendre. Elle qui avait imaginé ressentir une nouvelle fois cette sensation, elle était aux anges. C'était meilleur que dans ses souvenirs, ou que dans ses rêves. Les méandres de son esprit furent valsées par les lèvres d'Adrien. Et elle n'avait aucune intention de protester.

Alors qu'il revenait vers elle, Adrien perdit quelque peu l'équilibre et tous deux basculèrent en arrière sur le canapé. En moins de deux secondes, il s'était retrouvé au-dessus de son amoureuse, au-dessus de son corps. Il ne put la regarder plus longtemps ; Marinette avait pris son visage et l'avait attiré à elle pour continuer de l'embrasser. Une seconde, la surprise gagna le jeune garçon, surpris de l'initiative de sa compagne. Mais il oublia bien vite, trop occupé à s'abandonner dans ses bras.

Une nouvelle fois, il vint parsemer la peau de Marinette de baisers mouillés. D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait ressenti que des chatouilles dans son cou ; mais là, maintenant, elle voulait juste qu'il continue. Elle sentit Adrien presser son corps contre elle. Et pour une raison obscure, cette sensation d'être incapable de bouger, d'être prise au pige, d'être dominée,... L'excitait ? En tout cas, quelque chose se passait en elle. Et pour le moment, elle se fichait complètement de ce que cela pouvait être. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que cela dure encore et encore.

Pourtant, alors qu'Adrien s'appuyait davantage contre elle, quelque chose la gêna, la coupant soudainement dans ses rêveries.

Et elle sembla reprendre conscience de la situation.

– A... Ad, tenta-t-elle de l'appeler.

Mais il revint l'embrasser encore et encore. La faisant de nouveau basculer de l'autre côté. Elle se laissa à nouveau aller. Et puis cela revint !

– Adrien, réussit-elle enfin à dire.

Mais cela n'avait pas eu l'effet qu'elle escomptait. Au contraire, entendre sa promise dire son prénom ainsi, à bout de souffle, avait eu encore plus d'effet sur Adrien. Alors que ses mains étaient restées immobiles afin de toujours dominer Marinette, l'une d'elles revint sur sa taille et recommença à passer sous son haut.

Marinette fut à nouveau partagée en deux. Elle comprit, enfin, après un long moment, qu'Adrien avait envie d'elle. Étrangement, son cœur se réchauffa en songeant qu'elle n'était pas à seule à partir en vrille dans cette histoire... Cependant, à contre cœur, tout de suite, et maintenant, il fallait que cela cesse ! Elle ne pouvait plus tenir.

– Adrien, arrêtes ! cria-t-elle presque.

Elle songea rapidement au fait qu'elle aurait pu être plus douce dans ses propos, mais vu son absence de réaction à son premier signal, un appel de détresse était encore le bienvenu.

Mais ensuite, elle regretta d'avoir parlé ainsi.

Car la honte et le dégoût pouvaient distinctement se lire sur le visage d'Adrien.

Aussi vite que l'éclair, l'adolescent s'était redressé et s'était téléporté loin, à l'autre bout du canapé. Le plus loin possible de Marinette.

Cette dernière, encore sonnée, se releva également. Elle constata que la couverture avait atterri au sol, que la télévision s'était éteinte faute de programme choisi, qu'il faisait encore plus nuit (malgré la petite lumière), et que la neige continuait de tomber à l'extérieur. Mais aussi qu'elle avait particulièrement chaud, qu'elle croyait sentir son estomac faire des pirouettes, qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

Et que le silence redevenait le maître de la pièce.

Prenant sur elle et s'infligeant une claque mentale, Marinette regarda son amoureux. Mais ce dernier avait depuis un moment coupé tout contact visuel avec elle. Il avait la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur ses mains qu'il triturait. Et il tremblait. Marinette s'inquiéta rapidement de son état. Quand elle retrouva un semblant de contrôle sur son corps, elle s'agenouilla sur le canapé mais elle n'osa pas avancer vers Adrien. Elle souhaitait par-dessus tout savoir ce qui le rongeait, mais son instinct lui disait de patienter. Peut-être devait-elle attendre qu'il se calme un peu plus... Elle ne savait que faire et se sentait effroyablement impuissante, pathétique.

– Je suis désolé, dit Adrien, la mort dans l'âme.

Bien qu'elle fut surprise du ton employé – et qu'elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à l'entendre maintenant –, Marinette répondit tout naturellement, quelque peu gênée :

– Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Juste, la-

Marinette s'interrompit, incapable de finir sa phrase, quand elle vit le regard vide d'Adrien se poser sur elle. Enfin...

– Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est grave ! Ne dis pas que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès alors que si ! Enfin... Non, je ne voulais pas... Enfin... si ! tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

La jeune fille fut totalement perdue avec les explications d'Adrien. Pourtant, c'est vrai... Cela n'avait absolument rien de grave. Ou bien, peut-être qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Cela lui semblait si clair...

– Adrien, je ne comprends pas vraiment, dit Marinette en se retenant de bégayer, tout en essayant d'être la plus rassurante possible. Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à... te sentir mal.

Adrien se prit la tête entre les mains avant de reprendre.

– Si... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, comme un égoïste ! Je n'avais pas compris que tu ne voulais pas. J'aurais dû le comprendre !

Marinette cligna des yeux, toujours aussi perplexe, et se décida à ramper de quelques centimètres sur le canapé, demeurant pourtant toujours aussi loin d'Adrien.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, reprit-elle doucement. Mais...

Elle s'interrompit, laissant passer quelques secondes silencieuses avant de reprendre.

– Mais moi aussi j'ai été égoïste sur ce coup. Adrien, vraiment-

– Oui, tu as bien fait de penser à toi. Tu m'as arrêté quand il le fallait, dit-il en se redressant.

– Mais enfin, je ne te suis pas... Adrien, dis-moi clairement ! dit-elle en commençant à s'impatienter.

– J'étais prêt à te convaincre de coucher avec moi ! Tu comprends ?!

Ça y est. La chose avait été avouée.

Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient été prêts à ce qu'Adrien soit aussi direct et franc dans ses propos.

Alors qu'Adrien se sentait à la fois honteux et libéré d'un poids, Marinette était complètement désemparée. Un temps, elle se mit à regarder le sol, songeant à ces mots qui l'avaient transpercé comme une flèche. Elle l'avait compris d'elle-même un peu plus tôt, mais l'entendre de vive voix était différent. Elle se sentit rougir violemment. Elle songea alors à ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté. Pour une raison des plus futiles en plus... Une illumination gagna son esprit quand elle comprit qu'Adrien ignorait la vraie raison qui l'avait poussé à tout arrêter. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

– Adrien, chuchota-t-elle presque. Tu te trompes complètement.

– Comment je pourrais me tromper, dit-il nonchalamment. Je suis allé trop loin, tu m'as arrêté à temps. Il n'y a rien de plus simple.

– Si, il y a encore plus simple. Je t'assure...

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent en même temps, lui intrigué, et elle terriblement bouleversée par la tournure que cela aurait pu prendre. Et elle avait tout gâché. Il fallait qu'elle rétablisse le cours des choses. Gauchement, pour ne pas rien changer.

– Si... Si j'ai dis ça... C'est juste car... tu me faisais mal à l'épaule. Tu... Tu m'écrasais, et ça a réveillé la douleur...

A la suite de quoi, elle se saisit de son épaule gauche et la massa légèrement, sans perdre de vue Adrien, dont les yeux semblaient enfin se focaliser sur sa blessure. Aussi vite que la honte s'était emparée de lui, celle-ci fut bien vite remplacée par une pensée relativement simple : il était un véritable idiot. Idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. Idiot de ne pas avoir fait attention à ce détail qui, justement, avait éveillé son envie dans la salle de bain, et qui les retenait ici, dans sa chambre, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Ce fut au tour d'Adrien d'être gagné par la gêne, quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait avoué, complètement désabusé. Il y aurait eu de meilleures façons d'avouer à Marinette qu'il avait terriblement envie d'elle, et celle-ci était de loin la plus éloignée de ce qu'on se faisait du romantisme. C'était tout l'opposé. Cela avait respiré le désespoir, l'envie, le déni presque... Mais c'était ainsi que le ciel avait décidé que cela serait dit. Il allait devoir composer avec.

Adrien passa une main sous son menton, en proie à d'intenses réflexions. Quant à Marinette, elle s'était rapprochée de son amoureux, mais un demi-mètre les séparait toujours. Elle s'était assise, en repliant ses genoux contre elle, tentant de cacher la honte s'emparait d'elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, et contrairement à la dernière fois, elle ne fut pas gênée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Non, elle l'était davantage par ce qu'allait penser son amoureux quand lui aussi comprendrait que son esprit était rempli de plusieurs envies... qu'elle avait refusé d'exprimer, refusé qu'elles existent.

Car, en effet, même si le silence s'était invité entre eux depuis un moment, Alya allait être heureuse : tout cela laissait présager qu'Adrien et Marinette allaient enfin avoir une sérieuse discussion à ce sujet.

Ou bien il lui restait toujours l'option de s'enfuir par la fenêtre... Mais elle écarta vite cette possibilité. Par simple envie de rester auprès de son amoureux. Après tout, elle avait affronté bien pire comme danger.

Enfin, l'absence de tout son fut brisée quand Adrien se racla la gorge. Il tapota par réflexe ses doigts sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Et, puis, il demanda ce qui lui traversait l'esprit depuis plusieurs minutes :

– Donc... Si tu n'avais rien dit pour... ton épaule... (à nouveau, il se sentit idiot en disant cela)... Tu n'aurais rien dit du tout ? Tu ne m'aurais pas dit d'arrêter ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et ne fut pas surpris de la voir fixer le vide, le fuyant comme la peste. Un sourire se dessina pourtant sur son visage face à cette image attendrissante. Cela était certes terriblement embarrassant, mais au moins, ils partageaient le même état second.

– Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle en rougissant davantage. Je ne peux pas te dire si je t'aurais arrêté... Je ne sais pas...

Elle ne mentait pas. Il était difficile pour elle de savoir pleinement ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Ou plutôt, elle en avait peur. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentait. A nouveau, sa meilleure amie l'avait très bien compris. Elle avait peur de l'inconnu, et ceci était quelque chose de tout à fait normal... Maintenant qu'elle commençait à l'accepter petit à petit, elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, où donner de la tête.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était sentie vivante !

– C'est moi ou c'est gênant tout d'un coup ? dit Marinette d'une petite voix, dans une tentative d'humour foireuse pour détendre l'atmosphère.

– Non, tu te fais des idées, lui répondit Adrien sur le même ton rieur. Et si il y en a un qui doit être gêné ici, c'est moi.

– Depuis quand mon chaton est gêné ? Je croyais que rien ne l'arrêtait, tenta-t-elle de nouveau pour le taquiner.

– Il l'est depuis qu'il a avoué à sa Lady qu'elle le rendait fou... Mais pas de la bonne manière, poursuivit-il alors qu'un sourire triste se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

– Oh, je crois que... Il n'y avait pas de bonne manière, dit Marinette en dessinant des cercles sur le canapé.

Il ne sut pourquoi, mais Adrien se sentit soudainement bien moins honteux que précédemment. Alors que Marinette était sans nul doute dans un état pire que le sien, elle avait su faire retomber la pression en quelques mots seulement.

– Pardon d'avoir réagi comme ça, s'excusa Adrien. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur de... Je ne sais pas... De t'avoir blessé.

– Techniquement, tu m'as fait mal, ria Marinette en se moquant.

– Encore désolé... soupira-t-il. Mais vraiment, Marinette, c'était tellement important pour moi de ne pas te faire de mal... Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu pensais de tout ça, et je refusais de t'en parler.

A l'origine, Marinette allait dire qu'elle ne savait pas comment réfléchir à cette idée, mais elle changea de réflexion en entendant la seconde partie du raisonnement d'Adrien. Et elle se moqua d'elle-même en sachant ce qu'elle allait dire. Car c'était l'exacte opposé de ce que elle-même avait fait.

– Mais... Tu aurais bien dû m'en parler un jour, pour savoir ce que j'en pense.

Elle, elle serait restée muette. Alors, pourquoi diable donnait-elle ce conseil maintenant à son amoureux avec qui, justement, elle ne voulait pas discuter de relations sexuelles !

– On en revient toujours au même point. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, que tu te sentes mal... Et j'avais peur que si je te disais exactement ce dont j'avais envie, tu te forces à... à faire ce que j'attendais. Tu cherches toujours à me faire plaisir, sans véritablement penser à toi... Or, sur ce point, je voulais justement que tu sois égoïste, que tu penses à toi et pas à moi.

Une fois que son cerveau enregistra l'information, Marinette dut admettre que, oui, Adrien aurait eu complètement raison s'il avait agi comme tel. Depuis le temps, elle-même savait à peu près comment elle réagissait face à différentes situations. Et si Adrien lui avait dit ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir, alors elle aurait tout fait pour le combler, quitte à se sacrifier pour la cause. Il avait eu raison de ne rien lui dire depuis... Depuis quand au juste ? En tout cas, elle devait reconnaître que, de cette manière, elle avait elle-même pu découvrir de nouvelles pulsions, de nouvelles facettes de ses envies, sans même qu'ils en aient parlé. D'une certaine manière, elle s'était elle-même découverte.

– C'est vraiment gentil à toi de penser comme ça.

– C'est complètement normal. Je m'en serais beaucoup trop voulu si jamais... on n'avait pas été sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Le cœur de Marinette se réchauffait au fur et à mesure que son amoureux parlait avec son cœur, sincèrement, sans artifice. Dire que, sans se concentrer, ils allaient de plus en plus, justement, sur la longueur d'ondes.

– Et je suis aussi désolé si, peut-être, j'ai été bizarre avec toi cette semaine au lycée, ou tout à l'heure pendant le combat. Je voulais vraiment ne plus y penser ! Mais c'était vraiment difficile en te voyant tous les jours.

– Oh... Tu sais... Moi aussi, je suis désolée d'avoir été bizarre... J'étais complètement perdue. Je ne savais pas quoi penser.

Tous deux se regardèrent intensément... et éclatèrent de rire au même instant. Quel couple d'idiots ils faisaient.

– Bon, au moins on réagit de la même façon, dit Adrien une fois qu'il fut à peu près calmé.

Un peu plus, et Marinette dut essuyer une larme de rire qui coulait de son œil.

– Mais... Bon d'accord, je viens de te dire pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit... Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir, toi aussi ?

L'espace d'un instant, Marinette avait cru être tirée d'affaire. Et bien vite, la panique surgit dans son esprit. Pourtant, celle-ci fut bien moins importante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. A croire que cette nuit, qui se transformait en « nuit des révélations honnêtes », ne l'effrayait pas tant que ça. A un détail près.

– J'avais peur, avoua-t-elle en baissant d'un ton.

– Peur de quoi ? s'étonna Adrien, ne s'étant pas attendu pas à cette réponse.

– De ce que je ressentais. Je ne pense pas que j'ai peur de... de le faire. Enfin, je veux dire, bien sûr que j'appréhende, comme tout le monde. Qui ne serait pas dans cet état ! poursuivit-elle rapidement en bégayant. Mais j'avais encore plus peur de ce que je ressentais. Ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans mon corps les quelques fois où... nous avons dérapé... ça me terrifiait ! De ne pas réussir à contrôler quelque chose, alors que j'ignorais tout... continua-t-elle en choisissant bien ses mots. D'après Alya, j'ai tout refoulé et je ne voulais rien admettre.

Et elle n'était pas encore prête à l'avouer de vive voix. Elle pria juste pour que son partenaire comprenne de lui-même.

– Et puis, même de base, c'est gênant comme sujet ! reprit-elle d'un ton plus léger. Tu ne devrais même pas être étonné que je ne t'ai rien dit.

– Je viens pourtant d'apprendre que tu as parlé avec Alya.

Pris de cours par l'air taquin de son compagnon, la jeune fille essaya de se défendre.

– Ce n'est pas pareil. Entre filles, on se comprend.

– Je te taquine, tu n'étais pas obligée de répondre, la rassura-t-il en riant presque, ce qui fit de nouveau piquer un fard à Marinette. Je suis au moins content que... Les choses soient plus claires maintenant...

– Moi aussi...

– Ça ne m'embête pas du tout si tu as encore du mal avec tout ça. Au contraire, je suis même rassuré que tu prennes ton temps... Je saurais être patient. Après tout, nous avons toute la vie pour ça.

Comme pour appuyer son propos, Adrien vint se rapprocher de sa compagne et l'embrassa avec délicatesse, comme si cela était leur premier baiser. Le premier d'un nouveau départ.

Toutefois, Marinette s'étonna à penser que, elle, ne serait peut-être pas aussi patiente...

– Mais s'il te plaît, le jour où... tu te sentiras prête, fais-moi un signe clair que je pourrai comprendre. Je ne pense pas que la manière subtile marchera avec moi.

Marinette fondit dans un rire sincère tant elle n'était pas prête à entendre cette phrase. A nouveau, son petit-ami avait entièrement raison.

Adrien ouvrit les bras en souriant et Marinette s'y installa sans se faire prier. Elle retrouva la chaleur de son corps, de ses bras autour d'elle, et de quelques caresses qu'il fit sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle rit nerveusement en sentant toute la pression retombée. Son amoureux déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre :

– Bon, après toutes ses émotions, je te propose qu'on attende encore un peu... Et je te raccompagnerai chez toi.

« _ _Mais je ne veux pas rentrer__ » pensa lâchement Marinette.

Elle eut beau faire, cette pensée demeura dans un coin de sa tête. Comme toutes les autres qui la traversaient. Il lui était impossible de penser à des choses banales désormais. Mais plus que tout, maintenant qu'Adrien lui avait tout avoué, et se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé avant de les interrompre...

Elle voulait recommencer. Ressentir tout ce florilège d'émotions et de sensations. Être libre. Être vivante. C'était comme si toute once de peur et de mal être avait aussitôt disparu... Grâce à quelques mots échangés sincèrement entre deux personnes dont la vie et le destin étaient liés.

Sauf que, maintenant qu'elle connaissait la peur d'Adrien, elle allait devoir trouver un moyen pour amener cela. Il lui fallait une perche qu'elle pourrait saisir. Elle pensait, songeait à ses caresses et ses baisers qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout ressentir encore et encore. Si elle aimait à ce point cela, alors elle se dit qu'il en était de même pour Adrien...

Comme il le lui avait si bien dit, elle devrait lui faire un signe, une fois qu'elle se sentirait prête. Or, cette question n'apparaissait même pas dans son esprit. Alya l'avait averti plusieurs fois dans la semaine, soit sérieusement, soit de façon plus légère, qu'elle devait non seulement être prête dans sa tête, dans son cœur et dans son corps.

Sauf que, maintenant, elle avait l'impression que sa tête, son cœur et son corps ne faisaient qu'un. Et qu'ils criaient tous les trois d'amour et d'envie pour Adrien.

Enfin, elle laissait ses pensées prendre le plein contrôle. Cette discussion des plus gênantes et inédites avait éveillé quelque chose en elle... Ou plutôt, l'avait __réveillé__. Et maintenant, ce qu'elle désirait, c'était trouvé le signe qu'Adrien lui avait demandé.

Jamais il ne la croirait si tôt. Elle avait déjà fait beaucoup de chemin cette semaine et ce soir en particulier. Comment pourrait-il la croire si elle lui disait qu'elle souhaitait... réitéré l'expérience... En voyant jusque où elle se sentirait capable d'aller. Elle ne pouvait pas le prédire. Elle devait le vivre pour en être sûre et certaine.

Puis elle se souvint d'une question qu'elle s'était posée un peu plus tôt... Peut-être sa chance de faire basculer les choses.

– Dis, Adrien ?

– Hum, fit-il alors qu'il caressait toujours les cheveux de Marinette.

– Vu que... On est dans le sujet, autant en profiter... Je me demandais...

Certes, elle souhaitait pour une fois être entreprenante, mais sa timidité reprenait le dessus.

– Depuis quand est-ce que... tu penses à tout ça ?

Adrien laissa passer plusieurs secondes, se demandant entre temps pour quelles raisons sa petite-amie posait une telle question. Mais comme elle-même l'avait dit, tant que le sujet était abordé, autant dire tout ce qui leur passait par la tête.

– Que j'y pense sérieusement, ou que ça m'a traversé l'esprit ? demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur tout en continuant de caresser la chevelure brune de sa compagne.

– Les deux, tant qu'à faire, dit Marinette en se retenant de rire.

– Alors, disons que j'ai commencé à y penser... Le soir de mon anniversaire, acheva-t-il après un petit temps.

Cette réponse n'étonna même pas Marinette. Elle-même s'était empressé de raconter le moment câlin qu'ils avaient vécu à Alya, afin de le décrypter... Mais elle avait fermé la porte à l'explication la plus logique. Alors qu'Adrien semblait l'avoir pleinement ouverte. En repensant à cette nuit, elle crut sentir son ventre se retourner dans tous les sens.

– Et... plus sérieusement ? relança-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Adrien laissa bien passer une minute sans répondre. La réponse était évidente, mais le souvenir des idées qu'il avait eu cette nuit était réapparu sans crier gare. Il n'en laissa rien paraître.

C'est ainsi qu'il répondit, tout simplement :

– La nuit de Noël.

Cette nuit, Marinette n'en gardait pas le même souvenir que son amoureux. Elle se souvint qu'Adrien était passé à l'improviste, alors qu'il avait été privé de sortir passer les fêtes avec elle à la boulangerie. Ils avaient échangé leurs cadeaux, avaient discuté et ri. Et elle l'avait presque supplié de rester dormir. Sur le moment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait proposé une telle idée. Il avait accepté. Ils s'étaient installés. Et elle s'était aussitôt endormi dans les bras de son amoureux. Cette nuit, il ne s'était rien passé. Rien.

Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Adrien de penser à tout un tas d'autres choses.

– J'imagine que... Tu ne me diras pas à quoi tu as pensé cette nuit, dit-elle doucement.

Elle avait rassemblé tout son courage pour prononcer ces quelques mots. Et elle ne fut pas la seule à être choquée. Adrien avait cessé ses douces caresses. Il la regarda, mais constata qu'elle fixait toujours le vide.

– Jamais. J'emporterai ce secret dans ma tombe, répondit-il sérieusement.

C'était peut-être le signe qu'elle attendait de pouvoir lancer, afin de faire basculer la situation à son avantage. Marinette avait compris qu'Adrien n'entreprendrait plus rien tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr que, elle, le veuille également. Elle préféra agir tout de suite, tant qu'elle avait cette stupide idée en tête... avant de se rendre compte que c'était complètement ridicule.

Elle dérangea Adrien pour se redresser. A nouveau, elle s'agenouilla, mais cette fois-ci, elle était tout près d'Adrien. Celui-ci la fixa, l'air intrigué, attendant qu'elle partage le fond de ses pensées. Il la suppliait presque du regard de parler tant l'attente devenait insupportable. Qu'allait-elle dire pour autant prendre son temps.

Une ultime fois, Marinette se concentra, hésita un peu, se sentant dans un premier temps ridicule, mais dans un second complètement humaine. Et en tant qu'humaine, elle comprenait enfin que son esprit pouvait divaguer, que son cœur et son corps se répondaient dans ses envies. Et ce dont elle avait envie, là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'était d'Adrien.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et dit, très sobrement, les trois mots qui allaient, une nouvelle fois, tout changer cette nuit :

– Alors, montre-moi.

Dire qu'Adrien n'en crut pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles quand il entendit cela était un bel euphémisme. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, réfléchissant à s'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle dit (et oui, il n'y avait aucun doute la-dessus), puis il la fixa intensément. Elle ne semblait pas très l'aise, ses mains étaient refermées sur ses genoux... Mais paradoxalement, son visage ne traduisait que l'assurance qui l'avait gagné. Adrien scruta sa compagne de haut en bas, et cette dernière soutint son regard.

– Tu... C'est de la provocation, dit-il en soupirant presque et en essayant d'adopter un air détendu et rieur – tout à fait l'opposé de ce qu'il était véritablement.

– Non... C'est juste...

Marinette ne réussissait pas à transmettre sa détermination dans ses mots. Elle redevenait l'adolescente fragile et timide, incapable de faire une phrase correcte devant celui qui était l'amour de sa vie. Pourtant, sa motivation était plus ancrée que jamais. Elle n'était peut-être pas douée avec les mots... Mais il lui restait son corps comme moyen d'expression.

Simple et efficace.

Lentement, Marinette se rapprocha du visage de son amoureux. Quand elle fut suffisamment proche de lui, elle put voir l'air perdu qui s'était accroché au visage d'Adrien. Même dans la pénombre, ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner. Elle restait étonnée de toujours aussi bien distinguer ses traits fins. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle, lent mais profond. Ses lèvres étaient balayées par celui-ci.

Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait autant attention au moindre détail avant de l'embrasser. Et il semblait qu'Adrien réagissait de la même manière. Une nouvelle fois, elle prit un élan de courage, et embrassa son amoureux.

Mais elle ne l'embrassa pas violemment comme lui l'avait fait précédemment. Au contraire, elle insuffla un souffle de douceur dans ce baiser. Adrien répondit aisément. Il caressait ses lèvres avec une infinie tendresse. Cela suffit pour que le cœur de Marinette flanche de nouveau. Alors, elle passa ses mains autour du cou d'Adrien et entreprit d'intensifier cet échange. Son compagnon réagit au quart de tour. Pourtant, elle sentait bien que, même s'il allait dans son sens... Il se retenait. Or, elle souhaitait faire tomber cette barrière. Adrien et elle étaient eux-mêmes quand ils étaient ensemble, __véritablement__ eux-mêmes. Et elle savait que, le vrai Adrien, ne se serait pas autant contrôlé. Elle voulait le retrouver... comme avant, alors que cela ne datait que d'il y a quelques minutes. Comme si tout avait changé l'espace de ce court moment.

Marinette interrompit leur échange et regarda son amoureux dans les yeux. Comment arriverait-elle à le lui faire comprendre alors qu'elle était incapable de parler. Déstabilisé comme il l'était, il ne saurait lire dans son regard comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude.

« __Pourquoi tout devient si compliqué ?__ » pensa-t-elle.

Quand elle se rendit compte de cette réflexion, elle se moqua d'elle-même, songeant qu'elle était mal placée pour penser de la sorte.

La jeune fille sortit de sa contemplation quand Adrien commença à passer un doigt délicat sur sa joue. Un effleurement si faible, comme une plume qui frôlerait sur son visage. Comme quoi, il ne fallait vraiment pas grand chose pour que son cœur s'affole.

– Marinette, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave

Trouvant que la température avait soudainement grimpé en flèche, Marinette enleva la veste qu'Adrien lui avait prêté il y a près d'une heure. Elle fut plus que ravie de sentir l'air frais sur ses épaules, même sur celle qui était blessée. Adrien se retrouva déstabilisé. Ensuite, Marinette effectua quelques rampées sur le canapé pour encore plus se rapprocher de lui. Elle pouvait encore gagner quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de réfléchir à la manière de répondre à cette épineuse question.

– Et toi, pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Décidément, Adrien trouva que Marinette avait de plus en plus de réparti ce soir.

– Ça va me rendre dingue rien que d'en parler. Et le dire à toi, je ne pense pas que je pourrai...

– Pourtant... Ça me concerne autant que toi... J'ai envie de savoir...

Retrouvant un peu de son assurance, elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura tout doucement, un peu moqueuse :

– C'est bien toi qui avait demandé un signe de ma part. Ça ne te suffit pas ?

Le cœur d'Adrien s'accéléra brutalement, et le désir qu'il refrénait depuis trop longtemps s'accrut tout d'un coup. Quand Marinette revint à son niveau, il ne désirait qu'une chose : répondre à son appel. Elle venait de le dire elle-même : le voilà son signe... Alors, qu'attendait-il ? Une grâce ? Une énième manifestation de son consentement ? Il l'ignorait. Machinalement, il baissa les yeux pour éviter de se confronter à elle. Ses plans furent contrecarrer quand Marinette lui releva la tête avec sa main, et le força à la regarder. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer, du plus sérieuse qu'elle était.

– Je sais à quoi tu penses, tu me l'as très bien expliqué tout à l'heure... Et je pense qu'on fait une parfaite paire d'idiots. J'ai peur de ce que tu penses, et tu as aussi peur de ce que je pense. Mais... je crois aussi qu'on veut la même la chose – en tout cas, je le crois bien. On est tous les deux coincés par quelque chose de totalement normal... Mais...

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants, et reprit ses esprits. Adrien attendait ses paroles, sentant comme si un miracle allait se produire incessamment sous peu.

– J'ai une confiance aveugle et absolue en toi, Adrien. Peu importe ce que nous vivons ensemble, je sais que, maintenant, je n'ai pas à avoir peur car... __C'est toi !__ C'est toi et seulement toi qui peux me mettre dans un tel état. Et j'imagine que tu penses la même chose... Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de changer notre façon de voir les choses. Je pense trop à toi, et tu penses trop à moi... Alors, si pour une fois... On pensait à... __Nous__... ?

Le corps de Marinette sembla se vider de toute l'assurance qui s'était emparé d'elle suite à sa déclaration. Elle ne revenait pas de tout ce qu'elle venait de dire... Mais par-dessus tout, cette déclaration avait transpercé le cœur d'Adrien comme la plus aiguisée des flèches. Elle raisonna en lui comme un écho. __Nous__... Penser à leur envie commune, et non plus seulement à l'autre comme celui ou celle à préserver. Avancer ensemble, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Marinette avait raison : pourquoi cet aspect des relations amoureuses ferait exception... Il n'y avait aucune raison.

Elle.

Lui.

Elle.

Lui.

Eux.

 _ _Nous.__

Marinette avait été la première à avoir ce fameux déclic qui était en train de débloquer la situation.

C'était maintenant au tour d'Adrien de l'avoir.

Et maintenant qu'il avait eu lieu, il ne comptait plus se retenir. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce que son corps lui faisait comprendre.

Adrien ne cesserait jamais de surprendre sa compagne. Il avait empoigné sa nuque et avait attiré son visage pour plaquer avec fougue ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les battements de leurs cœurs reprirent un rythme effréné. Ils se perdirent dans ces échanges sans retenue. Aucune retenue. Si addictifs. Si essentiels. Leur drogue.

Marinette avait une nouvelle fois agrippé les cheveux de son amoureux. Et cette fois-ci, elle n'hésita pas à essayer de se rapprocher au maximum de lui. Elle voulait le sentir, le toucher, ressentir le tourbillon intérieur qu'il vivait autant qu'elle. Comprenant son envie, Adrien prit les devants. Il passa ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira vers lui. De sorte que Marinette se retrouva assise sur ses jambes. Elle interrompit leur baiser, et rit nerveusement en se rendant compte de la position qu'elle avait inconsciemment adopté. Mais elle continua de soutenir le regard verdoyant d'Adrien, lequel lui sourit et revint très vite prendre soin de ses lèvres.

Désormais, elle-même pouvait l'enlacer du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Il répondit à son étreinte qui apparaissait comme désespérée. Marinette avait décidé d'écouter ce que son corps lui dictait. Elle voulait qu'ils lâchent prise tous les deux. Qu'ils vivent pleinement ces instants, ces sensations tout à fait nouvelles et exquises. Qui savait si cela pourrait se reproduire à nouveau un jour et rapidement...

Adrien se décida à reprendre le même jeu que tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas été très difficile pour lui de remarquer à quel point sa compagne avait aimé cela. L'entendre gémir était un indice suffisant. Il cessa de l'embrasser pour mieux s'occuper de son cou. La respiration de Marinette se fit haletante et cela ne renforça que l'envie d'Adrien de la satisfaire. Il lui semblait même qu'elle faisait exprès d'attirer son visage contre son corps, contre sa peau. Par chance, maintenant qu'elle ne portait plus sa veste, il pouvait déposer plusieurs baisers sur l'une de ses épaules. Sans parler de la vue plongeante qu'il avait sur son décolleté.

L'adolescent se redressa et sembla découvrir les formes marquées du corps de son amoureuse. Pourquoi diable ses vêtements étaient-il aussi moulants... Son souffle s'accéléra, et d'innombrables idées lui vinrent en tête tandis qu'il la contemplait. Marinette n'avait pas manqué cela. Étrangement, elle ne fut pas gênée (ou en tout cas, très peu). Elle qui avait toujours eu une relation amour/haine avec son corps, voir qu'Adrien était en total admiration devant __elle__ avait quelque chose de satisfaisant et de gratifiant.

– Toujours pas prêt de me dire à quoi tu penses ? se moqua-t-elle doucement.

Adrien daigna la regarder dans les yeux, et répondit sur le même ton :

– Je préfère te montrer.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire avant qu'il ne l'embrasse encore et encore.

Et puis, elle aussi eût envie de jouer. Si elle était friande de baisers sur sa peau, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela ne plaise pas à son compagnon. D'autant que, ils étaient deux. Cela lui semblait logique qu'elle essaye elle aussi d'être entreprenante. Elle profita d'un temps où Adrien reprenait sa respiration pour le surprendre et plonger vers son cou. Elle y déposa de doux baisers, légers, nombreux. D'abord, elle l'entendit rire. Mais bien vite, le garçon perdit pied. Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait osé ne serait-ce que l'approcher de cette manière. Et cela lui fit terriblement plaisir, bien plus que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il avait envie qu'elle embrasse chaque parcelle de sa peau, et que lui en fasse de même sur son corps.

Alors que Marinette revenait au niveau de son visage, il l'empêcha de l'embrasser en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tous deux étaient déjà à bout de souffle ; parler devenait de plus en plus difficile. Mais pour continuer ce nouveau jeu sans aucune préoccupation, Adrien devait clarifier une dernière chose.

Après, seulement, il s'abandonnerait à elle.

– Marinette...

Cette dernière eut des frissons à l'entente de son prénom. Il l'avait soufflé du bout des lèvres, d'une façon si singulière. Elle comprit instinctivement tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. Juste à la manière dont il avait prononcé son prénom...

– J'ai...

A nouveau, il soufflait ses mots. Mais il avait dû mal à avouer ses pensées. Il la regarda alors dans les yeux et il lui sembla que ses iris bleues, qui étaient plus foncées dans le noir, ressortaient pourtant encore plus lumineuses qu'à l'accoutumée, comme si son regard était parsemé d'étoiles. Il trouva la force et le courage de le lui avouer de nouveau, d'une manière qu'il lui ressemblait davantage.

– J'ai envie de toi...

Le cœur de Marinette bondit dans sa poitrine, et son corps fut instantanément parcouru d'une douce chaleur. Incontestablement, cette déclaration lui faisait davantage d'effet que l'aveu quasi forcé d'Adrien quand celui-ci avait cru commettre l'irréparable. Elle caressa le visage d'Adrien, fit glisser ses doigts de son front, en passant par sa tempe, sa joue, jusqu'à son menton. Son regard transpirait d'amour et de désir, mais son visage était tendre. Un mélange qui le caractérisait si bien : à la fois calme et passionné... Son chaton à elle.

Elle n'eut aucun contrôle sur sa réponse, son cœur parlant pour elle, quand elle murmura :

– Moi aussi...

Deux mots, très simples en eux-mêmes. Mais qui prenaient une toute autre tournure au vu du contexte dans lequel ils avaient été prononcés.

Adrien sourit, et il se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air bête. Lui qui avait tellement cherché à la préserver, à faire en sorte qu'elle ne se force pas pour lui... Il se rendait enfin compte qu'il aurait dû lui faire confiance depuis le début pour exactement savoir ce qu'elle désirait. A son tour, il fit glisser ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de sa compagne. Puis, il prit sa main et la fixa du regard.

– Alors... reprit-il sur le même ton. Peu importe ce qui se passe cette nuit, si il y a quoique ce soit qui te dérange... Dis-le moi immédiatement, dit-il avec tendresse.

– Je te le promets, murmura-t-elle en resserrant sa main autour de la sienne. Il en va de même pour toi, bien sûr.

– Parole de chat, lâcha-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Marinette ne put retenir le rire qui s'échappa de sa bouche face à ce jeu de mots qui, mine de rien, avait tout d'un coup détendu l'atmosphère. C'était l'effet escompté par Adrien. Lui aussi se détendit, mais grâce au rire cristallin de Marinette. Alors, il se saisit délicatement de son visage et l'embrassa, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui les attendrait cette nuit. Qui aurait cru que, ce qui était de base un temps de repos (et la guérison) après une mission de super-héros, prendrait une tournure aussi intéressante.

Bien que Marinette ne fut pas étonnée du pacte qu'elle venait de conclure avec son compagnon, cela traduisait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis peu. Exprimer ses envies, y répondre, combler son amoureux, ne plus se cacher, être elle-même, écouter son corps... jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Mais elle-même ignorait sa limite. Et, la seule manière de la découvrir était d'expérimenter. Certes, elle avait conscience qu'elle et Adrien n'avaient aucune expérience en la matière... Mais ceci serait une belle chose de découvrir __ensemble__. Avec lui, elle était entière, et il fallait qu'elle le reste. Maintenant qu'elle laissait libre cours à ses pensées, à ses envies, qu'elle les assumait, elle se sentait pleinement vivante à mesure qu'elle sentait les lèvres d'Adrien la couvrir de tendres baisers, sur ses lèvres, son visage ou sa peau. Chaque baiser marquait la naissance d'une nouvelle source chaleur. Bientôt, elle crut que son corps et celui d'Adrien irradiaient tellement qu'ils pourraient réchauffer cette chambre à eux seuls.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait fougueusement, Adrien agrippa sa taille d'une main et passa la seconde dans son dos afin de l'attirer encore plus contre son corps. Lui aussi sentait son corps empli d'une chaleur intense, mais des plus délicieuses. Il suivait les envies de son corps au gré de leur apparition. Et là, il désirait sentir le corps de sa partenaire contre le sien. Le sentir vivre, le sentir vibrer contre lui. Il s'accrochait à elle, et elle s'accrochait à lui. Leurs vies dépendaient déjà l'une de l'autre. Cette nuit, cela sonnait encore plus vrai.

Alors qu'elle avait entrepris d'à nouveau satisfaire son compagnon en déposant plusieurs baisers dans son cou, Marinette fut heurtée par un obstacle qu'elle avait quelque peu laissé de côté. Elle avait désiré embrasser sa peau lisse et dorée... Mais celle-ci était recouverte par un t-shirt. Cette nouvelle envie était on ne peut plus simple : elle voulait qu'il soit débarrassé de ce vêtement. Mais oserait-elle... Jamais Marinette n'avait vu Adrien ne serait-ce que torse-nu. Après tout, l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée vu qu'ils n'étaient jamais allés à la piscine ou la plage ensemble. Un instant, elle songea que lui non plus ne l'avait jamais vu en maillot de bain. Cela aurait été une bonne transition... Elle se sentit gênée de désirer savoir à quoi ressemblait son corps. Et puis, elle envoya valser cette pensée, et suivit son instinct.

Elle baissa la tête, tandis qu'Adrien essayait de retourner à ses lèvres. Puis, elle vint attraper le tissu à deux mains et commença à doucement le relever. Adrien s'en rendit compte, et adressa un regard moqueur à sa compagne.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? se moqua-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres pour la taquiner ; elle sourit.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Techniquement, c'était vrai : elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle faisait juste ce dont elle avait envie. Un temps, elle se dit que, peut-être, Adrien n'aurait pas voulu ça... Mais cette pensée fut vite balayée quand son amoureux lui empoigna le t-shirt des mains et le retira lui-même. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut d'ailleurs où ce bout de tissu atterrit par la suite. Pour l'heure, ce fut au tour de Marinette de se perdre dans la contemplation du corps de son partenaire... Sans aucun artifice. Ils avaient de la chance que la lumière de la pleine lune soit si vive et si puissante pour presque se passer d'éclairage. Il fallait reconnaître que Marinette ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, alors que sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait très fortement à mesure qu'elle respirait. Elle avait de quoi être perdue alors qu'elle voyait – enfin – pour la première fois le corps lisse et sans défaut de son partenaire. Elle qui, plus tôt dans la soirée, s'était fait la réflexion selon laquelle ses muscles s'étaient développé avec le temps... Elle avait devant elle une preuve concrète. Elle pouvait se sentir rougir, mais elle n'était plus vraiment sûre si cela était vrai ou si cela était encore et toujours la chaleur qui émanait d'eux, laquelle la rendait toute chancelante.

Adrien ne bougea pas, préférant attendre ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais voyant qu'elle restait paralysée, il décida de dérider tout cela une seconde fois.

– Moi qui pensais que tu bavais déjà beaucoup sur mon corps parfait, je me suis trompé.

Aussitôt, Marinette lui adressa un regard indigné et lui asséna une petit tape sur l'épaule. Adrien fit mine d'avoir mal, mais cela en valait la peine : Marinette avait repris ses esprits. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne revienne l'embrasser tendrement. Il la colla encore plus contre son corps, et les mains de Marinette se retrouvèrent presque malgré elles à toucher la peau d'Adrien. « __Qu'est-ce qu'elle est douce »__ se dit-elle. Délicatement, elle commença à effleurer le corps de son amoureux. Celui-ci frémit à ce contact. Certes, il pouvait sentir ses gestes hésitants... Mais qu'est-ce que cela était bon ! Il pouvait s'en contenter pour le moment. Lui-même désirait en faire de même. Mais il était confronté à la même problématique que Marinette. Et certainement que cette tâche s'annoncerait plus difficile que pour lui.

Alors que Marinette semblait davantage prendre goût à explorer le corps d'Adrien, celui-ci interrompit leur baiser, en lui souriant de manière si caractéristique. Elle respirait très fort, et Adrien dut tout faire pour garder un minimum ses esprits.

– Ce n'est pas très équitable comme situation, chuchota-t-il en renforçant sa prise sur la taille de Marinette, jusqu'à en saisir son propre débardeur.

Le sang de Marinette ne fit qu'un tour, juste le temps pour elle de pleinement comprendre l'allusion d'Adrien. Et techniquement, il n'avait pas tort. Si elle avait voulu découvrir sa peau, il était logique que lui aussi ait le même désir. Pourtant, elle ne put qu'être gênée à l'idée d'enlever ses vêtements. Elle était en pyjama ! Elle ne portait aucun soutien-gorge pour faire barrière et lui laisser du temps supplémentaire pour réfléchir. Clairement, elle paniquait intérieurement. Il n'était pas très difficile de le comprendre.

– Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, dit Adrien en venant l'embrasser tendrement. L'important, c'est que tu sois à l'aise.

Mais de manière improbable, alors qu'Adrien revint déposer de doux baisers sur ses lèvres, la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Marinette fut la suivante : « __Surprend-le !__ » Celle-ci, bien que la surprenant, ne l'étonna pas. Elle avait passé la soirée à se convaincre qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle repensa au plaisir d'Adrien quand elle était venue explorer son corps... Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela ne lui plaise pas non plus. Une vague de chaleur prit possession de son corps alors qu'elle imaginait les lèvres de son partenaire descendre au-delà de son cou...

Alors, elle s'écarta d'Adrien, le fixa, déterminée. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, et enleva son débardeur. Aussitôt, elle revint vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ne lui laissant pas le temps de la voir à moitié nue. Elle fut si imprévisible qu'Adrien se retrouva complètement adossé au canapé, pris au piège.

Cependant, quand ils se retrouvèrent peau contre peau, elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Cette sensation de pleinement sentir le corps d'Adrien contre le sien, sa peau contre la sienne... Cela n'avait pas de prix. Adrien fut traversé par un même sentiment ; il intensifia leur échange et vint taquiner la langue de sa compagne. Cette dernière semblait désormais pleinement réceptive à toutes ses envies. Il passa de nouveau ses mains dans son dos et fut plus que ravie de sentir sa peau douce, de sentir son corps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à étudier chaque parcelle de sa peau.

D'une main, il vint caresser son visage du bout des doigts. Marinette cessa de nouveau de l'embrasser et tous les deux se regardèrent intensément. Adrien profita de ce moment de relâchement pour se redresser quelque peu, tout en prenant soin de garder Marinette tout contre lui. Depuis le temps, elle avait dû clairement sentir à quel point il avait envie d'elle... Mais il se fichait bien de ce détail. Pour le moment, il voulait la mettre à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait soudainement décidé de se déshabiller... Mais maintenant, il voulait __la__ voir.

Alors qu'ils avaient passé la semaine entière à ne plus se comprendre d'un simple regard, cette machine se remettait petit à petit en marche. Car Marinette connaissait les pensées qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Adrien. Elle avait déjà dû faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour enlever ce fichu vêtement ! Il lui manquait une dose de cran supplémentaire pour qu'elle s'écarte de son compagnon et qu'elle se dévoile au grand jour.

– De quoi tu as peur ? reprit Adrien doucement en attrapant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappé de sa coiffure.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle timidement. C'est juste... terriblement gênant...

– Nous sommes entre nous pourtant, dit-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu n'as pas être gênée... Je suis là...

« __Justement, c'était bien le problème ! »__ se retint de dire Marinette. Elle n'aurait pas pensé faire un blocage pareil quant au fait de montrer son corps. Mais après tout, elle était humaine. Si elle s'écartait davantage, elle serait confrontée au jugement d'Adrien. Or, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense à mal ! Elle-même ne trouvait pas son corps beau, alors comment lui pourrait penser l'inverse. C'était son complexe. La puberté avait mal fait son travail avec elle !

Et puis, tout naturellement, l'ultime part de raison qui sommeillait en elle lui rappela qu'il était bien la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance au monde. Une confiance aveugle, absolue, éternelle. Alors, oui, une nouvelle fois, son compagnon avait raison et était en train de gagner d'innombrables points ce soir. Marinette se recentra sur ce qu'elle voulait... et cela ne devait pas être une gêne tout à fait normale et naturelle qui l'empêcherait d'assouvir ses désirs et ceux de son compagnon. Leur désir commun.

La jeune fille embrassa à son tour son amoureux d'un long et délicat baiser, et alors, enfin, elle décida de s'écarter de quelques centimètres. Après un dernier regard de remerciement, Adrien tomba immédiatement sous le charme de sa Lady... Pour une énième fois. Il était amoureux de son âme, de sa personne toute entière, d' _ _elle__ tout simplement. Désormais, il tombait amoureux de son corps. Comme tout le monde, il était confronté tous les jours à différents corps de femme, dans les films ou sur les affiches publicitaires dans la rue, sans qu'il n'y attache une grande importance. Cette fois, tout était différent. La fille qui se tenait devant lui était la femme de sa vie. Et il la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Bien évidemment, il avait toujours apprécié les nombreuses fois où elle s'était faite toute mignonne exprès pour lui... Ce soir, elle osait se mettre à nu, et il ne pouvait qu'en être touché.

Alors que Marinette semblait prier tous les dieux de toutes les cultures existantes pour que ce moment en finisse au plus vite, Adrien se rapprocha d'elle, puis il murmura à son oreille :

– Ma Lady, je dois dire que tu es chaat-virante.

Pour la seconde fois de la nuit, Marinette rit sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler. Une seule phrase de son chaton avait réussi à la détendre et à la ramener à la réalité. Il savait si bien lui miauler des mots doux. Elle sourit, non sans qu'une petite touche de rouge fasse son apparition sur ses joues. Adrien lui adressa le plus émouvant des regards avant de l'embrasser.

Le jeu pouvait reprendre sans encombre, ni fausse note.

Marinette oublia bien vite ses précédentes préoccupations quand Adrien décida de la toucher pour la première fois. L'une de ses mains était appuyée contre son ventre, alors que de l'autre, il fit glisser un doigt délicat sur sa peau, partant de son cou et parcourant sa peau jusqu'à ses seins. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres, et frissonna de plaisir. Adrien sourit tout en continuant de l'embrasser, satisfait de réaliser certaines de ses idées. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que Marinette oublie si vite sa gêne et profite pleinement de cette nouvelle sensation des plus exquises. Ses mains se raffermirent sur son corps et cela poussa Marinette à intensifier leur interminable mais savoureux baiser. À mesure que le temps passait, elle s'abandonnait totalement dans ses bras, sous les caresses d'Adrien.

Quand Adrien sentit que Marinette prenait pleinement plaisir à ce qu'il la touche, il décida de franchir le palier suivant. Sans la prévenir, il interrompit leur fougueux échange et recommença à déposer plusieurs baisers dans son cou. À cet effet, sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée, et elle vint le serrer contre elle, contre son corps. Alors, Adrien entama une descente progressive. Enfin, il pouvait embrasser l'entièreté de sa peau. Il s'attarda au niveau de son décolleté. La réaction de Marinette le poussa à continuer sur sa lancée : elle aimait ça. Elle se laissait complètement aller, elle ne se retenait plus. Et grand dieu, que ça l'excitait ! Enfin, il put embrasser sa poitrine. Marinette lâcha un hoquet de surprise, mais bien vite elle crut fondre sous les doux baisers d'Adrien. Elle avait définitivement fait le bon choix. Elle découvrait un monde sensoriel qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné d'exister. Et elle-même n'aurait jamais songé qu'elle apprécierait autant. Ses mains se logèrent dans les cheveux d'Adrien à mesure qu'il embrassait ses seins et qu'elle s'y perdait.

Le jeune garçon revint soudainement vers ses lèvres, mais c'était bien Marinette qui contrôlait ce nouvel échange. Elle se redressa et mécaniquement, Adrien se retrouva une fois encore dans le fond du canapé. Elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle voulait à son tour lui rendre la pareille. Ses lèvres imitèrent celles d'Adrien quand elle déposa plusieurs baisers volages sur son torse. Son amoureux crut bien défaillir sous ses lèvres. Cela était aussi bon que de la combler. Savoir qu'il attisait son désir était on ne peut plus satisfaisant. Et elle le lui rendait bien.

Quand elle revint à son niveau, une nouvelle idée germa dans l'esprit d'Adrien. Et celle-ci, pour une fois depuis le début, n'avait rien de sexuel. Mais il était certain que cela serait terriblement excitant.

Il jaugea Marinette et lui ordonna presque de détacher ses cheveux.

Il ne l'avait vu les cheveux détachés qu'une seule et unique fois, à la fin de l'été dernier. Rien que l'idée de la revoir ainsi lui faisait de l'effet. Pouvoir passer ses mains dans sa chevelure, pouvoir l'attirer à lui... Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait se détacher de cette idée.

La dernière fois, Marinette avait été contrainte par la force des choses à détacher ses cheveux. Cette fois, il n'en fut rien. Elle fut comme envoûtée par les mots d'Adrien. Ses mains se dirigèrent toutes seules vers ses cheveux. En quelques secondes, les deux élastiques rouges qui retenaient habituellement sa tignasse tombèrent par terre. Elle ébouriffa ensuite ses cheveux, et regarda Adrien avec un air de défi dans le regard. Elle avait compris quel effet son changement de coiffure aurait sur son amoureux. Cela le rendrait fou.

Et c'est ce qui se passa. Adrien n'avait pu se retenir. Voir sa petite-amie coiffée ainsi, comme si elle sautait du lit, ou comme s'ils sortaient tous les deux d'une nuit mouvementée avait eu encore plus d'effet que ce qu'il avait prédit. Il l'avait soudainement attirée à lui pour l'embrasser presque violemment. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il la voulait. Maintenant. Ce soir. Il voulait lui faire l'amour, tout simplement. Le chemin risquerait d'être encore long et ardu, mais qu'importe, cela prendrait le temps nécessaire.

Et il était temps de changer de lieu.

Adrien passa ses mains sous les fesses de Marinette avant de se lever du canapé. Marinette était restée cramponné à lui. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise ; par réflexe, elle s'accrocha davantage au corps d'Adrien en resserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Il était hors de question de tomber maintenant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il tout sourire, faisant ainsi écho à leur échange quand Marinette avait décidé d'enlever le t-shirt d'Adrien.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, et Marinette eut l'étrange sensation de ne rien peser dans les bras d'Adrien. Il la portait comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Son compagnon reprit les devants. Il resserra sa prise autour du corps de sa petite-amie et commença à les diriger, d'un pas assuré et vif, vers son lit. Un nouveau rire s'échappa de la bouche de Marinette quand Adrien vint délicatement l'allonger sur les couvertures. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qui les avait interrompu précédemment. Il fit alors attention à ce que Marinette ne ressente aucune douleur à son épaule. Et que cela ne rompe leur moment d'intimité.

Marinette se souvenait très bien avoir déjà fréquenté ce lit. Ce jour-là, à la fin de l'été, elle avait pour la première fois écouté Adrien jouer du piano. Et alors, elle ne sait plus vraiment comment, mais elle et Adrien avaient fini sur ce lit, à s'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à être interrompus par l'assistante de son père. Cette nuit, il n'y avait aucun risque ; elle avait noté qu'Adrien avait fermé la porte à clef dès qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur mission. Ils pourraient ainsi en profiter autant qu'ils le souhaiteraient.

Le jeune homme dominait complètement sa promise. Il recommença leur jeu pour une nouvelle manche. Marinette était à sa merci. Sur le canapé, elle pouvait encore bouger, être un peu libre. Maintenant, Adrien avait les pleins pouvoirs sur elle et sur son corps. Plus il l'embrassait, plus il la caressait, et plus elle défaillait. Elle-même devait reconnaître que cette position était un brin... excitante. Les vagues de chaleur se multipliaient dans son corps. Puis, elles semblèrent comme toutes se regrouper au niveau de son ventre. Comme si une boule y avait élu domicile, et qu'elle prenait de plus en plus de place... Et ce à mesure qu'Adrien la comblait.

Adrien avait entrepris une longue ligne de baisers taquins sur le corps de Marinette. Elle respirait si vite qu'il lui était difficile de reprendre son souffle. Qu'importe, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Une nouvelle fois, il amorça une descente en passant par son cou, s'attardant davantage au niveau de sa poitrine – pour le plus grand plaisir de sa compagne –, et finissant sur son ventre. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douces et légères, comme s'il ne voulait pas abîmer sa peau. Au bout de son tracé, il rencontra le pantalon rose qui faisait office de pyjama pour Marinette. Oh, bien évidemment qu'il mourrait d'envie de le lui retirer, mais au vu de sa réaction pour le haut, il semblait préférable de faire preuve de patience.

Faisant mine de rien, Adrien prêta de nouveau attention aux lèvres de Marinette. Il la sous-estimait grandement. Elle n'avait pas manqué cette hésitation. Étrangement, l'idée d'enlever le reste de son pyjama ne lui faisait pas grand chose – le haut avait été l'étape la plus difficile. Alors... pourquoi ne pas franchir cette nouvelle étape. Elle s'en sentait capable. Elle ne faisait qu'écouter ce que lui dictait son corps au plus profond d'elle-même. Sa limite n'avait toujours pas été franchie.

Bien que son corps était enseveli par le poids de son compagnon, Marinette réussit tant bien que mal à bouger ses mains vers son pantalon. Adrien repéra ce mouvement et se releva, surpris. Marinette ne quitta pas ses yeux, lui faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'elle entendait faire. Quand tous les deux étaient incapables de parler, ces jeux de regards étaient leur meilleur moyen de communication. Ce soir, cela leur était particulièrement utile.

Marinette se contorsionna quelque peu pour faire baisser son pantalon. Mais elle fut prise de cours par Adrien qui prit le relais. Elle lâcha prise et le laissa faire glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes. Pour la taquiner, il s'amusa à déposer quelques baisers éparpillés sur ses jambes, et cela la fit rire. Il fit d'autant plus attention quand il vit le bandage à sa cheville, avant de complètement enlever le vêtement et que celui-ci ne regagne les autres déjà tombés au front.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, Marinette ne fut pas gênée de se retrouver en sous-vêtement ! Cela la faisait même presque rire.

Quand Adrien revint vers elle, elle ne se fit pas prier pour caresser sa peau du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle passait ses mains dans son dos, bien trop large, pour qu'elle puisse complètement enrouler ses bras autour. Elle apparaissait comme une petite poupée de porcelaine, et Adrien prenait soin de ne pas la briser.

Très vite, une once d'humour traversa l'esprit de Marinette. Car, en effet, elle fit remarquer à Adrien, sur un ton moqueur :

– Ce n'est pas très équitable.

Elle était à bout de souffle, mais elle devait le dire. Adrien l'interrogea du regard. En guise de réponse, Marinette lança un coup d'œil sur les jambes d'Adrien. Ou plutôt, sur son pantalon de jogging. Quand il comprit où elle voulait en venir, il rit à son tour et vint susurrer à son oreille :

– Bien jouer, ma Lady. Bien jouer...

Il la gratifia de plusieurs baisers avant de lui-même se débarrasser du vêtement. Marinette n'eut même pas le temps de se relever ; Adrien était revenu l'embrasser aussitôt. Toutefois, il s'était placé entre ses jambes (elle ne sut si cela fait exprès ou non).

Mais...

Tous les deux furent alors surpris par la sensation qui les parcourut quand leurs bassins se rencontrèrent. Certes, leurs sous-vêtements respectifs faisaient office d'ultime barrière... Mais la sensation était là. Une nouvelle source de chaleur qui n'était provoquée ni par des baisers ni par des caresses. Cela faisait presque mal, comme une brûlure... Mais ils en redemandaient. Ils rirent de concert et Adrien refit ce geste involontaire et accidentel. Cette vague s'empara de nouveau de leurs corps.

Marinette crut bien son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Adrien l'embrassait, et elle se raccrochait à cette sensation. Elle connaissait ses lèvres... Alors qu'elle ignorait tout ce qui se passait en elle. Elle visualisait enfin ce qui l'avait tant bloqué jusqu'ici. Ce type de réactions en chaîne sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucune prise en main et qui l'effrayait. Ce tourbillon d'émotions s'était logé dans son corps, et elle ne pouvait pas garder le contrôle dessus. Maintenant, ce genre de crainte n'avait plus lieu d'être. C'était naturel... Et il ne fallait pas régner sa nature profonde. Adrien et Marinette avaient envie l'un de l'autre ; voici comment leurs corps le leur faisaient clairement comprendre.

Ils resserrèrent leur prise sur le corps de l'autre, firent s'entrechoquer leurs lèvres jusqu'à être incapables de respirer. Cette nouvelle fougue était presque trop grande pour eux. Ils étaient déjà dépendants l'un de l'autre physiquement et émotionnellement, mais désormais, ils devenaient aussi dépendants de cette passion qui les animait.

Adrien n'y tenait plus. Cela devenait à la fois trop et pas assez. Trop bon pour que cela s'arrête, mais pas assez puisque... incomplet. Il mourrait littéralement d'envie pour sa compagne. C'en était trop. Il ne lui restait qu'à recueillir son ultime approbation. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas arrêté depuis leur pacte d'il y a... Combien de temps ? Elle n'avait émis aucune réserve, se montrait entreprenante avec lui, semblait aussi envieuse que lui... Alors qu'est-ce qui le retenait ?

Un raisonnement similaire avait lieu dans la tête de Marinette. Ou plutôt, les dernières bribes de sa raison étaient en train de rendre les armes. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir eu si peur, et pas juste appréhender « comme tout le monde ». Elle avait manqué de confiance envers Adrien, mais surtout envers elle-même. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été gênée par les moindres allusions sexuelles dans les films, séries, ou simplement dites par ses amies. Elle ne comprenait jamais les sous-entendus, Alya s'était si souvent moquée d'elle en la traitant de « pure et innocente ». Alors certes, elle avait une vague idée de comment cela se passait, mais jamais elle n'y avait véritablement songé, et ceux avant même qu'elle ne rencontre son amoureux. C'est à cause de cela qu'elle avait perdu la tête, qu'elle s'était retournée le cerveau à en faire des nuits blanches.

Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à tout ça.

Et aujourd'hui, ce soir, cette nuit, la voilà à deux doigts de supplier – __d'implorer__ – Adrien de lui faire l'amour.

Quel coup du sort...

Ses dernières retenues cédèrent quand elle ramena le visage d'Adrien vers elle pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, faisant soudainement retomber la tension. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de son souffle. Elle caressa la chevelure dorée d'Adrien, alors que ce dernier ne cessait de la dévorer du regard. Elle ne pouvait même plus percevoir le vert des yeux... Ils étaient devenus complètement et simplement noirs. Marinette crut bien qu'il allait dire quelque chose mais elle le devança... A sa manière.

– Adrien... souffla-t-elle en continuant sa douce caresse au niveau de sa joue.

– Oui ? murmura-t-il à son tour.

– Je...

Elle voulait lui dire. Elle devait lui dire. Non seulement les mots avaient du mal à se former dans sa tête, mais sa respiration rapide ne l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires.

– Je... Je veux... tenta-t-elle de reprendre, en vain.

Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur le visage d'Adrien.

– Tu veux quoi ?

Il était définitivement Chat Noir. Même en de telles circonstances, il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter de la taquiner. Et c'est bien ce qu'il faisait. Il la déconcentrait en embrassant sa peau, allant mordre légèrement certaines zones précises de son corps. Morsures auxquelles Marinette ne pouvait répondre que par des soupirs de plaisir. Adrien cessa pourtant son petit jeu, et ne put qu'admirer son visage rougissant et haletant.

Marinette déglutit, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et finit par lui avouer, à bout de souffle :

– Toi... Je te veux toi, Adrien...

La Marinette d'il y a quelques heures à peine n'aurait certainement pas cru aux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Mais la Marinette du présent était pleinement consciente de leur poids. Elle ne fut même pas surprise quand Adrien lui demanda formellement :

– Tu es sûre de toi ?

Il le lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille, laissant encore ses lèvres traîner sur son visage. Bien sûr qu'il voulait être certain une dernière fois des désirs de sa compagne, mais intérieurement, au plus profond de lui, une joie immense l'envahit. Quand sa Lady murmura à son tour un simple et unique « Oui », tout bascula.

Adrien vint embrasser intensément Marinette, et cette dernière le suivit sans aucune hésitation. Cependant, il l'a surpris bien plus en la redressant complètement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une position similaire à celle qu'ils avaient adopté sur le canapé. Tous deux étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, les jambes entrecroisées. Mais Adrien attira davantage la jeune fille, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva presque assise sur lui. Elle se laissait totalement faire, alors qu'elle s'accrochait encore plus à lui pour mieux parcourir son cou des doux baisers dont il raffolait. Celui-ci la serra entièrement contre lui, en profitant pour serrer sa chevelure brune dans une main. Il l'embrassait, la touchait, et était encore plus excité de l'entendre gémir. Elle se libérait. Sans y faire attention, Adrien effleura malencontreusement l'épaule blessée Marinette... Mais les pensées de cette dernière étaient si occupées que la douleur – qu'elle avait bien ressenti – ne l'avait pas du tout dérangé. Plus aucune once de gêne n'était perceptible entre eux ; les masques étaient entrain de définitivement tombés, et leur envie ne semblait avoir aucune limite.

Après un certain temps, Adrien se sentait tout à fait capable de satisfaire son amoureuse du mieux qu'il le pourra. Mais avant cela, une dernière chose était à régler. Il sourit intérieurement, persuadé que même Marinette n'y aurait jamais pensé. Il calma les ardeurs de Marinette, qui semblait inarrêtable désormais, en la ramenant vers lui. Il lui adressa un tendre sourire et celle-ci le lui rendit. Il l'embrassa délicatement, avant de dire doucement :

– Tu penses pouvoir patienter un peu ?

En voyant le regard estomaqué de sa promise, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de légèrement la repousser en arrière, afin qu'elle soit complètement assise au milieu du lit. Marinette fut non seulement surprise de la démarche d'Adrien, mais également de sa propre réaction. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ça. Elle vit Adrien lui adresser un dernier regard rieur, avant qu'il ne se détourne complètement d'elle. Il avança jusqu'au rebord du lit et s'assit. Il resta ainsi quelques instants. Néanmoins, elle prit le temps de contempler son dos lisse.

Enfin, elle vit Adrien se pencher vers sa table de chevet et intensifier légèrement la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Celle-ci avait toujours été faible depuis que Marinette avait été soignée dans la salle de bain plus tôt dans la soirée. La lumière claire resta cependant très discrète. L'atmosphère claire-obscure qui se dégageait de cette source de lumière et de la Lune n'était pas pour déplaire à Marinette. Au contraire, cela était une touche assez... romantique.

Alors qu'elle-même était plongée dans ses pensées à force d'admirer son compagnon, elle fut comme ramenée à la réalité quand elle le vit enlever son boxer.

Marinette piqua un fard plus vite que l'éclair. Elle désirait Adrien de toutes ses forces, là, maintenant, … mais voilà bien un léger détail qu'elle avait négligé... Et elle-même devrait être nue pour cela.

Cependant, sa curiosité prit le dessus sur la gêne bien vite quand elle vit que son amoureux fouillait dans un tiroir. Désireuse d'en savoir plus, elle s'avança sur le lit et frôla le dos d'Adrien. Elle l'entendit rire sincèrement. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, tout en prenant soin de ne surtout baisser les yeux ! Mais quand elle regarda la table de chevet et la lampe, elle comprit tout. Et voilà bien un autre détail – encore plus important – auquel elle n'avait pas songé le moindre instant. Il lui avait été facile de distinguer le mot « préservatif » sur la petite boîte qui était apparue.

Tandis qu'Adrien allait se protéger, des envies taquines émergèrent chez la jeune fille. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que seul son chaton soit le roi des diversions dans un tel moment. Elle colla complètement son buste au dos d'Adrien, puis vint déposer d'innombrables baisers sur sa peau chaude, en partant de son oreille, descendant vers son épaule. Elle passa ses bras autour de son torse. Il rit et soupira en même temps.

– Ma Lady, ce n'est pas du jeu... peina-t-il à dire sous l'influence de ses baisers.

– Moi, je trouve ça très drôle, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle le taquina encore un peu, puis elle décida de le libérer de son emprise. Elle prit le minimum de distance requis ; elle se doutait bien que cela ne lui prendrait pas longtemps. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette attente de quelques secondes était insupportable pour son corps. Après avoir goûte à tout cela, il ne voulait plus y renoncer. Et son esprit était en total adéquation avec son corps. Sans qu'elle ne sache précisément pourquoi (certainement à nouveau l'histoire du « pas très équitable » qui semblait devenir une blague entre eux), Marinette se débarrassa elle-même de sa culotte, dernière barrière vestimentaire qui lui restait. Il valait mieux qu'elle le fasse elle-même, tant qu'elle se sentait assez courageuse pour cela. Mais alors, elle ferait tout pour qu'Adrien ait les yeux rivés sur elle, sinon elle finirait de nouveau pétrifiée comme pour l'histoire du débardeur.

Son compagnon eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers sa compagne. Cette dernière avait attendu cette occasion avec précision. Elle avait attrapé son visage pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Très vite, presque naturellement, les vagues de chaleur reprirent le dessus. Adrien répondit à son étreinte et la fit basculer sur le lit. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour repartir à la découverte de son corps, comme pour se rattraper du temps d'attente qu'il lui avait infligé. Elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur à l'écoute des sons désireux et mélodieux qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas manqué l'information ; il réussit à faire semblant de ne pas être surpris de voir Marinette nue. Il ne sut ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, mais il remercia le ciel. Tout allait pouvoir se concrétiser. Enfin...

Adrien regarda intensément Marinette. Elle soutint son regard. Il avait tout cessé et prenait le temps de l'admirer. Il sourit en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui avait atterri trop près de ses yeux. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire... Nerveusement. Silencieusement, son petit-ami lui demandait si, enfin, elle était prête. Il avait été incapable de former de simples mots. Mais tout pouvait passer par les yeux... Marinette en fut elle aussi incapable. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, mais réussit à hocher la tête, afin de donner la dernière partie de son consentement. Le corps d'Adrien vint se coller au sien ; elle vint agripper ses cheveux et ses épaules pour se raccrocher à lui le moment venu. Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient désormais étaient aussi nerveux. Eux qui avaient été relativement sereins jusque ici, ressentaient enfin cette fameuse angoisse de la première fois. Mieux valait tard que jamais...

Adrien amorça enfin le mouvement quand il les sentit prêt, lui comme elle. Par réflexe, Marinette se raccrocha davantage à son cou. Elle sentait qu'il était proche. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement et son corps frissonna. Adrien l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, espérant la détendre. Cela fonctionna à moitié.

Et quand, enfin, il commença à la pénétrer, un cri s'échappa de la bouche de Marinette. Bel et bien un cri de douleur, contrairement à tous les autres que son corps avaient pu produire ce soir. Elle resserra encore plus sa prise sur le corps de son amoureux. Adrien ne bougeait plus, mais s'inquiéta bien rapidement de son état.

– Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Elle ne réalisait même pas. Elle était focalisée sur la douleur qu'elle ressentait à l'entre-jambe, une satanée brûlure qui la consumait. Elle ne réussissait pas à se calmer. Adrien se sentit totalement impuissant face à son état. Pour lui non plus, ce n'était pas très agréable... Mais cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce que ressentait Marinette. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts. Marinette daigna enfin le regarder et elle put lire toute l'inquiétude qui le traversait. Elle reprit peu à peu le contrôle sur sa respiration. Elle attira doucement son visage à elle pour l'embrasser. La douleur se calmait. Elle inspirait profondément et expirait sur le même rythme. Après plusieurs secondes, elle se sentit complètement détendue. Alya l'avait prévenu pourtant que c'était une mauvaise étape à passer, mais que cela irait mieux par la suite. Elle se raccrocha à cet espoir.

– Ça va, souffla-t-elle.

– Tu es sûre ? s'enquit Adrien.

– Oui... Juste... Vas-y doucement... le prévint-elle toujours, à bout de souffle.

Adrien lui adressa un timide sourire, mais revint tout de même l'embrasser. De cette manière, il espérait que Marinette puisse se raccrocher à une autre sensation, afin de passer outre la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Son plan fonctionna assez bien. Adrien avait repris le mouvement, le plus délicatement qu'il puisse. Petit à petit, lui et Marinette sentaient qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin. La jeune fille ressentait cette même brûlure à chaque niveau qu'il franchissait. Dès qu'elle apparaissait, elle prenait une profonde inspiration et, dans le même temps, répondait davantage au baiser d'Adrien. C'était son point d'ancrage pour ne pas perdre pied, ne pas se laisser envahir de panique. Mais elle était atrocement crispée. Cela lui paraissait durer une éternité. Pourquoi devait-elle subir cela alors que jusque-là elle n'avait point souffert ?!

La réponse à cette question apparut quand elle sentit qu'Adrien était complètement entré en elle, et que cela ne lui fit plus mal. Son visage se dérida et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un soupir de soulagement, certes, mais aussi de plaisir. Adrien fut soulagé de reconnaître ce son si particulier auquel il s'était habitué. Il sentit le corps de Marinette se détendre peu à peu sous son poids. Alors, enfin, il s'autorisa à ne plus réfléchir. Il embrassa sa compagne, toujours aussi avide de ses baisers, et commença un jeu de va-et-viens, toujours avec douceur pour éviter que Marinette ne se sente mal à nouveau.

Tous deux découvrirent ensemble cette nouvelle sensation qu'ils ne sauraient décrire. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'à maintenant. Si les baisers et les caresses les avaient chamboulé auparavant, désormais ils étaient au septième ciel. Ils se perdaient dans leurs bras, se consumaient sous leurs lèvres, vibraient corps contre corps. Cela en valait-il la peine ? Oh oui... Comme diraient certains, ils venaient de succomber au péché mortel, au péché interdit, celui de la chair. Et ils en étaient plus que ravis.

Marinette crut bien défaillir à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle sentait Adrien aller et venir en elle. Les mêmes spasmes qui l'avaient parcouru reprenaient le dessus. Elle se laissait totalement aller aux envies d'Adrien. Ce dernier avait adopté un rythme assez modéré qui semblait leur convenir à tous les deux. Mais, mu par ses désirs et la vision excitante de Marinette prête à le supplier, l'un de ses coups se fit plus violent, plus fort. Marinette le sentit, et laissa échapper un nouveau cri... Pas celui qu'Adrien crut entendre.

– Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

– Non... murmura-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Recommence... demanda-t-elle après plusieurs secondes, une large sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait bien lâché un cri. Celui-ci était avant tout dû à la surprise, mais également à l'exquise bouffée de chaleur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Marinette croyait voir son chaton complètement perdu. Elle captura ses lèvres intensément, et cela incita Adrien à recommencer. A nouveau pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. Marinette cessa d'embrasser Adrien quand les coups furent si fort qu'elle ne put se concentrer sur autre chose. Adrien avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, au milieu de ses cheveux, et continuait d'y déposer quelques baisers... Tout en gémissant lui aussi. Marinette les entendait distinctement et cela lui faisait terriblement d'effet. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, entendre les ralliements et autres soupirs de plaisir de leur partenaire faisait intégralement partie du jeu. Cela ne faisait qu'accroître leur désir respectif.

Il leur était absolument impossible de savoir depuis combien ils avaient commencé. En tout cas, Adrien sentit que son heure était venue. Il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Mais il avait la satisfaction d'avoir comblé sa chère et tendre Marinette, sa raison première.

Quand il ne tint plus, il écouta simplement son corps et accéléra fermement. Cela surprit Marinette qui ne s'y était pas préparée. Ce changement de rythme plus soutenu éveilla de nouvelles sensations, bien différentes mais toutes aussi délicieuses en elle. Toutefois, elle comprit bien vite qu'elle ne pourrait le supporter très longtemps. La douleur était réapparue. Plus sobrement, mais elle était là. Elle se concentra pour prendre sur elle, ne pas de nouveau inquiéter Adrien. Mais celui-ci ne semblait, pour une fois, ne pas faire attention à elle. Il agrippa ses cheveux et attira son visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Marinette eut beaucoup de mal à respirer, mais la déferlante d'émotions qu'elle ressentait en valait la peine.

Aussi soudainement qu'au moment où il avait accéléré, Adrien ralentit peu à peu, sans pour autant libérer les lèvres de Marinette. Puis, il s'arrêta doucement et reprit enfin son souffle. Il chercha le regard de Marinette. Ses yeux ne cessaient de bouger, cherchant un point de repère. Elle respirait aussi fort que lui. Quand la dose d'oxygène suffisante regagna leurs cerveaux respectifs, qu'ils comprirent tous les deux que c'était fini, qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits, ils eurent la même réaction.

Ils explosèrent de rire.

Ceci était certainement la dernière réaction qu'ils s'attendaient à avoir.

Tous les deux furent pris d'un fou rire dont il serait très difficile de se débarrasser. Adrien se reposa sur le corps de Marinette et cette dernière l'enlaça tendrement. Mais impossible de retrouver la moindre once de sérieux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, blottis l'un contre l'autre, juste à rire. Maintenant que cela était fini, tous les deux se sentaient idiots d'en avoir fait toute une montagne, d'avoir eu peur de parler à l'autre. Puisque, finalement, tout s'était bien passé. Aucune ombre n'était venue gâcher le tableau. Ils venaient de franchir une nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Pour cette raison, à juste titre, deux lumineux sourires ne pouvaient plus quitter leurs visages.

Le calme reprit le dessus dans un premier temps chez Adrien. Le jeune homme se redressa quelque peu pour admirer le visage de sa compagne. Marinette était toujours victime de sa crise de rire, mais elle le regardait. Peu à peu, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle adressa le plus amoureux des regards à Adrien, et ce dernier fondit littéralement devant elle. Il vint déposer un léger baiser sur son front, puis sur ses lèvres, avant de complètement se relever. Marinette, quant à elle, se sentait incapable de bouger la moindre partie de son corps. Elle se sentait complètement engourdie, et jalousa Adrien qui était encore capable de se mouvoir. Elle le vit descendre du lit, puis se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et fut de nouveau prise par un fou rire. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle était heureuse. Ou plutôt, c'était une nouvelle forme de bonheur ; elle se retrouvait dans un état second qu'elle ne souhaitait plus quitter. Sa seule envie était de retrouver les bras d'Adrien et ne plus jamais les quitter maintenant qu'elle avait été aussi proche de lui.

Malgré le fait que son corps était quasiment paralysé, Marinette réussit tant bien que mal à s'avancer au niveau des gros oreilles. Sa tête reposait désormais sur le plus moelleux des deux : très mauvaise idée, puisque, enfin, elle ressentit la fatigue la gagner. Elle avait de quoi être épuisée entre les cours de la journée, particulièrement intenses, ses nuits blanches, l'attaque d'un super-vilain en pleine nuit, ses blessures, et maintenant __ça__. Elle était certaine de dormir comme une pierre les quelques heures restantes. Il était hors de question qu'elle rentre chez elle cette nuit ; elle était bien trop faible physiquement désormais, et il lui était impossible de quitter Adrien... Quand son esprit lui rappela soudainement son rendez-vous avec ses amies le matin pour la chorégraphie, Marinette enfouit encore plus son visage dans le coussin et étouffa un cri. Décidément, le maître du sommeil l'empêcherait de se reposer pleinement. Surtout quand le réveil affichait comme heure « 1 : 17 »...

La jeune fille retrouva une certaine quiétude quand elle entendit Adrien prendre place à ses côtés. Ensuite, son dos fut parcouru de douces caresses ; elle se détendit davantage. Enfin, elle fut enveloppée dans les chaudes couvertures. Non seulement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid depuis plusieurs minutes, mais aussi qu'Adrien était toujours aux petits soins avec elle. Elle daigna enfin relever son visage et regarda son amoureux, allongé à côté d'elle. Elle crut que son cœur allait fondre devant le regard qu'il lui adressait. Adrien ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait dire en de telles circonstances. Il décida plutôt de ramener la couverture au niveau des épaules de Marinette. Marinette avait le même problème de silence, mais elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Elle vint purement et simplement se blottir contre le corps d'Adrien. Sa peau était chaude, et cette chaleur se répandait dans son propre corps. Adrien l'enlaça avant de poser ses lèvres dans ses cheveux. Il recommença à caresser sa peau blanche du bout des doigts, au niveau de son épaule valide. Machinalement, Marinette l'imita en faisant des petits cercles gracieux sur le torse de son amoureux.

Finalement, peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler.

Mais la politesse était de rigueur, et il n'était plus question de se cacher ou d'être lâche.

Marinette cessa son geste tendre, et se redressa pour faire face à Adrien. Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser.

– Merci, chaton.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Adrien, l'air surpris mais touché.

– J'avais envie, répondit-elle en haussant malicieusement les épaules.

– Pourtant, tu avais d'autres envies avant ça, la taquina-t-il.

Comme précédemment cette nuit, Marinette se sentit faussement indignée et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule d'Adrien. Ce dernier prit un faux air d'innocent qui fit rire la jeune fille.

– Plus sérieusement, Marinette... reprit-il, moins sûr de lui.

Les mots moururent dans son esprit avant qu'il ne puisse les dire. Face à cet état de détresse, Marinette le sauva en disant le plus sincèrement :

– C'était bien, Adrien. Tout...

Elle vint déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

– Je... Je me sens vraiment bien, continua-t-elle en caressant son visage.

– Moi aussi.

A son tour, il vint la gratifier d'un baiser.

– Je sais pas toi, mais... Je me sens vidé de toute énergie ! avoua-t-il en riant.

– Pareil... Est-ce que... donc... Vu notre état-

Marinette se maudit de bégayer dans un tel moment ! Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

– J'imagine que tu n'as pas l'intention de me ramener chez moi...

– Non, j'ai décidé de te garder prisonnière pour le reste de la nuit.

Adrien resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Marinette, et celle-ci fut encore plus emplie de joie. Elle n'était pas prête à être séparée de son corps... Pas avant un long moment. Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus aucune force pour faire quoi que ce soit, ni protester. Même se lever lui semblait impossible.

L'esprit de Marinette fut submergé de douceur quand Adrien fit passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. La dernière pensée cohérente qu'elle eut fut qu'elle devrait les détacher plus souvent, si cela lui faisait autant plaisir. Par la suite, sa tête se fit si lourde qu'elle ne prêta plus attention à rien.

Son compagnon l'appela à deux reprises. Face à son absence de réponse, il prêta attention à son visage... Et ne put que constater que Marinette s'était endormie en quelques secondes à peine. Adrien réussit tant bien que mal à éteindre la lumière, plongeant la chambre dans la quasi pénombre. Il eut tout juste la force de caresser une dernière fois le visage de son amoureuse, la force de la serrer contre lui, avant d'être lui-même gagné par un profond sommeil.

* * *

Le soleil se leva tard ce samedi matin. Les parisiens ne virent la lueur du jour qu'aux alentours de 7 heures 30 pour les lèves-tôt. Les rayons de l'astre se firent plus violents l'heure qui suivit. Ce fut un de ces rayons qui réveilla Marinette, en se dirigeant tout droit vers ses yeux clos.

La jeune fille était jusque-là plongée dans le sommeil le plus doux et le plus réparateur qu'elle avait connu depuis des lustres. Clairement, elle n'avait pas besoin que le soleil ne la somme de se lever ; elle n'en avait que faire. Quand les rayons furent si lumineux, elle dut capituler et ouvrir les yeux, difficilement. Au début, elle voyait flou, ayant du mal à réaliser où elle était. Un peu plus et elle en aurait oublié son propre prénom. Elle n'avait pas assez dormi et souhaitait plus que tout se replonger dans les chaudes couvertures dans lesquelles elle était emmitouflée. Elle étira chacun de ses membres, lesquels étaient vivement courbaturés.

Enfin, quand ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière, elle reconnut la chambre d'Adrien.

Tout lui revint en mémoire.

Et elle sourit.

Dans son dos, elle pouvait distinctement sentir un autre corps. Marinette se retourna avec difficulté, et aperçut Adrien qui dormait comme un ange. Un ange... La comparaison semblait toute trouver alors que le soleil illuminait ses cheveux blonds. Il semblait si apaisé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu endormi. Le lendemain de Noël, elle avait été surprise de le voir éveillé avant elle. Ce matin, la situation était inversée. Elle se risqua à faire glisser une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Il ne cilla point. Elle l'envia de dormir aussi paisiblement, mais une chose était sûre : jamais, elle ne se lasserait de le regarder.

Maintenant qu'elle avait un peu plus conscience de son état, Marinette sentit à quel point son corps était engourdi. Cela ne pouvait être dû qu'à leurs ébats de cette nuit ; elle ne s'était jamais senti ainsi au réveil, même après avoir passé une nuit entière à protéger la capitale. Avec précaution, elle sortit des couvertures une brise fraîche vint effleurer sa peau. Elle se leva doucement et s'étira un peu plus. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, elle remarqua les restes de vêtements qui avaient fini leur course au sol, tantôt près du lit ou du canapé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts quand elle alluma la lumière blanche et vive de la salle de bain. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle put enfin observer son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle avait vraiment une petite mine, pas fraîche du tout... Mais paradoxalement radieuse. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, puis tenta de démêler ses cheveux en s'aidant de ses doigts comme d'un peigne, mais rien à faire : elle devrait s'en occuper chez elle... Car oui, il faudrait qu'elle rentre chez elle, afin de faire croire à ses parents qu'elle avait bien passé la nuit à la maison... Et qu'ils la voient partir pour rejoindre ses amies. C'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Quand elle eut fini d'analyser son visage, Marinette s'attarda ensuite sur son corps. Ce corps qui s'était uni à un autre. Ce corps qui avait découvert autant de nouvelles sensations toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Elle ne l'avouerait pas à haute voix, mais elle avait hâte de recommencer, découvrir de nouvelles choses sur elle, sur lui. Ensemble, peau à peau, corps à corps, à l'unisson.

Le regard de Marinette fut ensuite attiré par des marques, plutôt petites, dispatchées sur certaines zones... assez précises de son corps. Elle en vit plusieurs autour de ses seins, une sur son ventre, d'autres au niveau de ses cuisses... Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre leur origine. Son corps n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traité ainsi. Les mains d'Adrien avaient comme qui dirait laissé leur propre marque. Marinette fut alors curieuse de savoir si lui aussi en avait des similaires...

Immédiatement, elle songea à sa blessure et se contorsionna pour apercevoir son épaule blessée. L'hématome était toujours bleu, mais il s'était éclairci, et Marinette ne ressentait plus aucune douleur quand elle bougeait son épaule. C'était déjà quelque chose. Elle en profita pour défaire son bandage à la cheville. Puisqu'elle ne boitait plus, elle estima qu'il ne lui était plus utile. A la réflexion, peut-être aurait-elle dû le garder pour justifier son impossibilité à travailler sur la chorégraphie...

Alors qu'elle jetait le pansement à la poubelle, Marinette fut surprise par un étrange bruit. C'était le parfait mélange entre un bâillement et un murmure... Elle se retourna, méfiante, et le bruit revint une seconde fois. Il provenait d'un des paniers posés sur l'étagère. Ni une ni deux, elle le tira et regarda à l'intérieur... Alors, elle vit Plagg et Tikki, endormis dans ce qui semblait être du linge sale. Plagg ne bougeait pas d'un cil, tandis que Tikki semblait émerger tout doucement de son sommeil, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Marinette vint caresser la petite tête de son kwami du bout du doigt. La petite créature rouge ouvrit un œil, semblant quémander encore et encore du sommeil.

– Marinette ? l'appela Tikki.

– Chut, Tikki. Ne réveille pas ton copain, plaisanta Marinette en parlant à voix basse.

– Plagg pourrait dormir profondément même si c'était la fin du monde, dit-elle avec beaucoup de mal, ses propos furent confirmés par un ronflement émanant de la gorge du kwami noir.

– Tu peux encore te reposer, nous ne sommes pas près de partir. Adrien dort encore.

– D'accord...

Alors qu'elle alla replonger dans le pays des rêves des kwamis, Tikki plissa les yeux, et fit remarquer, d'une voix toute innocente :

– Marinette, pourquoi tu ne portes aucun vêtement ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la jeune fille devienne aussi rouge que sa tenue de super-héroïne.

– Rendors-toi, Tikki, ria-t-elle nerveusement en lui donnant une ultime grattouille. Je... Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Tikki n'émit aucune objection et se rendormit aussi vite qu'elle s'était éveillée. Marinette put souffler en paix. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tout lui raconter... Sans compter qu'elle aurait couru le risque que Plagg se réveille pile à ce moment.

A cette pensée, Marinette se précipita hors de la salle de bain.

Elle constata qu'Adrien dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Elle mourait d'envie de le rejoindre. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait à pas de loup vers le lit, elle entendit son portable sonner. Mais pas la sonnerie signalant un appel... Un message ! « __Et si Papa et Maman avaient remarqué ma disparition !__ » paniqua-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se demanda enfin quelle heure il pouvait bien être... Et si elle ne risquait pas de se faire prendre par les domestiques de la maison Agreste !

Marinette se dirigea près du canapé, là où la veste d'Adrien avait atterri. Il le lui avait prêté alors qu'elle gelait sur place la veille... Et elle avait enfoui son téléphone dans l'une des poches. Elle la retrouva par terre, presque cachée sous le canapé – comment a-t-elle pu atterrir ici ? Quand elle alluma son portable, elle fut soulagée de voir que ni son père ni sa mère n'avait essayé de la contacter. Le message qu'elle avait reçu venait d'Alya... Enfin, il s'agissait d'un message qu'Alya avait posté sur la conversation de groupe que elle et les filles avaient créé pour s'organiser. Marinette avait manqué près de 80 messages sur cette conversation... Elle y jeta un œil rapide mais abandonna en voyant que les messages avaient pour la plupart été envoyés entre 1 et 3 heures du matin ! Même elle était en train de dormir à cette heure alors qu'elle avait l'excuse la plus légitime pour avoir une panne de réveil ! Mais non, ses amies semblaient fraîches comme des lapins. Alix venait d'ailleurs tout juste d'envoyer son adresse pour que Laure et Tiphaine, leurs nouvelles amies, sachent où elle habitait.

Quand Marinette verrouilla son portable, elle avait eu le temps de voir qu'il était 8 heures 45. Jamais elle ne pourrait les rejoindre dans quinze minutes... Tant pis, elle conserverait sa réputation de retardataire. D'autant que la neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber de la nuit... L'accès aux routes serait bien trop compliqué...

La jeune fille se redressa et rejoignit son compagnon. Elle laissa son portable sur la table de chevet, et se glissa de nouveau sous les couvertures, appréciant grandement leur chaleur. Elle s'approcha du plus près qu'elle puisse d'Adrien, jusqu'à sentir son souffle près de son visage. Elle se retint de l'embrasser ; elle ne devait surtout pas le déranger en plein sommeil. Et puis... Il était si beau. Cette image si sereine d'Adrien resterait à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. Un jour, elle perdrait la raison à force de le contempler.

Elle mémorisait chaque trait du visage et du corps d'Adrien. Et pour cette raison, Marinette fut davantage surprise quand son amoureux commença à s'éveiller à son tour. Son corps se tendit et se relâcha aussitôt, alors que ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent à plusieurs reprises. Quand ses yeux s'acclimatèrent à la lumière du jour, et qu'il aperçut le visage de sa bien-aimée juste en face de lui, un sourire illumina instantanément le visage d'Adrien. Lentement, il se tourna complètement vers elle et vint poser sa main sur son visage. Marinette fut tout de suite réceptive à cette caresse.

– Bonjour, ma Lady, murmura-t-il.

– Bonjour, chaton.

Elle approcha son visage pour enfin l'embrasser.

– Tu as bien dormi on dirait ? demanda-t-elle en se moquant légèrement.

– Je crois que c'est la première fois que je fais une nuit complète depuis... Depuis trop longtemps.

– Je te comprends.

Marinette l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle était bien plus éveillée que lui et comptait profiter des derniers instants qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble. Dieu seul savait quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient de nouveau être complètement seuls. Ils s'étaient tous les deux redressés, et Marinette faisait attention de retenir la couverture au niveau de sa poitrine (elle-même n'aurait su dire pourquoi... Un instinct ?). Maintenant qu'elle voyait la peau d'Adrien, Marinette constata que, effectivement, son torse était parcouru des mêmes bleus, identiques à ceux qu'elle avait repéré sur son corps. Adrien s'inquiéta ensuite de l'heure qu'il pouvait être – après tout, il fallait qu'il s'entraîne ce matin pour la compétition d'escrime de cet après-midi... Même s'il savait que l'entraînement avait lieu assez tard dans la matinée. Quand Marinette lui annonça l'heure exacte qu'il était, il réalisa qu'elle était mal en point.

– Jamais tu pourras les rejoindre à l'heure, dit-Adrien.

– Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave, elles voulaient qu'on passe la journée ensemble à travailler dessus... Je pourrai les rejoindre plus tard. Sans compter qu'il faut que je repasse chez moi avant... En plus, j'ai tellement envie de prendre une douche ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Un éclair de malice traversa le regard d'Adrien. Il était hors de question qu'il renonce à la taquiner. C'était plus fort que lui.

A son tour, il vint embrasser sa compagne et taquina ses lèvres. Elle fut particulièrement réceptive. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur l'une de ses joues, avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

– Moi, j'ai une douche... Tu n'es pas obligée de rentrer pour en prendre une.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Marinette. Une part d'elle ne voulait plus abuser de l'hospitalité de son compagnon... Mais une autre part n'était vraiment pas contre l'idée... Surtout si elle était accompagnée. A cette pensée, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et Adrien ne manqua pas ce détail.

– Est-ce que je dois prendre cette absence de réponse pour un « Oui ».

– Je n'ai encore rien dit, tenta-t-elle de se défendre en ayant pleinement conscience de sa faiblesse d'esprit.

– Tes parents pourront croire que tu as décidé de faire une grasse matinée aujourd'hui, essaya-t-il d'argumenter pour la faire craquer.

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à frôler son visage.

– Et au point où tu en es, tu peux rejoindre les filles n'importe quand aujourd'hui...

On aurait dit qu'il parlait contre ses lèvres.

– Et j'ai très envie de partager cette douche avec toi.

– C'est ton dernier argument ? répliqua-t-elle sur un ton aguicheur.

– Le plus intéressant, en tout cas.

– C'est vrai qu'il est très... Intéressant, comme tu dis.

Marinette capitula dès l'instant où Adrien l'embrassa.

Le jeune homme se saisit du visage de sa petite-amie pour mieux intensifier leur échange. Sans qu'ils ne puissent avoir le moindre contrôle dessus, des désirs identiques à ce qu'ils avaient éprouvé cette nuit se manifestèrent. Marinette enroula ses bras autour du corps d'Adrien, tout en prenant soin d'étudier chacun des traits de son torse. Quant à ce dernier, il avait déjà entrepris de taquiner la peau blanche de la jeune fille. Sous le poids d'Adrien, Marinette bascula en arrière. Malgré cela, la couverture était restée en place autour de son corps. Mais bien vite, son partenaire prit soin de l'écarter. Alors, une nouvelle fois, pour son plus grand plaisir, elle fondit sous les caresses et baisers qu'Adrien laissait sur son corps entier.

Ils étaient tous les deux prêts à recommencer, à jouer encore et encore.

Cependant, alors qu'Adrien était revenu s'occuper des lèvres de la jeune fille, le portable de cette dernière sonna une nouvelle fois... Une __vraie sonnerie__! Quelqu'un était en train de l'appeler. Marinette tourna la tête vers la table où elle l'avait posé.

– Laisse-le sonner, lui ordonna presque Adrien en venant de nouveau l'embrasser.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Au bout de cinq sonneries, la pièce redevint silencieuse, mais cela faisait bien une minute que Marinette n'y avait plus prêté attention.

La jeune fille profita d'un instant qu'Adrien prit pour reprendre sa respiration pour le faire basculer par surprise. Le garçon se retrouva à la merci de sa petite-amie. Ils échangèrent un sourire doublé d'un rire, avant que Marinette ne prenne le relais en déposant des centaines de baisers sur la peau dorée de son compagnon, tout en prenant soin de presser son corps contre le sien.

Mais son portable sonna une seconde fois, la sortant de nouveau de son état second. Elle releva la tête si vite qu'elle faillit se faire mal à la nuque.

– C'est bizarre...

– Ça peut être n'importe quoi, tenta Adrien pour la rassurer.

– C'est forcément mes parents ! Pourquoi on m'appellerait deux fois sinon ! Ohlalalala, qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire !

Adrien ne put la retenir plus longtemps. Il soupira, légèrement désappointé, mais comprenant tout à fait la détresse de sa petite-amie. Marinette libéra son partenaire, tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et se saisit de son téléphone. Elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder le numéro et décrocha, alors qu'elle était allongée sur le ventre.

– Allô ?

– Marinette, enfin tu réponds. Mais pourquoi je m'embête à t'appeler au fait. On savait toutes que tu serais en retard.

Mauvaise pioche.

C'était Alya.

Intérieurement, Marinette maudit sa meilleure amie... Car à cause d'elle, elle venait de gâcher les choses avec Adrien. Celui-ci l'imita et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle lui montra la photo d'Alya une demi-seconde, afin qu'il comprenne l'identité de son interlocuteur. Mais au vu de sa mine énervée et de son regard glacé, il n'aurait pas eu trop de mal à lui-même le comprendre.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, Alya, dit Marinette en faisant appel à tous ses talents de comédienne pour ne pas paraître ingrate au téléphone. Il ne faut vraiment pas me faire confiance pour ça.

– Pourtant tu as « vu » nos messages tout à l'heure, je pensais que tu serais là à l'heure !

Cette fois, ce fut elle-même que Marinette maudit...

– Je venais à peine de me réveiller. Désolée...

– Bon alors habille-toi tout de suite et ramène tes fesses illico. Tu es privée de petit-déjeuner, dit Alya en tentant d'être autoritaire, mais cela était un échec car Marinette pouvait distinctement entendre son rire. (Au moins, elle ne lui en voulait pas trop.) Et tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne excuse cette fois. Je ne veux pas entendre le coup de la panne de réveil. Cette excuse marche avec les profs, mais pas avec moi.

– Une excuse ?

Alors que le cerveau de Marinette tournait à mille à l'heure pour réfléchir à une excuse plausible, Adrien profita de son état de faiblesse pour la titiller. Il ne pouvait entendre ce que disait Alya, mais les réponses de Marinette lui suffisait pour comprendre la tournure de la conversation. Et quoi de mieux pour l'embêter que de la frustrer...

Adrien vint déposer quelques baisers mouillés le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Immédiatement, la jeune fille frissonna. Il remonta jusqu'à son cou, s'y attardant davantage. Marinette tentait d'écouter les remontrances d'Alya, mais son attention commença à être distraite. Elle fit tout pour que son amie n'entende pas sa respiration qui se faisait plus profonde. Cela lui coûtait tellement. Elle aimerait s'abandonner totalement à Adrien. Ce dernier ne manquait pas de ressource pour la distraire.

– Marinette, tu m'écoutes ?

– Oui ! Oui, dit-elle trop fort pour que cela paraisse naturel.

– Menteuse. Je te disais de pas oublier les tenues que tu as fini pour qu'on les essaye. Tu as dit que celle de Tiphaine était prête.

– Tiphaine ? … La bleue ? … Euh, oui, oui, je la prendrai...

Adrien faisait parcourir ses mains sur le corps de Marinette, et cette dernière croyait bien défaillir. Enfin, il captura ses lèvres et elle rendit les armes. Elle lâcha son portable qui tomba sur le lit et répondit avec ferveur au baiser de son amoureux. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, ravi de voir de ses propres yeux à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet. Il arrivait à la déconcentrer de sa conversion. En tout bien tout honneur, bien évidemment. Il la fit basculer sur le côté comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il en profita pour laisser une ligne de baisers de son décolleté à son ventre, alors qu'il lui caressait fermement les cuisses. Peut-être que la douche commune attendra encore un peu...

Le souffle saccadé de Marinette l'empêchait presque de respirer. Elle s'en fichait bien ; seul son plaisir comptait pour elle. En un instant, elle avait oublié ce qu'elle faisait avant. Pour le moment, elle voulait qu'Adrien lui fasse l'amour une deuxième fois. Et une troisième. Une quatrième. Une énième fois s'il le fallait. Adrien fut attiré vers le visage de Marinette par cette dernière qui l'avait pris par les épaules pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'en passer. Il le fallait. Cela devenait presque une question de vie ou de mort.

Mais à cet instant, c'était davantage une question de mort.

Car Marinette comme Adrien avaient entendu le cri strident d'Alya qui émanait du téléphone de la jeune fille. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, l'air déçu et dégoûté. Marinette se libéra de l'emprise d'Adrien et rattrapa son portable, pile au moment où Alya l'appela pour la cent-et-unième fois.

– Marinette !

– Oui, Alya ? dit-elle, essoufflée, en essayant de paraître la plus innocente possible.

– Ah, enfin ! Dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe chez toi. Y'avait des bruits bizarres !

– Ah... Ah !

Voici tout ce qu'elle put dire. Elle se retrouvait devant le fait accompli.

Elle jeta un regard de détresse à Adrien, et celui-ci haussa les épaules.

– Alors ? s'impatienta Alya.

– Hum... Oui, alors... Euh... Tu vas pas le croire, mais c'est une histoire très drôle ! dit Marinette en riant.

– J'ai hâte de l'entendre, ironisa la jeune métisse à l'autre bout du fil.

– Alors... Comment te le dire...

Marinette laissa sa réponse en suspens, cherchant ses mots. Comme pour lui donner du courage, Adrien vint l'embrasser... Mais Marinette ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres.

– Bon, Marinette, accouche, bon sang ! On attend ton excuse avec les filles.

Elle ne releva pas la dernière information, celle qui lui aurait fait comprendre que non seulement Alya, mais aussi Alix, Tiphaine et Laure seraient au courant... Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher de toute façon. Marinette lança un regard noir à Adrien alors que celui-ci avait bien du mal à se retenir de rire.

– Alors... Alya... En fait...

Elle laissa un nouveau silence... Et puis elle eut un flash de sa conversation avec Alya du début de semaine.

– Alya... Le dessin a été colorié, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire avec un grand sourire.

Marinette faillit bien partir dans un fou rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son amoureux. Elle tenta de lui faire comprendre, en désignant le lit et eux, la traduction de ce langage codé.

À l'autre bout de la ligne, c'était au tour d'Alya de faire la silencieuse. Marinette s'inquiéta au bout de plusieurs secondes.

– Alya, tu-

– ME DIS PAS QUE TU ES SÉRIEUSE ! lui cria-t-elle aux oreilles.

– Tu penses vraiment que je rigolerais avec ça...

– OH MON DIEU ! Je veux __tout__ savoir ! Où, quand, comment, quelle position, pourquoi j'ai pas été avertie tout de suite. C'était bien, hein, hein ? C'est pas vrai, Marinette ! Tu me dis ça comme ça !

– C'est bien toi qui voulait entendre mon excuse, non.

– Tu marques un point. Non mais vraiment...

Marinette ne prêta plus attention à ce que lui disait sa meilleure amie. Elle devait être partie en flèche comme d'habitude. « __Ça, c'est fait !__ » se dit-elle. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à raccrocher. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas le faire au nez d'Alya.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et Adrien rit en venant poser ses lèvres sur son front.

– Ma Lady, je pense que j'ai besoin d'une meilleure explication pour comprendre votre langage secret, se moqua-t-il à son oreille.

– Tu préférerais que je te montre ? lui lança-t-elle.

– Ça serait un immense plaisir pour moi.

Elle passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de son amoureux pour l'embrasser. Elle explora son corps comme elle put, tandis que les mains d'Adrien étaient fermement accrochées à sa taille. Mais ils ne pourraient jamais profiter l'un de l'autre tant que ce fichu téléphone les gênerait !

– Enfin, bon, félicitations à vous deux. Je veux tous les détails quand on se verra tout à l'heure ! Ton excuse tient la route, mais bon maintenant il faut que tu te ramènes il-li-co. Franchement, d'où tu as eu l'idée de faire des galipettes avec ton chéri la veille de notre séance d'entraînement. Tu te tires toi-même une balle dans le pied. Je suis sûre que tu es courbaturée de partout.

Alors que Marinette était en train de littéralement perdre patience, Adrien prit la relève. Cela avait été une bonne séance de rigolade, mais maintenant, il voulait de nouveau que Marinette soit à elle, corps et âme. Pour lui tout seul. Il s'empara alors du téléphone de Marinette et le porta à son oreille, sous le regard médusé de sa petite-amie.

– Marinette te rappellera plus tard, Alya.

– Adrien ! Que-

Ce furent les derniers mots d'Alya que le téléphone transmit. Adrien venait de mettre fin à l'appel et en avait également profité pour mettre l'appareil en mode silencieux. Il le reposa enfin sur la table.

– Tu es cruel, rit Marinette, tout en approuvant son geste.

– Il le fallait bien, lui dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Où en étions-nous ?

– Je ne sais pas... Je crois que ma mémoire a besoin d'être rafraîchie, lui répondit-elle avec malice.

Enfin, tous les deux se replongèrent avec délice dans ce monde des sens duquel ils ne seraient plus dérangés. Et auquel, surtout, ils n'étaient pas prêts de renoncer de sitôt.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA HUITIEME HISTOIRE**


End file.
